


The perfect kind of right

by SilentRain91



Series: Wrong or right [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anya is a teacher at their school, Clanya Brotp, Clarke & Lexa & Octavia & Raven & Anya have a groupchat, Clarke & Octavia & Raven & Aden are college students, Clarke is engaged to Lexa, F/F, Lexa works at another school, Romance, clexa wedding, includes information about sexuality and such, sequel to the wrong kind of right, some college shenanigans, their school is very lgbtqia friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 109,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes to college, ready for new adventures.<br/>Clarke and Lexa are slowly building their lives together.<br/>Things take a turn when Ontari has negative plans. </p><p>Sequel to the wrong kind of right.</p><p>(Epilogue is added)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Push, Rae, push!”

“Shut up, Clarke.” Raven grumbles. “Why the hell did you pack so much anyway? Did you put your whole closet in this suitcase or something?” She tries to lean her weight onto the suitcase so Clarke can close it.

“I want to have enough clothes to choose from, and don’t be silly. That’s not my entire closet, that’s only half of it.”

“Oh sure, and I’m the silly one.”

Clarke pulls at the zipper. “I can almost close it. We have to hurry. Lexa is waiting outside with her car.” She is so happy that they’re not hiding in the shadows anymore with their relationship.

“Your ring is beautiful. I bet many people in college will ask you about it.” Raven admires the ring Clarke has on her finger. “So three years of college and then you’re going to get married?”

“That’s the plan.” Clarke smiles thinking about it. She has talked a lot with Lexa about their future together.

“It’s cool how Anya made sure that we can share a room with O.”

“I’m glad that you’ve been getting along with Anya, it means a lot, not only to me, but to Lexa as well.”

“Yeah, she’s kinda cool. You get along with her the most though, you two are like bros.”

Clarke hums. “That’s true, we get along really well.” During the summer she hung around with Anya a lot, and often while Lexa was with her as well. “I’m going to miss our summer.”

“I’m going to miss our summer as well. I’m curious which professors we’ll have. Maybe we’ll have at least one class together.”

“Mhm, yeah maybe. It would be nice.”

Aden walks into Clarke’s bedroom with his suitcase. “Hey, are you both ready?” He firmly holds his suitcase.

Clarke huffs and zips her suitcase shut. “Yes, I’m ready now.” She lifts it up from her bed. “This thing is heavy.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “I wonder why, it’s not like you packed half of your closet.” She moves to pick her own suitcase up from the floor. “Okay, let’s go then.”

They slowly make their way down the stairs, careful not to stumble down with their suitcases.

As they open the front door, Lexa is honking her horn. One of the windows is rolled down and Octavia is waving at them. Lexa had already picked Octavia up first.

“Hurry up, guys!” Octavia shouts at them. “I don’t want to be late.” She’s excited to know which professors she will have, even though she might not have any classes with Raven and Clarke since all three of them chose something else to study.

They hurry to put their suitcases in the trunk of Lexa’s car.

Clarke opens the passenger’s door to take the seat next to Lexa. “Hello, my gorgeous almost wife.” She leans closer and kisses her fiancée. Her tongue traces Lexa’s upper lip.

“Hello, my love.” Lexa smiles proudly at Clarke. She’s so happy that since this summer, their future together officially began.

Raven and Aden squeeze themselves in the back with Octavia.

Lexa adjusts her mirror. “Are you nervous for college, Aden?” She’s relieved that the boy has found a good home with the Griffin family.

“A little bit, since I’m fifteen and everyone else will be eighteen and older. Maybe I get lucky that there will be someone around my age. Otherwise I’ll just have to date older girls.”

Clarke laughs. “Aren’t you a bit too young to date, Aden?” She feels like he’s trying to grow up too fast.

“I’m not too young, I’m a college student.”

“Okay, bro.” Clarke decides to drop the topic. “Good luck with that.” It’s a bit weird how her younger brother skipped three grades. It’ll definitely be weird if they have at least one class in common.

Lexa starts her car so she can bring them to Arkadia. “What about you, Octavia and Raven, are you two nervous?”

“I’m excited.” Octavia replies earnestly. “It’s going to be so big and awesome.”

“I look forward to it as well.” Raven agrees with Octavia. “Clarke seems nervous though, and she was packing half of her closet into her suitcase. Once she opens it, I bet she won’t be able to close it anymore.”

Lexa smiles at that. She glances briefly at Clarke. “Did you use my folding tips, love?” She explained to her fiancée how she could pack the most efficiently. Not that Clarke is that sloppy, but her fiancée can be a bit clumsy about things.

“Yes, baby. I followed your tips, step by step.”

Raven smirks. “Apparently Clarke didn’t get the memo about when a suitcase is full it’s full. If it wasn’t for you waiting with your car, she would probably still be in her room trying to stuff more clothes into it.” It was quite a sight to see Clarke with her face all red, trying to stuff too many clothes into her suitcase.

Lexa keeps her eyes trained on the road. “I could have brought you another suitcase, Clarke.” She still has a few at home anyway. “If you wish, I can pack more clothes for you later. I should be able to see you tomorrow, after my work day at Polis.”

“I think if I need more I’ll get them at your apartment.” Clarke is very lucky to have Lexa.

Even though her fiancée only lived an hour away, Lexa moved during the summer to live closer to Arkadia. Now her fiancée only lives ten minutes away, which will make it easy for her to spend her weekends with Lexa in her apartment, or theirs, as her fiancée calls it. The apartment has three bedrooms and a small garden. One bedroom is Lexa’s, as much as it is hers. The second one is Anya’s and the third is for possible guests. She has no issue with Anya living there. It’s easy for the older woman that way to get to Arkadia, since it is close. It had been her idea that Lexa and Anya could share a big apartment together, since they both needed to be close to Arkadia.

“Yes, you are always welcome to collect more clothes in our apartment.” Lexa corrects Clarke. Everything that she has is as much hers as it her fiancée’s, even though her name is on the contract.

Clarke pushes the buttons of Lexa’s car radio to play some music. She opens her window halfway and hums silently as the wind flows through her hair. The soft breeze feels good.

Lexa tries not to be distracted by Clarke, which is a hard task. Her fiancée is the sole definition of a distraction.

Octavia and Raven sing along with the music on the radio. They nudge Aden to sing as well.

“Ohhh one of my jams!” Raven tries to pump her fist in the air, but is met by the rooftop of Lexa’s car. “Ow.”

“Aw, babe.” Octavia takes Raven’s hand and peppers it with kisses. “Be careful.”

“I think my lips are hurt as well.” Raven points at her lips. “A little help?”

Octavia chuckles and pulls Raven closer to her.

Lexa shakes her head as she glances in her little mirror. “How sweet of you to try and dent the rooftop of my car, Raven. Do you think Octavia can kiss it better?”

Raven flips Lexa off. It’s amusing to her when Lexa is trying to be sassy.

As the next song begins to play, Raven and Octavia sing at the top of their lungs.

 

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll see who's around_

 

Octavia and Raven make suggestive signs at each other with their fingers, trying to lure each other in.

Raven grabs a fistful of Octavia’s shirt. “I gotcha.” She grins and kisses her girlfriend.

Clarke is happy for Octavia and Raven. Their relationship has been going really well. They have been together longer than she has been together with Lexa, plus the fact that they were friends for so many years prior their relationship. She has a good feeling that Octavia and Raven will stay together throughout their college years and that they eventually will live together.

Raven takes her phone and opens the group chat. It’s a group chat with Octavia, Clarke, Lexa, Anya and her. They started it over the summer, so they can easily share things with each other.

 

 **RRbabe:** On our way to college. Woot, woot!

 **Obaby:** Ready to start this adventure with my babe!

 **Cheekbones:** Just arrived at Arkadia. Good weather today. Are you almost there?

 **Cgriff:** We’re getting there, Anya. Soon, very soon! :-)

 **Cheekbones:** I’ll wait at the parking lot.

 

Clarke grabs Lexa’s phone to type something for her as well. She does that sometimes when her fiancée has her hands full, like right now because Lexa is driving.

 

 **Commander:** Almost there with my fiancée and the kids.

 **Cheekbones:** I know that’s you, Clarke.

 **Commander:** How would you know?

 **Cheekbones:** Lexa doesn’t say kids and ps: Lexa is driving, nice try, blondie ;)

 

Raven laughs loudly. “Clarke, you dumbass.”

“Shut up, Rae.”

 

 **Cgriff:** You know you love me ;)

 **Cheekbones:** So you claim.

 **RRbabe:** BROTP!

 **Cgriff:** Jealous, Rae?

 **RRbabe:** I know y’all love me.

 **Obaby:** I know I sure do! My bea  <3

 **Cheekbones:** I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

 **RRbabe:** Pft, you should see commander hearteyes. Even while she’s driving I still see her glancing at Clarke while those hearts dance in her eyes.

 **Cgriff:** Fight me, Rae.

 **Cheekbones:** I’ll help you, Clarke.

 **RRbabe:** See, BROTP I called it!

 **Obaby:** Clanya is at it again.

 **Cheekbones:** The ship won’t sail.

 **Cgriff:** Blub, blub, blub.

 **Obaby:** It’s sad that Aden isn’t in our group chat anymore.

 **Cgriff:** I blame Raven, she scarred Aden. It wasn’t safe anymore for my bro to be in this chat.

 **RRbabe:** In my defense, I was a bit tipsy that day.

 **Cgriff:** You were talking about your first time, none of us needed to know that.

 **Cheekbones:** If I have to hear about this again I’m transferring back to Polis.

 **RRbabe:** Adios *waves you goodbye*

 **Cheekbones:** I’ll wave a chair in your face.

 **RRabe:** Ooh, feisty.

 **Cheekbones:** I’ll change your room so you won’t be sharing with Octavia and Clarke.

 **RRbabe:** Anya, doll, did I tell you what a good pal you are?

 **Obaby:** You’re making it worse, babe.

 **Cgriff:** Behave, children. We’re arriving. See you soon, Anya, love you!

 **Cheekbones:** I’ll see you all in a minute. Love you too.

 **RRbabe:** Total bros.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa helps Clarke with her suitcase. “I will carry it for you, my love.” She doesn’t want her fiancée to drag it along. It’s obviously quite heavy.

“You’re really sweet, Lex.” Clarke gives Lexa a chaste kiss. “Your lips are even sweeter.”

Raven lifts her suitcase out of the trunk along with Octavia’s suitcase. “Let’s go to that information booth to get our names checked on the list.” She can hardly wait to get her papers that will finally tell her which professors she will have.

“Hey, Anya.” Clarke smiles as she sees Anya walking up to them. “It’s good to see you.” She pulls the older woman in a hug and kisses her cheek.

“Hello, Clarke.” Anya kisses Clarke’s cheek. When Clarke let’s go, she walks up to Lexa. “Hello, Lexa.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Did you make it here okay?” She glares briefly at Octavia and Raven.

“The car ride was not bad. Raven may have dented my rooftop a bit, with her enthusiastic move.”

“That girl and music spells trouble.” Anya knows how wild Raven can get when music is playing. An unfortunate fact she learned throughout the summer when Raven was dancing on top of a table, and then proceeded to stumble down on top of her.

Raven clears her throat. “Uhum, I can hear you both.” She laughs as Anya flips her off. “So rude.”

Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand. “I will put your suitcase in your dorm room. Meanwhile you can get checked in.” Anya knows which room Clarke has with Octavia and Raven. All she has to do is follow Anya.

“Okay.” Clarke kisses Lexa sweetly.

Lexa takes Aden’s suitcase as well.

Anya grumbles a bit while she takes Octavia’s suitcase and Raven’s suitcase.

Clarke, Aden, Octavia and Raven walk up to the information booth to get checked in.

“Hello, welcome to Arkadia.” A man smiles warmly at them while greeting them. “My name is Tor Lemkin, I am the dean.”

Clarke politely smiles back. “Hello, I’m Clarke Griffin.” She holds her hand out to shake his.

The dean looks down at the ring around Clarke’s finger. “Married?”

“Engaged, actually.” Clarke corrects him. “I’m very happy with my fiancée.”

“Congratulations, I wish you both the best. You should try out some of our programs.”

Raven holds her hand out. “The name’s Raven Reyes.” She wraps her free arm around Octavia. “And this is Octavia Blake.”

Aden stands next to Clarke, a bit timidly. “Hello, I’m Aden… Griffin.”

Clarke squeezes his hand reassuringly. Aden is her brother. They’re siblings. She knows Aden still seems a bit uncertain sometimes, but she wants him to feel welcome. Her mother did the right thing when she adopted Aden. Not many people would adopt a teenager.

“Ah yes.” Dean Lemkin smiles at them. “The Griffin siblings. Both of your college applications were outstanding and memorable.”

Their names are being checked on the list and they get their papers with their schedules and information about the school.

Octavia looks at her schedule. She sees that Arkadia seems to go on a first name base, rather than being formal with last names. “It looks like the professor I will have the most is Indra, she is my law professor.” She wonders what kind of woman Indra is. Perhaps Indra is serious. Oh well, she’ll know soon enough. “Oh, Anya is one of my professors.” She’s slightly surprised about that.

Raven looks at her papers. “Sinclair seems to be my main professor. I hope that he’s a cool dude. It looks like Anya is one of my professors as well.” Anya sure will be pleased to teach her again, she can already imagine her joy. She looks at Clarke and Aden. “Who do you two have?”

They all have a mix of a few professors, with one professor whom they have the most.

Aden checks his papers. “My main professor is Wells. I have him the most for my special social studies. Anya is one of my professors as well.”

“I have Wells as one of my professors as well.” Clarke says while she skims through it. “I also have Anya.” That means she’ll have two professors in common with her brother.

Octavia smiles brightly. “Cool, so we have Anya in common as a professor then.” She holds her paper next to Raven’s and Clarke’s to compare them. “Ugh, it looks like we only have Anya and gym together. We’re separated for our other classes.”

“I’m not surprised.” Clarke already expected that. “We all chose something differently.” Okay then she’ll have three professors in common with Aden and two with Octavia and Raven. That’s not so bad.

Raven grins as she sees what Anya will be teaching them. “Anya is going to teach sociology and sexuality? Oh man, that I have to see.” She often sees how intense and stoic Anya is.

Clarke’s eyes light up as she reads more of the information. “According to this paper those sexuality classes include LGBTQIA and it says right here that this is an LGBTQIA friendly school.”

“That’s cool.” Octavia’s eyes light up as well. “Oh look, there are clubs. We should totally join the LGBTQIA club, what’d you think?”

“For sure.” Raven agrees. “I think our college time is going to be sweet.” She can’t wait to get started. “It sucks that we only have Anya and gym in common though, but at least we’ll be roomies.”

“Anya and Lexa are back.” Clarke waves at them as she sees them approach. “Hey, Anya, guess what?” She smiles mischievously at Anya.

Anya’s eyes shift between Clarke and Raven who is grinning wildly. “Oh no.” She can already guess what it is.

“Oh yes.” Raven replies amusedly. “You’re going to be stuck with the four of us for the entire year.” She grabs her phone to take a picture of Anya, so she can cherish the look on the older woman’s face forever. “Say cheese.”

Anya grasps Lexa’s upper arm. “Sneak me into your car and bring me back to Polis.” She can live with teaching Clarke, Aden and probably Octavia as well, but being stuck with Raven for an entire year is not so fun.

“It will be okay, Anya.” Lexa’s voice is calm. “I am sure they will all try to behave.” She walks over to Clarke. “What will Anya be teaching you?” She had assumed Anya would tell her, but she didn’t.

“Sociology and sexuality.” Clarke shows her schedule to Lexa. “I’m looking forward to it, it should be interesting, see this school is LGBTQIA friendly.” She flips through her papers. “Look at all the clubs and everything they have here.”

Lexa smiles at Clarke’s enthusiasm. She can tell that her fiancée will have a good time here. It’s slightly unfortunate that she still works at Polis, but there are obvious reasons for that. Her apartment is only ten minutes away from Arkadia. She doesn’t care that she has to drive fifty minutes to get to Polis, that’s not bad.

“I’ll bring Aden to his room.” Anya offers. “Lexa, you can bring Clarke, Octavia and Raven to theirs. You know where it is now.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first classes begin.

Clarke takes a good look at the room she’ll be sharing with Octavia and Raven for this school year.

Their room has three separate beds. There is one against the wall on the left, another one against the wall on the right and the third bed is underneath the window. Each bed has a small bedside table close to it, with a lamp on it. There is one big closet for their clothes. Next to the door there is one desk on each side with a black leather office chair. It looks like they’ll have to share those two desks, those office chairs and that one closet.

“Aw man.” Raven mutters. “This sucks. I should have known they wouldn’t have double beds.” She’s used to cuddle with Octavia. “It’s good that we’re roomies though, but still.”

“No worries, babe.” Octavia kisses Raven’s cheek. “We’ll squeeze together, it’ll work.”

Clarke sees that her suitcase is on top of the bed on the right. Lexa must have chosen it for her. The closet looks big enough to fit her clothes in it. She packed quite a few.

“I see you looking at that closet, Clarke.” Raven says. She can already see Clarke moving her clothes in it with her eyes. “That closet is for the three of us, just so you know.”

“I’m not that bad, Rae.” Clarke knows the closet is for all three of them. “We’ll share it equally.” Her suitcase may be stuffed a bit over its capacity, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t share.

“Can I help you unpack, Clarke?” Lexa asks. She has nothing else to do today. Helping Clarke is something she does with pleasure. Her school year at Polis begins tomorrow, where she will be teaching a new class. She will miss seeing her sunshine in her classroom.

Clarke nods. “That would be lovely, I can use a hand.” She sees Raven smirking. “Not a word, Rae.”

Raven bites her bottom lip. It’s tough not to comment sometimes. Clarke makes it so easy.

Lexa opens the zipper from Clarke’s suitcase. The second it’s open, clothes pop out. “You should have brought two suitcases, my love.” She can see now what Raven had been talking about.

“It is fine.” Clarke didn’t need two suitcases. “I made it fit.” It wasn’t easy, but it worked out.

Raven coughs. “You mean you made me jump and lean on your suitcase just so you could close it.” The things she does for her friends, it’s quite something.

“You can borrow clothes from me whenever you want?” Clarke offers it as some sort of peace offering to make up for it.

“Sounds good. If you want to borrow something from me, help yourself.” Raven is cool with it if her friends won’t to borrow something. She doesn’t mind sharing. “Not my red jacket though, that one is all mine.” It’s her favorite and she wouldn’t share it. Other than that they can help themselves.

“I know. I wouldn’t dare.” Clarke knows how much Raven likes her red jacket. Raven has had it for a few years and she takes good care of it. “I’m happy that you’re here, Rae.”

“It’s cool that they gave me a scholarship.” Raven would have struggled to study here if it wasn’t for that. There’s no way she would have let Clarke’s mother pay for her college tuition. Thanks to receiving that full scholarship, she doesn’t have to pay anything at all. “Are we still on for this weekend, Lexa?”

“Yes, Raven.” Lexa assures Raven that they are. “My word is my word.” She made Raven a promise. When she makes a promise, she intends to keep it.

“I really appreciate it that you’ll teach me how to drive.” Raven can’t wait to have her own car at some point. During the summer she worked at a coffee shop to save up some money. Throughout her college years, she’ll try to do small jobs on the side so she can eventually afford to buy a car. Lexa could be a good driving instructor. That woman has a lot of patience and Lexa is often very calm. “It’s kind of ironic how you’ll teach me, while Anya will be teaching Clarke.”

Clarke laughs. “You know why, Rae.” She knows that even though Raven and Anya are getting along a bit, putting them both in the same car for something like that would not be good. Anya is too hotheaded to teach Raven how to drive. Raven needs Lexa’s calm nature. “It’s better that way.”

“Yeah I know. You can’t let Lexa teach you how to drive because you’d both be too distracted.”

Clarke sighs. She can’t deny that. It would be very distracting. She’s okay with Anya teaching her, because she gets along with the older woman and she knows how to handle Anya. At least she won’t smack the steering wheel out of frustration like Raven might do.

Lexa is happy that Clarke has been bonding with Anya. They’re both putting an equal effort into it. “Which shelves are yours, Clarke?” She needs to know where to put her fiancée’s clothes.

“Um let’s see, nine shelves so we have three each.” Clarke looks at Octavia and Raven. “I could take the three in the middle? O you could take the three lowest ones and Rae you could take the three highest ones. Yeah?” She has to agree with them both.

“Good enough for me.” Raven replies. She opens her own suitcase to unpack.

Octavia moves to open her own suitcase, which is on top of the bed under the window. “Sure, Clarke.” It doesn’t matter much for her, as long as she can put her clothes somewhere.

Clarke stands near the closet. While Lexa hands her clothes to her, she places them neatly on top of her three shelves. Her first class begins in the afternoon. Their morning is given to them to get settled.

When the suitcases are all unpacked, Lexa holds Clarke in her arms.

Clarke loves it when Lexa holds her. She could easily stay like this for hours, but she knows they don’t have that much time.

Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks and slightly tilts her head to the side. Their lips meet and move as one. Her fiancée is breathtaking. Someday they will have their wedding and then Clarke will officially be her wife.

Clarke weaves her fingers through Lexa’s hair and deepens their kiss. She’s relieved that Arkadia isn’t too strict about certain things. Couples are allowed to have their partner over, as long as it does not interfere with the roommates they have. She knows that for Octavia and Raven it won’t be a problem if she invites Lexa a few times. Though she knows that can’t happen too much, since they will have to study a lot. Her fiancée made it clear that her studies are very important.

Lexa wants to give Clarke’s friends a warning. Mostly Raven, but still. “I want you all to behave in Anya’s class. Even though you are all her friends, during classes and when you are around other students, you have to be respectful. Do not flaunt it around that you are friends with Anya.” She doesn’t want other students to think that it would be okay to be ‘chill’ around Anya, or whatever it is that students do and think.

“I’m sure that we will all behave.” Clarke replies with a serious tone. “Won’t we, Rae, O?”

Octavia can hear the warning in both Lexa’s voice and Clarke’s voice. “I’m not a child of course I’ll be respectful.” She knows how to behave. “It won’t be a problem.”

“I’ll be respectful.” Raven is not going to try and get on Anya’s nerves. College is important. “I changed a lot throughout the summer.” Okay she didn’t really change a lot, but she doesn’t plan to get in any trouble. “I’m here on a scholarship, remember? As if I would want to mess that up.” She’s not that stupid.

Clarke gives Lexa one last kiss before her fiancée leaves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke, Octavia and Raven make their way to their first class. Aden should already be there. Their first class is with Anya.

Students are already walking in and selecting a place to sit. It’s a small auditorium of sorts.

Anya is standing in front of a big board where she already wrote her last name with chalk. “Good afternoon, students. Welcome to Arkadia.” Her voice is strong and carries out. If she has to take a wild guess she would say there are close to fifty students in her class. They are all freshman. “I am Miss Forest. I will be teaching you sociology and sexuality for the rest of this school year. You are allowed to bring your laptop to class, if you wish to use it for notes, not to play games. I do recommend you take notes, whether on a laptop or on paper. Certain things I say can be asked on tests, to see if you pay attention or not.”

Clarke is sitting on the first row with Aden, Octavia, Raven and a few students she doesn’t know. Anya looks so serious, she’s sure the older woman will do well.

Anya clasps her hands behind her back. “I will ask you all to write your name down on to place it on your desk where I can see it. This will help me to learn your names. Write your full name down.” She watches as the students do what she says. Good, no troublemakers so far.

Clarke takes her note block and her pen to write her name down. It probably won’t take long for people to figure out that she’s here with her younger brother. Aden is smart and it doesn’t bother her that they share three classes together.

Anya takes a moment to read their names. It will take her a while to memorize them all, especially since these students aren’t the only ones she will be teaching. She will be teaching older classes as well, which might mean that she will be seeing a lot more of Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Aden throughout their college years.

“Can any of you tell me which types of attraction you think exist?” Anya asks her students. She wants to test which knowledge they may already possess. A few fingers and pens are being raised. “When I call your name, you may say one. Yes, Octavia?”

Octavia clears her throat so she can speak loud enough for the entire class to hear. “Aesthetic attraction.”

“Yes, and can you explain what that is?”

“It’s a type of attraction where you find someone aesthetically pleasing, for example in a way that you would want to draw them. Someone who catches your eye, but it doesn’t go deeper than that.”

“Raven, another type of attraction?” Anya watches Raven cautiously, to see if she will behave.

“Sensual attraction, Miss Forest.” Raven looks at Anya. When the older woman nods, she takes it as her cue to explain further. “It’s a feeling that you want to touch someone, but not in a sexual way. Sensual attraction is sort of like when you see a cute little kitten. Like you want to touch their face or hug them.”

Anya looks at the fingers and pen that are still raised. “Clarke, another type of attraction?”

“Romantic attraction.” Clarke dreamily thinks about Lexa. “Candlelit dinners, walks on the beach, it can include kissing and cuddling which is very nice.” She leans her elbow on her desk and thinks even more about her fiancée.

Anya hopes Clarke won’t zone out too much in her fantasy world. “Ontari?”

“Sexual attraction.” Ontari has a devilish grin on her face. “It’s when you’re physically attracted to someone, the people you would sleep with. You know, _sleep_.”

“Okay, students. Listen closely and take notes.” Anya instructs them. She hears silent murmurs. “There will be no talking during my class. If any of you will interrupt my class, there is the door.” She points at the door to add to her point. Her students will respect her. Anyone who causes trouble in any way will be kicked out. “I will only say this once. Disturb my class once and I will kick you out for the rest of the day. Disturb my class twice and I will kick you out for the rest of the week. Disturb my class three times and I will kick you out for the rest of the year. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Miss Forest.”

“Good, now open your book on page one.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Let’s go, Aden.” Clarke tugs Aden along. “We both have Wells now, we can walk there together.” Octavia has law now with Indra, while Raven has science with Sinclair. Their class with Anya lasted two hours. This one will last two hours as well and then they’re done for today.

Aden follows his sister. “Anya’s class was very… educational.”

“Are you okay?” Clarke can see that Aden looks a bit pale. “I know that certain things that we learned today are a bit mature.” She feels for her brother who is only fifteen.

“It’s okay. I’m not a little kid anymore. I’m almost a grown man.”

Clarke chuckles. “Oh of course, pardon me mister.”

“Don’t embarrass me at school.”

“I’ll try not to embarrass you. We should go find our class.” Clarke looks at her schedule. “It should be around here somewhere.” She readjusts her backpack on her shoulder.

“I’m sharing a room with two older boys.”

Clarke knew that could happen. “What are their names? Are they friendly?”

“Their names are Atom and Myles. They seem friendly. When Anya was helping me unpack, they helped me.” Aden smiles at Clarke. “They let me choose a bed first. Atom is studying law, like Octavia. Myles wants to be a social worker, like me and he has all the same classes.”

Clarke resists the urge to ruffle Aden’s hair so she won’t embarrass him. “I’m happy for you, Aden.” She’s relieved that he seems to have decent roommates. “Ah, here’s our class.” She walks inside and sees a young man, leaning against a desk. That must be their professor, Wells.

“Good afternoon, students. My name is Wells.” He smiles warmly at all his students. “Grab your chairs and place them in a circle, so we can all get to know each other.”

“Good afternoon, Wells.”

Clarke has a feeling she might like this class. It all appears comfortable and at ease. She takes a chair and places it down next to Aden.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven are sitting on Raven’s bed together, with their backs against the wall.

“So how did it go with your main professor?” Clarke asks curiously. “And with your classmates?” She wants to hear all about their day.

“Indra is so intense.” Octavia replies. “Seriously, she’s very strict, but I like her. There’s this guy in my class, his name is Atom. He’s very sweet. When I dropped my book, he picked it up for me.”

“Atom is one of Aden’s roommates.”

“Oh that’s cool. He seems really sweet.”

Clarke looks at Raven. “How did it go for you?”

Raven shrugs. “It was fine. I guess Sinclair is alright. The students in my class are mostly nerds.” She thinks back about her class. It was a bit boring. “What about you, Clarke?”

“Wells seems nice. The class was really relaxed. We all had the chance to get to know each other better. I think Aden liked it as well.”

Raven pulls Octavia onto her lap. “I’ve missed you, O.” She hates it when they’re apart.

“I’ve missed you too, babe. On the bright side, we have two classes together and we’re roommates. Back at Polis we weren’t in the same class.”

“You’re right.” Raven kisses Octavia’s neck and glances at Clarke. “Uh Clarke, maybe you would like to go for a walk to explore the area or something?” She hopes Clarke will get her obvious hint.

“Are you already sexiling me on our first day?” Clarke rolls her eyes as Octavia and Raven kiss each other rather than answering her. “Fine, I’ll disappear for an hour.” She can’t blame them for wanting to do certain things. The weekend can’t arrive fast enough. Then she’ll be with Lexa.

Clarke leaves the dorm. She takes her phone and opens the group chat.

 

 **Cgriff:** First day at college and I’m sexiled  >.<

 **Commander:** I can pick you up in ten minutes, my love.

 **Cheekbones:** Clarke, are you outside? I can walk with you to the apartment.

 **Cgriff:** That’s cool. It is 5pm now. I have to be back in by 10pm though.

 **Commander:** I will cook some food.

 **RRbabe:** Clarke can come back in two hours. You’re welcome to keep her until 10pm, commander. Don’t mind us ;)

 **Obaby:** At least we were considerate enough to sort of kick you out first, Clarke.

 **RRbabe:** Clarke should be thanking us, now she can spend time with her fiancée and Anya. The OTP and the BROTP. You’re welcome ;)

 **Cheekbones:** Clarke, I’m standing near that big oak tree.

 **Cgriff:** Oh yeah, I see it. I’ll be there in ten seconds!

 **Commander:** Be safe on your way to our apartment.

 **RRbabe:** What’s cookin’ good lookin’?

 **Cheekbones:** Get lost, Raven. We’re going to eat wonderful food.

 **RRbabe:** Who says I’m not eating something wonderful?

 **Cgriff:** Oh my god, Rae. Can you just… no.

 

Clarke tucks her phone away and meets up with Anya near the oak tree. At least getting sexiled means that she can have dinner with Lexa and Anya.

Anya grumbles while she pockets her phone. “I have yet to see a day where Raven will truly behave.”

“She can be quite a handful.” Clarke holds her arm out for Anya. “Shall we go to have some of Lexa’s fabulous dinner then?” She winks at the older woman.

Anya smiles and links her arm with Clarke’s. “We shall. Lexa sure knows how to cook.”

“I’ve been missing her.”

“I have a feeling you even miss her when you turn around and can’t look at her for a second.”

“You know me well, Anya.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Clexa is OTP and Clanya is BROTP :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter early, so here you all go. 
> 
> Enjoy?

Clarke has the biggest smile on her face when Lexa opens the door. “I’ve missed you so much.” She leans in and their lips briefly meet.

“I have missed you as well, Clarke.” Lexa matches the smile on Clarke’s face with one of her own. Her fiancée is blossoming into an incredibly beautiful young woman. She’s completely struck by her love for Clarke, which knows no end. “Every second without you was a minute too much.”

Clarke blushes deeply. “You’re always such a sap, Lex. It’s one of the many things that I absolutely adore about you.” Lexa already knows the right words to say to make her heart flutter.

It sucks for Clarke that she can only sleep here during the weekends, but at least that’s much better than nothing, though it’s quite the setback compared to the summer. During the summer break she spent every night with Lexa. Every night she had the chance to cuddle with her fiancée. It’s a summer she will never forget. They have been to the park together, not to fall into the pond again, mind you. Lexa even took her to the beach one day when the sky was clear and the sun was burning warmly. Her fiancée had a bottle of sunscreen ready, to protect her fragile pale skin.

Once she’s out of college, they can fully live together. Three years, that’s what it takes. She will wait patiently, though she feels rather impatient. They will have many years together, but every moment spent without Lexa feels like a loss that aches in her chest.

“I will put the plates on the table.” Anya says. She knows that once Clarke and Lexa drown in each other’s eyes, it might take a while before they snap back to reality. “Do you both want some wine?”

“Yes, a glass of wine would be lovely.” Lexa replies. She always likes to have a glass when she’s having dinner.

“I’ll have a glass as well.” Clarke has been appreciating wine more and more. Not that she would go crazy with it. Each time she drinks, no matter where or what, she never drinks more than one glass, or two tops. She’s very strict about that. Even when she goes to bars or when there’s a party somewhere. “It smells good in here.” She inhales deeply to capture all the aromas.

“I am cooking chicken, potatoes and vegetables.” Lexa walks back to her kitchen to check on the food she’s cooking. If she keeps her eyes fixated on Clarke, her food would surely burn. It wouldn’t be the first time. During the summer that happened a few times. Not that either one of them seemed to mind, they were deeply engrossed with one another.

Clarke feels her phone buzz. She fishes it out of her pocket and sees that the group chat is still opened. Usually she closes it when she puts her phone away, but she must have forgotten it.

 

 **Obaby:** Clarke, are you there?

 **Cgriff:** Yes, I’m here. What’s up?

 **Obaby:** Some students are going to a bar near our college on Friday night. It’s some place called grounders. Apparently it’s good or something.

 **Cgriff:** Yeah, okay?

 **Obaby:** Clarke, you should join us.

 **RRbabe:** Yeah and some students were saying they’re looking to hire a bartender, so I’m going to see if I can get a job there so I can earn some money in my free time.

 **Obaby:** So what do you say, Clarke? Will you join us?

 **Cgriff:** Okay, I will, but only for an hour.

 **Obaby:** Great! It’s going to be fun ^_^

 

“Hey, Octavia said some students are going to a bar on Friday night.” Clarke tells Lexa. “I agreed to join, but I’ll only go for an hour.” She knows her fiancée won’t mind. It’ll only be for an hour to have some fun with Octavia and Raven, and to see if Raven can get that job.

“I will not be around Friday. Principal Kane called me today.” Regret is showing in Lexa’s eyes. This weekend was supposed to be theirs. She was going to spend Friday night with Clarke and Saturday afternoon she is going to teach Raven how to drive, while Anya teaches Clarke how to drive. “There is a teachers’ conference I have to attend. It is out of town and I will not be back until Saturday afternoon. I am very sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke’s smile deflates. “It is fine, I understand.” She knows that Lexa has to do this. Maybe she can spend some more time with Octavia and Raven on Friday night then, or she could stay with them at that bar for an hour or two and then see how Aden is doing. “Then I’ll be here Saturday night.” At least she won’t lose her entire weekend with her fiancée.

“I look forward to it, my love.” Lexa brings Clarke’s hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles. “I will make it up to you, I promise.” She hates to disappoint her fiancée.

“I wish I could stay here tonight, but I know that all students have to be back at 10pm.” Clarke knows that at 10pm, the doors of the all the dorms close. “I heard Titus can be scary when students aren’t back on time. From what I heard, he’s very strict.” She caught rumors from other freshman, who heard it from older students. The rumors are not exactly appealing. She has yet to meet Titus, but after all the rumors, she doubts she would ever want to meet him.

“I met him when I met the professors at Arkadia.” Anya felt a bad vibe when she met him. “He appears quite grumpy.” That’s a delicate way to put it. Titus has a certain look on his face as if he hates being at Arkadia, though it appears he has been working there for quite a while, making sure that students always return to their dorms. It is lame that students can only truly be gone for the night during weekends.

“See, if you’re saying that then he doesn’t sound promising at all.” Clarke sighs. If Anya calls someone grumpy then they definitely are. The older woman is rarely wrong. “Somehow I’m picturing that dwarf from snow-white.” She laughs as she pictures Titus as a tiny grumpy dwarf.

Anya laughs along with Clarke. “You’re not exactly wrong.” She hands Lexa and Clarke each a glass of wine. “You could stay here tonight if you want though. Titus doesn’t go inside the girls’ rooms to check if they’re literally all there.” She knows it’s technically not allowed, but Lexa and Clarke are engaged. Someone has to cut those two some slack.

“Wouldn’t I get in trouble if I stay here? There’s a certain checklist and at the moment that list says I’m not there.” Clarke has a feeling she’s really going to hate that list. “If I don’t check back in before 10pm, I’ll be in trouble.”

“I’ll get your name on that list.” Anya winks at Clarke. “Don’t worry about it.” She’ll handle it so the love birds can have some time together. As their friend, they can count on her.

Lexa cocks her head. “Anya, are you helping my fiancée to break a rule on her first day of college?” She can’t believe her ears. Not that she would truly object, but she feels like this is not something to encourage either.

“I’m not objecting.” Clarke cuts in. She slides one arm around Lexa’s slender waist. “Anya says she can get my name on that list, so I won’t be in trouble. I trust her.” She knows that if Anya says that she’ll arrange it, she will. The older woman is trustworthy.

Lexa turns around to face Clarke. “I trust Anya as well, but this should not become a habit. As much as I love it to spend time with you, rules are important.” She doesn’t want her fiancée to go around breaking rules. It’s only a matter of time before that would get Clarke in trouble.

“Consider this night a replacement for Friday night?” Clarke bats her eyelashes at Lexa. “Please?” She feels like that’s a fair suggestion. They can’t have Friday night, but they can have this one.

“Just say yes, Lexa.” Anya says. “Clarke and I both know you want to say yes.” She knows Lexa can’t resist Clarke.

“Okay, but this should not become a habit.” Lexa wants to be clear that she doesn’t want Clarke to break the rules, but for this time she will let it slide. She did promise her fiancée she would make up for having to miss Friday night. Rules be damned.

Clarke smiles brightly. “I know you worry, like you always do, but it won’t become a habit.” She doesn’t plan to be someone who continues to break one rule over another. Usually she’s a good student, and not a rebel. “I’m here now anyway. Plus, Anya loves having me around.” She swings one arm over Anya’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right?”

“You keep making claims like that.” Anya has a small smile on her face. She pushes Clarke lightly to push her away. “I will not confirm nor deny your claims.”

Clarke kisses Anya’s cheek. “You’re the best, thanks for covering for me.” She is tempted to add that it’s exactly something Raven would do as well, but she decides against it. Anya hates being compared to Raven. It’s a one way ticket to rise Anya’s temper until it’s through the roof.

 

 **Cgriff:** I’m staying with Lexa tonight. Don’t wait up for me, O and Rae.

 **RRbabe:** Didn’t you hear the rumors about baldy?

 **Cgriff:** Baldy?

 **RRbabe:** Titus, Baldy. Potato, potato. He’s a bald dude who looks like he’s angry all the time. A student ran into him and nearly peed her pants because he was throwing daggers at her with his eyes. That dude is bad news.

 **Cgriff:** That’s all covered no worries.

 

Clarke definitely doesn’t want to meet Titus. The more she hears about him, the more she knows that she’ll dislike him for sure. It’s clear that Anya doesn’t like him and neither does Raven. She’ll have to hope she never runs into him. It’s good that he doesn’t go from dorm to dorm to check if everyone is really in their bed. From all she has heard, she would want someone like him to stand at their door at night. That’s all kinds of creepy.

 

 **Obaby:** Let me take a wild guess… Anya?

 **Cgriff:** You two sexiled me, so no comments.

 **RRbabe:** BROTP! Mark my words, you and Anya are total bros.

 **Cgriff:** You two are dicks, at least Anya is nice.

 **Obaby:** That’s effing rude, Clarke. We’ve been your besties for years.

 **RRbabe:** You’re so cute, O. Effing, frickin effing.

 **Cheekbones:** I can feel the sentiment, Clarke.

 **Cgriff:** *kisses*

 **Cheekbones:** I am standing in the same room.

 **RRbabe:** Yet you’re still talking in this group chat, cuz you love us.

 **Cheekbones:** Everyone but you, Raven.

 **Obaby:** Aw Anya loves me  <3

 **Cheekbones:** On second thought, I only love Clarke and Lexa.

 **Obaby:** No take backsies.

 **Commander:** Dinner time is nearing. If you are all done arguing, I am waiting to eat.

 **RRbabe:** Lexa is being hungry ;)

 **Cgriff:** Stop it, Rae. Don’t even think about going there…

 **Obaby:** We love you too, Clarke.

 **Cgriff:** I’ll see you both tomorrow, I have to go and eat.

 **RRbabe:** Of course you do ;)

 **Cheekbones:** Don’t make me change your room, Raven.

 **Obaby:** I’ll keep her in check. Don’t take my babe away from me *pouts*

 **Cheekbones:** Your pouting doesn’t work on me. I’m fully immune to it.

 **Obaby:** *pouts harder*

 **Cheekbones:** You should change your screen name to crybaby, much more suiting.

 **RRbabe:** *coughs* I assure you that Obaby is a veryyy suiting name for my girlfriend. One more word and I’ll fight you. *raises fists*

 **Cheekbones:** *yawns*

 **Commander:** For crying out loud, I am trying to have a dinner here.

 **Cgriff:** Yes, you should all stop yapping so I can have a lovely dinner with my fiancée.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke twirls a lock of Lexa’s hair around her finger. She didn’t think she would end up spending the night with her fiancée, but it’s definitely a positive twist. Anya is very sweet to cover for her.

“You look stunning with that nightgown, Lexa.” Clarke places her hand on Lexa’s thigh. The slit of her fiancée’s nightgown easily allows her to. “You know what it does to me when you’re wearing this.”

Lexa looks into Clarke’s slightly darkened eyes. Her eyes rake over her fiancée’s body, who is clad in nothing but lacy underwear. “You are wearing that on purpose, to tease me.” She kisses Clarke’s neck and feels her fiancée shiver. “You always tease me.”

Clarke lets her hand rise up higher, moving it up to Lexa’s inner thigh. “What are you going to do about that?” Her voice is sultry and seducing. She knows that if she challenges her fiancée enough, she will get the reaction she wants out of Lexa.

Lexa grazes her teeth against Clarke’s skin and bites softly. “I will have to teach you a lesson, my love.” She places one hand on her fiancée’s back and unclasps her bra. The black lacy bra ends up on the floor. She grasps Clarke’s wrists and pushes her down on their matrass. “You have been naughty.” She feels wanton and pulls her fiancée’s panty down with her teeth, leaving Clarke naked underneath her.

Clarke moans at the sight of Lexa, looking like a sexy animal, ready to devour her. “Lex, please.” There’s a friction between her legs. “You’re a little overdressed, don’t you think?” She presses her elbows down on the matrass to push herself up just a tad. As her fiancée leans in to her, she kisses Lexa’s earlobe.

Lexa moans and bites her bottom lip. She cups Clarke’s breasts, soft and tenderly. Her fiancée’s nipples harden at her touch. Knowing that she has this effect on Clarke only arouses her more. She teases her fiancée with tiny kisses and gentle nips. It gives her a special feeling that she was Clarke’s first and that she has the honor of being her fiancée’s only one. She wishes she could have given Clarke the same. Once her fiancée is out of college, they can get married. It seems for the best to wait until then.

“Please, commander.” Clarke begs. She bucks her hips up to meet Lexa’s knee. “I need you to touch me, to feel me.” She craves the softness her fiancée always offers her, the love that she can see in those emerald green eyes, pure as can be.

Lexa growls and pushes Clarke down again. “Patience, my love.” She lets her tongue trial down her fiancée’s body, deliberately slow, now even more so after Clarke being impatient. There is no need to rush. Their night is still young. She wants to take her time to appreciate every inch of her fiancée’s body. “All in due time.”

Clarke weaves her hands through Lexa’s hair and pulls her up, meeting her fiancée’s lips with a hungry kiss. She lets her tongue explore Lexa’s mouth. The aftertaste of the wine they drank is still there. She savors the flavor of the plums, berries and the hint of spice. The only thing that can ever get her drunk is her fiancée. She can easily get drunk on love.

Lexa’s lips move softly over Clarke’s, enjoying every split second. Her fiancée’s lips are plump and simply perfect. Her heart swells, knowing that she will be able to kiss Clarke for the rest of their lives. The first stepping stones have already been made. It warms her that someday she will wake up next to Clarke every day and that she will be able to call Clarke her wife. Perhaps someday they will have a tiny Clarke running around, she would love that.

Even without words, their love for each other is there, with every touch and every breath. It’s in the air that surrounds them and in the way they look at each other in between their kisses.

Clarke presses her lips tenderly against Lexa’s chest. She lets her lips linger there for a few seconds. “Mine.” Her fiancée’s heart is hers.

“Always.” Lexa whispers breathlessly. She pulls the silk sheet up around them. The cold fabric touches her back. She is quickly warmed up again by one single touch from Clarke. That’s all it ever takes to warm her, one touch.

Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek with her thumb. Those green eyes which always seem to shine just a bit more for her are beautiful. “Let me spoil you tonight.”

“You may, after I spoil you first.” Lexa moves her mouth to one of Clarke’s breasts. She teases her fiancée with her tongue and sucks hard on Clarke’s nipple.

Clarke lifts her knee up to place it accidentally on purpose between Lexa’s legs. She deliberately moves her leg up and down a bit, to cause friction for her fiancée. Payback for all the teasing. Two can play that game. She tugs carefully at Lexa’s hair until her fiancée pulls away.

Lexa flashes Clarke a smile as her fiancée rolls her over so Clarke can be on top. “You are always trying to top me, Clarke.”

“Shh.” Clarke holds her index finger against Lexa’s delicious, slightly swollen from their kisses, lips. “You and I both know that you’re a bottom, _commander_.” She says the last word in the most teasing way, reveling in the moan that bubbles up from her fiancée’s throat. “You love it when I’m dominating you.” She leans closer and bites Lexa’s earlobe. “You’re mine.”

Lexa slides her hand between Clarke’s thighs. “And you are mine.”

They fall into a rhythm together as “ _I love you’s_ ” are whispered to each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, weekly updates.... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to that bar with Octavia and Raven. 
> 
> What could possibly go wrong...

Friday night has arrived. It’s not that late yet, but Clarke, Octavia and Raven are preparing themselves to go to that grounders bar. Their first few days of college were fine.

Clarke chooses to wear something casually. It’s just a bar. She doesn’t need to get all dressed up for it. A pair of jeans and a blouse is good enough. She closes the buttons one by one, while she looks into the mirror. This red blouse looks decent. She smiles at the sight of her engagement ring. Tonight she will miss Lexa.

Octavia and Raven are settling for casual clothes as well.

“Grounders is five minutes away from here.” Octavia says nonchalantly. “So it’s pretty close.” She looks at the pair of jeans and the black top she’s wearing. “It’s a good thing that I turned eighteen during our summer break. They don’t let anyone under eighteen in.”

“It’s a bit sad for Aden, I mean not for the drinks since he’s too young of course.” Clarke feels like she’s always ditching her brother. “It’s sweet that Myles is staying with him though, Aden told me they’re going to play board games together and watch movies.” She’s happy that her brother has a friend who he can spend time with. The last few days she had a few brief encounters with Myles and he seems polite. There’s a certain youthfulness to him that makes him a suitable friend for Aden.

“That’s sweet of Myles.” Raven agrees with Clarke. It’s a relief that someone is being kind to Aden and that he has a friend. “They’re both here to become a social worker eventually, so it’s not so surprising that they get along.” She admires Aden’s choice. He’s definitely cut out for it.

“Aden is the youngest one I’ve seen around here so far.” Octavia points out. She knows he skipped three grades and for as far as she’s seen people during their first few days, Aden seems to be the youngest student.

 

 **Cgriff:** Hey, Anya, we’re leaving to go to that grounders bar.

 **Cheekbones:** Have fun.

 **Cgriff:** Are you sure you don’t want to join us?

 **Cheekbones:** I’m comfortable at our apartment. Besides, I’m not going to hang out in a bar with a bunch of teenagers.

 **RRbabe:** I bet there will be people around your age as well or at least close to your age. Nobody under eighteen can get in.

 **Cheekbones:** I’ll pass.

 **Cgriff:** So your plan is to stay at our apartment on your own?

 **Cheekbones:** I can relax here.

 **RRbabe:** If you change your mind, you know where to find us.

 **Cgriff:** I agree with Rae, you’re welcome to join us.

 **Cheekbones:** Don’t count on it.

 **Cgriff:** Okay, if you’re sure, but the offer still stands.

 **Cheekbones:** I’m sure.

 **Cgriff:** Have a good night, Anya  <3

 **Cheekbones:** You too, Clarke.

 

Raven grabs her red jacket. “Anya doesn’t know what she’ll be missing.” She holds her hand out to Octavia. “Ready, O?” She grins at her girlfriend.

“Yup, I’m ready.” Octavia slips her hand into Raven’s. She has been looking forward to this night. It’s been a few slightly stressful days, so she can use this night to relax and to rewind a little. Indra has been very uptight and she has had a lot of work to do already. Law is not as fun as she had hoped it would be, it’s a lot more serious. It’s definitely nothing like Legally Blonde. “Let’s get out of here.”

Clarke wishes Anya wouldn’t be alone, but she knows that the older woman is used to being a lone wolf. She wonders how Lexa is doing and if that conference is exhausting her fiancée. Lexa is probably driving at this point. Tomorrow she can see her fiancée again. It will be an eventful weekend. Tomorrow afternoon she has her driving lesson with Anya. Then for the rest of the weekend she will be spending time with Lexa. For tonight she will try to have a good time with Octavia and Raven, if that bar is any decent.

Octavia reaches her free hand out to grasp Clarke’s.

Together they leave their dorm to go to grounders.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven is leaning over the bar, talking to the bartender, to see if she can be a bartender as well during her free time. The more money she can save up, the closer she can get to buy her own car. Grounders is close to Arkadia, so it would be perfect to work here as a bartender for a few hours every week. If she can wrap the bartender around her finger a bit, it could help her to get the job.

Octavia is sitting close to Raven, watching her intently. She grins as her girlfriend half-flirts with the bartender, in an attempt to get hired. It’s so typical for Raven. They have a steady relationship, so neither one of them gets jealous. She knows Raven wouldn’t cheat on her, just like she wouldn’t cheat on her girlfriend either.

Clarke is sitting near the bar on a stool. She hasn’t ordered a drink yet, because she’s thinking about which one she’ll get. Preferably she only wants to drink one drink. Keeping a clear head is important.

The bartender places a drink in front of Clarke. “A drink for you.” He places another directly next to it.

“Um.” Clarke is confused and stares at the bartender. “I didn’t order anything.” She’s positively sure that she hasn’t ordered anything at all. It must be a mistake or something.

“I know.” The bartender replies. “Someone else ordered this for you.” He points at the glass in front of Clarke.

Now Clarke is definitely confused. Who could have possibly ordered a drink for her? She glances at Octavia and Raven, but they’re kissing each other and they don’t have a drink yet, so it’s not from them. Someone taps her shoulder. She turns around to see who it is. “Hi?” She looks at the girl.

“Hello, Clarke.” The girl smiles at Clarke. “It’s me, Ontari. We have a few classes in common.”

“Oh, right.” Clarke remembers now, sort of. She hasn’t really paid much attention to who the other students are that she has classes with. Most of the time she daydreams about Lexa. “Yeah, hi.”

Ontari chuckles. “You already said that.” She points at the stool next to Clarke’s. “May I?”

Clarke tries to shake her confusion. “I suppose.” She turns back around to face the bar. “Did you order this drink for me?”

“I did, I thought we could talk a bit. We’ll be seeing each other a lot this school year, and I don’t really know anyone yet.”

Clarke wonders if she should second guess Ontari’s motives. She places her hand down on top of the bar, obviously displaying her engagement ring. Maybe that will clear up any possible confusion. It’s a subtle way to let Ontari and others know that she is not single.

Ontari sips from the drink that’s next to Clarke’s. She traces her finger across Clarke’s hand and admires her engagement ring. “This is beautiful, are you married?”

“I’m engaged.” Clarke pulls her hand away. It feels weird to have a stranger touch her like that. She wraps her hand around the glass to drink. One drink, that’s all she’ll have. She’s not here to get drunk, that’s not who she is.

“Congratulations with your…?” Ontari’s words trial off. She looks at Clarke questioningly.

“Fiancée.” Clarke fills in the blank for Ontari.

Ontari smiles. “Congratulations with your fiancée.” She takes another sip from her glass. “This feels refreshing. I’ve been thirsty.”

“If you are thirsty, water would be better.”

“You’re right, but I didn’t come here to drink water.”

Clarke watches as Octavia and Raven are giggling while they make their way towards the toilets. Those two are unbelievable. Join us, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Now they leave her alone at the bar with a stranger. Okay, Ontari may be a student, but she doesn’t know that girl. She drinks from her glass. Soon, she’ll leave. There’s no need to stick around. This place is strange. Everyone in here looks so hungry, as if they’re all looking for a prey.

Ontari is laughing a little as she empties her glass. “This is soooo good, I think I’ll have another.” She looks at Clarke whose glass is not empty yet. “Do youu want moreee?”

Clarke wonders how much Ontari has been drinking. It’s not that late yet, only 9pm. Ontari seems wasted. It’s strange because just a short moment ago, Ontari seemed fine. She drinks more from her glass and feels a light buzz in her head. This drink must be something heavy. One drink usually never does anything to her, not even two would.

Ontari places her hand on Clarke’s thigh. “Heyyy, lets goo y-yeah?” She’s slurring more and more.

Clarke feels fuzzy in her head. “Whaaat?” She hears her voice is not cooperating. Her tongue feels strange in her mouth.

Ontari leans closer to Clarke with an odd grin plastered on her face.  

The sound of the music sounds drowned out. Clarke’s vision is slightly blurry. She feels wet lips on her neck. Everything is spinning so fast. Her heart is pounding painfully in her chest. She doesn’t know what’s happening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t touch her!”

Clarke hears shouting, vague and distinctly. Her ears hurt. The wet lips on her neck are suddenly gone. Arms wrap around her waist and pull her away. “Heeellooo?”

“Jesus, Clarke, how much did you drink?” Anya tries to hold Clarke up and looks at her. She had walked into the bar to check it out, and saw Ontari kissing Clarke’s neck. When she pulled Ontari away, that girl was a giggling drunk mess. “You look completely wasted.”

Clarke blinks her eyes fast. “Whaaa-aat?” She tries to puzzle the words together.

Anya glares at the bartender. “It is irresponsible of you to let her get so wasted!” Bartenders should stop serving customers when they’re getting drunk like this. “She could get alcohol poisoning!” She’s never seen Clarke drunk. Great, Lexa is gone for one night and Clarke gets wasted.

The bartender looks confused. “I assure you miss, she only had one glass.”

Anya takes the empty glass and tries to smell it. “You only gave her one glass?” She finds that quite impossible to believe.

“It was ordered for her.”

Anya feels her temper rising. Clarke’s drink must have been spiked. Someone drugged her. “Someone put something in her drink! You should watch out for this sort of stuff!”

“Miss, with all due respect I’m a bartender, not a babysitter. I can’t keep an eye on everyone.”

Anya swings one of Clarke’s arms over her shoulder and helps the blonde out of the bar.

Clarke is slumping a bit. Her legs feel funny, they’re all wobbly.

Anya feels Clarke leaning on her heavily. She sighs and scoops the blonde up in her arms. Only five minutes to get to the apartment.

“M-myyy…” Clarke tries to point at her forehead but ends up poking her eye instead. “O-oww.”

“Stop moving, Clarke.” Anya whispers softly, despite her anger. She doesn’t want to increase Clarke’s headache.

Clarke closes her eyes while she’s being carried away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya struggles to open the front door of the apartment. She has to put Clarke down for a moment. Once the door is open, she guides the blonde inside. She shuts the door and brings Clarke to the bathroom.

Clarke is on the cold bathroom tiles with the vague noise of water.

“You’re shivering, Clarke.” Anya crouches down next to Clarke. “Come, I’ll warm you up.” She helps the blonde to get into the shower where warm water is running. “You’re going to be okay.” She hopes that whatever someone slipped into Clarke’s drink will be out of her system soon.

Clarke leans against Anya.

Anya carefully lets Clarke sit down. If she lets go, the blonde might fall and that would be nasty. This is not how she imagined her Friday night to go. She had planned to relax, and then decided to see how Clarke, Octavia and Raven were behaving in that bar. Lexa would be sick with concern if she would see Clarke like this.

“I’m going to take your clothes off, Clarke.” Anya whispers, trying to explain. “I’m going to get a warm pajama for you.” She unbuttons the blonde’s blouse. Once it’s unbuttoned, she peels it off of Clarke. Taking the blonde’s pants off is a struggle. She probably should have done this before pushing Clarke under the shower.

Clarke shivers slightly when she’s naked.

Anya wraps Clarke in a big towel and carries her to the bedroom. She places the blonde on the bed. “I’ll grab a pajama for you.” She walks towards the closet and finds a warm sponge pajama.

Clarke doesn’t move much when Anya tries to put the pajama on.

Anya sighs upon seeing Clarke like this. Whoever did this is going to pay. She’ll turn that whole bar upside down if she has to. Once the blonde has the pajama on, she tucks Clarke in.

Clarke wraps her fingers around Anya’s wrist. “…Anya?”

Anya can still hear a slight slur in Clarke’s words. “Yes, Clarke, it’s me.” She’s relieved that the blonde is able to form a coherent thought.

“St-staay.”

Anya definitely didn’t expect to have to end up cuddling. She gives in and lies down next to Clarke. This better pass fast.

Clarke scoots closer towards Anya. She places her hands on the older woman’s shoulders.

“What are you doing, Clarke?” Anya wonders if Clarke can’t try to be lie still and sleep. “You should get some rest.” She can see the blonde hovering over her. Something is not quite right.

Clarke crashes her lips together with Anya’s. Her full weight falls down on top of the older woman. Her head still feels fuzzy when her tongue slips inside of Anya’s mouth.

Anya’s eyes widen as Clarke is on top of her and as she feels the blonde’s lips on hers while Clarke’s tongue slips inside her mouth. This is wrong, very wrong. Clarke is engaged to Lexa. What the hell did they slip in the blonde’s drink? She places her hands on Clarke’s sides to try and push her away. It doesn’t seem to work well, the blonde is still kissing her and Clarke’s hands are slipping under her shirt. She tastes the unpleasant taste of the alcohol the blonde must have been drinking. She grasps Clarke’s wrists roughly and rolls the blonde over.

“Clarke, stop.” Anya holds Clarke down. “I’m your friend, Anya. You are engaged to Lexa. Do you remember? Lexa, your fiancée.”

Clarke moves wildly to fight against Anya holding her down. “Leeexaaa.” Tears prick through her eyes.

“I’m going to let go now, okay, Clarke?” Anya releases her strong hold on Clarke’s wrists. “You can’t just kiss me like that. You’re not fully here right now, but you have to try and think about Lexa.” She lies back down next to Clarke and hopes that the blonde is absorbing at least some of her words.

“Weee kissed?”

“Technically you kissed me, Clarke.”

“T-the sleep…sleepover.”

Anya raises her eyebrow. “You’re talking about that game of spin the bottle?” She knows they kissed during that game, quite an intense kiss. “You can’t randomly kiss me. You’re not thinking clearly.”

Clarke curls up into Anya’s side.

Anya tentatively winds one arm around Clarke and strokes the blonde’s back. She will find out who did this, one way or another. Nobody messes with her family.

 

 **Cheekbones:** Hello, Octavia and Raven, Clarke is at the apartment with me.

 

Knowing that Lexa can read the group chat as well, she decides not to cause any panic. It’s enough information to let Octavia and Raven know that Clarke is safe and not lost somewhere. Where the hell were those two anyway? She thought the three of them were going to stick together. Not that Octavia and Raven are Clarke’s babysitters, but they’re her best friends. In the past when she went out with Lexa, she never left Lexa alone at some bar. It’s a relief that she walked into that bar, but she should have walked in sooner. Tomorrow afternoon Lexa will be home. What is she supposed to tell Lexa? None of this should have happened.

 

 **RRbabe:** Oh okay, we were just looking for her.

 **Obaby:** Yeah, Clarke didn’t even say bye.

 **Cheekbones:** We didn’t see you two.

 **RRbabe:** We? You were at the bar?

 **Cheekbones:** I stopped by for one drink.

 

Anya knows that she didn’t drink anything, but it wouldn’t be smart to simply say what’s going on. Once Clarke gets through this, she can sort this out with Lexa. It’s not her place to throw it in the group chat, it would only create chaos and she wants to avoid that.

Clarke stirs in Anya’s arms. “Anyaa.” She’s still slurring a bit, but now she sounds sleepy as well. “D-doo youu care about mee?”

“Yes, Clarke, you idiot. I care about you.”

“C-can I…I asssk you some-something aaand you wwil beee ho-hon-honest?”

“What do you want to ask me?” Anya wonders what nonsense Clarke will say or ask next. The blonde should rest, rather than slurring nonsense. “I’ve always answered honestly.” It doesn’t make sense that she’s asked to be honest. She has always been quite blunt about everything.

There is a pause for a moment.

Anya feels Clarke shift again. She can see the blonde biting her bottom lip. Something is bothering Clarke, she knows that look on the blonde’s face. “What is it? I’ll answer honestly. Spit it out.” The sooner this is done, the sooner Clarke will hopefully fall asleep and get that drug out of her system.

“Do youu l-love meee?”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Yes, I already said I love everyone aside from Raven.” It has already been established before. She’s not going to continue repeating it.

“N-no.” Clarke turns a bit and her eyes stare directly into Anya’s. “A-are you i-in lo-love w-with meee?”

“You’ve been drugged, Clarke.” Anya feels like Clarke is too close again. She can smell the alcohol in the blonde’s breath. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“A-answer m-mee.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward times for Anya. 
> 
> Someone slipped something in Clarke's drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings.

Anya stares at the ceiling as Clarke falls asleep. She is determined to find out who drugged the blonde. Nobody can hurt her family. Lexa is like a sister to her and that makes Clarke like a sister as well. She cares about them both and she wouldn’t let anyone hurt them. It’s sad how people can get drugged. Clarke is clearly wearing her engagement ring, so whoever drugged her really didn’t seem to care about that.

As the night passes by, Anya tries to get some sleep.

When the morning is rolling in, Anya gets up. She tiptoes carefully to the kitchen and returns with a glass of water and a painkiller, in case Clarke wakes up with a headache. She places it on the bedside table. Still feeling slightly tired, she lies down again to give herself some rest.

Clarke tries to open her eyes. Her head hurts. It feels as if someone smacked her with a hammer. As she opens her eyes further, she sees that the curtains are closed, for which she is thankful. The light would only hurt her eyes more. She rolls on her side and sees Anya.

“Good morning, Clarke.” Anya whispers softly. She places the palm of her hand on Clarke’s forehead. “Hurt?”

“Yes.” Clarke’s voice croaks. “My head really hurts.”

Anya helps Clarke to sit up a bit. She hands the blonde the painkiller and the glass of water. “Here, for your headache.” She keeps her voice low.

Clarke is confused. “What happened? How did I get here?” She tries to think about last night, but it hurts to think.

“Last night you went to that grounders bar with Octavia and Raven.”

“Yes, I was there and…” Clarke tries to puzzle her night back together. “I had a drink, but I didn’t get drunk… I couldn’t have.” She feels overwhelmed and tears roll down her cheeks. “I had one drink, I don’t remember more.” She looks at Anya. “I’d never get drunk, I never…”

“Shhh, Clarke, hey.” Anya cups Clarke’s cheeks and looks at her. “You were not getting drunk in there. The bartender said you only had one drink.” She sees the blonde relaxing a bit. “Someone drugged you. I don’t know yet who it was.”

“Ontari was sitting next to me.”

Anya nods. “When I walked in she uh…” She doesn’t want to upset Clarke, but her friend deserves to know the truth. “Ontari was kissing your neck, I pulled her away and I brought you here. You were shivering, so I put you under a warm shower. Then I’ve put that pajama on that you’re wearing now.”

“You stayed with me all night?”

“You asked me to, yes.”

Clarke smiles. “Did you cuddle with me?” She knows how grumpy Anya can get about cuddling. “You cuddled with me.”

“That seems to be amusing for one of us then.” Anya doesn’t really like to cuddle. It’s weird and all touchy feely. She’s more reserved. “You were really out of it last night.”

“I had a funny dream, it was very weird.”

“What did you dream?”

“You’re going to laugh because it will sound ridiculous.” Clarke wonders how much she must have been out of it to have such a strange dream. “In my dream, I was kissing you, like really kissing you.”

“That was not a dream, Clarke.” Anya is not going to lie about what happened. She’s not going to let Clarke believe that it would have been a dream when it really wasn’t. “You rolled on top of me and you kissed me. I pushed you away.”

Clarke gasps and places a hand in front of her mouth. “I really did that? But I…” Panic rises up from her chest. “Lexa… I’m engaged.”

“You weren’t thinking clearly, you didn’t know what you were doing.”

Clarke’s hand is shaking when she empties the glass of water. She shouldn’t have gone out. Never should she accept a drink that a stranger orders for her. This is awful. She kissed Anya, one of her best friends and Lexa’s best friend.

“I’m so sorry, Anya…I’m sorry.”

Anya wraps Clarke in her arms. “Shh, it’s okay.” She rubs small circles on the blonde’s back while Clarke cries. “Someone did this to you and I will find out who it was.”

“Lexa is going to be so hurt.”

“I’m sure you two can work it out, you always do.”

“Thanks for finding me and helping me, Anya.”

“Family protects family.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa slowly opens the front door of the apartment. She is home earlier than planned. At first it seemed like she would be home in the afternoon, but she managed to go home earlier. It is still morning. She read the group chat, but she decided not to mention that she’s home sooner. Now she can surprise Clarke.

She makes her way to their bedroom. Surprisingly enough Clarke isn’t in it. That’s odd. In the group chat Anya clearly messaged that her fiancée is here. Clarke can’t be up yet, because then she would have been in the kitchen or in the living room. She walks up to Anya’s bedroom and opens the door.

Anya turns her head as she hears her bedroom door opening. Clarke is still crying in her arms. “Hello, Lexa.” She whispers. “You seem to be home early.”

Lexa hurries to get to the bed. “Clarke?” Concern washes over her. She looks with wide eyes at Anya and then back at Clarke.

Clarke detaches herself from Anya and looks up at Lexa with teary eyes. “Someone ordered a drink for me at that bar, I only had one, but something weird happened to me and I was drugged, but I didn’t know. Ontari was kissing my neck, but everything was so vague and then Anya found me and she brought me here.” She sobs as she blurts it all out. “I kissed Anya, but I didn’t mean to and now I’m a cheater and I’m so sorry. I don’t want to hurt you ever and I messed up so much and-”

“Clarke, breathe.” Lexa sits down on the edge of Anya’s bed and holds Clarke in her arms. “Breathe, my love. I am here now, I have you.” She looks at the older woman. “Thank you for taking care of her.” She processes everything her fiancée just told her. “Who drugged Clarke?”

Anya shakes her head. “I don’t know yet, but I intend to find out.” She’ll start with questioning Ontari and keeping tabs on that girl. “The girl who was kissing Clarke’s neck seemed wasted. She couldn’t stop giggling when I pulled her away from Clarke.” She can see the conflict in Lexa’s eyes. “Nothing else happened. When Clarke kissed me, I pushed her away.” She places her hand on top of Clarke’s head. “She’s really upset about it.”

Lexa already figured as much when Clarke was blurting out that she’s a cheater. “Where were Octavia and Raven?” She knew they were going to go to the bar together.

“I have no idea, when I walked in, I didn’t see them.” The first thing Anya saw was where Clarke was sitting and what was happening. “It wasn’t like I was looking around for them after I saw in what state Clarke was.” She gets up from her bed. “I’ll tell you what, you two spend time together to talk it out or something, and I’ll…”She sighs deeply. “I’ll give Raven her driving lesson today.”

Lexa knows she promised Raven she would give her a driving lesson today, while Anya would give one to Clarke, but in this situation things are different. “I appreciate that. Do try not to murder each other.” She knows Anya isn’t a fan of being alone with Raven, their friendship is a bit strained at best. “Thank you, Anya.”

“We’re sisters, stop thanking me. You’re getting all sentimental and I’ve had enough of that to last me at least a week.” Anya walks out of her bedroom and closes the door.

 

 **Cheekbones:** Raven, I will be giving you your driving lesson today.

 **RRbabe:** It’s not april fools yet.

 **Cheekbones:** For once I wish it was.

 **RRbabe:** I thought Lexa was going to teach me while you would teach Clarke.

 **Cheekbones:** The plans have changed.

 **RRbabe:** Then I’ll see you in a few ;)

 **Cheekbones:** If you crash my car I’ll kill you.

 **RRbabe:** Excuse you, I’m going to be the best driver ever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so sorry, Lexa.” Clarke feels horrible. “I love you so much.” She had no idea what she was doing. It’s all a blur now.

“Does your head hurt, Clarke?” Lexa looks at the empty glass.

“It does, but my head will be fine.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead softly. She wipes her fiancée’s tears away. Clarke’s blue eyes look like pools now, all teary. “You are not a cheater, Clarke.” It’s not her fiancée’s fault that she got drugged. She’s not going to let their engagement go down the drain because of something Clarke couldn’t control. “You were drugged and that was not your fault.”

Clarke shakes her head while more tears fall. “I shouldn’t have turned my back on that drink, and I shouldn’t have even accepted it in the first place.” She feels like she could have prevented this all from happening.

“You always blame yourself for things you cannot control, my love.” Lexa hates how Clarke always tears herself down like that. She holds her fiancée’s hand to her chest. “My heart is always yours, remember?” She knows Clarke is responsible when she drinks. Her fiancée never goes overboard.

Clarke brings their lips together for a tender and passionate kiss. She kisses Lexa as if she might break.

Lexa feels Clarke’s wet cheeks against her own. She cradles her fiancée in her arms. “I am here now, you are safe.” She won’t let anyone hurt Clarke. If she finds out whom did this all hell will break loose. “I have you.” She kisses the crown of her fiancée’s head. “We are okay.”

“I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa will make sure that if Clarke goes out again, she won’t be alone. If there will be a next time, she will join her fiancée and anyone who even dares to look at Clarke in a way she doesn’t like will lose an eye. It hurts her when her fiancée gets hurt. “You should rest, my love.” She strokes Clarke’s hair. “I will stay right here with you.”

Clarke lies down with Lexa.

They cuddle together, nice and warm.

Clarke feels safe in Lexa’s arms. As long as her fiancée is holding her, she knows nothing can harm her. Lexa is her comfort blanket, her safety. Her life has been so much better and brighter ever since her fiancée has been it. Thanks to Lexa, she also made a new best friend. Anya has been sweet to take care of her, and the older woman is right, family protects family. She is lucky to have them both in her life.

“Can you believe that is hasn’t even been a year yet, Lexa?” Clarke is still amazed that they are not together longer than that, because it feels longer. “Maybe some people think that we’re crazy because we got engaged after being together for six months, but I think it’s a good crazy.” She certainly doesn’t regret it.

“Forever has to begin somewhere, my love.” Lexa kisses Clarke with all the love she feels. “To me, forever began the day you set foot in my classroom a year ago.”

Clarke feels new tears well up, but this time not out of pain. “Our journey together has just begun, many adventures await us. You’re right forever does have to begin somewhere. We both sound sappy don’t we? Love at first sight, just by seeing each other’s eyes.” She will never forget that first day she saw Lexa. “You were clad in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. The second my eyes met yours, you had such an intense gaze.”

“You were that girl with sunshine blonde locks and the bluest eyes ever that walked into my classroom.” Lexa also remembers how fragile Clarke looked that day. “You were sketching and you drew me.”

“Yes, and you framed it.” Clarke smiles as they reminiscence together. “You told me your name that day.”

Lexa hums. “I did.” She smiles at Clarke as they’re face to face. “You made it so difficult for me not to blur the lines of our teacher/student relationship.”

“It’s a relief that we’re not in that position anymore.” Clarke is definitely relieved that she’s going to college at Arkadia, while Lexa is still a high school teacher at Polis.

“It is.” Lexa agrees. “I remember that time where you literally fell for me.” She smiles more at the memory.

“That was entirely your fault.”

“Oh, was it?” Lexa teases. She remembers full well what Clarke told her that day. In a way it could be said that it was her fault.

“You were too much of a distraction. You made me miss my step.” It was one of Clarke’s favorite days she had. “You scooped me into your arms and you brought me to your apartment, to your bedroom.” It was so tender, sweet and endearing. Lexa looked so worried about her that it felt as if her fiancée was going to bring her to the hospital. Ending up in Lexa’s bedroom had been a lovely and welcome surprise.

Lexa knows how ridiculous it seemed. “I wanted to take care of you.” The only thing on her mind back then was Clarke, and how she had to make sure that Clarke would be okay.

“Of course because when people hurt their ankle they’re being carried into someone’s bedroom.”

“You did not complain about that at the time.” Lexa teases back. She leans closer towards Clarke to kiss her. “When you were in my bedroom, you fell again and used one of the cheesiest pickup lines ever.” It made her blush, even though it was really cheesy.

“It’s not my fault that I always keep falling for you.” Clarke can’t help it. How can she not fall for Lexa over and over again? She can’t do what’s impossible. For the rest of her days, she will continue to fall for her fiancée, figuratively and literally. “Besides, you kissed me for the first time when the clock struck midnight on New Year’s eve, so who is cheesy now?” It still gives her butterflies each time she thinks about that night, and she thinks about that night a lot. Her first kiss with Lexa is one she will never forget. It took her by surprise and it was mind-blowing.

“We can be cheesy together?” Lexa offers sweetly. She knows Clarke can truly be a sap as well. She’s not alone in that department. Every sketch Clarke made for her and every poem her fiancée wrote melted her heart.

“Mhm, I accept.” Clarke feels her heart swell. Lexa is everything to her, and so much more. “When we get married, I would love to have your last name.” She’s been thinking about it and that’s what she wants. “I want to be Clarke Woods.”

“Anything for you, my love.” Lexa looks forward to have Clarke as her wife. “What makes you happy makes me happy.” As long as her fiancée smiles, she will smile as well.

“I want to build a life with you, Lexa, the whole package deal.” Clarke wants it all with Lexa, the woman who stole her heart and offered her own heart in its place. “Someday I want to have a child with you, if you’re okay with that. Then we can have a tiny Lexa running around.”

“I would love to have a mini Clarke running around someday.”

Clarke chuckles lightly. “You mean a mini Lexa.” She would love to have a tiny version of Lexa.

“One of each?” Lexa offers. “That would be fair.”

“One of each it is then.” Clarke smiles as she thinks about it. “Maybe we can have a pet someday as well, like a dog called bubbles or something.” She loves to dream about their future together.

Lexa grins at Clarke’s choice. “And a cat named soap?” Sometimes she can’t help herself to tease her fiancée a bit.

Clarke laughs. “That would be ridiculous, Lex.” She’s not going to have a cat named soap. That would be weird. “Nobody names their cat soap.” She plays with a lock of Lexa’s hair. “You make so happy, Lexa. You really do.”

“You make me happy as well, Clarke.”

“When I’m having a bad day, I think about your laugh and your smile and everything becomes a little bit closer to okay again.” Clarke admits earnestly. “I love you so much, Lexa. A general rule of thumb is if I’m blushing, there’s a 99.99% chance that I’m thinking about you and how much I love you.”

Lexa blushes a deep shade of red. “I cannot possibly fathom how much you mean to me, and how much I love you. Without you, the stars in the sky at night would be dull, and the sun would feel cold. You are my star, you are my sun, and truly, so much more.” She would be perfectly happy just to be able to see Clarke every day, even if all she can catch is one glimpse. “I will do all I can to care for you, to make you feel loved, to make you smile, and to make you happy until my last breath.”

“I wrote something for you, Lexa.” Clarke blushes a bit shyly.

“I am all ears, my love.”

 

_I’ve spent my days always feeling so incomplete_

_Never stopped to think it would be your eyes I’d meet_

_I held on to every second you and I had the chance to spend_

_We talked for hours and you didn’t know how much it meant_

_I found myself quickly falling more for you every day_

_I’ve been so obvious to show this to you in more than one way_

_The feeling was mutual so it didn’t take long_

_What we feel for each other continues to be strong_

_You showed me colors other than black and white_

_Throughout the darkness you’ll always be my light_

_I’ll be there even when the rain is crashing down_

_You can count on me, I won’t let you drown_

_To me you are perfect in every single way_

_I can’t stop falling, a bit more every day_

_I’d do anything to put a smile on your face_

_I’ll go anywhere, as long as you’re in the same place_

_When I hold you, nothing can ever keep me away from you_

_I’m hopelessly in love with your quirks and all the things you do_

_There aren’t enough words to express what I truly feel_

_I’ll hold your hand forever so you’ll know that this is real_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © The poem is mine. It may not be copied or duplicated in any way. 
> 
> Romance is beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes up with a plan. 
> 
> Something happens.

“Fasten your seatbelt.”

“I know that, Anya.” Raven rolls her eyes and fastens her seatbelt. “There, I have my seatbelt on.”

“Good, now check your mirrors.”

“I was just going to do that.” Raven looks into the mirrors. “It looks all clear.”

Anya watches Raven closely, to ensure that the younger woman won’t trash her car. She knows how badly Raven wants her drivers’ license.

Raven points at an empty spot in between two cars. “I can try to park there.”

“You do know that parking in between two cars is one of the toughest things to learn, right?” Anya feels like they should start with something simple. “How about you begin with driving, stopping and then driving again? Once you can do that, you can try to drive in a circle around this parking lot.”

“This is cute, you think I can’t drive.” Raven smirks amusedly. She’ll show Anya that she can drive. “I’m not a rookie I’ve been in a few cars before.”

“First of all, it’s not cute. Secondly, you don’t have your drivers’ license yet otherwise I wouldn’t be here to teach you how to drive. Lastly, when you say you’ve been in cars are you talking about denting them?”

“That was one time, I was just dancing and my fist hit the rooftop of Lexa’s car.” Raven tightens her grip on the steering wheel. “I’ll show you that I _can_ drive.” She will teach Anya a lesson. “Buckle up, cheekbones.” A big grin appears on her face.

Anya scowls as Raven steps roughly on the gas. “Take it easy, Raven!” She snaps at the younger woman. “We’re on a parking lot and my car is not to race with.” It’s a good thing she will only have to do this once with Raven.

“You said I can’t drive.”

“Fine, you can drive, but you drive like an insane person. This is not too fast too furious!”

“Okay, I’ll slow it down.” Raven feels like she has proved her point. “This is important for me. I’m saving up for a car and I got hired as a bartender at grounders.” Eventually she’ll be able to afford a second hand car that she can fix up a bit.

Anya’s head snaps up. “You got hired at grounders at a bartender?” Raven mentioning that car is catching her attention. Last night still plays through her mind. Her lips still burn from Clarke’s kiss. It was crazy, absolutely crazy.

“Yeah, I can work there a bit in my free time, in between my studies.”

“You should be careful when you work there. That place is trouble.”

Raven is confused. “Are you worried about me now?” She can handle working there, it’s just a job. “I can look after myself, you know.” She doesn’t need anyone to mother her.

Anya decides to be blunt. “Clarke was drugged there last night.” She has every reason to worry when it comes down to that place.

“Holy shit.” Raven is shocked. “Really? Shit.” She feels bad that she left Clarke alone at that bar. “I shouldn’t have left her alone at that bar.” She didn’t think something like that would happen at all. They were going there for some drinks, to have some fun.

“You’re right you probably shouldn’t have left Clarke alone at that bar.” Anya knows that Raven and Octavia aren’t Clarke’s babysitters, but they’re her best friends. “Clarke is your best friend. You went to a new place and left her alone. I wouldn’t have done that.” There’s a certain sharpness in her voice. “I’m not trying to blame you or Octavia for what happened, I just feel like you shouldn’t have left her at that bar.”

Raven is not going to argue with Anya about this. “Which asshole drugged Clarke?” If there’s one thing they always have in common it’s that they both care about Clarke.

“I’m going to find out. Ontari was kissing Clarke’s neck, so I’m going to approach her first.”

“I’ve got a better idea. Let me handle Ontari. You’re one of our professors, and I’m a student.”

Anya can’t deny that Raven has a point. “Okay, you handle Ontari and I’ll go to that bar to see if I can find anything out there.”

“Take O with you, she can be our bait at the bar.” Raven knows that it sounds bad to use Octavia as bad, but her girlfriend is young and good looking. “If that person who drugged Clarke is at the bar again, they may try to drug O as well. She’ll wear something pretty and she’ll sit at the bar. You can sit nearby to keep a watchful eye to see if you see anything suspicious.”

Anya cocks her head. “You want to use your girlfriend as bait?” She has heard many crazy things from Raven before, but this one might take the cake.

“She’s young and very attractive, like Clarke. It won’t hurt to try. If you’re worried, we can do it when I’m working as a bartender. We’ll be like the three musketeers, but we’ll be detectives.”

“Okay, Raven. I’m in.” Anya has to agree that it could work. “Let’s find the punk who did this.”

Raven grins widely. “Isn’t this sweet? We’re finally working together.” She knows Anya can be sneaky, like her. “This plan is going to work.” She stops the car to hold her hand out to the older woman so they can shake on it.

Anya grips Raven’s hand firmly and shakes it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I think my headache has subsided.” Clarke is relieved that she doesn’t have that feeling anymore like she’s been hit with a hammer.

“Good, I am glad to hear that.” Lexa hands Clarke a glass of water. “Here, to hydrate you, my love.”

“I’d rather have your tongue do that.” Clarke takes Lexa’s wrist and gently tugs her fiancée down on the couch next to her. She puts the glass down on the table so she can properly kiss Lexa. “We have our apartment to ourselves.” She whispers against her fiancée’s lips.

A smile spreads on Lexa’s face. “Are you sure, Clarke?” She doesn’t want to rush into anything. Clarke is just getting over her headache. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Lex.” Clarke assures Lexa with a small smile. “This is our weekend. My tasks for school are already finished, so I’m free.” She studied Friday before she went out and completed a task for one of her classes. “It’s going to be so long… three years.” She groans a little.

Lexa smiles and shakes her head a little. “Patience, my love. Look at this from the bright side. We have three years to plan every tiny detail.”

“All I need is you.” Clarke pulls Lexa onto her lap. “Check, I have everything.” She kisses her fiancée soft at first, then a bit rougher. Lexa is all she needs at their wedding.

“Do you not wish for our friends to be there as well, Clarke?”

“You’re talking about the monsters that jumped up from behind a tree to shout congratulations at the top of their lungs, which ended with the both of us falling into the pond.”

“We can duck-tape their mouths.” Lexa suggests.

“Okay, in that case they can be there.”

Lexa kisses Clarke and slowly seeks entrance with her tongue.

Clarke feels guilt washing over her at the knowledge that she kissed Anya last night. She must have been really out of it. It’s a vague memory. She thought she had been dreaming. In her dream, that apparently wasn’t a dream, she asked Anya something, but she can’t remember what it was.

“Is something wrong, Clarke?” Lexa can sense the hesitation when she kisses Clarke.

Clarke sighs deeply. “I feel guilty because I kissed Anya and I thought it was a dream.”

Lexa lifts Clarke’s chin up. “Do not continue to blame yourself for this. You were drugged. Anya said she pushed you away. No harm has been done.” She knows it was all a mistake, and she knows Anya wouldn’t take advantage of Clarke. “I will cook us some food. What would you like?”

“Everything you make is delicious, you can choose.” Clarke is okay with whatever Lexa wants to cook. “There is one thing I really want to eat.” She whispers huskily. “I can whisper it in your ear in our shower.”

“Lead the way, my love.” Lexa whispers back. She takes Clarke’s hand in hers and pulls her up.

Clarke feels a strange buzz in her head. She shakes it off and ignores it. It must be a little aftereffect. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia’s jaw drops as Raven and Anya tell her everything. “Okay so wait…let’s see if I get this.” She looks at Raven. “You want me to be the bait to see if whoever did that would be at the bar?”

“Yes, O, exactly.” Raven knows it may seem farfetched, but it could be a good plan. “You’re fucking gorgeous. If whoever did that is there again and you sit at the bar on your own, it’s possible they’ll fall for it. I’ll be working behind the bar in a bit anyway.”

“And I will be inside the bar.” Anya adds. “I’ll casually glance at the bar to keep an eye on you. The plan is not to let you get drugged. The plan is to see if we can find out who drugs people.”

“Alright.” Octavia sighs. “So I’ll wear my strapless little black dress then?” She begins to undress so she can put her little black dress on instead.

“Whoa, hey.” Anya covers her eyes. “Can I at least get out of the room first? Jesus.” She doesn’t need to see Octavia undressing. That’s just all sorts of wrong.

Raven grins smugly and kisses Octavia’s neck. “Anya can’t handle the heat.”

“I don’t need to see an eighteen year old getting naked.” Anya already feels a bit awkward about last night when she undressed Clarke to help her into a pajama. She shuts her eyes as Octavia shamelessly proceeds.

Raven circles her arms around Octavia’s waist. “You’re such a tease, O.”

“Mhm, you bet.” Octavia turns around and kisses Raven. “I should get into my dress so I can go play the bait.” She hopes they’ll find out soon who drugged Clarke.

Anya waits to open her eyes until Octavia tells her she’s properly dressed. “Okay, let’s go.” She leaves the room with Octavia and Raven.

Raven enters grounders first, to begin her shift as a bartender.

Anya walks in next, sitting down at a small table, where she can have a good sight of the bar. She causally holds a magazine in her hands and pretends to be deeply interested in it.

Octavia walks in last. Her little black dress hugs her in all the right places. She sits down at the bar. “I’d like scotch on the rocks, please.” She smiles sweetly at Raven, pretending she doesn’t know her.

“Scotch on the rocks coming right up, Miss.” Raven replies stiffly. She pours the glass and slides it over the bar towards Octavia.

Octavia holds her hand out to catch it. She traces the tip of her finger absentmindedly over the rim of her glass. Someone half-bumps into her and sits down next to her.

“Pardon me, Miss.”

Octavia tries to smile a little and nods at the man in acknowledgement. Someone taps on her shoulder and she turns around on her stool.

“Hey, Octavia, right?” Ontari smiles brightly at Octavia.

“Yes, that’s me.” Octavia offers Ontari a fake smile. “And you’re Ontari, right?”

“Yes, exactly. We have some of the same classes.” Ontari points at the stool next to Octavia’s. “May I?”

“Of course.”

 

 **Cheekbones:** Raven, knock that glass down.

 

Anya knows that if she does it, Ontari will recognize her. She saw the man that bumped into Octavia slip something in Octavia’s drink. Now she wants to figure out if Ontari is in on this, since it seems oddly coincidental.

Raven leans over the bar. “Hi, can I get you something?” Clumsily she knocks Octavia’s glass over. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. I’m new here. I’ll get you a new glass, on the house!”

Octavia sighs and looks at Ontari. “The service here isn’t so great, huh?”

Ontari grins mischievously. “It really isn’t. Would you like to go somewhere else?”

Octavia winks at Ontari. “I thought you’d never ask.” She stands up and follows Ontari outside the bar. The moment she walks out, she sees that man following them. “Do you know him?” She asks Ontari casually.

“Oh, him? Yes, that’s Cage, a dear friend of mine.” Ontari replies while flashing Octavia big smile. “As a matter of fact, he knows about a party somewhere, we could go there.”

“You’re not going to take her anywhere.” Anya cuts in, now having left the bar. She grabs Cage by his collar. “You keep drugging people.”

Raven storms out of the bar and pins Ontari against the wall, since it’s uncertain if Anya can with her position as a professor. “You disgust me.” She sneers at Ontari. “First my best friend, now my girlfriend!?” She slaps her hand in Ontari’s face.

Octavia dials the number of the police. When she hangs up she pockets her phone again. “The cops will be here in five minutes.”

Cage tries to escape from Anya’s grasp. She knees him so he stumbles down. Once he’s down, she presses his face down with her foot. “You asshole, you drugged my best friend. Nobody messes with my family!”

Ontari is baring her teeth at Raven. “You bitch! You don’t know anything!”

Raven slams Ontari harder against the wall. “You drugged my best friend and you tried to drug my girlfriend as well! My best friend always wears her engagement ring and yet you still tried to do shit that ain’t right.”

“We’re only trying to have fun!”

Anya feels her temper exploding. “Fun!? Drugging people is not fun! It’s wrong.” She balls her fists, tempted to hit Ontari. “I will get you expelled, Ontari. Mark my words. You will never again set a foot near Arkadia. If I ever see you near my family again, I will cut you open and let you bleed out on the concrete floor.”

“You can’t threaten me!”

“Shut up!” Raven snarls at Ontari. “She can and she did.”

They wait for the police to arrive.

Octavia tells the police everything.

Cage and Ontari are being cuffed and taken away by the police, both with a bunch of drugs in their pockets. Ontari turns around to glare at Anya, Raven and Octavia. “One more fun detail. That drug we slipped into Clarke’s drink? It contains poison. Have fun with that.”

Before Octavia and Raven can reply, Anya runs like her life depends on it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is standing in the bathroom with Clarke, getting ready for their shower.

Clarke feels weak on her knees, but not because of Lexa. She grips the sink to steady herself. “Lexa…” It’s like she has no energy left.

Lexa places a hand on Clarke’s back. “Clarke, are you okay?” She looks at her fiancée who is sweating. “My love?”

Clarke sees black spots in front of her eyes. She seemed fine earlier. “I don’t know… I don’t know what’s happening.” She feels herself getting weaker. More black spots dance in front of her eyes. She loses her grip on the sink and falls down.

“Clarke!” Lexa gasps. She quickly kneels down next to Clarke. Carefully, she tries to lift her fiancée’s head up a bit. With one hand she taps Clarke’s cheek, trying to wake her up. “Clarke?”

The bathroom door flies wide open.

Anya rushes inside and scoops Clarke up in her arms. “Hospital, right now. Get your car keys. The drug contains poison, she’s been poisoned.” She can see that Lexa looks paralyzed. “Lexa! Car! Hospital! Now!” She hurries to get out of the apartment.

Octavia and Raven are outside, trying to catch their breath from all the running.

Lexa stumbles out of the apartment, her face paler than a white sheet.

Anya realizes Lexa can’t drive like that. “Raven, get Lexa in that damn car! Octavia, open the fucking door so I can place Clarke in the car. And Raven, give me the keys!”

Raven grasps Lexa’s hand and tugs her along in the car. She fastens Lexa’s seatbelt and gets the keys from her. “I’m driving, get in the back, Anya.”

Anya grumbles and gets in the back with Lexa and Clarke, while Octavia takes the passengers’ seat next to Raven.

Clarke's legs are on Lexa’s lap and her head is on Anya’s lap.

Anya sees that Lexa is so shocked that she’s barely breathing. She tries to open Clarke’s eyes. “Stay with us, Clarke. We’re going to get you help.” She checks Clarke’s pulse. It’s soft, but it’s there.

Raven steps on the gas and zigzags in between cars to get to the hospital.

When they arrive, Anya rushes inside with Clarke.

Lexa feels her chest tightening with panic. Tears prick her eyes.

Doctors at the hospital take Clarke over from Anya and bring her into a room for a blood transfusion to filter the poison out of her system. The doctors prick Clarke’s finger with a device to see which blood type she has.

“O negative.” The doctor shakes his head. “We don’t have O negative at the moment.”

Anya rolls her sleeve up. “I have O negative, take mine.” She follows the doctors into the room.

Octavia and Raven are trying to comfort Lexa with all their might.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to kill Clarke, just to be clear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is a bit of a mess. 
> 
> Anya did something.

Lexa is leaning against the wall at the hospital. She’s breathing fast. “What if Clarke dies?” She can’t lose Clarke. Without her fiancée she would be nothing but an empty shell.

Octavia pulls Lexa into a hug. “Shh, it’s going to be okay.” She softly rubs the older woman’s back. “Clarke is going to be okay. She’s a strong fighter.”

Lexa shrinks in Octavia’s arms.

Raven places her hand on top of Lexa’s shoulder. “Clarke will get through this. She has all these people who love her, she has you. Her heart is strong.” She believes Clarke will get through this. “Take a deep breath in.”

Lexa inhales deeply.

“Yes, that’s it.” Raven coaxes Lexa. “Now exhale, slowly. Let your breathing steady.” She keeps her voice soft. “The doctors here are helping Clarke. It will be okay.”

“She is receiving blood from Anya.” Octavia adds. “It will be okay, we got here fast.” She takes a step back. With her thumb and index finger she lifts Lexa’s chin up. “She will be okay.”

“I froze.” Lexa whispers. “Clarke was… and I….”

“Shhh.” Octavia uses her free hand to place a strand of Lexa’s hair behind her ear. “It’s okay. We’re at the hospital. Clarke is getting help. We will hear from the doctors soon.” The part about the poison has been quite the scare. Knowing that Clarke passed out when they arrived at the apartment was even scarier. It struck Lexa the most.

Lexa feels defeated. She should have reacted more and she should have done more. When she was alone with Clarke, she should have brought her to the hospital while she was still conscious, to make sure if she was truly okay. How can someone be so twisted to poison her fiancée? Who the hell goes into a bar to poison people? She’ll never let Clarke go anywhere alone again. She should have been there that Friday night, not at some teachers’ conference out of town.

Octavia gently pulls Lexa away from the wall.

Raven squeezes herself in between to hug Lexa as well.

Right now Lexa doesn’t care that they’re both hugging her and that they’re both so close in her personal space. She knows that they’re trying to comfort her. Clarke would have loved this sort of comfort. Her fiancée has to be okay.

Raven and Octavia both take a step back as Lexa wriggles herself free from their hug.

Lexa walks away and clutches on to the first doctor she sees. “Clarke Griffin, please.” Her eyes are filled with despair. “Is she okay? Is she breathing? Where did you take her? I have to see her. Bring me to her. Clarke is mine.” Her breaths are ragged at best. Unknowingly, she’s shaking the doctor a bit.

Raven wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Lexa, it will be okay. Shh, come here.”

Octavia tries to peel Lexa’s hands off of the doctor.

“The doctors will let us know something as soon as possible.” Raven whispers in Lexa’s ear. “Listen to my voice and try to breathe.” She has never seen the older woman like this before.

Lexa pulls away from Raven’s grip. She screams and slams her fists against the wall. Clarke can’t die. She hears voices trying to soothe her, but it’s no use. Her throat hurts from all the screaming.

Raven and Octavia both simultaneously gasp as Lexa faints.

A doctor kneels down next to Lexa to check up on her. “She will be okay, she exhausted herself.”

Lexa splutters as someone is trying to give her sugar. All she wants is Clarke.

The doctor pretty much has to beg Lexa to accept the sugar so she wouldn’t faint again.

Lexa only accepts it after they promise her to bring her to Clarke. She hates to be so difficult, but her fiancée is her life and they need to understand that. Without Clarke, she can’t breathe.

Octavia and Raven follow Lexa and the doctor.

“Family only.” The doctor says.

“We’re her sisters.” Octavia replies with a serious tone. “Clarke is our sister.” She has always considered Clarke a sister.

“Yes, and so is Anya.” Raven adds with a firm nod at the doctor.

The doctor brings Lexa, Octavia and Raven into a room where Clarke is on one bed and Anya on the bed next to it.

Octavia and Raven sit down on two chairs in the corner of the room.

Lexa stands next to Clarke’s bed and takes her hand.

Throughout the night, Anya wakes up and has a whispered conversation with Lexa, Octavia and Raven about everything that happened.

Lexa doesn’t say much, but she does try to listen to everything that’s being said. She thanks Anya multiple times. What her best friend did means the world to her. She watches the monitor like a hawk, watching the beeps of Clarke’s heart rate.

Octavia and Raven fall asleep on the chairs.

“Anya, you look so pale.” Lexa whispers, concerned. “Are you okay?” She knows Anya gave Clarke some of her blood and she wonders if the older woman is still supposed to look so pale. It’s been hours.

Anya smiles weakly. “I’m fine. The doctors said this is normal.” She hates lying to Lexa, but the last thing the younger woman needs is to worry about her as well. Lexa is already distraught enough about Clarke. Nobody needs to add to that. “I’m going to close my eyes for a bit, I’m sleepy.”

Lexa continues to stand next to Clarke’s bed with her hand in her own. As the hours pass by, she doesn’t move. She waits to see those breathtaking blue eyes again, those eyes that swept her off of her feet. Nobody can convince her to rest. She will wait for as long as it takes for her fiancée to wake up. Her thoughts are racing through her mind, one train after another. She thinks about her future with Clarke, about the life they desire to build together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke slowly opens her eyes. She tries to adjust to the light that’s seeping in.

Lexa gently squeezes Clarke’s hand. “Hello, my love.” She leans in and kisses her fiancée’s forehead, while tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. “You are at hospital.”

“I felt weird and I passed out, what happened?” Clarke remembers seeing black spots and then she passed out altogether. She vaguely heard voices, but not clear enough to distinguish any.

“The drug that had been slipped to you contained poison.” Lexa explains. “You have been given a blood transfusion to get it out of your system.” She looks at the bed next to Clarke’s. “Anya gave you some of her blood. She has your blood type.” She will be forever grateful that Anya handled so fast.

Clarke turns her face to look at the bed next to hers. She sees that Anya is lying in it, looking a bit pale. “Anya?”

Anya turns her face to look at Clarke and Lexa. “Hey.” She can see the concerned look on Clarke’s face. “I’m fine, just slightly dizzy from giving blood, so they ordered me to rest for a while to gather my strength again.” She leaves out the fact that she gave more blood than recommended. The doctors had told her they couldn’t take enough blood from her and she urged them to take more, ignoring their warnings about the risks for her health. Her family would be worth dying for. She made the doctors swear not to tell anyone, so they wouldn’t cause any panic.

“Thank you, Anya.” Clarke is thankful to have such a dear friend and sister, who takes care of her.

Anya laughs a little. “All of you are so emotional and keep thanking me.” She already had to listen to Lexa thanking her over and over again. “Family protects family.” That’s the way it works, she will always protect her family.

Raven grins from the chair she’s sitting on in the corner of the room. “Total bros.” She nudges Octavia gently with her elbow. “Right?”

Octavia nods. “You’re right, babe. Clarke and Anya are total bros.” She smiles teasingly at Anya who rolls her eyes.

Raven walks over to Clarke’s bed and sits down on the edge. “O, Anya and I worked together to find out who drugged you. We had a full plan. I was the bartender, O was sitting behind the bar all casually and very sexy, and Anya was pretending to read a magazine. An asshole called Cage slipped something in O’s drink and then that Ontari bitch was trying to flirt with my girlfriend, but I slammed her into the wall.”

Clarke manages to smile a bit. Raven always says she doesn’t get jealous, but she knows her friend better than that.

“So yeah, Ontari tried to leave with O and then that Cage creep went outside as well. Anya was all badass like yeah you’re not taking O anywhere.” Raven smirks and looks briefly at Anya. “She grabbed Cage by his collar and I took care of Ontari. You should have seen Anya, she kneed Cage and made him kiss the ground.” She grins at Anya and walks over to her bed. “You’re so badass.” She holds her hand up for a high-five.

Anya slightly shakes her head at Raven’s silliness. She high-fives the younger woman, hoping that she’ll shut up.

Clarke listens as both Octavia and Raven keep talking about it. Meanwhile she appreciates the gentle touch of Lexa’s hand and the way her fiancée’s thumb is caressing her skin softly.

Lexa had been so worried about Clarke. It scares her to death how she could have lost her fiancée. “Clarke, I have been thinking…” She bites her bottom lip and pauses. It’s a sensitive topic.

“What have you been thinking about, Lex?” Clarke wants to hear Lexa’s thoughts. She can tell it’s important by the way those intense green eyes are looking at her.

“I could have lost you today.” Lexa hates how true those words are. “We both agreed we would wait until you would be out of college…” She knows she agreed with her fiancée that they would wait until then so Clarke can decently finish her college first. “Neither one of us knows which day might be the last.”

“Oh, Lex…” Clarke feels herself getting emotional. “We can get married anytime you want, as long as I can be with you. That’s all I want.”

“I was thinking, perhaps we could get married on New Year’s Eve when the clock strikes midnight.” Lexa blushes slightly, remembering her first kiss with Clarke that took place on that night, exactly at that moment. “I know people mostly choose to get married during warm summer days, but I feel like that particular night holds so much meaning to us. At first I was going to wait three years for you to finish college, I really was, but I…”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Clarke knows what Lexa means. “I can feel it too.” She guides her fiancée’s hand to her chest. “I would love to get married to you on New Year’s Eve. It can be scary that we never know how much time we have, and I will cherish every moment with you, like I always have.”

Lexa smiles brightly at her fiancée. “Soon you will be a married woman in college.” Just a few months, that’s all it will take. It will be enough to arrange a beautiful wedding. She looks forward to say ‘I do’ to Clarke.

“Correction, I will be a happily married woman in college.”

Lexa turns around to look at Anya. “I choose Anya to be my best man… woman? For our wedding.”

Clarke pouts. “Not fair, I was going to pick Anya.”

“Hey!” Raven shouts. “You asshole, O and I have been your best friends for years. See what did I say, total bros.”

Clarke grins at Raven. “Bros before-”

“Don’t you even dare finish that sentence.” Raven grins back at Clarke. “You should get more rest rather than trying to be a tease.”

“Hmm.” Clarke licks her lips. “I choose Aden as my best man.” Her brother is going to like that.

Octavia and Raven both protest at the same time. “We’re your best friends. Scandalous. What an outrage.”

“Chill you two.” Clarke hushes them. “You can both be bridesmaids.” She feels like that’s a suitable role for them.

Octavia blows a kiss at Clarke. “We love you.” She looks forward to being a bridesmaid.

“This is gonna be fun.” Raven replies excitedly. “We can go shopping together and we’ll help you to pick out a dress.” She looks at Anya. “You can help Lexa to select a suit.”

Lexa cocks her head. “How did you know-”

Raven doesn’t let Lexa finish her question. “Two words: fine stud.” She knows Lexa is going to wear a suit, it’s so obvious. “Clarke loves you in a suit, need I say more?”

Clarke really does love Lexa in a suit. Well, she loves her fiancée in anything, but Lexa sure knows how to work a suit. “I think it’s a good idea.” She agrees that she should go shop for a dress with Octavia and Raven while her fiancée goes to select a suit with Anya.

Raven stares at Anya. “Are you… crying?” She smiles and pats the older woman’s hand. “Aw, see you do know how to show emotions.”

“Shut up, Raven.” Anya grumbles lightly. “Some dust flew in my eye.”

“Sure, and I’m the pope.”

“Okay fine, this is a beautiful moment okay.” Anya knows she can get emotional sometimes. She looks at Clarke and Lexa. “I’m so happy for you both. You’re both like sisters to me.”

Lexa feels herself getting a bit teary as well. “In my eyes you are my sister, Anya. You will always be my family.” She has always considered Anya as such. “We may not be family by blood, but we are family just the same.” The older woman is the only family she has.

Clarke rubs her yes. “You’re all making me cry.” She is happy. This family is perfect. Lexa will be her wife. Octavia, Raven and Anya are sisters to her and best friends. There’s no way she can possibly ask for a better family.

Octavia hands everyone some tissues.

A doctor walks in to check up on Clarke and Anya. She looks very confused to find them all crying.

Clarke holds her hand up and points at the ring around her finger. “I’m engaged and I’m going to get married. They all made me cry.”

The doctor smiles at all of them. “Congratulations.” She looks at Clarke. “You have a beautiful fiancée and a lovely family.” She holds papers in her hand. “Which sister is going to fill these in?”

Octavia steps forward. “I will fill them in for my older sisters.” She can see the doctor’s confusion as Clarke, Anya, Raven and she each look different. “They’re my sisters from other misters.” She grabs the papers and the pen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t have to carry me, Lex.”

“I want you to spare your energy, my love.” Lexa doesn’t mind carrying Clarke.

Raven grins as she opens the front door of the apartment. “Lexa is practicing for when you two get married.” She thinks it’s adorable.

Anya follows them all inside with a piece of paper in her hand.

Raven shakes her head. “I can’t believe that one nurse gave you her number, Anya.” It was surprising. “I gotta say, you got some game, even when you’re in a hospital bed in one of those weird hospital dresses while looking like a ghost.”

Anya winks at Raven. “I have my charms.” She has a good feeling she might give that nurse a call sometime, she looked cute.

Lexa gently lowers Clarke onto the couch. “Do you want anything to drink, or something to eat? I can get you anything you want.”

Clarke chuckles lightly. “Lex, please. Just sit down next to me.” She doesn’t need Lexa to pamper her so much, even though it’s very sweet.

“Damn.” Raven smirks at Clarke and Lexa. “I need me a butler like that.”

Anya hums in agreement. “Same.” She looks at her watch. “It sucks that it’s Sunday afternoon already.”

“I’m sorry guys.” Clarke whispers. She knows she pretty much ruined their weekend.

“It’s not your fault.” Octavia assures Clarke.

Lexa digs her nails in the palm of her hands. What Ontari and Cage did was more than drugging Clarke. With the poison, it was an attempted murder. It’s insane. “We need to press charges.” She looks at the others in the room. Her fiancée could have died.

Raven places a few papers down on the table near the couch. “These are the medical records with the evidence.”

“And those cops can testify for Clarke as well.” Anya adds. “They were there when Ontari talked about the poison.”

“Hmm, okay, we got to split the tasks.” Raven suggests. “Lexa should go press charges with Clarke. Anya, you can talk to the dean to get Ontari kicked out of college. It’s doubtful that she’d be back anyway.” She looks at Octavia. “We can distract baldy with that dumb curfew. We just need to get Clarke’s name on that list.”

Lexa isn’t keen on Clarke breaking the rules again, but they might not be back by 10pm. It can take a while at the police station. “I agree with Raven’s idea.”

Anya holds her thumb up. “Good for me.” She looks at Clarke. “Tomorrow morning I’ll walk you to school, you have my class to begin with anyway.”

Raven gives them each a hug. “Love you all!” She waves at them, ready to leave.

“Love you too, Rae.” Clarke replies with a smile.

Lexa waves a little. “Yes, I also love you and Octavia in a platonic way.”

Raven laughs. “Thanks for clarifying.” She’s used to Lexa being weird about it.

Anya gets up. “I have to head into the same direction.” She hugs Clarke and Lexa. “Take care you two. Love you all.”

“Yas!” Raven shouts. “You said all, no taking it back now.”

Anya lets out a raspy laugh. “Fine, love you too, Raven. Now shut up and walk.”

Clarke excuses herself for a second. She tells Lexa she wants to talk to Anya privately for a few seconds to thank her. She walks out of the door and grasps Anya’s wrist.

Anya turns around and looks confusedly at Clarke.

“I know what you did, Anya.” Clarke lets go of Anya’s wrist. “The blood, I know.”

“What are you talking about, Clarke?”

Clarke sighs. “My mom is a doctor. I’m not a rookie and you can’t fool me. I know you gave more blood to me than what’s considered healthy. There’s no way I’d be standing here if you wouldn’t have.” She leans closer to whisper in Anya’s ear. “You could have died, Anya. You’re a part of our family, we can’t lose you.”

“I’m alive, Clarke. It worked out, okay? Please don’t tell Lexa.”

“I won’t tell her, but if something like this ever happens again, don’t do it. I can’t let you risk your life to save mine. If something happens… you should let me die.”

“Let you die?” Anya scoffs. “Over my dead body.” She walks away without another word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya is stubborn and fiercely protective when it comes down to her family. 
> 
> And yay, Clexa is going to get married soon. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke stays at Lexa's apartment, even though It's Sunday and she has a curfew at Arkadia.

Clarke feels nervous as she leaves the police station. That Friday night at the bar that was supposed to be fun really spiraled out of control. The charges have been filed now.

Lexa opens the passenger’s door of her car so Clarke can get in.

“You’re so sweet, Lexa.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s jaw before getting into her fiancée’s car. She fastens her seatbelt.

Lexa blushes slightly. She closes the door and makes her way around her car so she can drive.

Clarke grabs her phone. “I’m going to put something in the group chat to let them know we’re on our way back.” She looks at the time. “It looks like it’s close to 10pm. I hope everything is arranged.” She doesn’t want to get in trouble with the whole curfew thing, since it is Sunday night now and she is supposed to be back in her dorm by 10pm.

 

 **Cgriff:** Just left the police station. Everything will be handled. Apparently more people have been pressing charges against Ontari and Cage.

 **Cheekbones:** I talked to dean Lemkin. Ontari will never be allowed to study at Arkadia ever again.

 **RRbabe:** Grounders are going to have a bouncer from now on, who will check if people got drugs on them, extra safety precautions from now on.

 **Obaby:** Your name is on the list, Clarke. Titus won’t know that you’re not in our room with us.

 **Cgriff:** Thanks, guys. Curious though, how did you get my name on that list?

 **RRbabe:** I may have flirted a bit with the guy who was keeping track of that list for tonight ;)

 **Obaby:** That dude was drooling all over you, babe.

 **RRbabe:** We all make a pretty good team, if you ask me.

 **Cgriff:** I second that.

 **Obaby:** Same.

 **Cheekbones:** True, we can be a good team. Couldn’t have gotten this far if you hadn’t come up with the idea to use Octavia as bait, Raven.

 **RRbabe:** Praise the lord, Anya is giving me a compliment.

 **Cheekbones:** Enjoy it while it lasts ;)

 **RRbabe:** I intend to, but hey don’t let me take all the credit. You’re the one who found Clarke at the bar Friday night and you reacted fast to get her to the hospital.

 **Obaby:** Yeah, Anya. You even gave Clarke some of your blood. You're like a hero or something. 

 **Cheekbones:** Don’t exaggerate so much.

 **RRbabe:** We’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke. O and I are going to sleep ;)

 **Cgriff:** I’ll see you both tomorrow. Love you  <3

 **Obaby:** We love you too, Clarkey  <3

 

Clarke pockets her phone. She stares at her arm and traces the tip of her finger across her vein, while thinking about the blood Anya gave her. That idiot could have died. It would break Lexa’s heart if Anya would die. If she had been conscious, she wouldn’t have accepted it. Nobody should risk their life for her. It’s a good thing that it worked out, but that doesn’t make it okay. She’s thankful for what Anya did, but it was more than Anya should have done. That woman is so damn stubborn. 

“Are you okay, Clarke?”

Clarke snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Lexa. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking. It’s been an eventful weekend.” She runs her hand nervously through her hair. “I’m looking forward to arrange our wedding.”

Lexa smiles. “I look forward to that as well, Clarke. We have a little over three months to arrange everything.” In her mind she’s already planning it. “I could pay your mother a visit tomorrow, after I am done working.” Polis is close to where Abby works and lives anyway. She can easily stop by.

“That’s a good idea, but don’t tell her about what happened this weekend. My mom would get all worried and it’s not necessary.” Clarke doesn’t want her mother to freak out about everything. They’re all okay, nothing major happened. “I’ll tell Aden tomorrow that he’ll be my best man for our wedding.”

“Which flowers would you like at our wedding, my love?”

Clarke smiles brightly. She loves that she can talk about this with Lexa. “I’m okay with anything you like. She won’t be too picky about it. “Roses perhaps?” She thinks about the different colors that exist. "For example, blush pink roses. They stand for admiration. Whether it is for beauty, wit, or charms, they show that you hold the other in high regard."

Lexa hums and nods slightly. “Roses sound lovely. What about the food?”

Clarke chuckles delightfully. “Lex, we have time.” It’s endearing how eager Lexa appears to marry her. “We will plan everything. Maybe we should begin with where we will get married and who will be inviting?”

“I was thinking, since we will get married on New Year’s Eve, how about outside?”

“In the snow?” Clarke knows that it snows around that time of the year, which is quite cold.

Lexa nods. “It will be our magical winter wonderland.” It certainly doesn’t hurt how Clarke will look like a beautiful snow angel when she will walk through the snow in her wedding dress.

“Okay, I’m sold now. That sounds beautiful. You’re definitely a sap, Lex.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My alarm will go off an hour before yours does, Clarke.” Lexa says sadly. She needs to get up earlier in the morning for her drive to Polis to get to work. “Are you sure you want to sleep next to me?” She doesn’t want Clarke to lose sleep. If her fiancée sleeps in the guest room, then Clarke can get more sleep.

“I want to cuddle with you.” Clarke replies almost pleadingly. “Once your alarm goes off, I can kiss you and I promise I’ll sleep a bit longer after that, okay?” She knows that Lexa is worrying again, but she’s fine.

“Okay, my love.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead. She wouldn’t be able to say no.

Clarke slips her hand in Lexa’s hand as they walk to their bedroom together. There are butterflies in her stomach, knowing that in a few months, they will be married.

Lexa, ever so gently, helps Clarke to take her clothes off. She knows her fiancée doesn’t need help, but she wants to take care of Clarke and love her, like she deserves to be loved and cared for.

Clarke can’t find it in her heart to complain or comment on Lexa’s extra care for her. This is the way her fiancée is, soft and sweet, tender as always. She smiles as Lexa’s eyes are raking over her body. When she clears her throat, her fiancée jumps up and grab her pajama.

Lexa blushes, knowing full well that Clarke caught her checking her out, again. She wants to pull a shirt over her fiancée’s head that she can sleep in, but Clarke shakes her head, stopping her from doing so. “Clarke? You will be cold.”

“Then you just have to cuddle very closely with me.” Clarke steps closer towards Lexa until their chests are flushed together. She moves her hand slowly up and down her fiancée’s bicep. “You know…” She lowers her voice. “I would warm up much better if you would take your nightgown off. It’s just oh you know…sharing body heat.”

Lexa can feel her cheeks heating up already, as blood rushes up. “We can… yes.” She feels Clarke’s breath tickling her skin as her fiancée’s steps impossibly closer to kiss her.

Clarke grips the hem of Lexa’s nightgown and takes it off. “You will always be irresistible, Lex.” She looks at her fiancée with hunger, desire and want. “I want to paint you.”

Lexa is slightly taken aback. “You want to paint me?” She knows that Clarke draws and paints quite a bit.

“Yes.” Clarke husks. “Like this, I want to paint you like this.” She has never painted Lexa naked before. Why not? Well that would be a good question. She really should. “It will be a piece for my private collection, for my eyes only.” She kisses her fiancée, letting their lips touch lightly at first before intensifying their kiss.

Lexa suck Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands rest on her fiancée’s hips. She can feel Clarke’s nails carefully scratching up and down her back. “You can paint me anytime you wish, my love. Whichever way you want me, I am yours. Body, mind, heart and soul. All yours.”

Lexa’s words spur Clarke on more. “I want you to paint on me, and I want to paint on you.” She whispers near her fiancée’s earlobe. “We can go somewhere together sometime and paint on each other.” It’s an idea she would love to try with Lexa.

“Yes.” Lexa replies without skipping a beat. “I would love to try that.” She can hardly wait to delicately touch Clarke with a paintbrush. Even though she’s not good at painting, it will be erotic and it can be romantic.

Clarke has numerous ideas of what she wants to paint on Lexa. Her fiancée is beautifully sculptured. Once they paint on each other, she will take pictures to cherish that moment forever. She sits down on their bed and taps the place next to her.

In the blink of an eye, Lexa is at Clarke’s side, lying down next to her. She cradles her fiancée in her arms.

Clarke revels at the warm feeling of their shared body heat. She nuzzles her head against Lexa’s shoulder and closes her eyes.

Lexa strokes Clarke’s beautiful sunshine blonde locks while she hums until her fiancée is fast asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lexa’s alarm goes off in the morning, she jumps up fast to silence it, not wanting Clarke to wake up. She watches as her fiancée stirs a little. “Shh, sleep, my love.” She presses a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. Quietly, she slips out of their bed and tiptoes towards the bathroom down the hall.

After a brief shower, she dries her hair and gets dressed. She has a few minutes left before she has to leave to drive to Polis. This year she has been teaching a younger class. It is different, but not necessarily in a bad way. The good side is that the age difference is bigger. She is still being called the commander. Her students seem intimidated by her.

Lexa enters the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes greets her. “Good morning, Anya.” She pulls Anya into a side-hug.

Anya kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Good morning, Lexa.” She moves her attention back to the pan and flips a pancake over. “I know you prefer healthier things, I made you some toast and there are eggs as well. Fresh orange juice is on the table.”

“That is very sweet of you. Thank you, Anya.” Lexa thoroughly appreciates it, especially since she doesn’t have much time left. She grabs a plate and two pieces of toast. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Mhm.” Anya hums and swiftly puts the perfectly golden brown pancake on top of a small stack of other perfectly golden brown pancakes. “I slept fantastic.” She’s relieved that everyone is safe. “How was your sleep?”

“It was good.” Lexa enjoyed her sleep, with Clarke in her arms.

Anya bakes another pancake while Lexa finishes her breakfast.

“I have to go to work.” Lexa sighs deeply. “Unfortunately. I will see you again tonight.”

“Have a good day, Lexa.”

“You too, Anya.”

Anya looks at her watch. Clarke should be getting up by now if she wants to eat breakfast and be at school on time. She retrieves a tray from one of the cupboards and places a plate with pancakes on top of it, along with a glass of orange juice. Silently, she walks up to Clarke’s bedroom to make sure she’s not oversleeping.

Clarke cracks her eyes open when she hears someone knocking on her door. “You can come in.”

Anya nudges the door open with her elbow. “Good morning, Clarke.” She looks at Clarke who looks sleepy. “We have to go soon. You wouldn’t want to be late in my class.”

Clarke smiles. “Oh no, of course not. That would be a disaster.” She teases.

“I know that my class is your favorite, Clarke.” Anya deadpans. “You would never get over it if you’d miss a single second from it.”

Clarke grabs a pillow and throws it at Anya, but the older woman dodges it easily.

“Rude. I’m bringing you breakfast and you attack me.”

Clarke wraps the sheet more firmly around her body before sitting up. “Okay, I’m sorry.” Her smile widens. “Thank you for bringing me breakfast.”

Anya places the tray down on the bed. “I made you some pancakes.”

“Yum.” Clarke licks her lips. “My favorite breakfast.”

“I know.”

Clarke looks at the tray. There’s a flower on it as well. “This is pretty.” She picks it up and holds it between her fingers.

“It’s an orange rose.” Clarke is probably able to tell for herself that it is an orange rose. From time to time, Anya has a few flowers around their apartment, which she sometimes places on the table during breakfast or on top of a tray, as decoration. “It’s one of my favorite flowers.” She personally likes orange roses.

“The orange rose, fun and camaraderie.” Clarke muses as she studies the rose. “A way to connect with someone you enjoy spending time with. A sign of mutual trust and friendship.”

“Yesterday you were being a doctor, now you’re suddenly a flower expert?”

“What can I say, Anya?” Clarke winks at Anya. “I have certain knowledge of certain things. I’m not a flower expert, but I do know a thing or two.” She doesn’t have knowledge about all flowers, but she does have knowledge about roses. “You know sometimes when people give someone an orange rose it is to give it as a surprise or as a part of a puzzle, to keep the receiver guessing.” She twirls the rose around and places it down on the tray again. Lexa is not the only sap in this apartment.

Anya rolls her eyes at Clarke suddenly trying to be a flower expert. “You should eat your breakfast and get dressed, or we’ll be late.” She has a class to teach soon.

“Okay, I’ll be in the living room in… ten minutes?”

Anya nods. “Hurry, we have less than half an hour before I have to teach my class, and it takes us ten minutes to get there.” She leaves the bedroom so Clarke can eat and get dressed.

When Clarke finishes her breakfast and is dressed, she walks up towards the kitchen with her empty tray. There’s a single rose in a vase on the table. It catches her eye. It’s Bordeaux red.

“Burgundy rose.” Clarke muses as she admires it. “When you meet someone who is so absolutely beautiful, but they don’t realize how stunning they are. They could be beautiful in an unusual or unconventional way. They could be so lovely, thoughtful and full of energy that you couldn’t help but notice them. Those people deserve a burgundy rose for their unconscious beauty.”

Anya takes the empty tray from Clarke. “It’s just some type of red rose, Clarke. Are you seriously going to analyze every flower I bring into this apartment?” She puts the tray in the sink so they can leave.

Clarke teasingly pinches Anya's cheek. "Someone is being grumpy."

Anya swats Clarke's hand away. "Shut up and grab your coat. I'm not being grumpy."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is sipping coffee in the teachers’ lounge. The bell will ring soon.

The door opens and Costia walks in. She gives Lexa a cold look.

Lexa glares at Costia. Each time she sees that woman, she is tempted to punch a hole in the wall. At first she disliked Costia for breaking up with Anya to run off to be with Anya’s ex. During the summer she disliked the woman even more because Costia tried to get back with Anya. When Anya had said no, Costia went behind Anya’s back to date the woman Anya had gone on a date with a few times. It’s safe to say that she definitely doesn’t like Costia at all. The reason why Costia gives her a cold look is because she had been the one to catch Costia stealing Anya’s date, and when she did, she grabbed Costia’s drink and poured it over her head while scolding her.

Granted, it was not exactly a mature thing to do, but she hates it when someone hurts her family. Costia should be happy that it wasn’t hot coffee that she had been drinking that time. Working at the same school is frustrating. She has a feeling Costia is intimated by her. On her first day back here, she was clenching her jaw and Costia hurried out of the teachers' lounge.

The school bell rings.

Lexa makes her way to her classroom. Her students are trickling in. She sits down behind her desk. As the students open their books, two latecomers walk in. “I expect you both to be on time, Tris and Charlotte. This is the second time you are both late. If this happens again, I will give you both detention.”

The girls stare at the floor. “Yes, Miss Woods. We are sorry.” They whisper and make their way to their desks.

Lexa retrieves a stack of papers from her briefcase. “This test will count for your grades.” She walks through her classroom, handing the papers to her students. This school is not the same anymore without Clarke. She misses her fiancée, but she knows that transferring to teach at Arkadia is not a good idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lexa, working at Polis, away from all her loved ones. 
> 
> The ones who are shipping Clarke, Lexa and Anya together, I see you and nope, don't think about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson is included about asexuality and about genders. 
> 
> Lexa surprises Clarke.

Octavia waves as Clarke walks in the classroom. “Hey, Clarke, we saved you a seat.” She scoots over a bit to make some room.

Clarke sits down next to Octavia. She smiles briefly at Octavia, Raven and Aden. The front row again for today. They sure are eager for this class. Then again, Anya’s class is worth it.

Aden turns to look at Clarke. “Octavia and Raven told me your wedding with Lexa will take place sooner than planned.” He smiles at his sister. “And that you chose me as your best man.”

Clarke glares briefly at Octavia and Raven. “Ugh, you two. I was going to tell Aden myself.” She should have known those two would spill the beans.

Octavia leans closer to whisper in Clarke’s ear. “Yeah, but we didn’t tell Aden about the hectic weekend, you know.”

Clarke sighs in relief. She wouldn’t want Aden to know about all the things that happened with the drugging, the poison and the hospital. It would only make him worry while it’s not necessary. What happened will stay between Lexa, Anya, Octavia, Raven and her. Unless she would be called into a courtroom and if the news would leak out, then she’ll have no choice.

Anya clears her throat to get the attention of all her students. She is wearing dark grey pants, a white blouse and a dark grey vest. “Students, open your book onto page twenty-five.”

Clarke opens her book and places her note block next to it, to write down notes.

“Miss Blake, read section one.” Anya instructs. “Loud and clear, please.”

“Asexuality, a term used to describe an individual who does not experience a sexual attraction towards anyone, regardless of their gender. It is not the same as celibacy. When speaking of celibacy, one refers to the choice to refrain from engaging in sexual behaviors. Celibacy is not related to one’s sexual attraction. An asexual individual may choose to engage in sexual behaviors for various reasons even while not experiencing sexual attraction. Asexuality is an identity and sexual orientation; it is not a medical condition. Sexual attraction is not necessary for a person to be healthy.”

Anya nods. “Miss Reyes, read section two, please.” She follows the words in her own book that she’s holding firmly in one hand.

“Demisexuality, a term used to describe an individual who does not experience a sexual attraction without forming a strong emotional connection first. The length and time that is required to form such a bond varies from one individual to another. It is a sexual orientation. Demisexuals are considered to be on the asexual spectrum.”

“Mister Griffin, read section three, please.”

Aden looks down at his book to read the third section. “Graysexuality, a term used to usually describe an individual who rarely experiences a sexual attraction, only under specific circumstances, or of an intensity so low that it’s ignorable. Graysexuality is considered to be somewhere in between asexuality and sexuality. It is a sexual orientation. Gray-asexuals are considered to be on the asexual spectrum.”

Anya closes her book for a moment. She walks slowly as she talks, watching if her students are taking notes. Those who always write down notes receive extra points for their cooperation. “People can have one a certain romantic orientation and at the same time have a completely different sexual orientation. Can any of you give me an example of that?” She watches as hands and pens rise. “Yes, Miss Griffin?”

Clarke puts her pen down. “To give an example, someone could be homoromantic and heterosexual, meaning that romantically they are into their own gender, while sexually they are attracted to the opposite gender.” She looks at Anya, who nods at her.

“That is correct, Miss Griffin.” Anya decides to test the knowledge of her students further while breaking into a topic that they will not address until next week. “Those of you who believe that only two genders exist, raise your hand.” She watches as a few of her students raise their hand, some hesitantly, others without a doubt. “Those who have raised their hand are wrong.”

Anya watches as the few who raised their hand deflate in defeat. “When you go somewhere and they ask for your gender, often the only options that are given are either female or male. Like sexual attraction and romantic attraction, gender is fluid as well. You cannot place people in boxes. Why are there so many labels then, you may ask? Because there are people who desire those labels, with a certain need to identify who they are. People are free to choose if they desire labels or not. Those who say that only two genders would exist are wrong.”

A student raises her hand.

“Yes, Miss Black?”

“Echo is fine.” The girl replies. “When someone is born, they are either a boy or a girl, yet you say more than two genders exist.”

“I will try to create an example to see if that will help.” Anya replies. “Let’s say that only two colors would exist in the world, hypothetically. Let’s say those colors are red and blue.” She walks up to the front row. “Aden is told he can only have blue for the rest of his life. Raven is told she can only have red for the rest of her life. What if Aden one day says, hey why can I only have blue? Why can’t I have red, or better yet, why not purple? Why only blue or red? Or what if Aden wants them all? There can be people who say, you know what? I don’t want any color at all, I don’t want to be any gender at all.”

“I think I get it.” Echo replies with a small smile. “Thank you, Miss Forest.”

“Another example can be fruit. For example, Echo you’re an apple. Clarke is an orange. Octavia is a grape and Raven is a banana. Who is to say you cannot be another type of fruit or several kinds of fruit?”

Clarke quickly scribbles notes down while she listens intently. She has to be fast because the class is going fast as well. This is one of her favorite classes. She admires the way Anya teaches.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Today has been such a loooooong day.” Octavia groans as she plops down on Raven’s bed, directly next to her girlfriend. “Indra is tough. There was this whole boring law blah-blah stuff for two hours!” She is exhausted. “Atom tried to make me laugh though. He made a paper plane and it flew right on Indra’s desk. Man, if looks could kill… oh boy.”

“He sounds like a fun guy.” Raven mumbles. She runs her hand up Octavia’s thigh. “Would you like a massage, my sweet love?” She claims her girlfriend’s lips with her own.

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. Sure, Raven never gets jealous at all.

There’s a knock on their door.

Clarke hurries to open it. “Lexa!” She flies around Lexa’s neck. “Oh my god, hi!” She half-squeals.

“Please, Clarke, my poor ears.” Lexa smiles brightly at Clarke. “Hi.”

Clarke pulls her inside and shuts the door. “What are you doing here? It’s Monday. I mean I’m happy to see you, but I’m just surprised.”

“The point of a surprise is to be surprised. I will be sleeping here with you tonight, Clarke.”

Clarke squeals again.

“For fuck sakes, Clarke.” Octavia grumbles. “My ears.”

Clarke is super excited. This is the first time Lexa will be sleeping over here with her. It’s not against the rules, as long as her roommates agree and she’s sure Octavia and Raven won’t object. She holds her fiancée tightly in her arms and smells her perfume.

“I have missed you so much.” Lexa admits. All day she has been thinking about Clarke and how she wanted to be close to her fiancée. Sleeping over is a decision she made at the last moment. “I do have to wake up an hour and a half before you do tomorrow morning, so I can go to our apartment to get ready to face another day at work.” It’s not ideal, but she wants to be close to Clarke.

“I’m so happy that you’re here.” Clarke places her hands under Lexa’s thighs and lifts her up, pressing her fiancée up against the door. “I’ve missed you as well.” She kisses Lexa while holding her against the door.

Lexa didn’t expect this, but she’s definitely not complaining. Usually she’s the one who picks Clarke up. This is a nice change of pace. She parts her lips and deepens their kiss.

Raven coughs. “I would say get a room, but uh… yeah.” She laughs a little. “Do we need to be sexiled for an hour or something?”

Clarke softly lowers Lexa so she can place her feet back on the floor.

 

 **Commander:** Hello, Anya, I am staying with Clarke tonight.

 **Cheekbones:** Good to know, I was starting to wonder if you got lost on your way home or something.

 **Commander:** I will briefly be home tomorrow morning, before I have to leave for work.

 **Cheekbones:** I’ll make some breakfast tomorrow morning so you can eat something. It’ll spare you time.

 **Commander:** Thank you, Anya. You are the best.

 **RRbabe:** You should bring me some breakfast in the morning, Anya.

 **Cheekbones:** Come and get it yourself.

 **RRbabe:** We have gym tomorrow morning, bleh.

 **Obaby:** Yay gym! :D  Super thrilled for it!

 **Cheekbones:** I found a lovely bottle of wine.

 **Commander:** My pinot noir!

 **Cheekbones:** Cheers.

 **Cgriff:** Poor Lex. Cheers, Anya.

 **Cheekbones:** Bottoms up. Oh and Ps: I found some good candles too.

 **Commander:** MY CANDLES. ANYA, DO NOT DARE TO TOUCH MY BABIES!

 **Cgriff:** This ladies, is what I’m getting myself married into :D

 **Cheekbones:** Since I have the apartment to myself, I’m going to call that cute nurse.

 **Commander:** The nerve. You are going to have a date with my wine and my candles.

 **Cheekbones:** Love you too ;)

 

“Aw, baby.” Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks. “Let me kiss your pout away.” She smiles as her fiancée pouts. “I’ll get you new candles.” She tugs at Lexa’s hand to sit on her bed. “You’ll have to squeeze in with me. These beds here aren’t made for two.”

“We always melt together as one, Clarke.”

“Mhm, that we do.” Clarke lies down and pulls Lexa on top of her. “I’m so, so happy that you’re here. This is one of the best surprises ever.”

While Clarke and Lexa kiss, as their hands move over each other’s body, Octavia and Raven awkwardly leave the room to give them some privacy.

Clarke breaks their kiss. “They finally left. It looks like we’re alone now, Lex.” She slides her hands under Lexa’s shirt. “I was quite tired after all my classes, but I suddenly found new energy.”

“What a coincidence, Clarke. I was tired after teaching my class at Polis, yet here I am with newfound energy.” Lexa leans down to kiss Clarke. “In a few months you will be my wife.”

“Mhm.” Clarke smiles against Lexa’s lips. This is making her so happy. “I can’t wait to be a Woods.” It warms her heart that she doesn’t have to wait three years. She would have waited forever if she had to, preferably not that long of course, but Lexa is always worth the wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa kisses Clarke’s neck and lightly nips at her skin. She makes sure to ease every bite with her tongue and a tender kiss. Slowly, she makes her way down to kiss her fiancée’s collarbones. She hears Clarke moan a little when she moves down to her fiancée’s breasts. Teasingly, she rolls Clarke’s perfectly pink nipples between her fingertips.

“Oh god, Lex… please.” Clarke whimpers. “Don’t tease me so much.” She knows that Lexa can be a serious tease. As her fiancée’s laps her tongue around one of her breasts, she digs her nails lightly in Lexa’s back, hearing her hiss at the touch. “I need you.”

Lexa moves back up to kiss Clarke. She bites her fiancée’s bottom lip. A moan escapes her when Clarke’s hands move all over her body. Every touch burns slightly, in the most sensational way. She can never get enough of her fiancée.

Clarke tries to carefully switch places so she can top Lexa, but when she tries to do just that, her fiancée pins her down on the matrass.

Lexa smiles and shakes her head. “Let me take care of you, Clarke.” She pops the K in her mouth, the way Clarke loves it. One of her hands ever so slowly, trials down her fiancée’s body. Every shiver and moan from Clarke turns her on more.

Clarke nods and gives in. “I’m all yours, _commander_.” Her eyes twinkle at the reaction she gets from Lexa, by the hand that slips in between her legs.

Lexa moans at the sultry tone in Clarke’s voice. She buries two fingers inside her fiancée and curls them, eliciting a loud moan from Clarke.

They both breathe faster as they get lost in each other. The heat rises and they’re sweating.

When they both fall down, exhausted, they quickly pull an oversized shirt on to sleep in.

Lexa presses herself up against the wall and holds Clarke in her arms, so her fiancée won’t roll out of the bed. It’s definitely a small bed, but it’s very cozy. She won’t mind sleeping, knowing how close Clarke is, so close that she can hear her fiancée’s heart beating, as Clarke’s breaths even out. For the rest of her life, she will keep Clarke close. Once college is over, they will have the chance to sleep together every night.

Octavia and Raven enter the room, after loudly knocking to make sure they wouldn’t be walking into something.

Raven gives Clarke and Lexa her signature smirk. “Damn, it smells in here.” She looks at how adorable they’re cuddled up together.

Octavia climbs in bed with Raven. Sometimes she wonders why they have three beds. She doesn’t bother to sleep in her bed under the window, because she always sleeps with her girlfriend anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke wakes up when Lexa wakes up as well. Despite her fiancée telling her that she can sleep a while longer, she decides not to. She gets dressed and kisses Lexa deeply, struggling to see her go.

“It will be Friday soon, my love.” Lexa assures Clarke. She knows each moment apart is difficult. “We will have our weekend soon.”

Clarke sighs a bit. She knows that Lexa is right, again. “I’ll miss our Saturday afternoon though when you will be teaching Raven how to drive.” This weekend will be her first driving lesson she will have with Anya.

Lexa chuckles. “I am not sure if Raven truly needs a teacher.” She has seen that Raven can drive, but Clarke hasn’t. “Raven was the one driving that car when you…” She trials off and swallows thickly.

Clarke nods in understanding. “I see, so she doesn’t need actual lessons. I’m not surprised.”

“I might try and teach her that one does not zigzag in between cars.”

When Lexa is gone, it’s still early. Clarke makes her way outside to get some coffee at the nearest shop. She stops at a small flower shop and buys a rose. After looking at her watch to ensure she still has enough time, she walks up to the apartment and rings the doorbell.

Anya opens the door and looks at Clarke. “Lexa has already left.”

“Yeah, I know.” Clarke hands Anya a rose pink rose while smiling. “I want to give you this.”

Anya accepts the rose from Clarke. “Ah, a rose pink rose, a lovely and elegant way to express gratitude, to say that you are so thankful for someone.” She likes this type of rose as well.

Clarke’s smile splits into a grin. “You do know what roses mean! Just a color my ass.” She feels proud at revealing what she already suspected. “You’re busted.” Her little plan worked.

Anya ignores Clarke’s words. “What are you thanking me for?”

“I’m thanking you for being a good friend and for always being there. Oh, and for the amazing breakfast you often prepare.” Clarke claps Anya’s shoulder lightly, not letting the topic go yet. “Your flowers are just a color, right?”

Anya rolls her eyes. “You came all the way here just to point that out? Do you want a medal now?” She should have known Clarke wouldn’t let it slide.

“No, I’m here so you would admit it and because it’s still early.”

“Fine, I admit it. That orange rose was on your tray because we are friends. It symbolizes our friendship.” Anya pinches the bridge of her nose. “Happy now?”

“Hey, since you know about flowers, you could help to select flowers for the wedding. I’ve been talking about it with Lexa which ones we’d get.”

“Okay, but if you tell anyone I’ll smother you in your sleep.”

“Lexa already told me you have soft edges.”

“That little bitch.” Anya replies with a smile. “I’m not that soft.”

Clarke laughs heartily. She knows Anya can be a total softie. With the older woman’s help, it will be easier to select flowers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The example about the colors and the fruit, that's the way I see it. I'm not going to claim that my.. teachings(?) would be fully accurate, but I try to be as accurate as I think I can be. 
> 
> Lexa and her candles... :)
> 
> I wonder how often I have to express that Clarke and Anya are friends and are like family before people stop shipping and/or are expecting Clanya to happen. 
> 
> The only ship Clanya has is friendship. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time between friends.

“My fucking lungs are burning.” Raven groans. She bends forward and rests her hands on her knees. “It’s still morning. Ugh, why ten laps? This place is like a football field, it’s huge.”

Clarke’s face is beet red from all the running. “I agree with you, Rae. I’m so dead.” Her chest is heaving.

Octavia is jumping up and down. “I don’t know what you two are talking about, this felt amazing.” She stretches a bit and lifts her arms up to flex her back.

Raven licks her lips as Octavia’s shirt rides up, revealing her girlfriend’s flat stomach. “I’m definitely thirsty now.”

Octavia rubs small circles on Raven’s back. “You okay there, babe?” She can see how spent her girlfriend is. “I’ll get you some water.” She runs away to retrieve a bottle of water.

“Hey, O, darling.” Clarke calls out, nearly breathlessly. “Water, please.” She lies down on her back and stares at the sky.

Raven lies down next to Clarke. “Good thinking.”

Octavia laughs as she runs back to them and finds them both lying down. She opens the cap of each bottle of water and empties half on top of Clarke and Raven.

“Man, this feels good.” Raven smiles up at Octavia. “More please.” She opens her mouth. “Try to aim, dammit.”

Clarke opens her mouth as well, hoping to catch a few drops of water.

Aden shakes his head. “You two are so lazy.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Raven holds her index finger up and waves it around. “I’m not lazy I just don’t deal with running all that well.”

“I might be lazy though.” Clarke replies thoughtfully. She’s not the most athletic one. “It’s very difficult to run with my boobs, it kind of hurts.”

Raven laughs as Aden hurries to get away from them, not wanting to hear it. “You got dem bobbies, Clarke.” She knows that running can hurt like a bitch, and she can hardly imagine how it must feel for Clarke. “They always bounce up and down when you run.”

Clarke slaps Raven’s arm. “Stop looking at my tits, Rae.”

“You brought them up, and it’s kinda hard not to notice, cuz damn.”

“I agree.” Octavia chimes in. “Definitely a good handful.” She looks at Raven. “You know what they feel like your hand was on them once.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “You both keep bringing up things from the past. That’s like forever ago and I was tipsy. It was a mistake.” She hardly remembers what it felt like.

“Can you two stop talking about my breasts now?” Clarke pleads. “I regret bringing them up.”

“Okay, you’re right.” Raven gives in. “Let’s talk about O’s ass instead and her legs.” She smirks at Octavia. “You’re so hot when you’re running.”

“Only when I’m running?”

Raven reaches out for Octavia’s hand. “You know I love you and you always look fabulous.” She’s quite sure that someday she wants to marry her girlfriend. They’ve been going steady and she has loved Octavia for so many years, even prior to their relationship. There is time. If all goes well, she wants to live together with her girlfriend after college is over in three years, and eventually they can get married. “Can you help me up?”

Octavia pulls Raven up, strong enough to be merely inches apart. She closes the distance between them and kisses her girlfriend, while placing one hand behind Raven’s neck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven fastens her seatbelt. She checks her mirror to see if it’s all clear.

Lexa watches Raven in silence, as the younger woman starts the engine.

“Okay, so we both know that I can drive.” Raven states matter-of-factly. “This should all go fast.” There are a few things that she can still work on, but her knowledge is quite good. “I’ll take your car for a spin, then I’ll park it and then we can go for anther spin.”

“If you dent my car, I will kill you.”

Raven grins and taps her finger on the steering wheel. “It’s a pleasure to do this with you, Lexa. You’re as lovely as Anya.” She presses on the gas pedal. “I don’t get how everyone always says Anya is like me, because really, she’s like you. No wait, scratch that, I think Anya is a bit of both. She has that intense gaze that you have and you two have so much in common, but she also got a lil something from me.”

“Pay attention to the road, Raven.” Lexa wants to get this lesson over with. “No zigzagging between cars.”

“What was Anya like when you first met her?”

“She was…” Lexa thinks about what to say exactly. “Special, different and intense.” She clicked with Anya the day she met her. It’s like it was set in stone that they had to be in each other’s lives.

Raven knows that Anya means a lot to Lexa. “Anya cares a lot about you and about Clarke as well. I’ve seen it, time and time again.” Anyone who pays attention can see that Anya cares about Clarke and Lexa, more than the older woman cares about others. “So you used to be together with Anya in the past, how was that like?”

Lexa is not interested to have this conversation. “Does it matter how it was like?” She remembers, but that doesn’t mean she has to openly share it with everyone. Even Clarke only knows little about it.

“I suppose it doesn’t really matter.” Raven shrugs. “I was being curious. Anya can be quite mysterious sometimes, just like you. You’re both hiding so much with your eyes. There are too many words that never leave your lips.” It only makes her all the more curious. “You say Anya was special when you met her. Why was she special?”

Lexa can tell Raven is not going to simply relent and let this go. The day she met Anya, they were both alone. Their contact was hungry and greedy. When they slept together, it was intense. Eventually it didn’t work out and they have been friends ever since. That’s more than three years ago. “Anya was always a lone wolf, like I am. She never let anyone or anything knock her down, always strong on her feet. What made her so special was that when I got past those sharp edges… You do not know her like I do.”

“Uh yeah, I don’t really know Anya that well.” Raven knows that’s true. Of course Lexa knows Anya much better. “I already heard she has soft sides, and I’ve seen some of that.”

Lexa knows much more about Anya. There is more than those soft sides. “Try parking there.” She points at a place that doesn’t look too difficult. “Slow and steady.”

“Once college is over, I want to ask Octavia to live together with me somewhere. Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Lexa nods. “You two are a beautiful couple. Octavia is very much in love with you. It is noticeable in the way she looks at you, especially when you are not looking.” She has a good feeling about the two of them building a life together.

Raven smiles. “Yeah? So she looks at me a lot, even when I don’t see it? That’s nice.” She bites her bottom lip. “Can I uh… Talk to you about something? I kind of don’t want to talk to anyone else about this, and you’re just so…” She makes a vague gesture with her hand. “I can’t explain it, but you’re just so calm and understanding.”

Lexa carefully places a hand on top of Raven’s. “What is worrying you?”

“How do you…?” Raven shakes her head. “I’m that obvious huh? It’ll sound ridiculous.”

“Something that worries you is never ridiculous, Raven. It affects you and that is not something to dismiss.”

Raven sighs deeply. “There’s this guy… his name is Atom and he studies law, like Octavia. They share every class together. I have Anya together with her and gym, during those two classes, we spend time together and that’s great.” She loves spending time with Octavia as much as possible. “Atom is Octavia’s friends. I always said I wouldn’t be jealous, because she doesn’t get jealous either. It’s just that… it’s just…”

“Take a deep breath, Raven.” Lexa softly caresses Raven’s cheek. “Take your time to say what you wish to share.”

“I love Octavia so much and I don’t want to be jealous, but I can’t help… Each time she talks about Atom, I feel a small twinge of jealousy. It’s always Atom this and Atom that. He’s so funny, he’s so sweet, he’s so friendly, he makes her laugh, he picks her books up for her and I don’t know, but every fucking thing about him sounds so perfect. Atom is roomies with Aden and he’s being such a cool dude towards Aden. Why do I get jealous when she doesn’t get jealous? Even though I’m with Octavia, people still know I can be a tease and a little bit of a flirt, but Octavia doesn’t get jealous.”

“Are you certain Octavia does not get jealous? If she does not know that you get jealous, who is to say she is not hiding jealousy of her own? When you love someone, it can be tempting to hide negative feelings and to only shine out the positive ones.” Lexa feels for Raven. She knows that the younger woman is much more sensitive than she ever shows. “You shield your heart. You worry it would get broken. Are you concerned Octavia would choose Atom above you?”

Raven nods sadly. “Atom sounds so perfect. He’s even studying the same as her. He even does well in gym, go figure. Then there’s me and I’m just…I’m not that great at gym, I always complain. Atom sounds perfect and I’m just… Raven.”

“What is wrong with being Raven? Octavia is in love with you. She does not love you for how well your grades are or your athletic ability or any of that. Octavia loves you because you are you. You still break yourself down. If you are concerned, do not be afraid to talk with Octavia. Opening your heart is scary, it really is, but for the right one it will always be worth it. Loving someone is being able to say ‘here is my heart and I trust you to keep it safe’.”

Raven wraps her arms tightly around Lexa. A few tears escape her and fall down on top of the older woman’s shoulder. “I think I’ll talk to O about it. I’m just worried I’ll look like a jealous bitch who is trying to make her give her friend up, which is not my goal.”

“It is okay to show Octavia that sometimes you are hurt. It does not make you any less, Raven.”

“It’s nice to have you in my life, Lexa. You’re making Clarke so damn happy and you’re a good friend. You have my blessing to marry my sister.”

Lexa smiles at Raven’s words. It feels good to have a certain bond with Clarke’s best friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya shakes her head. “I can’t believe that you bought Lexa twenty new candles.” She remembers how Lexa had been squealing when Clarke gave them to her.

Clarke laughs. “What can I say? Lexa was upset that you burned some of her candles. She did warn you that her candles are her babies, so all I did was buy her new ones.”

“Yeah I get that, but I didn’t burn twenty candles, Clarke. I only took four.”

“Was it at least worth it?” Clarke can’t hide the amusement in her voice. “So you and that cute nurse, are you going to have a second date or not?”

“Nah.” Anya shakes her head. “She is cute, but other than that there wasn’t much to go by. It felt as if I was on a date with a teenager.”

Clarke scrunches her nose up. “That bad then huh?”

“She brought me a lollipop from the hospital.”

Clarke laughs loudly. “I understand how that pops the mood.”

“Your puns are the absolute worst, Clarke.”

“Shut up, you know you love my puns.”

“You keep making certain claims that I have not voiced.”

“Mhm, but you’re thinking it.”

“Let’s see, you are a doctor, a flower expert and now you are a mind reader as well?”

“Aha!” Clarke points her finger accusingly. “This means you’re definitely admitting it.” She grins at Anya. “It sounds like your date was a lollipop as well.”

Anya quirks her eyebrow. “Oh?” She can see the grin on Clarke’s face.

“Your date sucked until she was gone.”

“You know what, just shut up, and start the damn car.”

Clarke pouts and starts the car.

Anya smiles at Clarke’s pout. “Show me what you got.”

“That’s what she said.”

Anya leans closer to Clarke. She has to lean a bit over the blonde. “Always put your seatbelt on first.” She clicks it and leans back into her own seat. “You’re being distracted, Clarke.”

“Okay, so I forgot about my seatbelt for a moment. It’s not like you told me right away.” Clarke knows that Anya told Raven everything word by word, because Raven had complained about how frustrating that way. “Plus, it’s your fault that I was distracted.”

“How it that my fault, Clarke?”

“You’re distracting me.”

“I have done no such thing. Now keep those lips closed and drive the damn car.”

Clarke sucks her lips all the way in and looks at Anya. She wiggles her eyebrows, hoping to break the older woman’s intense gaze.

Anya laughs and pokes Clarke’s cheek. “And you dare to say that I am being distracting? Making faces won’t help you learn how to drive. Come on, silly goose. Are you going to take me for a spin or what?” Spending time with the blonde is great. It always seems to be.

“Okay, I’ll be serious from now on.” Clarke moves her hand over her own face to turn it into a poker face. She raises one eyebrow and grips the steering wheel tightly.

“Try to drive in a square around this parking lot.”

Clarke hands move fast on the steering wheel as she’s trying to drive around the parking lot.

“I said a square, Clarke, not a circle.” Anya stares at Clarke. “Not a geometry expert, Clarke?” She teases. “You can be a doctor, a flower expert and a mind reader, but you cannot tell the difference between a square and a circle?”

“It was almost a square.” Clarke knows that’s a blatant lie.

“Okay then, do you think this time you can drive an exact square?”

“That doesn’t make sense, it’s much better to circle around it.”

Clarke groans. “Driving sucks. Ugh, Anya, why do you have to be such a pain?”

“Try to tell yourself that.” Anya retorts. “I’m the one who has to sit here, listening to your godly awful puns while watching you drive my car like a fish who’s trying to climb a tree.”

“Ugh I hate you.” Clarke wants to go to their apartment so she can crawl on Lexa’s lap and watch a movie together. This is not going as easy as she thought it would go.

Anya chuckles. She lifts Clarke’s chin up with one hand so they can look at each other. “No, you don’t hate me.” She kisses the blonde’s cheek. “You love me.”

“Let’s switch positions. You can show me how it’s done and you can explain, while I watch and listen.”

“You can’t give up so fast, Clarke. Go on, practice is key. You have to eat and breathe learning how to drive.”

“Here I was, thinking that Lexa is a commander.” Clarke grumbles and goes on.

“If you do well, I’ll take you out for ice cream.”

“Bribery doesn’t work on me, Anya.”

Anya looks at her watch. “Hmm, I think Raven and Lexa will be done soon, if they’re not done already. We don’t have all day, Clarke. Imagine Lexa sitting on the couch, waiting for you.”

“Do you want me to go around the parking lot or should I try and park? My seatbelt is on, check. Mirror looks good, check. Well? Anya, stop laughing, tell me what I have to do.”

“Okay, one more spin and when you’re done, try to park. After that you can run to our apartment.” Anya sits down comfortably as Clarke drives. “Bribery doesn’t work on you, right?”

“You pulled the Lexa card, that’s totally unfair.” Clarke can always be bribed when it involves Lexa. “It doesn’t count when you do that.”

“Oh, of course not.” Anya smiles brightly. “You can’t be bribed at all. It must be a product of my imagination.”

“I would smother you in your sleep if it wasn’t for your delicious breakfast.”

“Please, if you’d step into my bedroom I’d be right on top of you in a split second.”

Clarke chuckles. “You’d be right on top of me huh? Sounds kinky.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Clarke. You know that’s not… ugh, just park the damn car.”

Clarke parks the car and holds her pinkie out. “Still besties?”

Anya locks her pinkie around Clarke’s. “Satisfied? Can we go home now? I have another bottle of wine waiting for me.”

“Yup, we can go home, but you’re going to share that wine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up for the next chapter: a game of truth or dare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play truth or dare.

Clarke is sitting down on the floor next to Lexa, holding her fiancée’s hand.

Octavia is sitting next to Clarke with Raven next to her.

Anya is sitting in between Raven and Lexa.

Clarke had tried to invite Aden as well, but he said he was going to play videogames with Myles and Atom.

“Truth or dare, bitches.” Raven announces with a wide grin. “Since O is the youngest, she can go first. Is everyone cool with that?”

Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Octavia nod.

“Hmm.” Octavia looks around. “Lexa, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to empty your glass in one go.”

Lexa holds her glass of wine up and drinks until it’s empty. “Raven, truth or dare.”

“Hit me with dare.”

“I dare you to do five pushups.”

Raven groans. “That’s pure evil.” She moves so she can do the pushups. “One…” She mutters as she moves back down. “Two… Three…” She takes a deep breath. “Four…Five.” She sits back down, close to Octavia and flips Lexa off. “Anya, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Let’s see… truth.” Raven thinks about all the things she can ask. “When was the first time you realized you like Clarke?”

“I realized that I like Clarke when we went to grab some coffee together. She told me it tasted like dirt, and then proceeded to tell the waitress that she cannot espresso how much she liked it.”

Clarke gasps. “You still remember that? Wow.” She thought Anya would have forgotten that. “That’s the first time we hung out together.” It was after the older woman had threatened her not to break Lexa’s heart. The coffee was intended to try and become friends eventually, which definitely worked. “And see, you do enjoy my puns!”

“It was cute and silly, of course I remember.” Anya taps a finger to her head. “I have a solid memory.” Okay, it’s her turn now. “Lexa, truth or dare?”

“I will go with truth this time.”

“When did you tell Clarke for the first time that you love her?”

“Ohhh, good one!” Raven says loudly. She grins and waits for Lexa to answer Anya’s question.

Lexa smiles as Clarke hides her face. “It happened when Clarke was at my old apartment to celebrate New Year’s Eve. She told me to admit that I love her, so I did and I told her that I love her.”

Raven laughs. “You’re one of a kind, Clarke.” She can’t believe Clarke handled it like that.

“It was just so obvious.” Clarke had been able to tell that Lexa loves her, she only needed her to admit it, and so she did.

Lexa looks at Octavia. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“If you could be anywhere right now with one person where would it be and with whom?”

“I like that question.” Octavia replies with a smile. “When it comes down to where, it really doesn’t matter. I couldn’t care less, as long as Raven is right by my side.” She snakes her arms around Raven’s waist. “I’d go anywhere with my babe.” Her girlfriend is all she needs.

Raven’s cheeks turn scarlet. She holds on to Octavia as if she’s trying to ensure that her girlfriend won’t leave. One day she really wants to marry Octavia. “I got all I need when I got you and I…” She sings while tears run down her cheeks.

“You’ll always be my flashlight, Rae.” Octavia brings their lips together.

Clarke gets a bit teary as well to see the sweet and loving interaction between Octavia and Raven.

Octavia keeps Raven close after breaking their kiss. Tonight they can spend enough time together at their dorm, since it’s Saturday evening and Clarke will be staying here with Lexa. “Clarke, truth or dare?”

“Hmm, I’ll go with dare.”

“I dare you to take body shots off of Raven, Lexa and Anya.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. “I have to do three of them?” She never drinks much.

“They’re small glasses, you can handle it.” Octavia gets up. “I’ll grab a bottle of tequila, the salt and the limes.” She looks at them. “You better all get ready. Raven, Lexa, Anya, and lie down. I’ll put the salt right above your belly buttons.”

Clarke is shocked. Three body shots. Damn, that’s quite the dare.

Raven grins as she lies down.

Lexa lies down. She doesn’t mind Clarke having to take a body shot from her, as long as her fiancée doesn’t mind either.

Anya awkwardly lies down, wondering why she always gets roped into these kinds of things.

Octavia grabs a saltshaker and drops some salt above their belly buttons. She neatly places small glasses in between their breasts with tequila in them. Lastly she places a slice of lime in their mouths. “They’re all ready, Clarke.” She sits down and claps to cheer Clarke on.

Clarke decides she will do Raven first, then Anya and lastly Lexa. Always have to save the best for last. She licks the salt from right above Raven’s belly button. Once she’s done that, she quickly empties the shot of tequila and moves on to the lime. Their lips touch briefly.

Raven sighs in relief when it’s over. “That tickled a bit, Clarke.” It was weird to feel Clarke’s tongue above her belly button. It made it difficult to stay still.

Clarke moves on to Anya. She licks the salt from above her belly button.

Anya is getting ticklish from Clarke’s tongue. She nearly giggles and her slice of lime sinks a bit into her mouth.

Clarke empties the shot of tequila fast. She’s confused for a moment when she’s moving up to the slice of lime and sees that it’s not exactly in place anymore. Anya’s eyes are so intense again. She shrugs and dips her tongue in the older woman’s mouth to retrieve the slice of lime.

Anya’s face heats up as she can sit up again. She feels ashamed because she got ticklish. It’s always clumsy when she does body shots. Usually she is always the one taking them off of others, and not the other way around.

Clarke smiles as she eagerly moves on to Lexa. She leisurely slowly licks up the salt. When she makes her way to the shot of tequila, she lets it tip over on purpose. With her tongue, she traces all the drops she can catch without having to further undress her fiancée, although it is tempting. When she gets to the lime, she surges forward and lets her tongue explore Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa tastes the salt, the tequila and the lime on Clarke’s tongue. She winds her arms tightly around her fiancée, while deepening their kiss.

Octavia holds up an empty bottle. “Relax, we’re not going to play spin the bottle. Well, we are, but not like that.” She’s not going to suggest spinning it to kiss. “We will spin it and whoever it lands on gets to ask a question that the others all have to answer, or they get to dare the others.” She will keep it decent and she hopes they’ll do the same.

They all move to sit in a circle again.

Octavia hands the bottle to Anya. “The oldest should begin first this time.” It doesn’t always have to be her first.

Anya spins the bottle. It lands on Raven.

Raven thinks of a question to ask them all. “If you could date one of us, but you can’t choose the one you’re with, who would you choose?” If she would let them choose freely, she knows Octavia would choose her, and Clarke and Lexa would choose each other.

Octavia isn’t quite sure who to choose. “I think, maybe Lexa.” Anya is too intense and Clarke has been her best friend for so many years.

“I think I would choose Anya.” Lexa replies thoughtfully.

“I would choose Anya as well.” Clarke says. She has a long history with Octavia and Raven. It would be far too weird. In the end it is hypothetical anyway.

Anya can feel all eyes on her now. Way to put pressure on someone. “I would choose…” She tries to get rid of the lump in her throat. Clarke and Lexa are both giving her a sympathetic look. Of course, they both know the secret she revealed months ago, while Octavia and Raven don’t know. “Clarke.”

Lexa has a small smile. She has a feeling Anya chose Clarke so she wouldn’t be teased in any way that she would still have feelings for her. Raven might possibly tease Anya like that, so it’s really for the best that Anya hasn’t said her name. She’s not sure if those feelings are still there, but it’s not something she’s going to ask.

Raven has a big grin on her face. “Interesting, Clarke and Lexa both choose Anya, while Anya chooses Clarke. See, I keep saying they’re total bros.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Yes, Rae, Anya and I are bros.”

Raven spins the bottle. “Ah, Lexa, you’re up.”

Lexa looks at the bottle that’s pointing at her. Hmm a truth question for all of them or a dare for all of them. “I dare you all to a competition of which one of you can do the most sit-ups.”

“Well, I’m gonna lose.” Raven replies. “But I’ll try anyway.” She’s determined to prove her worth at least a bit to appeal to Octavia.

Lexa waits for Clarke, Anya, Octavia and Raven to be lined up for their sit-ups. “Ready? Set. Go!” She smiles as she watches them doing sit-ups.

Raven bites her bottom lip to avoid groaning about it. She’s going to feel the burn real good and she’ll be sore after this. Damn Lexa and her dare. First the pushups she had been dared to do and now this. That fucking commander. After thirty sit-ups, she taps out.

Clarke was the first to stop, after twenty-five sit-ups. She definitely needs to work on her condition. It sucks that she has the least amount of sit-ups. Maybe she should join Lexa a few times when her fiancée jogs.

Octavia and Anya stubbornly keep going.

When Octavia reaches sixty sit-ups, she can’t take it anymore. She’s not trained for this. Running is something she’s much better at.

Anya stops when she reaches hundred. She arches her back for a moment. Her cheeks are slightly red from the effort she has put into it.

Raven whistles. “Great figure.” She shuts up when Octavia elbows her. Lexa might be right that her girlfriend can get jealous as well.

Anya smirks. “I work out.” She rolls her head around to relax her neck.

They play on for a little while longer. When it’s getting very late, Octavia and Raven leave to go to their dorm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is shifting on the couch, not able to sit still. “I’m going to kick Anya out of the bathroom, I need a shower.” She feels sweaty from all the workouts they did during the game each time Lexa, Anya and Octavia got to dare something. It didn’t stop at the sit-ups. There was also running around the table, jumping jacks and a few other things involved.

Lexa knows Anya has been occupying the bathroom for the last hour. “Okay, my love. Be careful.” She kisses Clarke.

Clarke makes her way to the bathroom. She knocks on the door, but she doesn’t get a response. Okay, maybe Anya is in her bedroom and she has been waiting like an idiot while it was empty all along. When she opens the door and walks in, she hears water running. “Anya?” She doesn’t get a response. Ugh, this is frustrating. She steps closer to call out again.

Anya steps out of the shower and is spooked by seeing Clarke. “What the hell, Clarke?” She stares at the blonde. “Why are you in here?”

“I just… I knocked and I called your name…” Clarke hadn’t seen Anya naked before. She just wanted to get a shower.

“Clarke?” Anya places her hands on her hips. “Earth to Clarke?”

“Hm, what?” Clarke looks up at Anya. “I’m sorry, I eh… I just wanted you to get out so I can take a shower. It wasn’t my intention to walk in on you like this.”

Anya grabs a towel and wraps it around her body. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just call us even, okay?” Clarke doesn’t need to be embarrassed. It’s just skin, that’s all.

Clarke cocks her head. “Even?”

“Well yeah, that time I found you at Grounders I brought you here and gave you a hot shower to warm you up. I undressed you so I could put your pajama on. So yes, I’ve seen you naked and now you have seen me naked. We’re even.”

“Oh okay, yeah that makes sense. Right I uh…I’m here for the shower.”

Anya picks up her nightgown. “I will be done in five minutes. You can step in if you like.” She realizes she hadn’t turned the water off yet. “The water is still running and it’s hot.” She turns her back at Clarke to look into the mirror.

“Okay, but I’m really sorry for invading your privacy like that.” Clarke turns on her heel. “I’ll wait outside.” Walking in on Anya naked is not something she ever thought would happen. Her friend sure looks good for a thirty year old. Not that thirty year olds would look bad. The only women she saw naked before are Lexa, Octavia and Raven, all for obvious reasons. Lexa because of their relationship, and Octavia and Raven because they often changed into different clothes in the same bathroom. Her friendship with Anya is close but it feels rude that she walked in on her.

“I’ll try to hurry.” Anya replies as Clarke closes the door. She wraps a towel around her hair. Something tells her this was more embarrassing for the blonde than it was for her, well for her it wasn’t embarrassing at all. She’s confident about her body, definitely around people she’s close with. “I’ll be out in five minutes.”

“About time!” Clarke calls back gleefully from behind the door. “You’ve been in there for ages!”

“Is Anya still in the bathroom?”

Clarke jumps up. “God, Lexa, you startled me.” She hadn’t heard Lexa approaching her. Her fiancée is often quite silent when she walks.

“I did not mean to, my love.” Lexa replies readily. She had just arrived to see if Clarke finally had the chance to shower.

“Anya said she will be out in five minutes, so I’m waiting here.” Clarke bites her bottom lip as her thoughts wander off.

Lexa can see that Clarke is lost in her thoughts. “What is on your mind, my love?” She takes her fiancée’s hand in hers and squeeze softly. “Clarke?”

“I knocked at first, but there was no response. Then I opened the door and called out for Anya, with no response. So I walked up close to call out again, but then Anya stepped out of the shower.” Clarke feels ashamed for the way she handled it. “So I pretty much walked in on Anya naked.”

Laughter bubbles up from Lexa’s chest. “You are still alive to tell the tale, I see.” She knows Anya probably doesn’t care. Knowing the older woman, Anya would probably shrug if even Octavia and Raven would walk in on her.

“Oh, very funny.” Clarke pushes Lexa against the nearest wall. “I just kind of froze when I walked in on her, it was awkward okay. Stop laughing.” She groans as her fiancée is smiling widely. “So you find it amusing huh, well how about this.” She pins Lexa’s wrists above her head and kisses her hard.

Lexa growls in response. She grabs Clarke’s waist and pushes her fiancée against the wall instead. Her lips meet Clarke’s hungrily.

The bathroom door opens and Anya walks out. “The shower is free now.” She leaves the door open. When Clarke and Lexa go inside while they’re still kissing, she chuckles and closes the door for them.

Clarke and Lexa don’t bother to break their kiss. Their tongues are dancing around as they tug at each other’s clothes.

Lexa unbuttons Clarke’s pants and clumsily tries to slide it down, while her fiancée helps to kick it off.

Clarke does the same for Lexa’s pants. When she tries to get her fiancée’s blouse off, she’s too wild and she ends up tearing it off. Her apology gets muffled against Lexa’s lips as their kiss goes on.

Lexa retaliates by ripping Clarke’s shirt. Let’s just hope that wasn’t one of her fiancée’s favorite shirts, unlike her blouse being one of her favorites, or at least it was before Clarke tore it off. Totally worth it though.

They stumble in the shower together.

Lexa tries to turn the knob on to arrange the temperature, while Clarke is kissing her neck. This shower is going to take a while. The tiles feel cold against her back. When she turns the knob on, the water is a bit too cold at first.

Clarke shrieks under the cold water. She lifts Lexa up. Slowly, their lips touch. She parts her lips as her fiancée parts hers as well. Lexa’s tongue is flicking along her lips and caressing her tongue. She gently sucks her fiancée’s tongue into her mouth, earning a moan from Lexa.

Lexa grabs the bottle of shampoo and massages Clarke’s scalp.

“You always know what to do with your fingers, Lex.” Clarke loves it when Lexa helps her under the shower. Her fiancée can work her fingers well, in various situations.

Lexa lets one hand run down Clarke’s body. She smiles as her fiancée’s eyes darken. “Let me wash that shampoo out of your hair first.” She moves her hand back up.

“That’s not fair.” Clarke wines. “Why do you always tease me like this in the shower?”

“Patience, my love.”

Clarke’s eyes sparkle as she looks at Lexa. “Then I guess I’ll just have to… get to you first.” She wraps her arms around her fiancée’s thighs and lowers herself. “This is what you get for teasing me so much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They managed to play the game decently. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya plays guitar and sings, Clarke hears her.

Clarke wakes up to an empty bed. She chuckles, knowing that Lexa often jogs on Sunday mornings, or even hits the gym for an hour or two. Her fiancée always lets her sleep even though she has told Lexa it would be okay to wake her up. She puts her robe over her nightgown, so she can go eat some breakfast in the kitchen.

Clarke is about to tiptoe closer towards the kitchen, but she stops before she can turn the corner and walk into the living room. After a brief peek, she saw that Anya is sitting on the couch with a guitar. Out of curiosity, she decides to hide behind the corner for a bit, rather than walking up to the kitchen and interrupting Anya. She has been told that the older woman can play guitar, but she never had the chance to hear Anya play.

Anya is sitting cross-legged on the couch, with her guitar in her arms. She’s tuning it to make it sound just right. It has been a little while since she played. Lexa is the only one who has ever heard her play and the last time is a long time ago. Now she only plays when others aren’t around.

When Anya is sure that guitar is properly tuned, she moves her fingers and starts to sing a song that has been on her mind a lot lately.

 

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

 

Clarke is amazed to hear Anya sing. The older woman sounds so soft and fragile. She has a feeling this song means a lot to Anya, because she can hear the emotions that the older woman is pouring into it.

 

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

 

Anya takes a deep breath. She’s trying so hard not to cry. This song always makes her all the more emotional. She hates how broken her voice sounds.

 

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

 

Clarke wonders who Anya is singing this for, or at least she thinks it is meant for someone. It’s doubtful that it would be for Lexa, since the slowly falling part doesn’t sound accurate. Anya was in love with Lexa in the past, or she could still be, but that wouldn’t truly line up with the song. It can’t be that cute nurse either, since that date didn’t go well. It’s probably wrong that she’s eavesdropping like this. It feels like tapping into a secret that’s not meant for her ears.

 

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

 

Anya has to let this go. It’s pointless to fall for someone who will never be hers. This will pass. These feelings have been overwhelming her. She has to forget about the way she laughs, light and bubbly, filled with joy. She has to forget about her smile, incredibly beautiful as always. She has to forget the special moments that have been shared. The more she has been trying not to fall, the more she has been falling. Feelings come and go. She’ll have to wait until these feelings go away.

Clarke walks into the living room. Now that Anya seems to be done playing and singing. “Good morning, Anya.” She smiles and walks up to the kitchen. “Have you eaten breakfast already?”

Anya quickly puts her guitar away. “Good morning, Clarke. I didn’t think you’d be up so early.” She walks up to the kitchen. “I haven’t eaten breakfast yet, I was…” Playing guitar and singing. “Waiting for you.”

“Oh yeah, I guess I’m up a bit earlier than usual.” Clarke knows that usually she’d still be in bed. “That still didn’t get me up on time to see Lexa leave though.”

“Lexa is an early bird. She left nearly an hour ago.”

“Sit down I’ll make you some breakfast.”

Anya shakes her head. “It is fine, I can make some.” She’s used to make breakfast anyway.

“You’re always making breakfast for me. Let me make some for you for a change.”

“Don’t burn my toast, Clarke.”

Clarke turns around, slightly offended. She grabs a slice of bread and throws it at Anya. “I’m not that bad, okay.” She knows she’s not the greatest cook, but she has been improving. “It won’t be burned, it’ll just be crunchy.” She can make toast, Anya is exaggerating. Okay fair enough, one time she burned the toast but that was technically Lexa’s fault, because Lexa was being entirely distracting, walking around naked.

“If you mean crunching my teeth, then sure, it’s crunchy.”

Clarke laughs and nudges Anya with her elbow. “Take that back.”

“Nope.”

Clarke tries to tickle Anya. “Take it back.”

Anya twists Clarke’s arms so the blonde is captured in her arms. She makes sure not to hurt Clarke. “I’m not that ticklish, Clarke.” Okay, she is a bit ticklish, but still. “Have you forgotten that I’m stronger?” She whispers in Clarke’s ear. “Throwing bread at me isn’t nice, now is it?”

“Your voice is almost as soft as it was a moment ago.”

Anya lets Clarke go. “What?” She’s confused. That’s a reply she didn’t expect.

“Uh…” Clarke realizes she’s giving it away now. “Okay fine, I heard you play guitar and I heard you sing. It was truly beautiful.”

Anya stiffens. She turns her eyes away and walks up to the front door. Clarke wasn’t supposed to hear her sing, nobody should have.

“Anya, where are you going?” Clarke is concerned. “What’s wrong?” She was only sharing the truth that Anya plays beautifully and that the older woman can sing. Okay, she probably wasn’t supposed to witness that.

“I’m going for a walk.”

“Anya, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I just… I heard you play and I just…”

Anya sighs and rubs her temples.

Clarke pulls Anya into a hug. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” She cares about the older woman, she will always care. “You mean a lot to me, Anya.”

“I need to clear my head for five minutes and then I’ll be back for breakfast.” Anya assures Clarke. “Try not to burn our apartment down.” She smiles at the blonde.

“Prepare yourself to be amazed. I’ll make a mind blowing breakfast. It’ll be delicious. You’ll lick your fingers off and ask for more.”

“You are building high expectations, Clarke.”

“Do you want to watch a movie with me after breakfast?” Clarke wants to have a relaxed Sunday. Eventually Lexa should be back as well. “I’ll get the blankets and everything ready, it’ll be cozy.”

“Ugh, you just want to cuddle again. You’re like a cuddle monster or something.”

“Please, Anya? Because you love me?”

“Okay, I’ll watch a movie with you after breakfast. Are you going to squeeze yourself in between Lexa and me again?”

Clarke chuckles lightly. “What can I say? I really like cuddles. I’ll see you soon then. If you happen to pass Lexa, tell her she better run home fast.”

“If I tell her that she’ll think something is wrong. That would be pure evil.”

Clarke steps back inside to prepare some breakfast and to get everything ready to watch a movie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Congratulations for not burning my toast.” Anya teases. She takes a sip from her glass of orange juice. “Mhm, this is good. You squeezed this yourself?”

“Yup, I did.” Clarke smiles proudly. “I know you like fresh orange juice, and you always make fresh orange juice for me, so there you go.” She pours a glass for herself as well. “Cheers.”

Anya clinks her glass against Clarke’s. “Cheers.”

Clarke looks at the blue rose that Anya brought with her when she got back. It’s in a vase and the older woman has been looking fondly at it. “That blue rose looks beautiful.”

Anya recognizes the curious look on Clarke’s face. She already knows what’s coming. Little miss flower expert again. “Yes, it does. Blue roses are elusive. It was difficult to find one.” She passed by some of the best flower shops she knows.

“A blue rose represents the unattainable or the mysterious. My guess for you would be it represents the unattainable.” Clarke decides to guess that’s it after she heard Anya sing. The older woman has something with flowers, and she can feel that Anya never buys them without meaning. “A blue rose embodies the desire for the unattainable, the desire to be with someone whom you cannot have. A blue rose says I can’t have you, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Are you done, flower expert?” Anya finishes her glass of orange juice. “Do you want to wait until Lexa is back to select a movie, or do you want to choose one already? We both know she’ll pick whatever you pick anyway.”

“We’ve been friends for a reasonable amount of time, right?” Clarke takes a seat next to Anya. “Your song, that rose…who is it that you’re falling for, Anya? Maybe the one you want isn’t so unattainable. I might be able to help you.” She could help to play matchmaker or something.

Anya rolls her eyes. “You think you can help me with that?”

“Ah, so there is someone. Good to know.” Clarke smiles as she’s seeing right through Anya again. “Well, sometimes someone can seem unattainable, but that doesn’t mean they are. When I fell for Lexa, I thought that there was no way I’d ever be able to be with her. She was completely out of my reach. You never know unless you don’t try.” It would be nice to see Anya being happy. “Whoever it is would be lucky to have you, very lucky, I must say.” She squeezes the older woman’s hand reassuringly. “You’re amazing. You care deeply about people. There’s a romantic side to you, even though you always deny it so much. To top it all off, you’re very easy on the eyes. You’re an attractive woman. Your intense gaze and sharp edges may confuse people, but once someone gets to know you, it’s like, wow. You’re funny and I love your quick wit.”

“I cannot espresso how sweet you are, Clarke.” Anya chuckles as she lightly pushes Clarke away, to escape this awkward confrontation.

Clarke leans closer to tease Anya back. “Are you going to keep throwing that back at me because you like it a latte?” She’ll never forget that first time they went out for coffee together.

Anya becomes wary of how close they are right now. “Maybe I do. What would you do about that?”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Maybe it is.”

Footsteps make them both turn around.

Lexa smiles at them. “Were you two having another staring contest? Anya, you have to let Clarke win sometime.”

“And risk losing?” Anya shakes her head. “You know me better than that, Lexa.”

Clarke walks up to Lexa. “We’re going to watch a movie. I already put some blankets and pillows on the couch.” She points at the couch, where everything is set. “I’ll let you choose a movie this time.”

“I am okay with watching anything you like, Clarke.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in hers.

Lexa sits down on the corner of the couch, with Clarke directly next to her. She strokes her fiancée’s hair. This will be a nice relaxed Sunday.

Anya sits down next to Clarke. “So, what movie are we going to watch?” She looks at the blonde, knowing that it’ll be up to Clarke to choose something anyway. “Your movie taste isn’t half bad.”

“Not half bad?” Clarke slaps Anya’s arm playfully. “My movie taste is great.”

Lexa chuckles. “Clarke, sometimes you choose a scary movie which makes you burry your head in my chest. Not that I am complaining though. Other times you choose a romantic movie, which nearly makes Anya gag, since romance is not her thing.”

Clarke is about to retort to that, but when Anya gives her a warning glare, she changes her mind. She always thought Lexa knows Anya much better than anyone else does. Perhaps not. “You’re right, Lex, but you have to admit that both are great choices.” She looks through the movies they have. “We can watch Imagine me & you? I love that movie.”

“I like that one as well.” Lexa replies. “I am okay with watching that one.” She has watched it a few times, mostly together with Clarke.

Anya nods. “I like that movie as well. It’s not a bad choice.” It’s one of her favorites. “I’ll make us some popcorn.” She gets up from the couch. “Would you two like anything to drink?”

“Water would be lovely.” Lexa replies.

Anya waits for a moment. “Do you want something to drink, Clarke?” She looks at Clarke who is nuzzled against Lexa.

“Uh yeah, you can choose. You know which things I like.”

Anya pours a glass of lemonade for Clarke. She walks back with the glass to hand them over. “Okay, I’ll be right back with popcorn.”

Clarke waits to start the movie until Anya is sitting down again.

When everything is displayed on the table in front of them, Lexa opens a blanket and throws it over them.

Clarke makes herself comfortable. She swings an arm around Lexa’s shoulder and her other arm over Anya’s shoulder. Movie moments with the both of them are great.

“I can only stay for two hours at most.” Anya announces. “I have a date in three hours.”

Clarke looks forward to be alone in the apartment with Lexa, especially since she has to be back at her dorm by 10pm for that curfew. “Another cute nurse?” She inquiries.

“You’re too curious, Clarke.”

“You’re too secretive.” Clarke retorts. She leans closer to whisper in Anya’s ear. “You should give your date a flower, it’ll be sweet.”

Lexa pulls Clarke closer to her again. “I believe Anya does not require any dating tips, my love.”

They watch the movie together while eating some popcorn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is on her way to Anya’s class, her books in her hands. Octavia and Raven are walking in front of her. They nearly overslept, which is not good, so they’re in a hurry.

Someone bumps into Clarke and her books fall on the ground.

“Hey, watch it!” Clarke grumbles and crouches down to pick up her books.

“I’m so sorry.” Echo bends down to help Clarke to pick up her books. “I should have looked where I was walking, I hate it when I’m running late.”

“You’re kind of running in the wrong direction.” Clarke clutches her books to her chest, not wanting to drop them again, in case someone else is about to run into her. “Class is in the direction I’m going.”

“I know, but I forgot my books.” Echo sighs. “I was in a hurry to run back to my dorm room to get my books and hopefully be in class on time. Miss Forest is strict and I don’t want her to kick me out of her class for being late.”

“You’re not going to make that, we only have a minute left, so we have to run to class now.” Clarke really doesn’t want to be late. It would suck. Even though she’s friends with Anya, the older woman can’t give her any special treatment. She’d be kicked out. “You can sit next to me, we can share my book.”

“You’re so kind, thank you.” Echo hurries to follow Clarke. “You have a pretty ring around your finger. Are you married?”

“I’m almost married. I’ll get married soon. For now, I’m engaged.”

“Your fiancé must love you a lot. How long have you been together with him?”

“It’s Fiancée, actually.” Clarke corrects Echo. “We have been together for a little under a year.”

“Ah, you’re with a girl. Sounds like you’re getting married quite fast.”

"Is any of that a problem?”

“Oh uh…no.” Echo backtracks quickly. “Where I come from, my family is just… different. My aunt Nia raised me. I’m straight, so yeah.”

“This is a school that’s friendly towards people from all kinds of sexualities.” Clarke points out. “If you’re raised a certain way, may I ask why you’re going to this school then?”

“My cousin On-” Echo clears her throat. “My cousin Onni used to go here. She liked this school a lot. I’m here for my family and unfinished business.”

Anya looks up as Clarke enters her class with Echo. “Miss Griffin and Miss Black, sit down right now.” Her voice is cold and warning. “My class is about to begin. Next time you will not enter.”

“I apologize for my tardiness, Miss Forest.” Clarke replies politely as she makes her way to the front row.

Echo follows Clarke to the front row. “I’m sorry, Miss Forest. It won’t happen again.” She sits down next to Clarke.

Clarke opens her book so Echo can follow. The girl is very confusing. What the hell does unfinished business mean? Maybe Echo’s family has a company and they need the girl in it or something. Her attention diverts towards Anya so she can take notes of what’s being said.

Echo glances at Clarke, Clarke’s friends and at Miss Forest while everyone is paying attention to the class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echo has unfinished business for her aunt and her cousin. *grins evilly*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. I guess I'm sorry.

Octavia and Raven both whistle as they see Clarke.

Clarke slowly turns around. “What do you think about this dress?” She watches herself in the mirror.

“I think you look gorgeous in it.” Octavia replies. She touches Clarke’s sides. “See, it fits you perfectly. It really does you justice.”

“You look hot.” Raven says as her eyes rake over Clarke’s body. “Lexa is going to love seeing you in this dress. It looks much better than the last five you tried on.” She places the veil over Clarke’s head. “I’d definitely go with this one. You look like a snow angel.”

“Lexa is a very lucky woman.” Octavia adds thoughtfully. “You’re so beautiful inside and out.”

Clarke blushes as Octavia and Raven continue to gush about how good she looks. “Okay, okay, I’ll take this one.” She likes it as well. “Let’s go find bridesmaid dresses for you two. I was thinking pink.”

“You’re getting married on New Year’s Eve.” Raven points out. “And you want us to wear pink? Why not red, that’s more suitable for that time of the year, don’t you think?”

“You only say that because you love wearing red, Rae.”

“I do like to wear red, but that’s not the only reason.”

“Okay, fine, you can both wear a red bridesmaid dress.” Clarke won’t be too picky about what her friends want to wear.

Raven finds a red bridesmaid dress and leaves Clarke and Octavia alone for a moment to try it on.

“I’m a bit nervous for the wedding, only a few weeks left before it happens.”

“It’s a big step, but you and Lexa are a great couple. How does it feel to get married when you’re one year together?” Octavia has to hand it to Lexa that it’s quite romantic to choose New Year’s Eve and to get married outside in the snow. It’ll probably be a tad cold, but they will never forget it.

“It feels surreal. It’s like I have to keep pinching myself to know that this is truly happening and that I’m not dreaming. A year ago when we began our last year in high school at Polis, I never thought I’d meet the woman who would become my wife. Never did I think I would fall for a teacher, but I did. When I did, I didn’t think it would be mutual, but it was and it still is. Before I set foot in her classroom, if someone would have told me then I’d get married while I’m in college, I would have laughed and told them that’s impossible.”

“It was quite surprising when you told Raven and I that you had feelings for Lexa.” Octavia hadn’t expected it and she had been shocked after hearing it. “We noticed it looked as if you were into someone, but we wouldn’t have guessed you were into a teacher, our teacher of all people, no less.”

Clarke remembers that day very well, when she could no longer keep the secret to herself. “You and Raven have been amazing. I was worried when I told you both, but you two didn’t judge me. You both accepted it and you’ve both always been there. I remember how you two had that whole secret plan about pulling the fire alarm and having Lexa rescuing me while I was in the bathroom.” It was unbelievable how they planned that behind her back, but it worked out great and they never got caught with it.

“It was clear as day that Lexa already loved you so much back then, even though you two weren’t together yet at that point.” Octavia hasn’t forgotten about the major hearteyes Lexa was always giving Clarke. It was sickly sweet. “You two have come a long way, and soon you’ll be married. You’ll be a Woods soon, instead of a Griffin.”

Clarke smiles brightly. “I can’t wait to be a Woods. It makes me feel like I’ll be even closer to Lexa, you know?”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. When you love someone, you just want to be as close to them as possible. Taking their last name is pretty close.”

“Enough about me for now. How about you and Raven?”

“Hmm?”

“You two have been going strong for a long time now. Do you think about your future with her?”

Octavia glances at the dressing room to make sure Raven doesn’t come out yet. “I think about my future with her all the time.” She admits while whispering. “Raven is my whole world. She’s amazing and I’m so happy that she’s mine. When college is over, I want to share an apartment with her. I just… I want the whole thing with her, a house, marriage and… I guess children as well. Do you think she’ll want that with me?”

“Yeah, I think she’ll want that with you. Raven loves you so much, O.” Clarke has a very positive feeling about Octavia and Raven staying together. “You two are definitely a one true pairing. I ship it.”

Octavia laughs. “Oh you ship it, do you? That’s good to know.” She watches as Raven walks out to show the bridesmaid dress that she’s trying on. “Looking good, babe.”

“Okay, hold up.” Raven holds her hands up. “I saw another one that I’ll try on, and then we can compare which one Clarke thinks is best.” She needs Clarke’s approval, since it is Clarke’s wedding.

Octavia smiles as Raven disappears to try on another dress. “I think I’ll propose to Raven when college is over. It’s still way over two years before college will be over, but at least that will give me enough time to think about how I want to propose to her.” She wants Raven to be hers forever. “She’s special and I want her to feel that when I propose to her.”

“I’m so excited for you both. When you have children in the future, I can be their aunt, right?”

Octavia pats Clarke’s knee. “Sure thing, we’re sisters. When you have children with Lexa, I want to be their aunt. This stuff goes both ways.” She wonders if Clarke and Lexa will have a mini Clarke, a mini Lexa or a mix of both.

Clarke holds her hand out. “It’s a deal.”

Octavia shakes Clarke’s hand. “It’s always a pleasure to do business with you.”

“God, this sounds as if I just promised you my firstborn or something.”

Raven jumps out. “What do you think about this one, Clarke?” She’s wearing a soft red bridesmaid dress. It’ll ensure that Octavia and she wouldn’t stand out too much.

Clarke holds her thumb up. “I approve it, it looks good.” She wants to see if she can make Raven blush, like Raven and Octavia made her blush earlier. “You’ve got a rocking body.”

Raven snorts. “It’s so weird to hear you say that, Clarke.” She does a little dance. “Is this sexy?”

Octavia walks up to Raven. “Very sexy, babe.” She kisses her girlfriend until someone from the store asks them if they’re done, to which apparently, not by a long stretch, wasn’t the right answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa stares at herself in the mirror. She’s wearing a suit that she’s trying on. The pants are black and a bit loose, but not too much. She’s wearing a white buttoned up blouse above it and a black jacket.

Anya gulps as she lays her eyes on Lexa. “You look so fucking hot in that suit, Lexa.” Clarke is going to love seeing Lexa in that suit, she’s sure of it. “It looks perfect on you.”

“Do you think I should wear this one for my wedding?” Lexa isn’t sure yet if she likes this particular suit enough. She will only get married once and she wants everything to go well.

“Yes, definitely. Clarke is going to love seeing you in this suit.”

“Is it crazy that I am marrying Clarke on New Year’s Eve? Not because of the day, but because she is in her first year of college I mean.”

“It’s not that crazy. I get that you’re worried that each moment could possibly be the last. That time at the hospital really scared you.” Anya will never forget that time either. “It’s understandable that you want Clarke to be your wife, so your lives together can begin.”

Lexa knows that her concerns make her rush all of this a bit. “Are you going to wear a suit as my best man?”

“Yeah I’ll be wearing a suit that looks like one Aden will be wearing.” Anya looks over her shoulder. “I think Aden is almost done changing into it, so you’ll see soon enough.”

Lexa turns around and waits.

Aden walks out and shows the suit he’s wearing. “Do you like this one, Lexa?”

“You look like a handsome young man, Aden. I like it.”

“Okay, then I’ll go with this one.” Aden walks back to get changed into his clothes again.

“I have a surprise for you, Lexa.” Anya whispers with a smile on her face.

“Oh?” Lexa feels surprised already. “What is it?” She’s curious to know.

“I spoke with the dean. He knows you’re getting married with Clarke soon and that our apartment is only ten minutes away from school so…”

Lexa gasps. “You didn’t.”

Anya grins. “I did.” The smile on Lexa’s face is worth it and she knows Clarke will smile as well when she hears this news. “I can be very persuasive. Consider this an early gift for you and for Clarke.”

“Are you serious? Clarke will be living in our apartment?”

“Yes, I’m positively serious. It’s all set. The dean is making an exception because not letting a married couple live together would be cruel. Clarke can never be late to school though, but I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”

“Thank you, Anya! You are the best!” Lexa has a few tears in her eyes. “This is so sweet of you.” It means so much to her that Clarke will be living with her. “I will never forget this.” She owes Anya so much.

Anya is happy to know that Lexa is happy and she’s sure Clarke will be happy as well. Seeing them both happy means a lot to her. “As soon as you’re married, Clarke can permanently move in. It has to be official first, and then you have a green light.”

“Can you do me one more favor, Anya?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Do not tell Clarke about this yet. That way we can surprise her around the holidays.”

“That sounds like a great plan, she’ll be thrilled.”

“You are a wonderful friend, Anya.” Lexa hugs Anya briefly. “I am happy that you are my family.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Octavia are walking towards Grounders for a fun night.

Raven has to work tonight as a bartender, so she’s already there.

The bouncer checks them before they enter, to make sure they don’t have drugs or anything else that they shouldn’t bring inside. When it’s all clear, he lets them in.

Clarke and Octavia sit down at a small table. They order some drinks.

“The music here is good.” Clarke comments approvingly. She sips slowly from her drink. “I’m glad they have a bouncer.”

“Yeah, the bouncer is helpful.” Octavia agrees. “It’s good that Ontari and Cage are facing prison for what they did.”

Atom taps Octavia’s shoulder. “Would you like to dance?”

Octavia looks at Clarke. “Would you mind?” She likes to dance and Atom is her friend.

“No, go ahead. Have fun.” Clarke moves to sit at the bar while Octavia dances.

Raven leans over the bar. “Ah, Lexa and Anya are here.” She smiles as the two older women walk in. “Your personal bodyguards.”

“They’re not my personal bodyguards, Rae.”

Lexa and Anya sit down next to Clarke and order something to drink.

Raven places a round of drinks in front of them. “These are on me.” She winks. “Can’t let my family pay, now can I?”

Lexa takes money out of her wallet. “I cannot let you give us free drinks, Raven.” She knows that if Raven gives them drinks, it means the younger woman is paying for them. “I will pay for this round. You should save up, for your car.”

Raven sighs and accepts the money. She washes a few glasses. When she’s drying a glass, she suddenly gasps and drops it.

Clarke, Lexa and Anya turn around to see what Raven is staring at. They all look shocked when they see that Atom and Octavia are kissing.

Raven walks up to Octavia. “You said Atom was just a friend.” Her eyes fill with tears. “How could you?” The least her girlfriend could have done was break up with her first. Out of all places, this had to happen here at Grounders, while she is working as a bartender. “You and I…we.” She runs out of the bar as fast as her legs can carry her.

Octavia is shocked. She slaps Atom’s cheek. “Atom, why the hell did you kiss me?” She hisses angrily. One moment they were dancing and the next, out of nowhere, he kissed her.

Atom rubs his cheek. “I heard rumors that you’re single and that you’re into me.” He stares down at the floor. “The rumors said you wanted me to be bold.”

“Who spread those rumors!? I’m with Raven!” Octavia feels defeated. Raven thought she was kissing Atom, but she wasn’t. Atom kissed her. “Which asshole spread those rumors!?” She’s seething. “Raven means everything to me!”

Clarke whispers to Lexa and Anya. “I’m going after Raven to see if she’s okay.” She hurries to get out of the bar.

Lexa walks up to Octavia and wraps the younger girl in her arms.

Octavia cries in Lexa’s arms. “I love Raven, I wasn’t… it wasn’t what it looked like, I swear.” She doesn’t want to lose Raven. “Why would someone spread such an awful rumor? Why would anyone say that I’m single and that I’d be into Atom? Who would do such a thing and why? What have Raven and I done to deserve this?”

“We will find out.” Lexa assures Octavia. “Follow me outside, you need some fresh air.”

Anya walks up to Atom. “Who told you that rumor?” She tries to keep her voice calm. People have to stop messing with her family.

Atom is still rubbing his cheek, which has Octavia’s handprint pressed into it. He tells Anya from who he heard those rumors.

Anya knows it’s going to be messy to find out who started the rumor. It feels like this happened on purpose. It’s not funny to wrongly claim someone would be single and would be into someone, when they are together with someone for a long time, while being deeply in love. She never liked Raven much, but that girl is a part of her family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke is looking around for Raven, but she doesn’t see her friend anywhere. She doesn’t find Raven in their room either. After hours of searching, she still doesn’t find her friend. Raven couldn’t have gone far. She thought her friend would have been in their room.

Octavia is still crying, while Lexa and Anya are both trying to comfort her. It doesn’t help that they can’t find Raven. She needs to talk to her girlfriend, to explain everything.

The whole night they search, without being able to find Raven.

Clarke even calls her mother, to ask if perhaps Raven went there, but she hasn’t.

During the night, Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Octavia ask people if they have seen Raven, while showing them a picture of her.

The only one who has some information is the bouncer of Grounders, and his information doesn’t help much. He remembers seeing her upset and seeing someone talk to her.

It’s nearly morning when Clarke gets a call from her mother, who is freaking out. “Mom, try to calm down and tell me what’s wrong.” When she hangs up, she stares with wide eyes at Lexa, Anya and Octavia. Since Raven had been living with her before they went to college, her mother is the contact person when it comes down to emergencies. “Raven is at the hospital. She has been in an accident.”

Octavia gasps. “No…no, Raven has to be okay, she has to be okay!”

Anya drives while Clarke and Lexa are sitting in the back with Octavia, desperately trying to make the younger girl stop screaming. She can already feel a headache settling in.

When they’re at the hospital, Octavia bolts out of the car and rushes inside. She clutches on to the first doctor she sees and screams about Raven.

The doctor brings Octavia, Clarke, Lexa and Anya inside a room where Raven is.

Octavia cries as she sees Raven. “My sweet love…” She tries to take her girlfriend’s hand, but Raven pulls her hand away.

Raven tries to bite back her tears. “Get out I don’t want to see…” It’s pathetic how she can’t even finish that sentence. This night has been awful.

Octavia’s heart breaks. Raven thinks she cheated on her, while she hasn’t and now her girlfriend is at the hospital, looking disheveled and in pain. “It wasn’t what it looked like. Atom was kissing me, I wasn’t kissing him. Raven, I swear.”

“Doesn’t the whole school know about us…? Why would he…?” Raven hates how she’s crying. “I’ve always loved you, O. When I saw you two kissing it broke my heart.”

Octavia takes Raven’s hand and holds it close to her chest. “I’m yours, I always have been. You have to believe me. You’re the only one for me. I would never want to break your heart. Do you trust me?” She can’t lose her girlfriend.

Raven wants to believe that Octavia’s love for her is as deep as her girlfriend claims it is. She pulls Octavia closer so her girlfriend has to sit down on the bed next to her. “I can’t let you go.” Her throat hurts when she speaks. “Will you marry me?”

Octavia is taken aback. She thought she would have time and that she could ask Raven to marry her once they’d finish college. Never would she think her girlfriend would be proposing to her right now, while they’re at the hospital.

Raven blinks her eyes a few times to fight her tears. She turns her face away. Not getting an answer is an answer as well.

Octavia gently takes Raven’s chin between her thumb and her index finger. She turns her girlfriend’s head, so Raven has to look at her. Once she can see her girlfriend’s eyes, she leans down and kisses her.

Raven brings one hand up behind Octavia’s neck. “Yes?” She whispers against her girlfriend’s lips.

Octavia lifts Raven out of the bed, into her arms.

A doctor is trying to tell Octavia not to do that, but he’s being pushed out of the door by Lexa who doesn’t want anyone to break the moment between Octavia and Raven.

“I was planning to propose to you someday.” Octavia admits. “Of course my answer is yes. You’re my life, Raven. I can’t breathe without you.” She lowers Raven back onto the bed.

Raven tries to scoot over a bit so Octavia can curl up next to her. She cries as she holds the younger girl in her arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone spread a rumor and what does Octaven do, they get engaged. 
> 
> There is someone messing with them, things are happening. Who do you think the next target will be?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa creates her own plan without telling anyone.

Clarke and Lexa basically have to beg the doctors to let Octavia hold Raven. They both know Octavia is not supposed to lie down next to Raven.

Octavia refuses to let Raven go. She will watch over her fiancée. Knowing that Raven has been in an accident scares her. She could have lost Raven.

“What happened, Rae?” Clarke asks concerned. “My mom told me you’ve been in an accident.” She hasn’t received any information other than that.

“I wish I could tell you, but it’s a bit of a blur.” Raven tries to puzzle it together in her head. “I remember leaving Grounders and there was an older woman. I’ve never seen her before, I think. She asked if I was okay because I was crying.” She wants to remember more, but she can’t. “The last thing I remember after that was waking up at the hospital. Everything in between is just… gone. It’s an empty space.”

“Do you know what kind of accident you were in?”

“I’m not sure. I think something hit me.” Raven struggles to remember. “My body hurts.” She looks at the tube in her arm. “What they’re giving me is easing the pain.”

Clarke takes the clipboard that’s behind Raven’s bed and reads through it. “Your right leg is broken. You’ve been hit by a car?” She’s confused how that happened. Raven must have been on the parking lot or walking around on a street.

A doctor walks in to check up on Raven. “How does your head feel, Miss Reyes?” He looks at Clarke who quickly puts the clipboard back in its place.

“It still hurts.” When Raven tries to remember the part that she’s missing from the night she had, her head hurts more.

“Okay, try to follow the flashlight with your eyes.” The doctor clicks his flashlight on and shines it in Raven’s eyes to move it around.

Raven cringes and closes her eyes. She feels her chest tightening.

Octavia knocks the flashlight out of the doctor’s hand. “Stop hurting her.” She turns to Raven, even more worried now. “Rae? What happened?”

“The light…” Raven whispers as she’s trying to breathe. It triggered her memory. “There was a light, car lights. It was closing in and it hit me.” She feels weak for being scared. It’s just a flashlight, she shouldn’t be like this.

Clarke knows what this means. The accident has traumatized Raven. She wonders if it was a coincidence that her friend has been hit by a car.

Lexa shares a look with Anya. She has a bad feeling about this. First the rumor that Raven and Octavia wouldn’t be together anymore and then Raven gets hit by a car. It feels like it was all set up. Whoever did this will pay, an eye for an eye. When she finds out who hit Raven and broke her leg, she’ll break both of theirs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia helps Raven to get dressed and hands her crutches to her.

“I hate having a broken leg.” Raven stares down at the cast around her leg. “It’s going to take so long before my leg will be fine again.” It’s nice that Octavia is helping her, but she wishes that wouldn’t be necessary.

Octavia kisses Raven and picks up her books for her. “We should go to class.”

Clarke walks close to them, to make sure nobody would be dumb enough to bump into Raven. Some people seem to have their heads up in the clouds. She ends up having to shout at four students to watch out where they’re going.

Aden is saving them seats at the front row.

Echo gasps as she sees Raven. “Oh no, poor thing, what happened?”

“A car hit me and now my leg is broken.”

“That’s terrible. Some people really don’t know how to drive.”

Raven dismisses Echo and sits down next to Aden.

Octavia protectively takes her seat next to Raven.

Echo raises her eyebrows. “Are you two together?” She points at the rings around their fingers.

Octavia is happy that Lexa took her somewhere to get engagement rings after Raven had proposed to her. “Yes, we’re engaged.” She raises her voice higher. “Hey, class, Raven and I are engaged. We’re both taken for life.” She wants to make it crystal clear that neither one of them is single.

Raven squeezes Octavia’s hand tightly. She should have never doubted her now fiancée. Octavia wouldn’t cheat on her. Whoever spread that rumor is an idiot.

Echo’s eye twitches. “Well in that case, congratulations.” She walks to the next row to sit down.

When Anya walks in, all the students are silent. She can see she has their undivided attention. There’s a rose on her desk, which makes her freeze for a moment. It’s dark red. The meaning of a dark red rose is stormy passion. It signifies a burning desire and surrendering your heart to someone. A rose like this has the power to sweep someone off of their feet, and one has to be careful to hand them to someone. Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Raven know she often keeps roses around. Only Clarke knows what they mean. Is this a joke?

Anya thinks it is possible it doesn’t mean anything more. It could be that a student placed it there. Most people seem to select red roses, though not particularly a dark red one. When her eyes land on the black rose her theory dissipates. A black rose is elusive. It’s difficult to come by. A black rose stands for death and farewell. It can convey the death of a feeling or an idea. Sending someone a black rose can indicate the death of a relationship. Who placed that dark red rose and the black rose on her desk? It feels like a threat or a very misplaced joke. She will stop by the flower shops later, to ask if one of them recently sold those two roses.

When the class is done, Clarke lingers for a second to ask Anya what’s wrong. It has been clear throughout the class that something is off.

Anya points at the two roses on her desk. “I don’t know who placed them there.”

“That’s a bit creepy.” Clarke wonders what the hell is going on. “I don’t think this is a coincidence. Someone at school must be aware of your thing with flowers, in particular roses.”

“I think so as well. Strange things are happening here. First the rumor, then Raven gets hit by a car and now I have these roses on my desk.”

“Shit, what if someone is targeting us?” Clarke thinks about it. “I was drugged weeks ago, but Ontari and Cage are facing prison.”

“Hmm, it’s possible that you were the first target. You did get poisoned.” Anya tries to puzzle it together. “Raven got hit by a car, which she maybe wasn’t meant to survive. I have a black rose. So if there is a theory about this, it would be that I’m next.”

“If it’s like that then that means we must have forgotten someone. What if Cage and Ontari weren’t the only ones? What if they still have people here who are seeking revenge?” Clarke is worried about what could happen next. “If you’re the next target… I don’t want anything to happen to you, Anya. It’s already awful that Raven got hurt.” She doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa feels weird about the clothes she’s wearing. Today her students at Polis have the day off, which is convenient for her to go through with her plan. She hasn’t told anyone about it, not even Clarke. If she would, they might tell her not to do it. She’s wearing a loose pair of jeans, a hoodie, a beanie and sunglasses. What makes it worse is that she entered a coffee shop, went to the bathroom to change and then walked out, in case someone is shadowing her.

She walks up to Arkadia. Thanks to her youthful clothes, she looks like a college student. Near the dean’s office, she sees a boy. The door is open and Dean Lemkin is in his office. She walks up to the boy. “Hey, you.” She winks at him. “What’s your name?”

“A name… my name.” The boy stutters and stares at her. “Beautiful.”

“Your name is beautiful?”

“I mean no eh….” The boy looks very nervous. “You’re beautiful.”

“That’s flattering of you to say.” Lexa plays with his zipper a bit. This feels so wrong. She’s not even into men and she’s about to get married soon. “I was wondering if you could do something for me… and maybe I can do something for you afterwards.” As if, yikes.

“Y-yes… anything.”

“People are fighting outside and it makes me sad.” Lexa pouts. “Can you tell the dean to have a look? I would tell him myself, but my friend forgot her tampon so I’m running to get it for her.” She puts her hands in her pockets. “I’ll see you outside soon, okay, handsome?”

The boy nods eagerly.

Lexa waits around the corner for the boy to lead the dean away. She curses under her breath as the dean locks his door. When it’s clear, she walks up to the door. It’s a good thing she brought a hairpin. She wonders how Clarke would feel about knowing that she knows how to pick locks. Once the door is open, she goes inside.

She hurries to look through the files of the students. Once she finds Ontari’s file, she reads through it. She learns Ontari has a mother named Nia. That name is familiar. She swears she heard that name before. When she looks further, she finds a file of Echo Black. Clarke has mentioned that girl a few times and said that something seemed strange about her. Reading through Echo’s file, she learns that her address is identical to Ontari’s. Bingo. She copies the files and quickly leaves the dean’s office.

She walks up to Clarke’s room, knowing that her fiancée is having classes at the moment. Having a key helps. She lets herself in to change her clothes again. This time she creates two pigtails in her hair. She chooses black skinny jeans which seem to belong to Raven. Ah, surely Raven won’t mind. From one of Octavia’s shelves she selects a sweater that has cats on it.

She walks up to her car and drives to the address that’s in the files. Once she arrives there, she takes her binoculars. There is an older woman in the house. She compares her to the picture on the files. Ah yes, that’s Nia. She sees a car in the driveway and writes the number plate down. She goes to the nearest payphone and calls the police.

“Hello, I would like to report what I believe could have been an attempted murder.” Lexa informs the police about the number plate of the car and how she witnessed the driver of that car stepping on their gas to run a girl over at Arkadia. She knows she didn’t witness it, but it all fits. During her conversation with the police, she sounds distraught and she explains that the girl ended up in the hospital.

After the call, she walks back to her car that is parked at the end of the street. She waits for a while, and oh yes, ten minutes later the police arrives to the scene, to arrest Nia thanks to an anonymous tip. Now she has to deal with Echo. Back to Arkadia it is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is on her way to some flower shops to ask information about who would have bought those roses. The flower shops around here know her quite well, she’s a regular customer.

The information she finds out is that a girl bought them, a girl who always walked in seconds after she walked out, according to the people of the store. So someone has been shadowing her and knew she always bought flowers.

When Anya walks outside, she sees a shiny object and before realizing what’s happening, a crow bar hits her head. She holds her hand to her head. When she looks at her fingers, there’s some blood on them. She turns around slowly to see her attacker.

Lexa jumps on top of Echo. “Do not fuck with my family.” She is furious that she saw the girl hitting Anya with that crow bar. If only she would have followed Echo faster. It all happened in the blink of an eye. She twists Echo’s arm and breaks her hand.

Echo screams out in pain and drops the crow bar.

Lexa punches Echo in her gut. “You are messing with the wrong people, insolent girl.” She hits the girl hard with her fist. When Echo is down, she turns to Anya and holds her hand out. “Anya, you are bleeding.” She looks at the gash on Anya’s forehead. She takes her phone and calls the police so they can arrest Echo. “I can call you an ambulance.”

Anya shakes her head slowly. “No.” She replies curtly. “Get Clarke.” She winces at the throbbing pain.

“I can’t leave you here like this. I’ll bring you to our apartment.”

 

 **Commander:** Clarke, Anya needs you at our apartment. She has been hit with a crow bar and she is bleeding.

 

After the police arrests Echo, Lexa helps Anya up and lets the older woman lean on her as they walk to their apartment together. Thank god they live so close by.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s face pales as she reads the group chat. She just got in her room with Octavia and Raven, who have also read it. Maybe it’s true that Anya really was the next target and now she’s hurt. “I’ll be back later.” She runs out of their room to run up to the apartment.

Lexa can tell that Clarke must have been running. Her fiancée’s face is all red and Clarke is out of breath. “I placed Anya in her bed.” She takes a deep breath. “I have to go to the police station to share a few things.”

Clarke nods. She takes the first aid kit out of the bathroom and walks into Anya’s room. “Anya, I’m here.” She looks at the older woman. Once everything is set up, she cleans the wound on Anya’s forehead. “It’s not deep, so that’s a relief. I’m sorry if this stings a little.” She can see the older woman wincing a bit, but Anya is trying to hide it well.

“I should have anticipated it. From the corner of my eye I saw it, but I was too late and then that crow bar hit me.” Anya tries to touch her forehead, but Clarke stops her.

“Don’t touch your wound, I just cleaned it.”

“It hurt a little and it still hurts a bit, but overall it wasn’t such a good swing.”

Clarke stares into Anya’s eyes. “You don’t have to act tough around me. It’s okay to admit that you’re hurt.” She studies the wound. “I have to stitch you up a bit. You should have gone to the hospital.” She sighs. Lexa really has a thing for bringing people home rather than to the hospital. “Lexa should have brought you to the hospital, not to your bed.”

“Lexa wanted to call an ambulance for me, I told her not to.”

“That was a good idea of her.” Even though it’s not so serious, Clarke feels like it would have been better than bringing Anya home. “Why did you tell Lexa not to?” She gently stiches the wound.

“Because I wanted you.” Anya bites her bottom lip. “You are adequate enough to handle this, Clarke.”

“I got so worried when I saw that message from Lexa that you were bleeding. Way to give someone a heart attack. I was expecting the worst and it’s awful.” Clarke takes a few deep breaths to avoid freaking out. “It sucks that you got hurt.”

“It is okay, Lexa saved me. She stopped my attacker.”

“I’m going to give you something for your headache, it will make you a bit drowsy and there could be some side effects, but nothing major.”

Anya accepts the medicine and the glass of water.

Clarke sits down on Anya’s bed to watch over her, to make sure nothing goes wrong. That stubborn woman should have let Lexa get her to the hospital.

It’s silent for an hour, until Anya is sleepily murmuring things.

Clarke turns around to look at Anya, who is smiling.

“You’re here.” Anya mumbles. She holds her arms out, while her eyes are closed.

Clarke leans in to hug Anya. “Yes, I’m here. I have to make sure you’re okay.” She has to observe the older woman in case there are any problems.

Anya smiles more as she dreams. “I want to sing a song about you again, Clarke. Did you like my other song?” She stirs a bit. “I like this dream, don’t wake me I don’t want you to go.”

Clarke goes rigid. Another song, about her. The song Anya had been singing, the lyrics. Oh god, no. “Um… Anya?” She gently nudges the older woman’s shoulder.

Anya opens her eyes and stares at Clarke. “What’s wrong?” She tries to decipher the look on the blonde’s face, but she’s tired. Maybe she’s still dreaming.

Clarke realizes how Anya never answered her question when she had asked the older woman truthfully if Anya is in love with her. It slipped from her mind. “Answer honestly. Are you falling in love with me?” If that song was about her, then it sounds like that is what’s going on. “I need to know.”

Anya places a lock of Clarke’s hair behind her ear. “Blue rose.” She knows the blonde will understand now.

Now Clarke knows what Anya never told her before. A blue rose for the unattainable. A rose that says I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been starting to understand more why some people ship Clanya, with the way I've been writing them. I feel like I've written them a better romance than I've written one for Clexa. Oops. 
> 
> It's still going to be Clexa though, so sorry to the Clanya fans. Maybe I'll write a Clanya fic someday, who knows. 
> 
> On another note, Lexa is the hero, yay. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa talks about the plan she had.

When Lexa arrives back home, Octavia and Raven are sitting on the couch with Clarke.

Octavia and Raven had made their way to the apartment for an explanation about what the fuck has been happening.

Clarke had opened the door to let them in.

“Is Anya okay?” Lexa asks concerned. She looks at Clarke for an answer.

Clarke nods. “She is resting. I cleaned her wound and had to give her a few stitches. She’ll be okay.” She tries not to zone out. After Anya’s confession, the older woman fell asleep.

“Okay, so what the fuckery fuck has been happening?” Raven asks, frustrated with the whole situation. “Clarke got drugged and poisoned, a rumor got spread that Octavia would be single and into Atom, I got hit by a fucking car and now someone hit Anya with a crow bar?”

“It was not just Ontari and Cage.” Lexa replies. She sits down next to Clarke on the couch. “They had help from Ontari’s mother, named Nia and from Ontari’s cousin, Echo.”

“Oh god!” Clarke gasps. “Echo said she was at our school for her family and for unfinished business. Shit, this explains so much.” She can see now what Echo meant.

“Nia is the one who hit Raven with her car. Echo hit Anya with that crow bar.”

“Wait, hold up.” Raven interrupts Lexa. “How do you know all of this?”

“I broke into the dean’s office to read Ontari’s file and I found Echo’s file. That way I found Nia’s address. I went there with my car, wrote down the number plate of Nia’s car and called the police from a payphone to tip them anonymously. Then I returned and followed Echo, who I then saw hitting Anya with that crow bar. I broke her hand.”

“Holy shit.” Raven stares at Lexa. “Fuck, you’re a badass.”

“Wow.” Octavia is impressed. “You did all that by yourself? Damn.” She’ll definitely never try to get on Lexa’s bad side.

Clarke is shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me about this, Lexa? That was dangerous and reckless, something could have gone wrong.” She doesn’t want Lexa to get hurt.

“I had to protect our family, Clarke.”

“How did you even…? How did you break into the dean’s office? Did you break his window?”

“No, I picked his lock with a hairpin.”

“Oh shit.” Raven loves this. “You have to teach me how to do that! That’s so cool.” She’s seeing Lexa in another light now.

Lexa tells them her whole plan from beginning to end, everything that she did, including the gross flirting with a random guy and the change of clothes.

Clarke is speechless. All of this is insane. It’s been a hectic day. At least they don’t have to deal anymore with people who are trying to hurt them. She doesn’t know what she has to do about Anya’s feelings. How long has the older woman being falling for her? They’re close friends. They’re like bros, as they always have been called. Lexa already broke Anya’s heart in the past, and she doesn’t want to be someone who breaks the older woman’s heart as well. She’ll need to have a good talk with Anya at some point, to sort this out. When did the lines of their friendship get blurred for the older woman?

Raven grins at Octavia. “See, I knew someone had been in our room.” She already assumed someone went through their clothes or something.

Octavia chuckles. “Lexa with pigtails? That’s something I want to see.” She wishes she would have seen that. “I bet you looked very cute, Lexa.”

Raven laughs. “I can’t believe you flirted with some random guy, Lexa.” She didn’t think Lexa would have that in her. “Neat plan and it sounds like it worked out well.” She’s impressed that Lexa handled this all on her own, without involving any of them.

“Echo and Nia will receive a strong punishment for their actions.” Lexa assures them. She may have been quite intimidating towards the police while she was explaining what had happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven talk about their engagement. They decide their wedding will take place during their summer break. That gives them both more than enough time to arrange it all, and enough time to witness Clarke’s and Lexa’s wedding first.

Lexa is cooking dinner for all of them. She took notice of Clarke’s silence. Her fiancée doesn’t always talk, but Clarke is usually never so silent. All the events really must have affected her fiancée.

Clarke wonders when she will talk with Anya. It has to be a private conversation, when they’re alone. She doesn’t want to complicate things by telling anyone. In the past when Anya told Lexa about her feelings, her fiancée didn’t tell her because it was a secret. She only knew when Anya confessed to her that she had been holding feelings for Lexa that she wouldn’t act upon. Now that she knows that Anya has been falling for her, she won’t tell her fiancée. It’s up to Anya to make that decision. There’s so much she wants to ask Anya about this. During the weekend they can talk. Anya will be giving her another driving lesson anyway.

Raven struggles to get the hang of her crutches. The doctors recommended she could use a wheelchair for the first weeks, so she wouldn’t exhaust herself too much with the crutches. Having to hop around on one leg is tiring, but she’s a bit stubborn. The doctors said it will take her at least four months to heal. She left her room with Octavia right after Clarke left, yet it took them over an hour to get to the apartment. That was her fault, and not only because she’s slow with her crutches.

Octavia holds Raven in her arms and rubs small circles on her back. She hates what happened to her fiancée. It really affects Raven. On their way to the apartment, her fiancée nearly had a panic attack when she saw cars. She hates how Raven is scared that she’ll get hit by a car again. Maybe if she would have chased after Raven that night at Grounders, instead of wasting her time shouting at Atom, she might have been able to prevent Raven getting hit by that car.

When dinner is ready, Lexa puts a pillow on one chair for Raven’s leg.

Clarke absentmindedly moves her fork around on her plate, not really eating. She smiles weakly at Lexa. “I’m sorry I’m just not really hungry. I’ll try to eat a bit.” She sighs deeply and looks down at her plate.

Lexa reaches out for Clarke’s hand. “I know that the times have been difficult. Everything will be better from now on.” She won’t let any more harm come to her family.

Octavia wants to break the sad mood that’s hanging in the air. “So, just a few weeks shy from the holidays. Christmas at Abby’s place should be good. I hope Raven doesn’t manage to make the electricity drop again.” She grins at Raven.

Raven grins back at Octavia. “What can I say? It’s a special skill. This year the lights will be better than ever.”

“By better than ever you mean the whole block won’t have any electricity.” Clarke says while smiling.

“Shut it and go bake cookies that we can break our teeth on.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “My cookies are going to be the bomb this year.” She looks forward to the holidays. Her mother has invited Octavia and Raven, as she does every year, but this year Lexa and Anya are invited as well. “I still have to do my Christmas shopping.” She’s usually faster with doing so, but this year she’s been slow.

“Ah yeah, same.” Raven replies. She hasn’t bought hers yet either.

“Me neither.” Octavia admits. “We can go shopping together sometime. We could go to the mall together.” Obviously not to watch what they’ll be buying each other, but at least they can spend some time together and be in the same building.

“I could drive you all sometime.” Lexa offers. “I have to buy a few presents as well.” She looks at Clarke. “Would it be okay for you if we buy something for your mother together?”

“Yeah, that’s a good plan.” Clarke likes that idea. “We can buy gifts for each other as a couple.” They don’t separately have to buy gifts.

Raven nudges Octavia. “I want to buy gifts as a couple as well.” She likes Lexa’s idea and wants to do the same. “When we’re at the mall, we can split up in groups. I can go with O, while you two go together. Aden can tag along with Anya. Then when we’re buying gifts for each other, we can switch groups.”

“Perfect idea.” Clarke replies enthusiastically. “Let’s do that. We could go shopping Friday after our classes.”

Octavia nods. “I’m okay with that.”

“Sounds cool.” Raven says with a smile.

“Good, then that’s settled. It’ll be fun and we can all use it.” Clarke would suggest going ice skating, but she doesn’t want Raven to feel bad, knowing that her friend can’t because of her broken leg. “When we’re done we can drink some hot chocolate and eat pancakes or something.”

When it’s getting late, Clarke, Octavia and Raven go back to their dorm to be clear with their curfew.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven squeezes Octavia’s hand while getting into Lexa’s car. This is difficult with her leg. She’s anxious that another car might hit them.

Octavia can see the fear in Raven’s eyes. She lets her fiancée rest her head on her shoulder. “Breathe with me, babe.” Her voice is soft and soothing. She takes deep breaths and listens as Raven does the same.

Raven feels safe when she’s close to Octavia. Her fear will pass eventually she just needs time to process it all.

Clarke plops down on the passenger’s seat.

Aden will be in Anya’s car, to ensure that Raven has enough space for her leg.

Lexa starts her car. From her mirror, she keeps an eye on Raven. She can see the younger girl squeezing her eyes shut a few times as cars pass by them. Nia did this to Raven. That bitch. She hopes Nia will rot in prison.

Clarke turns the radio on to play some music. Usually Octavia and Raven talk a lot when they’re in the car, but this time Raven is rather anxious and Octavia is focused on making sure that Raven would be okay. She hopes that some music can change the mood a bit. She takes her phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aden fastens his seatbelt. He looks at Anya who seems a bit lost. “How does your head feel?”

“It feels fine. It’s just a small scratch now.” Anya briefly touches the wound on her forehead. “Clarke took the stitches out yesterday.” When Clarke took the stitches out, Lexa was right there as well. She knows the inevitable is yet to come now that Clarke knows her secret. “How has college been going for you?”

“It’s been okay so far. Myles and Atom are fun roommates. Myles is my study buddy and my best friend. We have all the same classes together. We often play video games in our free time. Atom is still really sorry that he kissed Octavia. He hopes that Octavia will someday be his friend again.”

“That’s up for Octavia to decide. What happened could have ruined everything she has with Raven permanently.” Anya is relieved that those two worked it out. They’re so love sick. The way Raven proposed to Octavia was endearing. “I know it wasn’t exactly Atom’s fault, but he should have made sure first if the rumors were true, rather than acting without thinking.” Students spread all sorts of rumors. It would be dumb to blindly believe all the rumors that are going around.

“You’re right.” Aden agrees. “Atom should have made sure first. If he would have told me, I would have informed him that Octavia and Raven have always been very much together.”

Anya hears her phone buzzing with messages. That could be the group chat. “Aden, take my phone and read the messages to me. I’ll tell you what to type back if needed.” She hopes they’ll be decent this time.

 

 **Cgriff:** Christmas shopping, yay!

 **RRbabe:** We’re sitting in the same car, you noob.

 **Cheekbones:** Aden here, we’re right behind you.

 **Obaby:** Sorry that we sort of kicked you out of this car, dude.

 **RRbabe:** Yeah that’s my bad I needed space for my leg. It sucks  >.<

 **Cheekbones:** Don’t worry about it. It’s good to be in the other car.

 **RRbabe:** I’m thinking about what to get Abby.

 **Cgriff:** I suggest new lights. We all know you’ll ruin the ones she currently has.

 **Obaby:** I’ll fight you, Clarke.

 **RRbabe:** Protective, I like that. Go kick her ass, O.

 **Cgriff:** That would not be fair we both know that O works out.

 **RRbabe:** I bet Anya will help you out.

 **Cheekbones:** Yes.

 **RRbabe:** Ah there’s Anya, ready to help her bro out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is holding Lexa’s hand while they walk through the mall. They all agreed to give each other an hour before meeting up at the bench in the center of the mall, where they will then switch groups for another hour. 

“Perhaps we can buy a gift basket for your mother?” Lexa suggests. “It could be filled with bathing products.”

“That sounds good. I think she’ll like that.” Clarke thinks about what to get the others. “I think we can get Aden some videogames, so he can play more with Myles.”

“Oh look, Clarke, a candle shop.” Lexa smiles as she points at the candle shop. “Maybe we should buy some candles.”

Clarke chuckles. “We only have an hour to buy gifts for the others, Lex. You can check this shop out later.” She makes a mental note to walk back to this store once they switch groups, so she can buy a bunch of candles for Lexa. It’ll be easy to select a gift for her fiancée.

They enter a shop with bathing products to buy a big basket. Once they’re done with that, they enter a few more shops to get their gifts for everyone, but not for each other yet.

Lexa looks at her watch. “Our hour is almost up. We should head back to that bench.” It’s possible that the others are waiting for them already.

Clarke looks at her own watch to check what time it is. “Oh yeah. Okay, I think we have everything now anyway.” She pulls Lexa close for a kiss. “Let’s go to that bench.”

Lexa takes the shopping bags from Clarke to carry them, ignoring the way her fiancée protests that she can carry some as well. She’s fine with carrying them all by herself. Clarke doesn’t need to carry any bags.

Clarke and Lexa arrive at the bench together. The others are already waiting for them.

“There you two finally are.” Raven says upon seeing them. “We’ve been waiting here for five minutes.”

“We’re still on time.” Clarke retorts. “You all got here a bit early.” She taps her watch to add to her point. “Definitely on time.”

Raven grabs Aden’s arm. “I’m going to group with Aden for our second hour.” Finally she can go and buy a gift for Octavia. She feels bad that her fiancée is carrying all the bags they have so far, but with her crutches she can’t. Being here is exhausting her.

Octavia stands next to Lexa. “I’m going to group with Lexa.” She already talked with Raven about how they were going to group and it seems logical to them.

Clarke stares at Anya. Okay then, it looks like she’s grouped with the older woman for the next hour. She should have seen this one coming. Of course it was going to be this way. Now she’ll have her chance to talk with Anya about the older woman’s feelings.

Anya follows Clarke, as every group goes into a different direction. She knows the conversation is about to happen. The blonde will ask her to explain. She has been thinking about it for a few days now, thinking about what she’ll say. It all spirals down to one thing, she’ll tell Clarke the truth. It’s a small crush that will pass. Soon the blonde will marry Lexa and that’s the end of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are coming up, and so is the Clexa wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Anya talk.

Clarke walks into the candle shop to buy a variation of candles for Lexa. She looks at Anya who has been silent so far. “I want to talk, you know the topic.” It’s been slightly bugging her ever since she found out.

Anya knows it would be pointless if she’d act as if she doesn’t know what Clarke means. “Yes, I’ve been falling for you, but it wasn’t my intention. It just happened.” It wasn’t like a sudden epiphany.

“You can explain from the beginning.”

“When we first had coffee together, that’s when I realized that I liked you, but at that moment it was only in the sense of that we could be friends. That’s all it was back then.” Anya wants to make sure that’s clear. “Then you invited me to a sleepover at your house. When we were spinning the bottle, we had to kiss deeply. I just went for it, to see what it was like to kiss you. It definitely wasn’t a bad kiss and that wasn’t the moment where I was falling for you. Back then we were becoming friends. When I told you how I felt about Lexa that night, that’s the point I saw you as a friend, as someone I trust.”

Clarke listens intently to Anya’s words. “You say felt, as in past tense. So those feelings you had for Lexa are gone?” She recalls the older woman being in love with Lexa.

“Yes, they’re gone. They have been gone for a while. My feelings for her began to fade after that sleepover. Slowly at first, but more and more as time went on until it was gone. Lexa still means a lot to me, but in my eyes she’s my sister, we might as well have shared the same blood.”

Clarke is relieved that Anya’s heart isn’t broken about that anymore. “Okay, go on.”

“During the summer you and I hung out a lot. We had fun. You managed to make me smile and laugh more than anyone else ever had. Slowly I realized that you made me happier than I had ever been. I realized that it would be nice to keep you around in my life. You’re all bubbly and joyful and it felt like you were bringing out some of the best parts in me.” Anya blushes shyly as she’s admitting all of this. Talking about feelings is difficult. “Somewhere around that time, I became aware of how much you truly meant to me and the lines of seeing you as my friend began to blur.”

Clarke knows they had a lot of fun. “Hanging around with you during the summer was fun, it really was. It’s a summer I’ll never forget.” She had a blast with all her friends and with Lexa. “So during the summer break you realized you felt more?”

“Yes, it was somewhere around that time where it slowly began to sink in, but even then I still wasn’t so sure.” Anya wishes she wouldn’t be feeling any of this. “I enjoyed all our little interactions. When I found you at Grounders, I was so concerned about you. When you kissed me because you didn’t know what you were doing, I stopped you because it wasn’t right, but there was a side of me that wanted to kiss you back. I didn’t kiss you back because it would have been wrong. I’d never hurt you like that, and I don’t want to hurt Lexa either. When I gave you my blood, all I wanted was for you to live. You’re a beautiful light and I can’t see you fade out.”

Clarke nervously looks at a few candles. She bites her bottom lip and meets Anya’s gaze. “I know that there’s a certain energy between us, but I also know that I’m going to marry Lexa because I love her so much.” She wants a future with Lexa. Anya will always be her friend. “I don’t want to lose this close connection that I have with you.” She doesn’t want to give up their breakfast times and all the other good times. “Anya, I don’t want to be the one to break your heart. I do have feelings for you, but I just…”

“It is okay, Clarke. I know.” Anya knows that Clarke belongs with Lexa and that’s okay. “I was going to let these feelings pass. It’ll just take some time, but it will be fine. I don’t want to lose our connection either. You’re my closest friend.”

Clarke hugs Anya and presses a soft kiss to her cheek. “You can always talk to me whenever you want, about anything. I’d like to hear you sing sometimes and to watch you play guitar.”

“I could teach you how to play guitar if you’d like.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“How many candles are you going to buy Lexa this time?”

Clarke chuckles lightly. “Well since it’s for the holidays, I was thinking perhaps fifty.” She glances at the scented candles. “I think she’d like those.”

“Well, if our apartment burns down at least it’ll smell nice.”

“To be fair, if Raven makes the electricity drop once we’re at my mom’s place, Lexa might need to burn her candles early. If anything burns down, it would be my mom’s house.”

“Let’s hope your mom was planning to redecorate then.”

“Oh for sure.” Clarke laughs. “My mom would love it if the inside of her house looks like a smoker’s lung.”

Anya smiles as Clarke laughs. She knows it’s all going to be okay. Their friendship is intact. It’s easy to get along with the blonde.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia sighs and mutters to herself as Lexa is pacing around. “I’m sure Clarke will like anything you get her. Hell, you could even cut off a piece of your hair and she’d think it’s the best gift ever.”

Lexa stops pacing around. She’s barely listening to Octavia. “I know what I will get Clarke.” She smiles as she thinks about it.

“Ugh finally. So which shop do you need to be at?” Octavia still needs to buy a gift for Raven. “We only got an hour.” She doesn’t want to run out of time, this is pretty much her only chance to buy a gift for her fiancée. In her free moments, she’s always close to Raven and after everything that happened, there’s no way she’d leave her fiancée’s side when it’s really not needed.

“One of the jewelry shops will do.” Lexa wants to buy a special gift for Clarke, something that her fiancée can keep forever.

Octavia rubs her hands together. “Great, let’s go. It’s a good choice.” She can buy some jewelry for Raven.

“How are you feeling, Octavia?”

“Hmm?” Octavia is surprised that Lexa is asking how she’s feeling. “I’m fine.” She gives the older woman a small smile.

“You should not blame yourself for what happened.”

Octavia stares at Lexa. “I’m just thinking what if… if I had run after Raven immediately, then maybe…” She should have been there for Raven.

Lexa has seen how Octavia blames herself. She sees it in the way the younger girl looks at Raven from time to time, and the way Octavia worries her lip between her teeth. “What happened was not your fault. It all happened fast, too fast for anyone to stop it.”

“I hate it that Raven got hurt. It’s cruel how that woman hit Raven with her car on purpose. Which lunatic does such a thing? It was probably payback for getting Ontari and Cage locked up, but still, they had already tried to kill Clarke.”

“They will pay for what they have done, Octavia.” Lexa is sure of it. “They will be facing prison for a long time. By the time they get out, I will be ready for them.” She hopes they’ll be in there for a long time, but the day they get out, she’ll be prepared to ensure they won’t try to hurt her family again.

“You’re very protective. It’s nice to have you in our family. I like the family that we have all created.”

“You are protective as well. We all are.” Lexa knows they all protect their family as well as they can. “We have forty minutes left to buy gifts.” She points at a jewelry shop. “We can buy something there.”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Octavia enters the jewelry shop with Lexa. “It’s so excited that you’re going to marry Clarke soon. The snow might be a bit cold, but it’ll be so beautiful. It’s sweet that it’ll happen on New Year’s Eve. So you finally found someone who is willing to do the ceremony?” She can imagine most people would decline due to the holidays and their own families.

Lexa smiles as she thinks about Clarke becoming her wife soon. “Abby found someone who can perform the ceremony. It is all arranged. There is a nearby restaurant that will provide our food after the ceremony.”

“Did you arrange the flowers?”

“Clarke has been arranging those.”

“Did you invite all the guests yet?”

“Clarke and I have been inviting people. There will not be so many, but it will be enough.”

“It’s going to be a lovely wedding.” Octavia is sure it will be. “The fireworks afterwards will be great.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raven sighs as she tries to hold the plastic bag with Octavia’s gift, while holding on to her crutches. This is clumsy. It sucks that this is going to take up to four months.

Aden holds his hand out. “I can carry that bag for you.”

“Uh yeah… thanks.” Raven really hates how everyone always has to help her. “These crutches are frustrating.” She knows people could see she should use a wheelchair so her leg can rest, but she doesn’t want that.

“Think about the bright side of those crutches.”

“Bright side?” Raven scoffs. “There is no bright side about them.”

“If someone would bother you, then you can hit them with one of your crutches.”

“Hmm, I suppose.”

Aden looks at the cast around Raven’s leg. “Clarke could draw something cool on your cast for you. I bet she can draw anything you’d like.” He knows that his sister is talented to draw things.

“That’s actually not such a bad idea.” Raven looks down at her cast. “It does look kind of boring. When we’re done shopping, I’ll ask Clarke to draw something on it for me.”

“I have all the gifts I needed to buy, so we can go back to that bench, unless you’re not done yet.”

Raven sees they still have half an hour left. She has everything and she feels tired. Walking around like this, well more like hopping around is very exhausting. She definitely wants to sit down. That bench would be welcoming right now. “Yeah, sounds good.” She moves slowly to go to that bench.

Aden notices how exhausted Raven is. He doesn’t say anything about it.

Raven hopes that she won’t look too bad in that red bridesmaid dress because of the cast around her leg. It’ll be difficult to use her crutches out in the snow. She might slip and fall. That would be painful. She’ll have to wait and see how it goes. When the summer break comes around, she’ll have her wedding with Octavia. It’s amazing that Octavia said yes. It wasn’t her plan to propose so soon, but when the moment was there, she took it. She doesn’t regret it. Octavia is the one for her. During their summer break they will get married. Throughout their college years, they will continue to share a room, even though it’s with Clarke as well. After college, she can live together with Octavia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa and Octavia are the last ones to arrive back at the bench. The others were already waiting for them.

“Well, well, well.” Clarke teases. She holds her watch up. “Five minutes and sixteen seconds late.” She smiles at Lexa. “I thought you were always so punctual.” She’s amused that her fiancée is late for once. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

Lexa shuts Clarke up with a kiss. “I will make up for it.” Buying a gift at the jewelry store didn’t go fast. It took longer than she thought it would, then again, they did try to be fast.

“Are we going to go drink some hot chocolate and eat pancakes?” Raven asks curiously. That had been their plan to do after they would be done shopping.

Octavia sees the droplets of sweat on Raven’s forehead. It’s clear that her fiancée is exhausted, which is understandable. Raven has been walking around a lot on her crutches. She whispers something in Clarke’s ear when her fiancée isn’t looking at her.

Clarke turns around. “I know we’re all a bit old, well not that old, but still.” She thinks about Octavia’s words. “How about we do piggy back rides? It’s been ages since we done that. Well, I know it’s new for Lexa and Anya, but it can be fun.” She knows Octavia couldn’t be the one to suggest it. They don’t want Raven to feel bad.

“I call dibs on Raven!” Octavia replies enthusiastically. She crouches down so Raven can climb on her back.

Raven grins and wraps her arms around Octavia’s neck. “You’re going to suffer while you carry me and our bags.”

“Pssh please, you know I work out, babe.” Octavia can take it. It’s not for long anyway. Ten minutes at most, probably.

Lexa crouches down in front of Clarke. “Hop on, Clarke.” She bets it’ll look strange, but she understood the message that this is to help Raven who is definitely exhausted.

Anya lets Aden hop on her back. “Aden is such a lightweight. This is barely a workout for me.” She hoists him up high.

“I’m almost a full grown man.” Aden retorts.

“Fifteen is hardly almost, kid.” Anya replies dryly. “Okay, let’s go.”

Clarke feels bad about Lexa carrying her. Sure her fiancée is strong, but this must be tiring for Lexa. Her fiancée would never admit it if she can’t really handle it.

Raven rests her chin on Octavia’s head. She’s relieved that she can rest a bit now that her fiancée is carrying her. They haven’t done any piggy back rides in years. The last time they did that they were fourteen or something. Here she is, eighteen, soon to be nineteen, getting a piggy back ride from Octavia. It’s still amazing that Octavia said yes when she proposed. It’s quite soon since they’re both eighteen for now, but they will be nineteen when they get married. It feels right. They have been into each other for so many years.

They arrive at a coffee house where it looks cozy.

Octavia pulls a chair out and carefully lowers Raven. “There you go, babe.” She kisses her fiancée’s cheek. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, this is good.” Raven smiles at Octavia. She pulls the closest chair closer towards her so her fiancée can sit directly next to her.

Octavia smiles back at Raven and sits down.

Lexa lowers Clarke. They take the seats on the opposite side.

Aden sits down next to Clarke.

Anya takes the free seat next to Octavia.

“I think I’ll order waffles instead of pancakes.” Octavia says while she looks at what they have in this coffee house.

“I definitely want pancakes.” Raven says. “Waffles are nice as well, but I like pancakes more.”

A waitress comes to their table. “Welcome, what can I get you all?” She smiles warmly at them.

“Waffles for me and hot chocolate milk.” Octavia replies.

Aden nods. “I’ll have the same.” He says while looking at the waitress.

Raven looks at Clarke, Lexa and Anya. “We want pancakes and hot chocolate right?” They nod at her. “Four times pancakes and hot chocolate milk.”

The waitress writes it all down and walks away.

“I hope Abby will bake cookies again this year.” Raven likes Abby’s cookies, they’re the best. “It’s delicious when she makes those cookies in the shape of Christmas trees and Santa Claus and such.”

Aden looks up. He has never celebrated the holidays there yet. He has only been a part of the Griffin family for a few months. It happened shortly before he graduated from high school.

“I think my mom will definitely bake cookies again.” Clarke replies. “It’s one of her traditions, and you know what traditions are like in the Griffin household.” She swings one arm over Aden’s shoulder. “You’re going to like the holidays. It’s amazing. Our mom bakes cookies, we decorate the Christmas tree, Raven finds a way to make the electricity drop in the whole neighborhood,…”

“Oh very funny.” Raven rolls her eyes and smiles a little. “One day I’ll manage to get it just right and then it’ll be a spectacle of lights. This year might be the year, you never know, Clarke.”

Lexa wonders what the holidays will be like. This is the first time she will be celebrating Christmas with Clarke and with Abby. Last year she celebrated Christmas with Anya, like they always used to ever since they’ve known each other.

Anya can imagine what it will be like, from the stories she has heard so far. Clarke, Octavia and Raven have been talking about the holidays a lot, which has given her a chance to guess what it could be like.

“I hope the Christmas tree survives this year.” Octavia says. She shares a look with Clarke. “Last year that poor tree got knocked down pretty badly.” She remembers how all the lights fell out and then Clarke stumbled down with her and with the Christmas tree.

The waffles, pancakes and hot chocolate milk are being brought to their table.

“Mhm, this smells good.” Raven eagerly takes a bite from her pancakes. “And it tastes even better.”

Clarke smiles and looks around the table. She really loves her family. They’re all slightly different and they’re close. This will always be her family. The holidays are going to be better than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the holidays. :)
> 
> I think I'll set Anya up with someone, I just don't know with who yet. Well, I have one idea, but it might be very awkward. It's a character who is not mentioned in this fic, but who was mentioned in the previous one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays.

Raven whistles a song as she works on the lights. This time she’ll try really hard not to make the electricity drop. It’s not her fault that the electricity can’t handle her awesomeness. She has red lights, yellow lights and green lights.

Octavia is helping Raven with the lights, especially for the places that her fiancée can’t reach now that Raven can’t climb.

Aden is inside the house, helping Clarke to decorate the Christmas tree.

Clarke lifts Aden up so he can place the star on top. “Are you getting it, Aden?” She can’t really see if he got it yet. “Do I need to lift you higher?” She really needs to work out. Lifting Aden up is tougher than she thought it would be.

“Yes, I got it. You can put me down now.”

Clarke puts Aden down and wipes her forehead. “Okay, now we can finish the decoration.” She knows the star is usually saved for last, but she wanted to get that part over with.

Lexa is helping Clarke and Aden to decorate the Christmas tree.

Anya is helping Abby in the kitchen with all the food.

Raven proudly shows off the lights. “See, I did it and the electricity didn’t-” She swallows the rest of her sentence as everything suddenly goes dark.

“Raven!” Clarke groans. “Not again.” She looks at Lexa and Aden. “See, this is what I was talking about. Every year.”

A few neighbors outside are shouting their complaints. “Not the Griffin family again! Come on!”

Clarke shouts back at them. “My sister almost got it this year!” She laughs amusedly.

Raven wraps her arms around Clarke. “You’re finally accepting me as your sister. Last year you called back that I’m a Reyes.” Not that Clarke is wrong about that, but it warms her heart to be accepted. From her original family she doesn’t have anyone left, since her mother fully neglected her.

Clarke winds her arms around Raven. “We’ll always be sisters.” She loves having Octavia and Raven as her sisters. In a way, Anya is her sister as well.

Lexa helps Octavia to burn some candles. “This is much better.” She likes the candles a lot more than the lights. “I would not mind being in the dark all evening.”

“I wouldn’t mind either.” Raven replies. “Although I’d miss some music.”

Abby and Anya walk into the living room with trays that have snacks on them.

Abby looks at Raven. “I hope the electricity will be back on soon.”

Raven smiles. “They must be prepared for me. It jumps back on faster every year. Last year it took an hour, maybe they’ll get it in half an hour this time.” She slowly lowers herself to sit down on the floor.

Octavia grabs a few pillows. She carefully lifts Raven’s leg up and places a pillow under it.

“We should play a game.” Raven suggests. “We could go in teams. Two teams of three for example. The one who is left will be the one to whisper something someone has to draw. You know, Pictionary.”

Clarke grins. “Prepare to lose.” She likes this game.

“I’ll be the one who whispers what to draw.” Abby offers. She grabs a whiteboard and some markers.

Raven grasps Octavia’s hand. “O is in my team. I just need one more now.” It doesn’t matter who else will join their team.

Clarke teams up with Lexa.

Lexa taps the free spot next to her. “Anya, you can team up with us.”

“Good, then Aden is with us.” Raven says. “Sit down, kid.”

Abby holds a marker out. “Okay, Clarke can draw first. The first team to guess correctly what it is gets a point.” She whispers in Clarke’s ear what to draw.

Clarke takes the marker. She begins with drawing a circle.

“A ball!” Raven guesses.

“No.”

Lexa looks at it. “A sunshine?”

“No.”

Clarke continues to draw.

“Earth?” Lexa guesses. “It looks like you are drawing the globe.”

“Yes.” Clarke turns around and smiles. “Yay, point for our team.”

Raven is next up to draw.

Octavia decides to keep guessing. “An animal.” She thinks it’s definitely an animal. “A dog, a fish, a cat.”

Raven laughs. “Sure, O, a fish looks so much like a dog and a cat. The resemblance is outstanding.”

“A lion!”

“Yes, you got it, O.” Raven smiles proudly at Octavia. “Mhm, come here.” She winks at her fiancée.

Octavia brings their lips together.

They continue to play for a while. Clarke, Lexa and Anya beat Octavia, Raven and Aden by five points.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Whoa, so much food.” Raven stares at all the food on the table. “You do know there’s only seven of us, right, Abby?” She grins at Abby. This year Clarke’s mother really went overboard.

“We can only celebrate like this once every year.” Abby replies. “You’ll have plenty of choice to choose what you’d like to eat.”

They all sit down around the table to eat.

Clarke pricks some of the food on her fork. “You have to try this, Lex.” She brings her fork to Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa opens her mouth to taste it. “It tastes good.” She pricks her fork into her own food and holds it out to Clarke. “Try this.”

“Mhm, delicious.” Clarke lifts her glass up that has champagne in it. “Would you like to try some of this?” She knows Lexa is drinking red wine instead of champagne.

Lexa nods. She’ll taste it. Maybe it’s quite good.

Clarke takes a sip from her champagne and pulls Lexa close for a kiss. Her tongue curls around her fiancée’s tongue, as she shares the flavor of her champagne.

Abby stares down at her plate, avoiding looking at them.

Raven is grinning and cheering Clarke on. “Hey, O, we should try that too.” She thinks it’s cute how Clarke and Lexa are sharing their food and their drinks with each other.

“Ugh, they look as if they’re married already.” Octavia comments. She has a feeling they might as well be married already because they behave like it. It’s very sweet. “Sure, babe, I can try that with you.”

Anya stifles a laugh when Abby is suddenly shoveling food into her mouth quickly, as if she can’t leave the table fast enough. She drops her attention to her own plate to empty it. As long as she’s around her family, there will always be entertainment. Her feelings for Clarke will fade. They’re not too strong, she can handle them. A relationship might never even work out, they’re great as friends and she wouldn’t want to lose that.

Clarke feels giddy, knowing that New Year’s Eve will happen in a few days and then she’ll be Lexa’s wife. It’s a dream come true, that’s for sure. She’s happy that it has all been working out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Time for presents.” Octavia shrieks excitedly. She really hopes everyone will like what they’re getting. It makes her slightly nervous. She sits down near the tree.

They all move to sit down near the tree for the presents.

Lexa is smiling secretively at Clarke. She’s been waiting to share the good news with her fiancée. “Clarke, before we begin to exchange the presents, I have a surprise for you.”

Clarke looks at Lexa. “A surprise?” She’s curious now.

Lexa nods. “Anya arranged something for us, as an early gift.” She smiles gratefully at Anya, who has been an amazing friend and an amazing sister. “Dean Lemkin has approved that since we are getting married, you have his permission to permanently move in with me, rather than living in that dorm with Octavia and Raven. So when the holidays are over, we will be living together.”

Clarke screams and pulls both Lexa and Anya in a hug. “I love this!! I’m so happy this is going to be amazing!!” She peppers her fiancée’s cheek with kisses. “Thank you, Anya.” She kisses Anya’s cheek. “This means so much to me.” Nothing can break her mood down now.

Raven looks at Octavia. “Looks like we’ll have our room to ourselves, O.”

“Yup, it looks like it.” Octavia hopes that their school won’t throw a random student in their room with them. “I look forward to have our room to ourselves.”

“I must say it feels like a gift for us as well. Not that I don’t like having Clarke around, but yeah, you know.”

Clarke smiles at them. “None taken.” She completely gets it. “Okay, the gifts.” She grabs the one for her mother first.

“Oh thank you, honey.” Abby smiles as she sees the basket of bathing products. “I will enjoy this.” She looks at Lexa. “Thank you.”

Clarke hands the next present to Aden. “Here you go, Aden. It’s from Lexa and me.” They’ve bought most gifts together.

Aden has a bright smile on his face as he opens it. “Video games! Myles is going to like these.”

“Octavia and Raven, the gift for you both is from all of us.” Lexa says. She nods at Clarke, Anya, Aden and Abby. They had arranged this together. It was her idea and they all agreed. She hands Octavia and Raven a small present.

Raven opens it and gasps. “Is this what I think it is? Oh my god…” She feels like this is too much. “You’re giving us a car!? Holy shit.”

“You’ll still need to fix it up a bit.” Anya says. “We all believe you’d like to fix it up, Raven.” She knows that girl has been saving up for a car. Now that Raven is stuck with her leg, she hasn’t been able to work as a bartender in her free time. “Once you get your driver’s license, you can take Octavia for a spin.”

Raven is in tears. She hugs all of them. “Thank you all so much.” This is what she has always wanted.

Octavia rubs Raven’s back. She’s so happy that her fiancée will have her own car now. She hands Raven the present she has for her.

Raven smiles at the silver necklace. It has a pendant in the shape of a flashlight. “This is because we got together when we sung flashlight together. I love it, O.” She’ll cherish it forever. “You’re so sweet.” She kisses Octavia.

Lexa squeals as she opens her gift from Clarke and sees all the candles. She blushes as everyone looks at her. “I love this, Clarke.” She really likes candles.

“Mhm, I know you would.” Clarke winks at Lexa. “I know you well enough.”

Everyone hands each other their gifts.

Clarke’s eyes are teary as Lexa hangs a medallion around her neck. It has a picture of them in it and it’s engraved. “I’ll always wear this.” She doesn’t want to take it off.

Anya is speechless when Clarke gives her a necklace with a yellow rose pendant.

Clarke holds it out to put it around Anya’s neck. As she leans forward to close it, she whispers in the older woman’s ear. “A yellow rose, joy and friendship. To bring the sunshine to you. A yellow rose evokes sunny days, spent laughing with those who are dear to you. This necklace symbolizes our friendship. It is my way of telling you that I love you platonically.”

Anya wraps her arms around Clarke and hugs her. “It’s beautiful.” It’ll always remind her of the blonde, she’s sure of it. “You’ll always have a place in my heart, as my dearest friend.”

Lexa smiles as she sees the necklace around Anya’s neck. “That is beautiful. You do like flowers a lot.” She feels like it was a very good choice of Clarke to give Anya that necklace.

Anya gives Lexa a gift card to a candle shop. “For your future candles.” She grins, knowing that won’t take long. To Clarke, she gives a guitar. “Now you’ll have your own guitar to play.”

Clarke smiles brightly. “Thank you, Anya. This is amazing.” She looks forward to learn how to play. Now that she’ll permanently be living at the apartment, she’ll be spending way more time with Lexa and with Anya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven grabs a hold of her crutches. “The fireworks will go off soon outside, I want to see them.” Getting up when she’s sitting on the floor is difficult with her leg. She can’t put any weight on it yet.

Octavia places her arms under Raven’s armpits and carefully hoists her up. she lets her fiancée lean on her.

Clarke opens the door so they can all go outside.

Octavia holds on tightly to Raven, to make sure that her fiancée won’t slip and fall. There is some snow and ice, which makes it a bit dangerous.

Raven wraps her arms around Octavia’s neck and doesn’t let go. She’s still so happy that they’re engaged. Octavia makes her happy. “I love you, O.” She can never express that enough.

“I love you too, babe.” Octavia will always love Raven. “You mean so much to me.” She loves how they’re always together, asides from the times where they have different classes. “You almost make me want to change my studies so I could be with you all the time.” Raven’s studies aren’t her thing, unfortunately.

Raven chuckles. “That’s good to know, it sounds like I’m not the only one who had those thoughts then.” Those law studies Octavia is following would be too boring for her. She’d fall asleep.

Fireworks are being set off in the distance.

Lexa snakes her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulls her fiancée’s back flush to her chest. She lets her head rest on Clarke’s shoulder and kisses her fiancée’s cheek.

“The fireworks are amazing.” Clarke loves to look at all the various colors. “Can you believe that we’re going to get married in a few days, Lex? It all feels surreal, but it’s also amazing. A year ago I wouldn’t have dared to dream that.” A year ago she was holding on to a spark of hope that maybe one day she could be together with Lexa. Back then she never thought she would be standing here a year later with a brother, a new best friend and a fiancée.

“I know how you feel, Clarke.” Lexa wouldn’t have dared to dream any of this a year ago either. Back then she had a lingering feeling that maybe someday, she could be together with Clarke somehow, but there were so many complications. Now a year later, she’s standing here with her fiancée. There aren’t any complications this time. Being with Clarke is no longer wrong, and well to her, it never felt wrong. It has always felt right. “All of this is truly amazing.” She loves having a family like this.

Lexa doesn’t want to give this up, not for anything. Aden is a sweet boy, who has found a good family with the Griffin’s. Octavia is a sweet girl who is a good friend for Clarke, and she gets along with her. Raven is very sweet as well, she’s a special one and she has quite a mouth on her, but it’s good to have her as a friend. Anya is a sister to her, she’s happy that Anya has been so helpful and caring. Without Anya she wouldn’t have managed to get this far. Abby is a kind woman with a big heart and the closest she has to a mother. Her future with Clarke has already begun and it will continue to blossom. Never did she think that at age twenty-seven, she would marry an eighteen year old. Though, Clarke will turn nineteen on Valentine’s Day.

Anya smiles as she watches the fireworks light up the sky. She sees Octavia and Raven who are happily clinging together. They’re a great couple. She’s happy for them that they have worked through everything together so far. She sees Aden, who is standing next to Abby and talking about the holidays. He looks happy and he looks so much better than when she met him, when he used to be in her class in Polis. She’s relieved that he ended up well. Lastly she sees Clarke and Lexa, who are smiling at each other. They’re clearly deeply in love. She’s happy that her sister and her best friend have found love within each other. She wishes them both the best, and if they ever have children, she’ll try to be the aunt who will spoil the children.

Clarke turns around so she can face Lexa. Their lips meet halfway, closing the small gap between them. Her lips softly move over her fiancée lips, searching a steady rhythm. She looks forward to kiss Lexa every day for the rest of their lives. It’s amazing to know that from this day onward, she will be able to sleep in Lexa’s arms every night. Moving in with her fiancée will be amazing. Their wedding will be beautiful. She can’t wait to see Lexa’s reaction when she’ll be wearing her wedding dress. Octavia and Raven said it makes her look like a snow angel, so she hopes that’s somewhat true. No matter how cold it will be to get married in the snow, she knows that Lexa will warm her. One look into those emerald green eyes is all she needs.

Lexa’s nose brushes softly against Clarke’s as she tilts her head to change the angle of their kiss. She parts her lips to allow entrance for her fiancée’s tongue. She weaves her hands through Clarke’s hair and pulls her fiancée closer. Soon, very soon, Clarke will be her wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the wedding. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clexa wedding. 
> 
> Enjoy, maybe?

Clarke glances nervously at her watch. 10pm. Okay, she still has some time to get dressed. Tonight is the night. When the clock strikes twelve, she will be Lexa’s wife and vice versa.

Octavia helps Raven to get into her bridesmaid dress. She’s already wearing hers. Her fiancée looks so damn good in red, as always.

Clarke puts her wedding dress on. Her nerves are on edge. This is a once in a lifetime type of thing. When she was younger, she dreamt about it sometimes, about what it would be like to get married. Never did she think it would happen so soon, yet each time when she looks at Lexa, it doesn’t feel soon at all. It feels right. She knows their wedding is taking place about two years and a half earlier than they had originally agreed upon, but she doesn’t mind that at all.

Everything has been prepared. The restaurant where they will eat after the wedding is awaiting them. All the guests that have been invited are waiting downstairs. They will all go outside together at the last moment, since it’s quite cold. It wouldn’t be right to let the guests wait outside.

Aden and Abby are downstairs with the guests. They were already dressed for the wedding.

Lexa is in a room with Anya to get ready.

When Clarke is done getting dressed, she looks at Octavia and Raven. It’s time now to go downstairs to greet the guests. She knows that her mother invited a bunch of people well. Hopefully it hasn’t been too convenient for everyone, since it is New Year’s Eve.

Octavia helps Raven to get down the stairs. She lets her fiancée lean on her and makes sure Raven hops down carefully.

Clarke is just about to walk down the stairs when she sees Lexa and Anya slipping out of a room, changed in their suits. She smiles at them. “You look so good in that suit, Lex.” Her fiancée is beautiful.

Lexa freezes as her eyes rake over Clarke. “Clarke you are…” She finds herself speechless. “You look like an angel.” Her breath catches in her throat. “So beautiful.”

Clarke blushes a deep shade of red. She holds her hand out. “Shall we, my soon to be wife?” Her stomach flutters. In less than two hours, she will officially be a Woods and Lexa’s wife.

Lexa slips her hand in Clarke’s. “We shall.” It makes her so happy that the blonde will be her wife.

They walk down the stairs together to politely greet the guests.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand when Kane is suddenly standing in front of them. “Principal Kane, hi.” Oh god, she didn’t think her old principal would be here. This is awkward because Lexa works for Kane.

“Hello, Clarke.” Kane shifts his eyes between Clarke and Lexa. “So you and… Miss Woods?”

“Uhuh.” Clarke nods nervously. She snakes one arm around Lexa’s waist. “Is that a problem?” She knows that at Polis it still has been a secret. Her relationship with Lexa has been completely legal since she graduated high school, but since they’re getting married, it’s very obvious they’ve been together for quite a while and not just since the summer break or something.

Lexa is nervous. It is easy for people to put two and two together that she’s been with Clarke since the blonde was still her student. The people at Polis, the people who she works with, were not really supposed to find out, but since their wedding is taking place sooner, it seems inevitable. If Kane fires her, then she’ll have to live with that and look for another job. Unless he wants to press charges against her, that would be worse.

Kane shakes his head. “I’m here because Abby invited me.” He smiles warmly at them. “Congratulations to you both.”

Clarke and Lexa watch as Kane walks away and approaches Abby.

Clarke raises her eyebrow at the way her mom acts familiar around Kane. She definitely has been missing something. Okay that kiss definitely indicates more than friendship is going on. At least Lexa is not in trouble. Maybe Kane makes her mother happy. She sees more people from Polis, teachers and students alike.

Jasper and Monty are standing suspiciously close to the punch, grinning while they talk to Luna, Raven and Octavia.

Aden is talking to two young girls who introduced themselves as Tris and Charlotte.

Lexa explained to Clarke that Tris and Charlotte are two of her students. It’s nice to have them around, so there is someone close to Aden’s age. They’re fourteen and Aden is fifteen, so that’s close enough.

Anya takes a moment to catch up with her old colleagues from Polis. “Hey, Lincoln, long time no see.” She gives him a small smile.

“Hello, Anya.” Lincoln smiles back at her. “How are things going at Arkadia?”

“It’s been hectic, but everything is going great. Are you still drilling people at Polis during gym?”

“I sure am.” Lincoln takes the empty cup out of Anya’s hand. “Can I get you some punch?”

“Punch sounds good, but be wary because I have a feeling Monty and Jasper have been up to something with the punch.”

Lexa looks at her watch. “It is getting late, Clarke.” Not that they don’t have time, but their time schedule for this is tight. “We should collect our guests outside.”

“You’re right.” Clarke clears her throat. “Attention everyone! Please go outside to witness our wedding!”

Clarke and Lexa walk out the door together, followed by their guests.

It’s snowing a bit and it’s cold, but it’s not too bad.

Their wedding ceremony will take place a few blocks away, near a restaurant where they’ll eat afterwards and where they will celebrate.

Anya is helping Octavia to carry Raven carefully. She wouldn’t want Raven to slip and hurt herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is standing at the front of the red carpet that has been rolled out. Anya is standing near, as her witness for her wedding with Clarke.

Octavia and Raven are standing on the other side as the bridesmaids, with Raven leaning quite heavily on Octavia to rest her leg.

There’s a small music band with violins. They begin to play as the bride seems ready to walk.

Clarke takes a deep breath. She’s standing at the other end of the red carpet, ready to walk up to Lexa. Her arm is linked with Aden. Since she doesn’t have her father anymore, her brother will be the one to do the honor of giving her away.

Aden smiles proudly as he walks over the red carpet with his sister.

Clarke feels tears slipping from her eyes. The cold doesn’t bother her. This is so beautiful. The violins are a delight to listen to. Lights on the street are dimly lit. It’s hard to recognize the street. It’s covered by a white blanket of snow. She’ll never forget this, that’s for sure. From all her guests, she sees that her mother is in tears, clutching a tissue in her hand. It makes her even more emotional.

Lexa feels Anya’s hand on top of her shoulder and listens as the older woman tells her to breathe. She’s nervous, but all of this feels so right.

When Aden is done walking Clarke up to Lexa, he moves to stand next to Octavia and Raven.

Clarke is facing Lexa. Her heart is beating so fast. With each passing second, she’s one step closer to become Lexa’s wife. She can feel it closing in. It still feels so surreal.

Lexa is tempted to hold Clarke’s hand. She admires the dress the blonde is wearing, but mostly she admires Clarke’s eyes.

Snow is slowly falling around them. Their guests are silent as they listen. The violins have stopped playing for now.

The officiant opens his mouth to speak. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two people present come now to be joined. If anyone can show why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

There is a moment of silence.

Clarke and Lexa peer around, wondering if anyone would word any objections.

When nobody says anything, the officiant goes on. “Who is giving Clarke Griffin away to be wed?”

Aden speaks up. “I do.”

“And who is giving Lexa Woods away to be wed?”

Lexa blinks nervously as she tenses up. Oh god, she missed that part. She didn’t think it would be asked for her as well. She didn’t ask anyone to do this for her. Her heart is hammering in her chest. She should have thought about this very important detail. 

“I do.” Anya replies softly. She can see Lexa visibly relaxing again.

The officiant looks at Clarke. “You may share your vows.”

Clarke clears her throat and looks at Lexa.

 

_Wavy brown hair_

_Your eyes so intense_

_I can’t help but stare_

_Being with you make sense_

_At first it all seemed wrong_

_But it felt oh so right_

_With you is where I belong_

_You’re a breathtaking delight_

_I’ll never forget the day we met_

_You took my breath away_

_Another stone to our future is set_

_I’ll love you every day_

_I’m here to become your wife_

_And to let you become mine_

_Together we will build a life_

_My god, you truly are divine_

_I can’t wait to speak the words I do_

_You crawled your way into my heart_

_Once again, I really love you_

_May we never spend a day apart_

 

Lexa smiles at Clarke. She clears her throat to share her vows. “Clarke, from the day I met you, you really took my breath away. I will never forget the way your eyes looked bluer than any blue I had seen. Your sunshine golden locks flowed effortlessly over your shoulders. Since you walked into my life, I have felt lighter and happier. Those feelings kept growing and you truly grew on me. You captured my heart and kept it safe. I promise I will love you today, tomorrow and every day for the rest of our lives. I will do my best to make you happy and to ensure your health. Your life is my life. You are a beautiful snow angel. This is a New Year’s Eve I will never forget. I will treat you with dignity and respect. I love you, deeply, passionately and sincerely.”

More guests are blinking tears away.

Raven is sniffling on Octavia’s shoulder.

Anya is wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, quickly trying to hide the tears that escaped from her eyes. She’s truly happy for Clarke and Lexa. This is right, they belong together.

“Lexa Woods, do you take Clarke Griffin as your lawfully wedded wife?”

Lexa feels tears well up in her eyes. “I do.” She doesn’t miss a beat.

“Clarke Griffin, do you take Lexa Woods as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” It sounds like a breathy whisper.

The officiant waits for the exchange of the rings.

Anya fishes a small box out of her inside pocket that has two rings in it. She holds it out.

Lexa takes a ring and holds Clarke’s hand. “I, Lexa Woods give you Clarke Woods this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” She slips the ring around the blonde’s ring finger. It’s a perfect fit.

Clarke takes the other ring out of the box and holds Lexa’s hand. “I, Clarke woods give you Lexa Woods this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” She slips the ring around the brunette’s ring finger. It warms her heart that she’s a Woods now and no longer a Griffin, although deep down she’s both now.

The officiant locks their hands together. “Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws, it is my honor to now pronounce you wife and wife.” He lets go of their hands. “You may kiss the bride.”

The clock strikes twelve. Clarke and Lexa close the gap between them. Their kiss is soft, gentle and sweet. Not too much pressure, but enough to let them both feel each other’s plump lips. When they break their kiss, they both know they’ll be kissing a lot more later on.

Fireworks are going off in the distance, bursting out in beautiful colors.

Clarke has her forehead pressed against Lexa’s. “Happy new year, my beautiful wife.”

“Happy new year, my breathtakingly beautiful wife.”

The officiant speaks again, loud enough for everyone to hear. “I present to you Mrs. Lexa Woods and Mrs. Clarke Woods.”

The guests all stand up and applaud.

Clarke and Lexa are being hugged. Their guests are congratulating them on their marriage and wishing them a happy and healthy new year.

Abby hugs Clarke tightly. “I’m so happy for you, honey and I’m so proud. You look so beautiful.” Tears stream down her cheeks. “My only daughter, married. Jake would be smiling right now.”

Clarke smiles at her mother and wipes her mother’s tears away with her thumbs. “I’m sure dad would be smiling.” She can already imagine the big smile he would have had on his face. “Happy new year, mom.”

Abby reaches out for Lexa to hug her as well. “You’re so beautiful, Lexa. You make my Clarke so happy.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Happy new year, to you both.”

“Happy new year, Abby.” Lexa replies politely.

Raven wraps her arms around Clarke, while Octavia is right next to her in case she’d slip. “I’m so happy for you, Clarke. My best friend, married. Wow. Happy new year.” She kisses Clarke’s cheek.

“Happy new year, Rae.”

Octavia hugs Clarke while her eyes don’t leave Raven. “You’re so beautiful, Clarke. Happy new year.”

“Happy new year, O.”

Raven pulls Lexa into a hug. She nearly loses her balance, but she feels the older woman steadying her. “I’m happy for you Lexa. I know you’ll be good to Clarke, you always have been. Happy new year.”

Lexa smiles. “I am amazed, no threats this time.” She has been forming a bond with Raven. “Happy new year.”

Octavia hugs Lexa. “Happy new year, Lexa. You’re a good friend.” She pats the older woman’s back briefly before letting go and letting Raven lean on her again.

Anya hugs Lexa, despite not being much of a hugger. “I’m so happy for you, Lexa. Your wedding has been absolutely beautiful. I’ve never seen you happier. I wish you all the best. Happy new year.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek.

“Happy new year, Anya.”

Clarke watches as her wife is being wrapped up in hugs by some of the guests.

Anya wraps her arms around Clarke. “You look so beautiful, definitely an angel. Your wedding looked amazing. I can see that sparkle in your eyes that makes you look so alive and youthful. May you never lose that spark in your eyes. I wish you all the best with Lexa. You two are perfect together.” She whispers earnestly.

Clarke feels tears welling up. She squeezes her arms tightly around Anya. “I’m happy to have you in my life and in Lexa’s life. You’re an amazing friend. I don’t know what I would have done without you sometimes.” Her tears roll over her cheeks, down onto Anya’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for the way some things went.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Anya whispers softly. “I’ll always keep our friendship close in my heart. You’re family to me. Happy new year, Clarke.”

“Happy new year, Anya.”

They break their hug, so they can go and wish others a happy new year as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke has her fingers laced together with Lexa’s as they enter the restaurant with their guests. “This night is perfect, Lex.” She smiles as people take pictures of them. “I definitely want those pictures to put them in our scrapbooks.”

“Every night with you is perfect, Clarke.” Lexa whispers back. “We shall collect every picture that has been taken and every picture they will still take.”

The people at the restaurant are putting the food on the tables.

To the side there’s a small stage where someone is sitting behind a piano, playing music.

There is some room to dance.

Lexa lifts Clarke’s hand up and brushes her lips over her wife’s knuckles. “May I have this dance?” She dips her head a bit.

Clarke smiles at Lexa. “You may.” She looks forward to dance with her wife.

Everyone is silent as Clarke and Lexa open the first dance. They wait with anticipation, before even thinking about making a move to dance as well.

Clarke allows Lexa to lead their dance. The music is sweeping her off of her feet, but not as much as her wife does. Outside she can still hear fireworks going off. Her heart swells now that Lexa is her wife. She will be Clarke Woods for the rest of her life now. All of this is perfect and it’s right.

Lexa gets lost in Clarke’s eyes. Her wife always knows how to captivate her with just one look. She is beyond happy that Clarke is her wife. It’s baffling how she got so lucky. It all began with maybe, but now it’s a yes definitely. This is all real and it is right.

Octavia winds her arms around Raven’s waist and lets her fiancée lean on her. She doesn’t move much to the music, to make sure it wouldn’t be difficult for Raven.

Lincoln holds his hand out to Anya. “May I please have this dance?”

“Since you ask so politely, I cannot possibly say no, now can I?” Anya flashes Lincoln a smile and accepts his hand.

Kane makes his way to the dance floor with Abby.

Aden shyly asks Tris if she wants to dance with him.

Clarke leans closer to Lexa to whisper in her ear. “Look, Lex, everyone we know looks so happy.” It makes her happy to see them all smile.

Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks and kisses her.

Their kiss says more than a thousand words, but the clearest ones are

_I love you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © The poem is mine, it may not be copied or duplicated in any way. 
> 
> I know the poem is not exactly great, but I wrote it for this story. It's very difficult for me to write a poem when I can't base it upon what I personally feel. Usually I only write something when I feel it, like I do with all my poems. This was an exception, where it felt more forced. 
> 
> I hope the Clexa wedding ceremony didn't disappoint.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Clexa wedding.

Clarke and Lexa are sitting at a table, surrounded by those closest to them. Wine and champagne are being served.

Abby stands up and taps her glass with her fork to get everyone’s attention.

Everyone is silent to listen to her toast.

“Tonight, my beautiful daughter got married to Lexa.” Abby takes Clarke’s hand in hers. “I see the way Lexa makes my daughter happy and for that I’m thankful. I didn’t think I would see Clarke getting married so soon, but when you see her with Lexa, it fits.” She drops Clarke’s hand and takes Lexa’s hand. “Sweet Lexa, you are an amazing woman. You have always been there for Clarke and I know you’ll make her happy. I wish you both a long and happy life. Maybe someday I will be a grandmother, a mother can dream.”

Lexa stares at Clarke. It's good that she wasn't drinking right when Abby said that last sentence. Okay, so Abby wants grandchildren. Somehow that’s not surprising at all. There are ways they could have children. The hospital could arrange something or they could adopt. They have time. Her wife should graduate from college first.

Clarke should have guessed her mother would have a wish like that. Someday it would be nice to have a child or maybe a few children with Lexa. If not, well hey, there’s still Aden. Once her brother grows up, he might have children. She already had a few conversations with Lexa about children. 

Octavia stands up. “I’d like to make a toast as well.” As Clarke’s best friend, she wants to do this. It’s only once Clarke is getting married. “I met Clarke when I was young. We clicked right away. Clarke has an easy going personality. She’s always been there for me and I’ll always try to be there for her. The day she told me about her feelings for Lexa, she sure was head over heels. Knowing Clarke, I knew it wasn’t some small crush. Clarke was in deep. She’s been through some shenanigans with me. I’m happy we’ve always remained friends. Clarke and Lexa are an amazing couple. Lexa is a wonderful woman and I can’t imagine a more suitable partner for Clarke.” She raises her glass. “Good luck to you both.”

Raven pushes herself up, using the palm of her hands. It sucks that she can’t put any weight on her leg. “When I met Clarke, I knew she was special. We’ve had many good times together. I had a feeling she would be the first of my friends to get married, and well, here we are. I agree with Octavia, I also can’t imagine a more suitable partner for Clarke than Lexa.” She smiles at Clarke and Lexa. “Lexa, you’re fucking awesome. You’re an amazing friend and you’re always there. People can count on you. I’m sure you’ll make Clarke very happy, like you always have done. If you two ever decide to have children, sign me up as an aunt.” She raises her glass. “Cheers.” She winks at Clarke and Lexa and empties her glass.

Clarke will definitely let Octavia and Raven be aunts if she ever has children. They are like sisters to her, so of course. Anya will be an aunt as well if that ever happens, because Anya is family as well.

Anya takes a deep breath and stands up. She has never given a toast on a wedding before. “My sister and my best friend have gotten married. Clarke and Lexa shine brightly together. Clarke is easy to like, she has a sparkling personality. Lexa is a romantic sap, even if she denies it sometimes. Together they have been blooming and growing towards what they are today. They both deserve the world. If they ever decide to have children, I’ll be right around the corner to help out and to be a good aunt. I wish Clarke and Lexa a happy and healthy life together, filled with joy, warmth and laughter.” She blinks a few tears away and sits down again.

Clarke and Lexa listen as more people are making toasts for their wedding.

While everyone is eating, some music is playing.

Clarke smiles as she sees that Anya is wrapped up in a conversation with Luna and Lincoln. There are many people who she hadn’t seen for six months, since she graduated from Polis. Quite a bit has changed since then. Her mother seems to be dating Kane. Jasper seems to have something going on with Miss Vie, the school nurse from Polis. Apparently her name is Maya. Some of the people who she used to know from Polis are not in any college.

Lexa can’t take her eyes off Clarke. Her wife is truly breathtaking. She loves to watch Clarke when her wife doesn’t know that she’s looking at her. Capturing the unexpected can be the most exquisite. She makes sure the flash from her phone isn’t on while taking pictures. She’s addicted to Clarke’s smile.

Clarke turns around and catches Lexa taking pictures of her. “Hey, that’s not fair.” She pouts a little. “You have to be in the picture as well when you take one of me.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s pout away. “Is that so, my love?”

“Yes, because together we are one.” Clarke pulls Lexa close and takes a picture of them both. She doesn’t need to ask her wife to smile for the picture. Lexa has been smiling all night, even with her eyes. “I’ll never forget this.”

“I will never forget this either.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s getting quite late when some guests are slightly tipsy while others are completely drunk.

Clarke chuckles as she stares into her nearly empty class. She’s had a bit more than usual. Since this is her wedding with Lexa, she had more than a few glasses. Her limit of two glasses flew out of the window for tonight.

Lexa takes the bottle from Clarke’s hands. “I think you have had enough for tonight, my sweet wife.” She smiles at her wife and puts the bottle down again. “You have had a few glasses.” She doesn’t want Clarke to get drunk.

“You’re right, I should stop.” Clarke smiles sheepishly and places her chin in her hand as she leans on the table. “Some people really are drunk.”

Lexa looks around. “Yes, some are.” She can see some really had too much to drink.

Raven is giggling as she stumbles into Octavia’s arms.

Octavia sighs and makes sure to hold Raven up. “You shouldn’t have been drinking so much, babe.” If her fiancée falls then Raven will get really hurt. Her fiancée can’t even put pressure on her leg. Raven's broken leg still needs to heal a lot.

“Drink, blub.” Raven laughs. She tries to reach out for another glass, but she can’t get near the table. “I need champagne. O give me some.”

“Nope, I’m putting my foot down, you’ve had enough.”

Raven looks into Octavia’s eyes. “Give me a kiss.”

“Is that an order?” Octavia smiles at Raven. “Come here you.” She holds her fiancée up better and kisses her.

Anya isn’t even using a glass anymore. She’s drinking directly from a bottle. She can hold her liquor just fine. It’s been ages since she’s been drunk. She’s having a drinking competition with Jasper.

Jasper grins. “The first to finish their bottle gets a second one.”

Anya drinks fast to down it all. It makes her feel slightly lightheaded. When Luna asks her to dance, she says yes. Lincoln and Luna have been sweet all night. She knows Lincoln for a few years, from when she used to work at Polis. They never talked much, but when they did, he was always polite. Luna was a student at Polis, but not from her class. She didn’t know the girl, up until tonight. Apparently Luna was in Costia’s class. Ugh Costia. Good thing nobody invited that woman tonight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night is nearly over when the guests leave.

Clarke and Lexa lace their fingers together.

Octavia is helping Raven to get to Abby’s house. They’ll be there to spend the night. Tomorrow afternoon they’ll be going back to their dorm. It’ll be different now that Clarke won’t be in their room anymore at school.

Anya is slumping after them. She feels tired and maybe she drank a little bit too much. Okay, maybe more than a little bit too much. It probably was too much. She feels warm inside. Her eyes are slightly droopy. She really overestimated her ability of holding liquor.

Once they’re at Abby’s house, Aden goes up to his bedroom to sleep and Abby goes up to hers.

Octavia grasps Anya’s wrist, while making sure Raven is still leaning on her. “You’re sleeping with us tonight.” It’s arranged that way. Clarke and Lexa need their privacy, they just got married.

Anya nods and follows Octavia and Raven up the stairs into Raven’s old bedroom.

“I’m going to sleep in the middle.” Octavia says. “Raven needs to sleep on the side so we don’t bump against her hurt leg.” She doesn’t want Raven to get hurt.

Anya understands that. This will be awkward. She’ll have to sleep directly next to Octavia. There won’t be much space in between them. She doesn’t feel like cuddling or spooning or whatever.

Raven takes the bridesmaid dress off, revealing her underwear. She smirks at the way Anya mutters something and at the way the older woman turns away. Her body doesn’t bother her. She slips into boy shorts and an oversized shirt. Once she’s done, she sits down on the bed and slowly lies down until she’s comfortable enough. Her leg is slightly bugging her. She would take a painkiller, but she can’t now that she’s been drinking.

Octavia takes the bridesmaid dress off, while standing with her back to Anya. She knows the older woman is weird about that stuff and she doesn’t really blame her. She opens her suitcase and takes a tank top out of it. This will be comfortable to sleep in. She lies down next to Raven, who is winking at her.

Raven places her hands on Octavia’s hips. “You look so sexy.” She licks her lips and looks at her fiancée. She loves seeing Octavia in her underwear.

Octavia leans in to Raven and kisses her.

Anya takes her jacket off and hangs it neatly over a chair. She unbuttons her pants and slides them down. While she folds them, she ignores Raven’s playful whistling. She unbuttons her blouse and hangs it over the chair as well.

“You look hot for a thirty year old.” Raven comments as Anya is standing there in lingerie. “You could easily pass for a few years younger.” She shuts up when Octavia whispers in her ear.

Anya pulls her nightgown on. She lies down next to Octavia.

Raven rubs her eyes. She can’t keep them open for much longer. “Goodnight, O and Anya.”

“Mhm, goodnight, babe.” Octavia mumbles back. “Goodnight, Anya.”

“Goodnight, Octavia and Raven.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke grasps Lexa’s tie. She bumps against the edge of her bed and stumbles down, while pulling her wife on top of her. “You look so good in that suit, but I bet you look even better without it.” Her voice is sultry and low.

Lexa unties her tie. “Do you trust me, Clarke?” She leans closer towards Clarke and waits.

“Of course I trust you, Lex.” Clarke will always trust Lexa.

“Good, sit up.” Lexa instructs. She waits for Clarke to sit up. When her wife is sitting up, she uses her tie as a blindfold. “Take my hand.” She holds her hand close to Clarke’s hand.

Clarke moves her hand around until she finds Lexa’s. When she finds her wife’s hand, she holds on tight.

Lexa pulls Clarke up on her feet. She slips behind her wife’s back and unzips her wedding dress.

Clarke feels a shiver run down her spine. It’s slightly cold now.

Lexa moves her lips to Clarke’s neck and nips at her skin. She lets her hands wander over her wife’s body. Her touches are delicate. She walks away and picks up the chair that’s in Clarke’s bedroom. She places it down next to her wife and gently guides her wife.

“Sit down, Clarke.” Lexa whispers near Clarke’s ear. She needs her wife to trust her.

Clarke trusts Lexa and moves to sit down. She’s surprised when she realizes she’s sitting down on a chair.

Lexa removes the tie from Clarke’s eyes so her wife can see her. “I want you to sit there. If you want, you can watch.” She hopes Clarke will want to watch, but if not, her wife doesn’t have to.

Clarke nods and stares at Lexa.

Lexa slowly takes her jacket off. She unbuttons her pants. When her pants are off, she sways her hips. She drops to her knees in front of Clarke. “Do not move, Clarke.”

Clarke’s mouth runs dry when Lexa lifts one of her legs up and places soft kisses all the way from her ankle up to her thigh. When her wife puts her leg down again, Lexa moves on to her other leg. She has to keep breathing, she can’t move. Her wife told her not to move.

Lexa smirks as Clarke bites her bottom lip. She stands up and slowly unbuttons the first button of her blouse. When her wife gasps lightly, she moves down to the second button and the third.

Clarke bites her bottom lip harder. Her eyes darken. It’s so hot to have Lexa strip for her. God, her wife is doing this slowly on purpose. Lexa is such a tease. She’ll get her wife back for that at some point.

Lexa unbuttons the rest of the buttons of her blouse. She lets it hang open. Dancing has never been something she’s good at, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. She bites her bottom lip and runs one hand through her hair, as her other hand is on her hip.

Clarke’s breath hitches in her throat. “Oh fuck.” One of her weaknesses is when Lexa bites her lip. Another is when her wife runs a hand through her hair. “You’re so hot, Lex.”

Lexa spreads Clarke’s legs. “Do not touch.” She can imagine what this must be doing to her wife. Teasing Clarke is fun.

Clarke’s fingers ache. She wants to touch Lexa so badly. As soon as her wife will tell her she can, she’ll be all over Lexa.

Lexa settles herself down on top of Clarke’s lap, facing her wife. She cups Clarke’s cheeks and kisses her deeply, nibbling at her wife’s bottom lip. She eases the bite with her tongue.

Clarke moans in their kiss. Her fingers are aching more and more. Heat is building up between her legs. “Lex… please.” She wants to touch Lexa so badly. She needs to touch her wife.

Lexa holds her tie between her hands. She places it behind Clarke’s neck and gently tugs her wife closer to her, crashing their lips together again.

Their tongues battle for dominance. A mixture of champagne and wine is being shared.

Lexa grinds her hips, eliciting a moan from Clarke. When her wife rolls her head back, she weaves her fingers through Clarke’s hair and lets her wife face her again.

Clarke can feel her desire growing. The way Lexa’s eyes are slightly darkened turns her on more. She needs to drive her wife insane to get what she wants and needs. “I’m all yours, _commander_.”

Lexa’s insides melt at the sound of Clarke’s voice, husky and raspy. She knows what her wife is doing and she doesn’t mind. “Yes, you are mine.” She growls lightly. “Mine.” She pulls Clarke more into her. So much their chests are being pressed together.

Clarke latches her lips onto Lexa’s, melting into their kiss, slow and deep. She caresses her wife’s lips with her tongue.

Lexa moans. She breaks their kiss and gets up from Clarke’s lap. As her wife’s eyes linger on her, watching her every move, she takes her blouse off. “Stand up, Clarke.”

Clarke complies immediately and stands up. She loves it when Lexa is ordering her what to do in situations like this. This night has been long and it is about to get much longer, but she doesn’t mind. Lexa is her wife now. This is their wedding night. She will enjoy every second of it. It will be a memorable night.

Lexa unclasps Clarke’s lace bra. Tenderly, she takes it off and lets it drop on the floor next to them. She kneels down and slides her wife’s underwear down.

Clarke assists Lexa by lifting her legs up one at a time, so her wife can fully take her underwear off. When Lexa stands up again, she brings her arms up around her wife’s back. With one swift move, she unclasps Lexa’s bra. She smiles cheeky. “Lots of practice.” She’s been undressing Lexa often. It’s a skill she has fully mastered. Even with her eyes closed, she would still be able to undress her wife. She crouches down to take Lexa’s underwear off.

Lexa takes a moment to drink in the view. “You are exquisite, Clarke Woods.”

Clarke feels her desire grow and reach new heights, as she’s being referred to as Clarke Woods. She’ll never get tired of hearing her new last name.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and guides her towards the bed.

They kiss each other softly, as their legs are entangled with one another. Their hands move all over each other’s body. Together they find a passionate rhythm. They both know they won’t be sleeping for the first few hours to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I stopped there. 
> 
> I wasn't really going to write smut, so that's why I didn't. 
> 
> Clexa is married, yay. Next up: Clarke moving in with Lexa and Anya sort of meets someone. Yes, I'll be setting Anya up with someone, it's decided.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke moves in with Lexa.

Octavia gently strokes Raven’s hair. She smiles at her still sleeping fiancée.

Anya stirs next to Octavia and rolls out of the bed. “Ow, fuck.”

Octavia turns around. “Anya, are you okay?” She holds a hand out to help Anya up.

“I feel like something hit my head.”

“Well uh, you just fell out of the bed.”

“Why are you shouting, Octavia?”

Octavia cocks her head. “I’m not shout- Oh, oh I see.” She stifles her laugh. “You drank too much last night and now you have a headache.” She saw Anya drinking quite a bit, but the older woman looked like she was handling it.

“Alcohol is the devil.” Anya grumbles. “It feels like my skull is trying to split in two. This hurts like a bitch.”

Raven wakes up and laughs. “Good morning, sunshine. Cursing so early, huh?” She loves it when Anya doesn’t have a filter. The older woman could be her apprentice.

Octavia looks at her watch. “It’s not that early though, it’s 2pm. We got into bed at 6am and slept up until now. Well, you two did. I’ve been up for an hour.” She gets up from the bed. “I’ll go get a glass of water and something for your headache, Anya.” She looks at Raven. “Do you want a painkiller, babe?” She looks worriedly at her fiancée’s leg.

Raven nods. “Yeah, it hurts a little.” It’s an understatement, but she knows Octavia will see through it anyway. Now that she won’t be drinking, she can take her medication again.

Octavia jumps into her pants to be presentable to go downstairs, mostly for Abby’s sake and Aden’s sake. “Okay, I’ll be right back with everything.” She leaps out of the bedroom.

Raven and Anya wait for Octavia to return.

“I saw you leaning on your leg twice last night.”

“Shh.” Raven holds a finger to her lips. “Don’t tell O, she’ll worry for no reason.”

“The doctors told you that you can’t put any pressure on your leg yet.”

“What are you now, my mother?”

“No, I’m your friend.”

Raven grins. “Fine, friends. It’s good to hear you say that.” It’s rare to have Anya admit that. “It was a mistake when I leaned on my leg. My balance wasn’t right and I was going to fall if I didn’t.” She should have kept her crutches close to her at all times, but everyone was celebrating.

“Okay, but be careful. Your leg needs time to heal.”

“I hate it that my leg got broken. That stupid car and that evil woman.”

“It’s a shame Lexa found out about that woman first. Otherwise I’d have had my hands on that woman first.” Anya balls her fist, still angry about what happened. “If I got to her first, I would have slit Nia’s throat.”

“That sounds badass.” Raven has a good feeling about Anya wanting to be protective. Their connection was always strained. When the older woman was her teacher at Polis, she wasn’t an easy student to deal with. Back then she never expected to be friends with Anya. Clarke is the bridge between them, the glue that holds them all together. “You’re kidding about the throat slitting, right?”

Anya scoffs. “You think I’m kidding.” She’s not kidding. “That woman hurt my family, along with three pieces of garbage. If I ever see Nia, Cage, Ontari or Echo somewhere in the future, I’ll kill them. Nobody lays a hand on my family.”

“Okay, you’re creeping me out a bit.”

“You’re family, Raven. You have nothing to fear from me.” Anya assures Raven. “I would never harm my family.”

Octavia walks back in with a tray that has glasses with water on them and medication. She can see how Anya looks like shit is about to go down, while Raven looks like she has seen a ghost. “Uh… What did I miss?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven laughs and shakes her head as Clarke is trying to stuff all her clothes in her suitcase. “See, too many clothes.” She’s glad that this time she doesn’t have to jump on Clarke’s suitcase just so Clarke would be able to close it.

Clarke sighs and looks at her suitcase that already seems to be full. Not all of her clothes are in it yet. “I’m going to miss this room a little bit. Just a little though, not much.” She’s happy that she’s permanently moving in with Lexa today. It is Friday now, Monday their school begins again.

“It’ll be different without you.” Octavia says. She knows she’ll still see Clarke during school and at other times when they hang out together. The good side of Clarke moving out is that she’ll have this room to herself with Raven. “Rae and I will miss having you around.”

Lexa is trying to get all of Clarke’s clothes in her wife’s suitcase. “You should use a second suitcase, my love. It would be easier.” She knows Clarke arrived at Arkadia with only this one suitcase, but it’s not enough.

“It can close. I just need to push really hard.” Clarke looks at Octavia. “Maybe you can jump on it, O.”

Octavia laughs. “Nope, you’ll have to handle this yourself.” She’s not going to jump on Clarke’s suitcase. “Lexa can help you, she’s much stronger.” She’s seen Lexa’s toned abs and her well-formed biceps.

Clarke helps Lexa to close her suitcase. She’s excited to live with her wife. Having Anya around will be nice as well. Living with her wife and her best friend will be amazing.

Raven sits down on her bed to let her leg rest. She can’t wait for the day to come when she’ll be able to walk normally again. It sucks that she can’t even have her driving classes now. She’s been so close to get her driver’s license and now she has to wait. It’s good that she has a car, thanks to her awesome friends.

Lexa picks Clarke’s suitcase up once it’s closed. “Are you ready to go home, my love?”

Clarke smiles at Lexa. “I love the sound of that. Home. It sounds good.” From now on she’ll always live together with her wife. Her time at college definitely got better now. “I’m ready.”

Octavia pulls Clarke in a hug. “I’ll see you on Monday.” She kisses her friend’s cheek. Clarke will be spending the next few days with Lexa, so she won’t see her friend until Monday. “I’ll message you through our group chat.”

“I’ll see you on Monday, O.” Clarke kisses Octavia’s cheek. “Yeah, I’ll check my messages there.” She moves to Raven’s bed to hug Raven. “I’ll see you on Monday as well, Rae.”

“Don’t be a stranger, Clarke.” Raven pats Clarke’s back. “We’re going to keep tabs on you through the group chat. Same goes for you, Lexa and for Anya as well.”

Clarke links her arm together with Lexa’s as they leave the dorm to go to their apartment. She would carry her suitcase, but of course her wife insists on carrying it.

It’s snowing a bit outside.

“Are you cold, my love?”

Clarke rubs her arms. “It’s a bit cold, but my sweater is nice and warm.” She’ll warm up soon enough. “We’ll be home soon.”

Lexa caresses Clarke’s cheek. It’s cold to the touch. “I can make you some hot chocolate, if you would like that.”

“Mhm, hot chocolate milk. Like that? I’d love that.”

When they arrive at their apartment, Lexa asks Clarke to wait.

Lexa opens the door and quickly puts the suitcase inside. She rushes back outside and scoops Clarke in her arms. “You are my wife, Clarke.” She wants to carry her wife inside.

Clarke blushes and nuzzles her head against Lexa’s chest. “This reminds me of that time where you carried me into your old apartment.” She hasn’t forgotten how back at Polis, she fell and hurt her ankle. Lexa had brought her to her apartment and carried her inside. “Good old times.”

“It was meant to be, Clarke. You fell back then so I could practice for this moment right now.”

“You carried me into your bedroom back then, are you going to carry me into your bedroom again?”

“No.” Lexa smiles at Clarke’s confusion. “I am going to carry you into our bedroom. This is our apartment, Clarke.”

“You’re such a tease, you knew what I meant.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Clarke.”

“Liar, but you’re very cute though.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s nostrils are having a party with the smell of hot chocolate that’s filling up the air. “Our apartment smells so good right now.” She licks her lips.

“I know something that can make our apartment smell even better.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Lex, not the candles again.” She knows exactly where Lexa is going with this.

“Candles smell good, Clarke.” Lexa pouts a little. “You gave me fifty candles for the holidays. Perhaps we can burn a few.”

“Uhuh, a few you say. Can you be a bit more specific?”

“Twenty candles.”

Clarke chuckles. “Oh of course, a few candles. You’re such a dork.”

“I am your dork.”

“Okay, fine.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “God, you’re irresistible. You can burn some candles.” She snakes her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Don’t pout when your candles are all burned up though, now that you’ll be using them so fast.”

“I have a gift card from a candle shop that Anya gave me.”

“I’m going to strangle that woman.”

Lexa laughs heartily. “Someday you will love candles, Clarke. I will make sure of it.” She’ll use them for romantic settings until Clarke is hooked to them as well.

“We’ll see about that, Lex. You can try, but you may not be able to succeed.” Clarke sits down at the kitchen table. “I think my mom is dating Kane. They kissed at our wedding, more than once.”

“I have noticed.” Lexa has seen it as well. “Is that strange for you?”

“I should probably ask you that. After all, you work for Kane and you’re my mom’s daughter in law. It’s unexpected, but not that strange, I guess. If she’s happy with him then it’s all good.”

Lexa fills a cup with hot chocolate milk and hands it to Clarke. “Be careful, it is hot.” She doesn’t want her wife to burn her tongue. “I have been thinking about something.”

Clarke holds the cup and blows in it. “What have you been thinking about?”

“You told me once you wish to paint me, and that you wish for us to paint on each other.”

Clarke’s face lights up. “That’s right, I did!” She can’t believe that slipped from her mind. “You remember that? Wow.” She’s amazed how well Lexa always listens to her.

“Everything that you tell me is important and worth remembering, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles brightly. “We should definitely do that soon, maybe this weekend?” She looks at Lexa like a puppy begging for a treat.

Lexa adores the way Clarke’s eyes are twinkling. “This weekend sounds good. We can do that anytime you want.” She loves seeing her wife happy.

“Great, we can arrange it all.” Clarke looks forward to it. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

“Not as much as I love you.” Clarke retorts teasingly. “I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you infinity.”

“I love you infinity plus one.”

“That does not exist.”

“I didn’t think a love like this existed, but hey, here we are.”

Lexa chuckles lightly. “And you dare say I am a sap.”

“You are a sap.”

“Hmm, really, am I now?” Lexa thinks about all the ways Clarke is a sap. “You sketch me, you write poems and you say very sappy things.”

“Oh okay, I see how it is.” Clarke grins at Lexa. “Let’s see, you have acted like a hero more than once, you’re all chivalrous, you literally asked my mom for my hand in marriage, you decided to get married on New Year’s Eve outside in the snow. Need I say more?”

“We could be saps together.”

Clarke holds her hand out. “You got yourself a deal, Lexa Woods.”

“It is a pleasure doing business with you, Clarke Woods.” Lexa shakes Clarke’s hand. “May we be saps together forever.”

“I call dibs on you being a dork.”

Lexa’s smile reaches up to her ears. “Correction, your dork.”

Clarke chuckles. “Shh, just kiss me.” She leans closer towards Lexa.

Lexa closes the gap between them and kisses Clarke.

“I think my hot chocolate milk will get cold.” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s lips. “This is your fault.”

“How is that my fault, Clarke?”

“For having delicious lips and for kissing me.”

“You told me to kiss you.”

“And you listened.”

“Your logic works in odd ways, Clarke.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“That I do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke sleepily enters the kitchen. Lexa got up early to hit the gym for an hour or two. Her wife should be back soon, she slept a bit longer. The smell of pancakes hits her in waves. She tiptoes closer to the kitchen.

Anya smiles and keeps her eyes on the pan, pretending she doesn’t hear Clarke tiptoeing around.

Clarke jumps up next to Anya. “Good morning, Anya.” She expects the older woman to jump up, but Anya doesn’t.

Anya slowly turns around. “Good morning, Clarke.” She grabs a plate. “I made some pancakes and there’s fresh orange juice. Do you want some?” She knows that shouldn’t even be a question.

“I thought you knew me. Of course I want some.” Clarke grabs a plate and a glass. She makes her way to sit down at the kitchen table.

Anya sits down across from Clarke with her own plate and glass.

Clarke looks at the vase on the table. Surprisingly there are three roses in it this time. “Three roses this time?” She looks at them closely. Anya hasn’t bought those before yet.

Anya smiles bashfully. “The new girl from the flower shop gave them to me.” She quickly peels her eyes away from the roses and looks down at her plate.

Clarke leans her elbows on the table and rests her head in her hands. “So there’s a new girl at one of the flower shops you go to and she gave them to you? As in for free?”

“Yes.” Anya’s reply is short. “Would you like more orange juice, Clarke?” She’s desperate to change the topic.

Clarke is not going to let this go so fast. “Coral roses.”

Anya sighs. This is typical Clarke. She knows what the blonde is going to say next.

“Coral roses, they have a special meaning. Coral roses signify enthusiasm and design. These roses are perfect to give someone you are excited to get to know, or would like to spend time with. It can be a fun, thrilling enthusiasm, or a patient, temperate desire.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Okay flower-expert encyclopedia.” She pours herself another glass of orange juice. “Are you done yet?” She looks up at Clarke and smiles.

Clarke smiles back and shakes her head. “Nope, not yet. That girl from the flower shop clearly wants to get to know you and she probably wants to spend time with you. Is she cute?”

“I wouldn’t exactly describe her as cute, it sounds unfit for her. She’s working at the flower shop temporarily.”

Clarke grins. If Anya knows that, then the older woman probably already talked to the girl. That’s a good sign. “A flower shop girl.” It sounds good, since Anya likes flowers so much. “Is she young?”

“Well yes, she’s young.” Anya is not too sure what to think about that. “She has one year on you.” That makes it not so bad.

“Oh okay, so she’s nineteen then?” Clarke guesses. “Or do you mean twenty? Because I do turn nineteen in a few weeks.”

“She is nineteen, she will be twenty soon.”

“Uhuh okay, so she’s ten years younger than you. That’s not so bad.” If Anya managed to fall for her, then surely that flower shop girl won’t be a problem. “Did you talk to her when she gave you those roses?” The older woman must have talked to that girl to gather the information Anya has.

“Yes, we talked a little. I’ve met her before, this wasn’t the first time.” Anya feels nervous. She doesn’t want to elaborate too much. It would be unwise to allow herself to fall for someone again, because it never works out. When she is into someone, they either run off with someone else or are already taken. “Can we talk about something else yet?”

Clarke feels like it is good that Anya met that girl before, or at least she thinks that’s a good thing. Those roses are a positive sign. The girl must be interested in Anya, otherwise she wouldn’t have given those specific roses for free. “Maybe you should ask her out.” It’s a fair suggestion.

“I’ll think about it.” Anya isn’t sure yet what she’ll do. Thinking about it is the best she can do for now.

Clarke wants Anya to be happy. In the time she has known the older woman, she knows Anya has had a few dates, but that was it. It’s a bit sad that the older woman has been alone. All of her friends are all hooked to someone. Even her mother is seeing someone now, and even Aden. Her brother has been texting with a girl he met at the wedding. She’s one of Lexa’s students, Tris or something is her name.

“I want to ask one more thing, Anya.”

Anya should have guessed Clarke wasn’t done interrogating her yet. “What do you want to ask, Clarke?” She has a feeling the blonde wants to play matchmaker. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, but she can handle this on her own.

“Since you know a few things about that flower shop girl, well it’s strange to keep calling her flower shop girl.” If Anya met that girl before, then surely the older woman knows her name. “What is her name?” She’s curious to know. Maybe there’s a chance she knows who it is, since she knows most people Anya knows, unless it’s someone from the older woman’s past, then she has no idea.

Anya smirks. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Clarke’s curiosity is amusing her.

“Oh come on, Anya. Yes, I’d like to know.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you her name.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to set Anya up with someone. It'll be the new flower shop girl. I know who it is. :)
> 
> Wow, I'm at 20 chapters already. I'm not sure how many more I'll write, but since I still have a bunch of stuff to go through with this story, it could be 30.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Clarke talk about the flower shop girl. 
> 
> There is a shower scene included in this chapter. It's a bit smutty, I think. 
> 
> Enjoy? :)

“Wow.” Clarke stares at Anya. “You’re serious?” Maybe she should have seen it with the way Anya had been talking to Luna at her wedding with Lexa.

“Yes, Luna is the flower shop girl.” Anya replies honestly. “Perhaps I’ve vaguely seen her at Polis when she was still a student there, but she wasn’t my student. At your wedding she approached me and we talked. She seems nice.”

“Yeah, Luna is a sweet girl. I sort of went on a date with her once.”

Anya wonders if the date was bad if Clarke only went on a date with Luna once. “Was the date bad?”

“No, it wasn’t bad. Luna was sweet. It had nothing to do with her.” Clarke still remembers that day, she can never forget because that’s the day she confessed her feelings for Lexa to Octavia and Raven. “I already had so many feelings for Lexa back then, but I was just out of it because uh…” She feels like it won’t make a difference anymore now to tell Anya. “I had seen you kissing Lexa at school, so I thought you two were together and at the time, that really hurt.”

Anya remembers that day. “I kissed Lexa that day to pretend I would be together with her, because of my ex Roan. He said he wanted to see for his own eyes that I was in a relationship with someone. It was a lie I told him to get rid of him. Afterwards it didn’t matter because when I was dating Costia, she ditched me for him.”

“Costia doesn’t deserve you. She’s not good enough for you.” Clarke dislikes Costia. That woman is bad news. “Luna is a sweet girl. Back at Polis, I’ve spent some time with her as friends. She had lunch with Octavia, Raven and I sometimes.” She can only hope that Luna wouldn’t hurt Anya.

“I’ll consider asking Luna out.” Anya needs some time. “I have to think about it. Don’t try to play matchmaker, Clarke.” She can see the wheels in Clarke’s head working.

“So if Luna works at the flower shop that means she’s not in college then.” Clarke is quite sure that it’s other things that are making Anya doubt. “That sort of makes Luna fair game.” At least the older woman wouldn’t have to worry about dating a student. “I didn’t know that Luna is a year older than me. I never asked how old she is. Luna does look older, so I think that’s positive.”

“Luna told me she had to redo a year once and now she works at the flower shop while she wonders what she would want to study. She told me she’s interested to study at Arkadia.”

“Oh, I see.” Clarke understands that would be complicated. If Luna would get accepted into Arkadia, Anya may be one of her teachers. Even if not, it would be awkward if they’d date. The school isn’t lenient about that, because if they were, then Lexa would be working at Arkadia as well, rather than still at Polis. “I want you to be happy, Anya. That’s all.” She really hopes things will work out for Anya. “You’re my best friend.”

“Don’t worry about me, Clarke. I’m fine.” Anya doesn’t want Clarke to break her head over this. She needs to process certain feelings first before even thinking about seeing someone. Her heart is fragile and she can’t put it back out on her sleeve yet. “If you want I can teach you how to play your guitar.”

“Sure yeah.” Clarke smiles brightly. She’d like to learn how to play. “Let’s jam.”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that.”

“What’s wrong with saying let’s jam? It’s what all the cool kids say.”

Anya laughs. “Okay fine, we will jam.”

 

 **Cgriff:** About to jam with my homie.

 **RRbabe:** You’re going to jam without us? The fucking nerve.

 **Obaby:** Yeah, how dare you?

 **Cheekbones:** First jam, now homie?

 **Cgriff:** I’m having a moment here.

 **Commander:** Please do not make our neighbors go deaf.

 **RRbabe:** Oooh that burn. Damn and I thought you were the nice one.

 **Cgriff:** That’s really rude, Lex and mean.

 **Cheekbones:** Hitting us right in the feels there, Lexa.

 **Commander:** Rude is one of my middle names.

 **RRbabe:** Lexa is trying to be sassy, this is so cute.

 **Cgriff:** Anya can actually play though, like no joke, for real.

 **Commander:** I have never heard Anya play.

 **Obaby:** I want to hear Anya play.

 **RRbabe:** We’ll be your groupies, Anya.

 **Cheekbones:** God no.

 **RRbabe:** God yes.

 

Anya groans. “Look at what you did, Clarke.” She doesn’t feel like letting them all hear her play. At this point she wouldn’t mind Lexa hearing her play, but she doesn’t want others to hear her play.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Clarke acts like she’s innocent and clueless.

“Okay that does it.” Anya grabs two pillows. “Prepare to be annihilated.”

Clarke screams and runs through the house. She laughs as tears spring into her eyes because Anya tackled her and she’s being tickled. “Please, noooo, I’m ticklish.” She tries to fight the older woman off.

“Are you going to behave now, Clarke?”

Clarke replies by smacking a pillow in Anya’s face and making a run for it.

They stop when Lexa returns back home and holds them both by their collars. “I leave for two hours and I come back to you two running around, while there are feathers everywhere.” She looks at all the feathers on the floor. “Those better not be our pillows, Clarke. Tsk, tsk. Children, children, children.” She smiles at them and lets them go. “Be nice and clean it all up.”

Clarke slips her fingers through the front of Lexa’s shirt, enough to hold it away from her wife’s body a bit.

Anya grabs a handful of feathers and stuffs it in Lexa’s shirt. It all happens in mere seconds.

Clarke chuckles and grasps Anya’s hand. “Run, Lexa is after us.” She nearly stumbles over her feet as she’s trying to stay out of Lexa’s hands.

“I am going to make you both eat all those feathers when I get my hands on you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I am all sweaty from the gym, Clarke.” Lexa reluctantly pulls away from kissing Clarke. “Let me take a shower first. Then I am all yours.” She can really use a refreshing shower.

“Humph, okay.” Clarke pouts and follows Lexa. “Then I’ll take a shower with you.”

Lexa looks at Clarke’s damp hair. She knows her wife already took a shower. Clarke is such a distraction. “Okay, Clarke.” It’s not like she can say no. She can’t deny such an offer from her wife, though it’s doubtful that it was an offer.

“I’ll soap you in and I’ll shampoo your hair.” It’s one of Clarke’s favorite parts about showering with Lexa. When she showers with her wife, she can easily touch Lexa.

Lexa looks at Anya who is reading a magazine on the couch. “Maybe we can all do something later?” She suggests.

Anya closes the magazine and gets up from the couch. “I’m going to give Octavia a driving lesson while Raven will sit in the back.” She recently made that agreement with Octavia and Raven.

Clarke cocks her head. “You’re going to teach Octavia how to drive? I had already forgotten that I’m supposed to have a driving lesson with you this afternoon.”

“Octavia wants to get her driver’s license, just like you and Raven want it. I told her I’ll teach her.” Anya knew that if she would have said no, Octavia would have asked Lexa. “Since I’ll be teaching Octavia, Lexa can teach you. Currently Lexa can’t teach Raven anyway.”

“Hmm, yeah that’s a fair point.” Clarke replies. “Okay, then Lex will teach me for a while.”

“Once Raven’s leg is healed I can teach her as well.” Anya offers. “I mean, it’s clear that Raven already has it in her, so I’m sure she won’t need much more lessons anyway, if any at all.”

“You’re going to teach Raven?” Clarke is slightly surprised. “Well okay then, that’s nice.” She’s relieved that Anya and Raven are getting along more and more.

Anya waves and walks out of the door.

 

 **Cheekbones:** I’m on my way, Octavia. I’ll be there in ten minutes.

 **Obaby:** Good, I’m ready for this! :D

 **Cgriff:** Break a leg.

 **Obaby:** Clarke…

 **Cgriff:** Oh shit, I just ugh… shit, sorry.

 **RRbabe:** Chill, Clarke. O is messing with you.

 **Obaby:** *grins evilly*

 **RRbabe:** You’re too easy, Clarke.

 **Cgriff:** Fuck you both.

 **RRbabe:** Nah, we have to pass.

 **Obaby:** We can’t, you’re married.

 **RRbabe:** Plus O and I are super engaged.

 **Obaby:** We know you love us, Clarke.

 **Cheekbones:** I might roll you out of my car, Octavia.

 **Obaby:** I can feel the friendship, I’m so touched.

 **Cheekbones:** I’m close now.

 **RRbabe:** Sounds kinky ;)

 **Cheekbones:** I think I’ll just leave you at your dorm.

 **RRbabe:** Aw no, come on. I’ll try to be good now. I want to see my baby ride.

 **RRbabe:** The car, ride the car. Obviously, fyi.

 **Obaby:** I’ll show you what I got.

 **RRbabe:** Making it really difficult for me to behave.

 **Cgriff:** Aden had asked if he could rejoin this chat, but when I read all of that… yeah no.

 **Obaby:** You’re one to talk. You said an I quote ‘fuck you both’.

 **Cgriff:** That was almost innocent.

 **RRbabe:** Some dubious logic you got there, Clarke.

 **Commander:** I agree with Raven.

 **Cgriff:** Lexa! You’re my wife, you should be on my side *pouts*

 

“Aw, do not pout like that, Clarke.” Lexa whispers softly. “Your logic can be dubious at times.” She couldn’t help but agree with Raven on that one. “I will make it up to you.”

Clarke winds her arms around Lexa. “Mhm, how are you going to make it up to me?”

Lexa traces patterns on Clarke’s arms. “There are a few ways.” A few ideas pop in her head. “If you want, we can paint on each other today. I may have researched this ever since you have mentioned it, and I may know just the place.”

“You should have told me this sooner. I definitely want to go do that. It’ll be fun.”

“After our shower, we can go.”

Clarke smiles and opens the bathroom door. “After you, milady.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek and leads her inside.

“You say I am the chivalrous one.” Lexa finds it endearing when Clarke is being so sweet.

“Well most of the times of you are, but it won’t hurt if I’m the one being chivalrous sometimes. I’ll tell you what, tonight when we’re home again after our painting session, we can burn some candles, drink some red wine and watch a movie together.”

“Excellent idea, Clarke.” Lexa looks forward to all the time she’ll be spending with Clarke. “It will be a romantic evening.”

Clarke slowly undresses Lexa for their shower. “Lexa…”

Clarke’s husky voice makes Lexa tingle. “Yes, Clarke?” She breathes a bit faster as her wife’s hands move over her body.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Lexa swallows hard. She hurries to undress Clarke. “Shower, now.” She tugs at her wife’s hand, making sure Clarke doesn’t stumble as they step into the shower.

Clarke presses Lexa’s back against the cold tiles. She smiles as her wife yelps at the cold touch. Their lips meet briefly. She cups Lexa’s breasts with her hands and feels her wife’s hardened nipples. Slowly, she traces her hands down to Lexa’s stomach, before placing the palms of her hands on her wife’s hips and pulling Lexa close to her. She leans forward and kisses her wife softly on her perfectly pink lips, as her arms encircle Lexa. Her fingernails scratch gently up and down the length of her wife’s spine.

Lexa reaches her hands up and places them on Clarke’s breasts. She moves her palms into a slow rhythm of caressing, squeezing and stroking. All the time she looks into her wife’s eyes, smiling teasingly at Clarke.

Clarke pushes Lexa back against the tiles as water streams down. She kneels down and kisses her wife’s stomach softly, before tracing the tip of her tongue from one hip to another, making Lexa quiver.

Lexa weaves her fingers through Clarke’s hair. Her nails scratch her wife’s scalp gently. She moves the tips of her fingers down to Clarke’s neck, softly pressing and massaging her wife’s skin.

Clarke lowers herself even more to kiss Lexa’s thighs, taking her time to move to kiss her wife’s inner thighs. She grazes her teeth against Lexa’s skin and soothes each bite with her tongue.

Lexa carefully pulls Clarke up. She smirks playfully and presses her wife against the cold tiles. The water is nice and hot, dripping down their bodies. Her lips latch onto Clarke’s neck, kissing her wife there hungrily. She bites Clarke’s collarbone and sucks, leaving a mark.

Clarke bites her bottom lip. This would feel much better if it would be her neck instead of her collarbone, but she has an agreement with Lexa not to leave visible marks, so they can both be presentable. She needs to be presentable as a student at Arkadia and her wife needs to be presentable as a teacher at Polis. It wouldn’t be decent if either one of them would show up with visible marks. She wouldn’t mind it so much, since students have hickeys from time to time, but for Lexa it would be unacceptable and she respects that.

Lexa soothes the mark with her tongue and with gentle kisses. She kneads one of Clarke’s breasts with her hand, rolling her wife’s nipple between her fingertips, softly tugging at it. Her mouth finds Clarke’s other breast.

Clarke moans at the feeling. Lexa really has amazing fingers and an amazing tongue. This alone would be enough to send her over the edge, but she doesn’t want to give in too fast. This game of teasing isn’t done yet. She places her hands eagerly on her wife’s hips and switches their positions again.

Lexa growls lightly and tries to switch back, but Clarke is pinning her hands next to her body. Okay, she’ll let her wife do what she wants, for now. She knows Clarke loves to tease her. Sooner or later she will get her wife back for that. Her shower was supposed to be a fast innocent shower, yet here she is in the shower with Clarke. Not that that’s a bad thing.

Clarke drops to her knees. She admires every inch of Lexa’s body. Her wife is stunning. There is no way Lexa can ever look bad. Even when her wife comes back from the gym with sweatpants and looking all sweaty, Lexa is still the sexiest most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes upon. Her eyes drink in every spot, every curve. She places her hands on her wife’s thighs and pushes gently, nudging Lexa’s legs further apart.

Lexa leans her head back against the tiles. She obliges to place her legs further apart, the way Clarke wants her to. Anything her wife wants, Clarke gets. She recognizes that ravaging look in her wife’s eyes, the hunger that lingers in those blue orbs, waiting to devour her. She leans her head all the way back. The warm water from the shower streams down her face.

Clarke flattens her tongue against Lexa’s center and licks, once, twice, three times. She circles her tongue around her wife’s sensitive spot, tasting Lexa. Not done teasing her wife yet, she stands up again, reveling at the whimper that escapes Lexa’s mouth.

“You always tease me, Clarke.” Lexa feels the desire building inside of her. She’s close to push Clarke against the tiles and to devour her wife until Clarke begs for more.

Clarke flashes Lexa smile. “Patience, my love.” She enjoys using her wife’s words against her. Oh how the tables turn sometimes. When she gets a chance like this, she seizes it. She grabs the bottle of soap and opens the cap, squeezing a decent amount in the palm of her hand. “It’s time to soap you in.” Another perfect way to tease Lexa. This is going to be a long shower.

Lexa bites her tongue while Clarke’s velvet-like hands soap her in. It’s so slow that it is nearly antagonizing. She feels her wife’s fingertips moving over every inch of her body, touching her everywhere. Clarke is definitely going to pay later for all this teasing.

Clarke smiles mischievously when she’s done soaping Lexa in. She grabs the showerhead and washes all the soap away, rubbing her free hand over her wife’s body, to make sure no soap remains. She knows Lexa will pay her back for this. She’s counting on it.

Lexa’s green eyes darken. She grabs the showerhead with one hand and presses Clarke up against the tiles with her other hand, having a good grip on her wife.

Both of Clarke’s wrists are being pinned above her head. Lexa is holding them up with one hand. Her wife is strong like that, and it helps that she’s not resisting.

Lexa winks at Clarke and lowers the showerhead between her wife’s legs. Revenge is sweet and she’ll drag this out slowly. She leans forward and kisses Clarke, biting her wife’s bottom lip rather roughly, stopping when she tastes some blood.

Clarke ignores the iron taste of her blood. She doesn’t mind that Lexa broke her skin a bit. If anything, it spurs her on more. She leans forward, closing the gap between them. Her tongue caresses her wife’s lips, until Lexa parts her lips, allowing her entrance.

Lexa eases the small wound on Clarke’s bottom lip with her tongue. She should have been more careful. Her wife doesn’t seem to mind though, if their kiss is anything to go by.

They get lost in their kiss, until the water suddenly turns cold and they leap out of the shower as they shriek. Maybe shower sex isn’t such a good idea when it’s drawn out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing things like that shower moment are not my strong suit, I don't think it'll ever be that. Anyway, I tried. 
> 
> I've been updating fast. For the next few days, my updates will most likely be slower or there might not even be one. I'll be spending a few days at my mother's place and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. The biggest issue is that she doesn't know about my sexuality, I'm not fully out yet. So if she's looking at my screen or walking by too much, I can't write. That's just a little heads up I want to give, in case I don't update or barely. I hope that's understandable. 
> 
> My family doesn't even know I write and I want to keep all of this a secret. When I have time without anyone looking at my screen, I will write and try to update, but I can't promise anything.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend some more time together.

Octavia fastens her seatbelt. She looks into the mirror, to see how Raven is doing on the backseat. She wants to be sure that her fiancée is comfortable and not in pain.

Anya nudges Octavia with her elbow. “Check your mirror to see if everything is clear, not to check Raven out.” A smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

Octavia blushes and adverts her eyes.

Raven laughs amusedly. It’s nice to know that Octavia was checking her out, though she’s quite sure that her fiancée was merely looking to see if she’d be okay. She’s fine. At the moment her leg isn’t hurting so much. A few more weeks to go before her leg should be healed. In two weeks or so she’ll probably be allowed to put some pressure on it, but she’ll have to be careful.

When everything looks clear, Octavia starts the car. “So eh… should I try to drive in a circle around this parking lot?”

“Take it slowly and turn the steering wheel properly at corners, but not too sharply.”

“It’s sweet of you that you agreed to teach me how to drive.” Octavia really appreciates it. There aren’t many people she could have asked. She asked Anya first, since the older woman seems the easiest one available to teach her. It was a pleasant surprise when Anya said yes.

Anya hopes she won’t regret it. The things she does for her family. Maybe she should ask Luna out tonight, if the girl will have time and if Luna says yes. If she goes out with the girl, then Clarke and Lexa can have their evening to themselves. The newlyweds can use all the alone time they can get. A date would be a decent excuse to leave the apartment for a while. Not that she’s trying to avoid Clarke and Lexa, she only wants to give them space and privacy.

Raven watches as Octavia drives. Her fiancée is not bad at this. Surely Octavia will get the hang of it soon enough. “Hey, Anya, can you put the radio on? Some music would be nice.” She likes to listen to music when she’s in a car.

“I’ll put it on, but don’t dent my roof if you’re going to sing and dance.”

Raven groans. “I only dented Lexa’s roof once. It was barely visible and it was an accident.” Ugh some people never let anything go. “I’ll be careful this time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke taps her fingers nervously on the dashboard of Lexa’s car. Her wife is taking her somewhere where they’ll be able to paint on each other. It’s something she has never done before. It was her idea. She’s surprised Lexa remembered it and reminded her of it. They’ve been driving for an hour now. She’s hyped for this. Her camera is right next to her, so she can take good high quality pictures. It feels heavenly to live together with her wife and to spend more time together.

Lexa keeps her eyes trained on the road. She made a phone call before they left, to confirm everything. It’s a good thing she had already informed in advance. It helped her to make reservations fasts. It’s some type of empty warehouse, not that big. People can rent it for various things. She has rented it for the whole afternoon. Once she gets there with Clarke, someone will be waiting outside. They will have their privacy until they walk outside again afterwards. She arranged everything over the phone. Plastic, paint and brushes will all be there, along with canvasses. There will be buckets with water, washcloths and towels.

“How much further is it, Lex?” Clarke is on the edge of her seat. She’ll have to be patient, but it’s difficult to be patient when she’s so thrilled.

Lexa smiles at Clarke’s clear enthusiasm for this. “A few more minutes, my love. We are getting close.” She will have to take the next exit soon and it isn’t much further after that. She’s still coming down from their shower moment and once they arrive to paint on each other, she’ll have to get naked again.

Clarke fidgets with her hands. She peers out of the window to see where they are. When a building is coming into a view with someone waiting outside, she has a feeling that could be the place.

Lexa parks her car and walks around to the other side to open the door for Clarke. “We are here.” She holds her hand out to her wife and helps Clarke out of the car. Once her car is locked, they walk together towards the man who is waiting for them.

“Good afternoon.” The man says politely. “The Woods reservation?”

“Good afternoon.” Lexa replies with a polite smile. “Yes, that is us.”  She reaches for her wallet and hands the man money, as they agreed.

The man counts it and nods. “It is open, you can go inside ma’am.” He nods at Clarke and Lexa. “Have a good day.”

“Thank you.” Lexa laces her fingers together with Clarke’s. “A good day to you as well.”

Clarke follows Lexa inside the building. The first thing that she notices is the warmth that hits her. They warmed the place up. Good thinking. It would be cold otherwise. The second thing she notices is all the plastic, the paint, the paintbrushes, the canvasses and the buckets with water.

There is a small table. Clarke places her camera down on top of it.

“Is this place okay, Clarke?” If Clarke doesn’t really like it, Lexa will search for a better place.

“Yes, it looks perfect.” Clarke nods approvingly. “It looks like we have everything we need here.” She begins to undress and watches Lexa expectantly.

Lexa copies Clarke and undresses as well. They will not be disturbed in here.

Clarke smiles at the various colors of paint. Lexa kind of went all out with this. Her wife is the sweetest. She grabs a paintbrush and dips it in green paint. “Are you ready, Lex?” She sure is.

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa smiles at Clarke and takes a paintbrush. She dips it in dark blue paint, planning to paint the night sky on her wife, along with stars. It probably won’t look so great, but she’ll try. They’re here to have fun and to spend time together.

“Can you turn around for me? I want to paint on your back first.” Clarke wants to paint the forest on Lexa’s back. Once she’s done that, she wants to paint all over her wife’s chest. Lexa reminds her of the forest and everything else that’s linked to the nature, thanks to her wife’s emerald green eyes. “It’ll probably be a bit cold at first, I think.”

Lexa nods and turns around. She’ll let Clarke paint on her for a bit first.

“When we’re done painting on each other, I want to paint you, Lex.” Clarke wants to use one of the canvasses to paint Lexa, once she’s done painting on her wife, while Lexa will still have all the paint on her body. It’ll be a good painting. She’ll make sure it’s still a bit modest, by painting her wife’s nipples as well. “Maybe we can hang it in our bedroom later, if you don’t mind.”

“That sounds lovely, Clarke.” Lexa gasps a bit at the cold touch of the paint on her back.

Clarke grabs a second paintbrush and dips it in brow paint, to use it to paint a few small trees on Lexa’s back. She uses the green to paint leaves and grass. “Try to stand still.” She doesn’t want to make a mess with it. “Once I’m done it’ll need to dry a bit. I’ll take a few pictures when I’m done.”

Lexa feels how gently Clarke moves the paintbrush around. It moves smoothly over her skin. She tries not to move a single muscle so her wife can paint on her.

“Okay, wait here, Lex.” Clarke puts both paintbrushes down and takes her camera to take pictures of Lexa’s back. “You look great.” She holds the camera up to her wife, so Lexa can see the pictures she took. “What do you think?”

“You paint beautifully, Clarke.” Lexa is impressed. “You are talented.” She already knew Clarke is talented, and this moment proves that again.

“Okay, I’m going to paint the rest of your body now. You can paint me when I’m done, if you’d like.”

“That is okay. I will wait.” Lexa will wait patiently to paint on Clarke.

Clarke teases Lexa’s nipples with the paintbrush. “I almost have it.” She sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, pretending to be very concentrated. “Hmm, not wait, I want to use another color.” She keeps using different colors, changing her mind, painting her wife’s breasts again and again.

“Clarke…” Lexa can see what Clarke is doing. She didn’t catch on to it at first. “You are doing this on purpose.” The twinkle in her wife’s eyes betrays Clarke. Her wife is such a tease. “Have you not teased me enough yet today?” Their shower moment had been very teasing.

Clarke knows she’s busted. It took Lexa a while to catch on to it though. “Okay, I think I made up my mind this time. You look so good, it’s like you live in an amazon or something.” Her wife is beautiful. Lexa is tanned and her wife looks athletic. All the paint truly makes Lexa look like her wife is one with the forest. “I’m on to the final touches.”

Lexa holds her breath while Clarke paints on her face. The paintbrush is tickling her and her wife’s breath is making her feel warm.

“There, I’m all done now.” Clarke takes a step back and rakes her eyes over Lexa’s body. “This is great. I’m going to take more pictures. Once you’re done painting on me, I’m going to paint you.” She kisses her wife softly. “My forest woman. You’re like a female Tarzan, only much better.”

Lexa raises her eyebrow. She wants to see what Clarke has been painting on her.

Clarke giggles while Lexa is painting on her. She can’t stand still. “I’m sorry, Lex, this really tickles.” She didn’t know it would tickle so much. “How on earth did you manage to stand so still the entire time? The paint is cold and the paintbrush tickles.”

“It is ticklish and cold.” Lexa agrees. “I stood still because I was determined not to move, so you could paint.”

“You’re really one of a kind, Lex.”

Lexa paints Clarke’s back dark blue. She uses yellow paint to create stars. “I will try to hurry.”

When they’re both done painting on each other, Lexa poses for Clarke.

Clarke holds a paintbrush up and studies Lexa closely. When she knows where she wants to start, she paints on the canvas.

Lexa is relieved that this warehouse is well warmed up. At least she won’t be cold. She smiles at Clarke and keeps her eyes trained on the canvas, watching every stroke of the paintbrush. This is the first time she’s standing so close by while her wife is creating art.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“A little tad to the left. Yes, I think it’s even now.”

Lexa takes a step back to see if she really did hang the canvas up properly in their bedroom. Clarke was right, it does look even.

Clarke pulls Lexa into a hug. “Thank you so much for today. I’ve had a lot of fun.” She took many pictures. It was nice to paint on her wife and to make a painting of Lexa. “We have a lot of pictures from today.” She can already imagine to scrapbook she’ll be making later on.

“I am happy you had fun, I had fun as well.” Lexa enjoyed the experience thoroughly. “We do have a lot of pictures. I can never take enough pictures of you though.”

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. She laces her fingers together with Lexa’s as they make their way to the living room.

Anya is grabbing her coat and putting it on.

“Are you going somewhere, Anya?” Lexa asks curiously. She thought they would watch a movie together now or something.

“Yeah, I’m headed out again.” Anya replies with a small smile. She wants to let Clarke and Lexa have their evening to themselves. “I made plans with someone.”

Clarke smiles knowingly. She winks at Anya. By the way the older woman bites her bottom lip, she knows enough. Anya must have asked Luna out. That’s good. She hopes it goes well. The older woman deserves happiness. At least Luna is available and Luna always seemed like a sweet girl.

“I’ll see you both later. Don’t wait up for me though.” Anya winks at Clarke and Lexa. She walks up to the front door and leaves. It had been a nervous moment when she asked Luna out earlier today on such a short notice, but Luna had smiled at her and said yes. It was easy to arrange. She’s not having any expectations at all, other than trying to have a decent evening.

Lexa is confused. She wonders who Anya made plans with. “Clarke, you know something that I do not.” She can see it by the way Clarke is smiling. “Who is it?”

Clarke pretends to zip her mouth shut. “I can’t say anything, my lips are sealed.” It’s not really her place to tell Lexa all about Luna. Anya will let Lexa know once she’s ready. “I’m sure Anya will tell you soon enough.”

Lexa has taken notice of how lately Clarke seems more involved in Anya’s life than she is. She’s glad that they get along so well. To her Anya feels like the only family she has, so it’s positive that Anya is close with her wife. There were times where she sensed some sort of different energy between Anya and Clarke, but she never questioned it. It could have been nothing.

Clarke opens the closet and takes out a few candles. “Are you going to help me to put some candles out, Lex?” She knows she won’t need to ask that twice.

Lexa perks up at Clarke mentioning candles. “Yes, Clarke.” Of course she’ll help her wife with the candles. She walks up to the closet and begins to take candles out of it.

Clarke grins. Lexa is so predictable when it comes down to candles. It’s going to be a romantic evening. Once they select a movie, they probably won’t watch it anyway. She’ll be too busy kissing her wife and making out a bit. Especially now that she knows that Anya won’t be home for quite a while. They have the apartment to themselves.

Lexa smiles happily as she burns the candles. They create warmth and since they’re scented, they’re spreading a good smell throughout their apartment.

Clarke sits down on the couch.

Lexa is about to sit down next to Clarke when her phone rings. “Excuse me, Clarke.” She apologizes quickly before picking up her phone. “Hello, Mrs. Woods speaking.”

Clarke doesn’t know who is calling, but by the way Lexa is furrowing her eyebrows, it is something serious. Her wife is giving short replies to the person on the other end of the line.

“Yes, I understand. Of course. We will all be there.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “Thank you for calling me.” She hangs her phone up.

“Is something wrong, Lexa?” Clarke wonders if she should be worried. “Who was that?”

“That was the chief of police.” Lexa explains to Clarke. “It is about the situation we have had with Nia, Cage, Ontari and Echo.” She knew it was possible this would happen. “The case has been made. Apparently Nia hired a lawyer. We have to be in court in a few days to plead our case. We need to hire a lawyer.” She’s thinking about all the things they’ll have to arrange. “Raven, Octavia, Anya, you and I are requested to be there. From what I have been told, there will be a few other people as well who pressed charges against Nia, Cage, Ontari and Echo. Their records are not blank, but from what I have been told, they appear to be quite powerful.”

Clarke sighs deeply. She wishes they wouldn’t have to deal with this. All that has happened shouldn’t have happened, but it did. Justice needs to be served. “Okay, then we’ll hire a lawyer. We’ll have to tell Octavia, Raven and Anya about this. Nia, Cage, Ontari and Echo have caused enough damage. It is time to take them down.” She doesn’t want them to get away with this. “We will look for the best lawyer we can get our hands on.” Money doesn’t matter. “We’re going to win that case and burn them into the ground.”

“I value your determination, Clarke, and I wholeheartedly agree.” Lexa sits down on the couch next to Clarke. “We will all get through this. Justice shall be served.” She’ll make sure they won’t be able to leave prison so easily. They may be powerful, but she won’t let anybody mess with her family. Enough is enough. It is time for the commander to step up on the plate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trial will be coming up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial is not elaborate, but that's because it's not my area at all. 
> 
> The gang plays a game.

Raven growls angrily when Lexa is done explaining the situation. She had been wondering why Lexa suddenly invited Octavia and her to go to the apartment, on this Sunday morning. She can’t believe that the woman who hit her with a car is trying to get out of prison with those three other pieces of shit.

Octavia slams her fist on the table. “I’ll be our lawyer. I’ll plead our case.” This is what she has been studying.

Lexa shakes her head. “Your suggestion is appreciated, but you are still going through your first year, and you have two more years to go after this year.” She knows Octavia only wants to help, but it wouldn’t be wise to let the younger girl be their lawyer. “Nia is a ruthless woman. Her lawyer is not an easy one.”

“Who does she have as a lawyer?”

“From what I have been told, their lawyer is Emerson.” Lexa isn’t pleased with that. When she heard it was going to be him, she looked up information about him. “He is known for helping Nia, Cage, Ontari and Echo out of tricky situations, along with a handful of others who have been accused of things that would have caused them a long time in prison.”

Anya clenches her jaw. “Maybe Emerson is corrupt.” From what Lexa is telling her, it sounds like a possibility.

Lexa nods. “He could be and if he is, we need to make sure our lawyer can tear him down as well.” She doesn’t know which lawyer they should get.

Octavia stands up. “I know who our lawyer will be and I’m going to be her assistant throughout this case.” That’s what’s going to happen. They won’t be able to change her mind on this.

Clarke is curious. “Who is our lawyer going to be?” It doesn’t matter much to her who it is, as long as it’s a good lawyer.

“My law teacher, Indra. That woman is fierce and intimidating. She has a lot of experience.” Octavia holds Indra in high regard, with a lot of respect. “She’s a tough cookie. Before she decided to teach others, she never lost a case.”

“I agree.” Clarke is okay with having Indra as their lawyer. “We should get Indra. I’m on board with this. I’ll pay her anything she wants.” Well technically her mother will pay.

“I want to pay a piece as well.” Raven cuts in. She’s not going to let Clarke pay for all of it.

“It is possible none of us will have to pay at all.” Octavia says earnestly. “If we win the case, and I hope we will, then we won’t have to pay. The one to lose a case is the one who ends up having to pay all the expenses. Indra can be our lawyer. I’ll let her know about this.”

Anya shakes her head. “As one of her colleagues, I’ll talk to Indra about this.”

Raven stares at her leg. “Okay, so have a lawyer. Our case is strong, it should be.” There’s no way she wants to lose this case.

“The case takes place in a few days. We will all need to take the day off.” Lexa finds it frustrating. She has never missed a day at work.

Anya sighs. Surely Dean Lemkin will understand that there will be one day where she won’t be able to work. Her students will have to rely on self-study for that day.

Raven doesn’t mind missing a day of school, because it’ll be worth it. This needs to be handled. She’ll easily catch up with school again afterwards.

Clarke rubs her hands together. “Okay, then we know what to do. We need to win this case.” She won’t accept losing it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia is sitting next to Indra, as Indra’s assistant for this case.

Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Raven are sitting on the row behind Octavia and Indra.

The judge calls Nia to the stand first.

Nia glares at Raven and the others. “I plead innocent. Someone accused me of hitting a girl with my car. I’m not guilty of that crime.” She coldly lies.

Raven is about to jump up angrily. She recognizes Nia. Before that car hit her, that woman had walked up to her. How dare Nia say she’s innocent? That woman isn’t innocent at all.

Indra stands up. “There is evidence of damage to your car. How do you explain that?” Her eyes bore into Nia.

“I accidentally hit a dumpster once.”

Indra looks at the judge. “I would like to call Raven Reyes to the stand.”

The judge swings his hammer around as some sort of nod.

Raven grabs her crutches and gets up, hopping towards the stand. She’s furious because Nia is completely lying.

Indra speaks up. “Raven, can you tell us what happened on that particular night?”

“I was leaving Grounders and I was upset.” Raven remembers that night like it was yesterday. “Then Nia approached me. She told me my tears would be gone soon, in that moment I wasn’t sure what she meant. She walked away and not much later I saw car lights and then a car hit me.”

Indra continues to question Raven. Even Emerson questions Raven.

Anya is being called to the stand. She points at Echo as the one who hit her with that crow bar.

Lexa confirms she has witnessed Echo hitting Anya with a crow bar.

When Echo is being called to the stand, she breaks. “It’s all because of my family. I don’t want to go to prison! Nia, Ontari and Cage told me what to do. They said if I’d get in trouble, Emerson would get me out! It was all them! Ontari and Cage told me to hit Anya with that crow bar and it was Nia who told me to lead people to believe Octavia would have broken up with Raven! So Raven would be vulnerable and alone, so she could hit Raven with her car.” She looks with desperate eyes at the judge. “I’ll tell you everything I know, just don’t send me to prison.”

There is silence when Echo tells the judge everything from the beginning to the end, all the crimes her family has ever committed.

The court room goes wild. People are shouting at Emerson, calling him corrupt for all the cases he has covered up.

The judge slams his hammer down, calling for order.

The verdict is hard and knows no mercy. Echo has to go to prison for five years, for her violence and for the intention to murder Anya. Her sentence is the lightest because she confessed everything. Ontari and Cage are being sentenced with thirty years in prison for all the people they have drugged and poisoned. Nia is being sentenced with forty years for hitting Raven with her car in an attempt to murder her and for all her other crimes. Emerson is being stripped from his position as a lawyer, and is sentenced with ten years in prison.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia holds her arms out to Raven, in case her fiancée would fall. She might be even more nervous than Raven is. “Okay, babe, nice and slow.”

Raven takes a deep breath and carefully takes a few steps. She sighs in relief when it goes better than it has been the last two weeks. It’s been three months since the accident and she’s allowed to put some pressure on her leg now. She needs to do weekly exercises. The doctors have told her that her leg is healing nicely. In one more month, she should be able to run again. For now she doesn’t risk it, in case she’d fall and break her leg all over again.

“Yes, that’s it, babe!” Octavia cheers Raven on. Her eyes light up. She’s so proud of her fiancée. “You’re so strong, you got this.”

Raven feels her confidence rising. As long as she has Octavia, she’ll get through anything. All her expenses are being covered now. Since Nia is the one who hit her with that car, Nia has to pay all her medical bills and other expenses.

Clarke is smiling. She’s happy that Raven is recovering so well.

“We should celebrate.” Raven suggests. “I’m not talking about my leg, I mean that’s nice as well, but I mean we should celebrate that justice has been served. It’s been a few weeks and we haven’t celebrated yet.” She wants to party. “What do you guys think?” She looks at Lexa, Clarke and Anya. It’s their apartment after all.

“You’re right.” Clarke replies. “We should celebrate. We can all use it to have some fun together.”

Lexa nods. “Okay, I agree.” If Clarke wants it, then she’ll agree as well.

“Count me in.” Anya replies with a smile. “Can I bring a guest though?”

Raven grins. “A guest huh? Does this mean we’re going to meet the one you’ve been dating?” She knows Anya has been dating someone for a few weeks now, all secretly, but not too secretly.

Anya winks at Raven. “You’ll see.” She’s going to invite Luna for the party at their apartment, so she can introduce her officially. Not that it will make much difference. Clarke, Octavia and Raven already know Luna from when they went to Polis. Lexa doesn’t know Luna yet though, not really.

“It’ll be nice.” Clarke looks forward to it. “Six of us, having a party. Sounds good to me.” She knows Anya is going to bring Luna, it’s obvious. Three couples having a party will be fun, well she thinks Anya and Luna are something, since they have been dating.

Octavia looks at Lexa. “You can arrange our drinks, yeah?” She won’t drink too much, but a bit would be great.

Lexa nods. She will arrange a few bottles. They will each know their limits, or at least she hopes so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven are already at the apartment with Clarke and Lexa, while they wait for Anya to arrive with her date.

Lexa opens a bottle of wine and places glasses on the table.

When they hear the front door opening and closing, they know Anya has arrived.

Anya walks into the kitchen with Luna. “Hey, this is Luna.” She points at the younger woman. “Luna, I suppose you already know who they all are.”

Luna nods and smiles. “Clarke, it’s good to see you again.” She hugs Clarke briefly.

“Hey, Luna.” Clarke smiles politely at her. “It’s good to see you again as well.” At her wedding she didn’t talk to Luna.

Luna looks at Octavia and Raven. “Octavia and Raven, it’s good to see you both as well.” She pulls them both into a hug. “How’s your leg, Raven?”

“It’s a lot better, I can walk now. Soon I’ll be able to run.”

Luna opens her arms to hug Lexa. “Hey, Lexa. I know we don’t know each other really, but maybe within time we’ll know each other a bit.”

“Hello, Luna.” Lexa awkwardly hugs Luna. “That would be nice.” If the girl is of importance to Anya, then surely she’ll get to know Luna more.

Raven motions for them all to sit down. “Now that we’re all here, we can play a game. It’s a party after all, and what’s a party without a game?”

Octavia sits down next to Raven. “Whatever it is, I’m in, babe.”

“It’s not going to be spinning the bottle or truth or dare again, is it?” Anya asks while staring at Raven. She doesn’t mind playing a game, but she’s not sure if she’s up for those.

Raven waits for all of them to sit down. “We’re going to play something else this time.” Some variation can be nice. “We’re going to play never have I ever. Okay, so I’ll explain in case one of you isn’t familiar with it. We each take a turn and say something that you have never done, and well, I guess you get that part. When someone says something they have never done and you have, then you have to drink.”

Clarke groans. “You know I don’t drink much, Rae.” She’s not a fan of drinking a lot.

“Come on, Clarke. It’s just a game and we’re among friends. We’re all really close and if we get drunk, at least we’ll be together.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll play.”

Raven pumps her fist in the air. “Okay, we just need six glasses and alcohol. Uh, the youngest one can begin?”

Octavia thinks about what she’ll say first, since she is the youngest she has to open the game. “Never have I ever been intimate with a guy.”

Anya and Raven both drink.

Lexa scrunches her nose up. She’d never do that, way too gay.

“Never have I ever broken anything.” Clarke says. She knows it’s a bit mean.

Raven drinks. “Fuck you, Clarke.” She laughs to let everyone know she’s not serious.

Octavia, Anya and Lexa drink as well.

Raven thinks about what to say for her turn. “Never have I ever fallen in love with a teacher.”

Clarke flips Raven off and drinks. That one was too easy. She knows Raven said that on purpose.

Anya and Luna drink as well.

Raven wonders if Anya fell for a teacher when Anya was still a student or something, or if it was a colleague or something. Surely it’ll be a story for another day. As for Luna, hah, she bets it is Anya.

“Never have I ever had feelings for someone who was already taken.” Luna says, taking her turn.

Anya is the only one who drinks. This definitely puts her in a spotlight she’d rather not be in. She feels like it’s not that unusual to have that happen. There’s no need for anyone to question her about it. Only Clarke and Lexa know.

“Never have I ever…” Lexa pauses and thinks what she could say, while hoping Clarke won’t need to drink. “Never have I ever streaked.”

Anya and Raven both drink.

Octavia gasps. “Oh my god, babe. Really?” She’s shocked. “You did that without me?”

Raven smirks. “I’ll do that with you next time.” She pulls Octavia close and kisses her. “Don’t worry.” She whispers in her fiancée’s ear.

Anya has the last turn. “Never have I ever been married.” She smiles as Clarke and Lexa both drink, while they glare daggers at her.

Octavia grins evilly. She agrees with what Raven whispered in her ear. Getting everyone drunk sounds like a good plan. “Never have I ever painted on someone.”

Clarke and Lexa both drink.

Clarke wants payback. “Never have I ever dented the rooftop of a car.”

Raven growls and drinks. She might get drunk tonight, but at least she’ll have fun and she’s at a safe place with people she trusts. “Never have I ever sketched someone.” She grins as Clarke drinks.

“Never have I ever had feelings for a friend.” Luna says. She looks around to see who will drink.

Octavia, Raven, Clarke, Anya and Lexa all drink.

“Whoa okay.” Luna stares at them. “I didn’t expect all of you to drink to that.”

Octavia wonders which friend Clarke ever had feelings for. Clarke never told her or Raven anything about having feelings for a friend. Sometimes Clarke is a mystery.

Clarke smiles sheepishly. She can already feel a light buzz in her head.

“Okay, so I know I had and still have feeling for O and she for me.” Raven says with a serious tone. “Anya and Lexa used to have feelings for each other, long ago in the past.” She nudges Clarke with her elbow. “I don’t know which friend you had feelings for though.”

Clarke ignores Raven’s words. It all doesn’t matter now. The past is the past. She’s happily married with Lexa. This game can easily reveal secrets. Not that it’s really much of a secret. Lots of people can have feelings for a friend at one point or another. It’s not that strange or unusual.

They play on for a while, drinking more and more.

Octavia nearly topples over when she grabs a bottle to spin it. She’s definitely tipsy, they all are. “Okay, so, sooo.” She giggles as she puts the bottle down. “We’re going to spin this and when it lands on someone you have to hug them, after you’re hugged, you get a turn to spin to see who you have to hug next.”

“Awe, that’s so sweet.” Clarke smiles. “I like that.” She likes it more than when they have to kiss. “Spin it, O.”

Octavia laughs from all the alcohol and spins the bottle. It lands on Luna. “Come here, hug me.” She opens her arms.

Luna hugs Octavia. When they pull apart, she spins the bottle. “Clarke, time for a hug.”

Clarke chuckles and hugs Luna. This game is silly, but fun. She likes hugs. When she spins the bottle, it lands on Raven.

Raven wraps her arms around Clarke’s hug. “We should hug more. Remember how we used to sleep together, O, you and I? We used to be sandwiched together. Good old days, I miss those.” They always had such good times. She spins the bottle. When it lands on Anya, a big grin splits open on her face.

Anya mutters silently as she hugs Raven. “Gross, you’re being clingy.” She tries to push Raven away.

Raven laughs and finally pulls away. “Okay, okay.” Maybe one day they could be besties. She’ll wait for it. Anya is stubborn, but it’ll happen.

Anya and Lexa complain the most about all the hugging.

Clarke melts into each hug with a big smile. “I need a group hug.”

They all shuffle closer for a big group hug.

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend, Clarke.” Anya grumbles. Otherwise she would have said no for sure. Hugs aren’t really her thing, definitely not group hugs.

Lexa can understand Anya’s grumbling. “The things I do for my wife.” She chuckles lightly and shakes her head.

Luna smiles and hugs them all. “Every single one of you is making me feel so welcome. It feels good to be here tonight. You’re all warm people and pleasant to be around.”

Raven winks at Luna. “You’re one of us now.” She pats Luna’s shoulder. “Oh I know what we should do. We should go on a triple date sometime, now that Anya finally got off the streets.”

Anya smacks Raven’s head. “Shut up, Raven. I can get off the streets just fine.”

“Mhm.” Raven gives Anya her signature smirk. “And under the sheets.” She winks at Luna.

Luna smiles and takes Anya’s hand in hers, squeezing softly. She kisses Anya’s cheek.

Anya sighs. She should know Raven wouldn’t behave. Everything with Luna is still quite new. They’ve kissed each other on the cheek, but that’s it. She needs time to take this slow and Luna respects that.

Octavia puts some music on. “Let’s dance. This is a party, people!” She moves her hips around. “We’re going to party all night long.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya is beginning to build something with Luna.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party.

Raven is rubbing her eyes and glancing around. Her head is fuzzy. She reaches out for Octavia. “Let’s go drunk, I’m home.”

Octavia laughs loudly. “Come here, cutie.” She holds Raven in her arms. “I think you drank way more than I did.” She walks towards the door, but is being stopped by Lexa.

“You can both sleep in our guestroom.” Lexa isn’t exactly offering, she’s insisting. “I cannot let you both walk back to your dorm like this so late at night.” She doesn’t want to risk anything going wrong. There’s an empty room in her apartment anyway. “You can both go to your dorm tomorrow. Sleep here, spend the night. Have some breakfast tomorrow in the morning.” She wouldn’t be a good friend if she’d let them leave like this.

“That’s sweet of you, Lexa.” Octavia smiles at Lexa. “Rae and I appreciate it.” She lets Raven lean on her as they slump towards the guest room together.

Anya is sitting on the couch, deeply lost in a conversation with Luna.

Clarke taps Lexa’s shoulder. “My head feels funny, can we go to bed?” She’s had enough of the party. “I need to sleep.” She yawns and stretches her arms out.

Lexa scoops Clarke in her arms. “Close your eyes, my love.” She watches as her wife’s eyes are drooping. She carries Clarke to their bedroom and lies her wife down in their bed. “Are you comfortable?” She tucks Clarke in and leans down to kiss her wife’s forehead.

“I’ll be more comfortable once you cuddle with me.” Clarke grasps Lexa’s wrist and tugs her down. “I love you, Lexa.”

Lexa gives in to Clarke’s pull and lies down next to her wife. “I love you too, Clarke.”

Clarke curls up into Lexa’s side, seeking warmth. “Lex…”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“Are you sleepy?”

Lexa smiles at Clarke’s cute sleepy mumbling. “A little bit. You sound very sleepy though.” She knows her wife needs rest. It’s been a long night.

“Come here.” Clarke slides her hands under Lexa’s shirt and rests them on her wife’s chest. “Sleep with me.”

“I can see that you are trying not to fall asleep, Clarke.”

Clarke yawns. “I can still stay awake for ten minutes or so.” She nuzzles closer towards Lexa so she can kiss her wife. “Tonight was fun. What do you think of Luna?”

“Luna seems to be a sweet girl. She has been kind.” Lexa believes that Luna could be a good match for Anya. Luna seems much better than the other people Anya has been with. “You are worried about Anya.”

“Yeah, I do worry about her.” Clarke isn’t surprised that Lexa can read her so well. “I want Anya to be happy. Luna is a good girl, for as far as I know her. I hope Anya will be happy with Luna. Anya has been through so much and she deserves that spark of happiness. Anya’s heart has been damaged too many times. I care about Anya, she’s my best friend.”

“It still amazes me that you have built such a strong friendship with Anya.” Lexa knows how difficult it is for Anya to build such a close friendship with someone. The only one who ever had that with Anya is her and lately Clarke has that as well. “I can see that you mean as much to her as she means to you.” It’s very obvious that her wife and her best friend care deeply about each other. “I agree that Anya deserves happiness.”

“I value my friendship with Anya. Octavia and Raven are my best friends as well and I’ve known them both for so many years, but my friendship with Anya is different. I wouldn’t want to lose the connection that I have with Anya.”

Lexa understands that. “Anya has been smiling a lot more since you have been around, since you have been her friend.” Anyone who pays attention can easily see that Anya has been more joyful, despite the pain Anya had to endure from time to time.

“I’m happy to hear that she’s been smiling more.” Clarke knows why Anya smiles more. All the things Anya told her openly about the way Anya feels are a good indicator as to why Anya has been smiling more. It’s a relief that Anya is moving on, even if it’s slowly. “When we were playing never have I ever…” She wants to be honest to Lexa, at least about her own things. It’s not up to her to spill Anya’s secrets, but her side is something she can share.

Lexa caresses Clarke’s cheek. “I already know.”

That startles Clarke. “Wait, what? You know? I haven’t even said yet what I was talking about.” She’s not sure if Lexa is teasing her, but her wife sounds serious so Lexa is probably not teasing her.

“You were going to talk about the friend you had feelings for.” Lexa can see it in Clarke’s eyes. She knows her wife was going to tell her eventually. They share everything with each other. “I know it is Anya.”

“Lex… I want you to know that-”

Lexa cuts Clarke off. “It is okay. I know you love Anya. That spark that has been there between you two has been there a while, and I know that you are my wife. I know nothing is or has been going on between you both.” She knows her wife wouldn’t cheat on her and Anya would never hurt her like that. She knows Clarke’s heart is hers. “You love Anya because she is a dear friend to you. I suppose deep down I feel something for her as well, but it is not what it used to be in the past.”

“You’re so calm.” Clarke is relieved that Lexa isn’t freaking out. Not that she expected or wanted her wife to freak out. “I’m glad that we can talk about everything so openly.”

Lexa drapes one arm around Clarke. “Rest now, my love.” It’s late and she’d like to get some sleep as well. Unless her wife still wants to talk, then she’ll try her best to keep her eyes open longer. “You never have to worry about telling me something. You are my wife, my equal half. I respect you. I respect the vows I made.”

“Are you sure you’re not the biggest sap?”

“We agreed that we both are saps, Clarke.”

“Okay.” Clarke still feels like Lexa is much more of a sap than she is, even if her wife won’t admit that.

Lexa smiles knowingly. “I know that you are still thinking it, Clarke.”

“Stop reading my mind, Lex.”

“A woman needs to have a hobby.”

“Okay that does it.” Clarke tickles Lexa’s sides and pins her hands down. “You’re such a dork, my dork.” She leans down and kisses her wife. “I’ll never get tired of kissing you.”

“Try telling me that when you fall asleep.”

“Lexa! You know that’s not what I meant.”

“It is cute when you fall asleep, Clarke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You always think I’m cute. I can be a rebel who isn’t cute at all. I might show you someday.” She lies back down next to Lexa.

“I will be waiting.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke feels chipper when she walks into the kitchen. “Good morning, Anya.” The smell of breakfast hits her in waves. “At it with the pancakes again, I see.”

Anya turns around. “Good morning, Clarke.”

Clarke is happy to see Anya smiling. “Where is Luna?” She wonders if Luna left last night, she went to bed while Anya was still on the couch talking to Luna.

“She is under the shower.” Anya blushes and turns back around to check on the pancake she’s baking.

Clarke leans on the counter. “Did Luna spend the night here?” She’s surprised. This could be a good sign.

Anya nods. “Luna drank a bit too much. I couldn’t let her walk home like that, it wouldn’t be responsible. She slept in my bed. I slept on the couch.” It wasn’t really the plan to let Luna sleep over, but she couldn’t let the girl leave while being drunk.

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you slept on the couch. Your bed is more than big enough. You could have slept next to Luna without anything happening, you know?” Anya sounds so much like Lexa sometimes with the whole couch thing.

“I didn’t want to take any risks. The couch has been fine. I would regret it if I’d drunkenly do things and I wouldn’t want Luna to be upset if she’d drunkenly try things. Plus, if I would have slept next to her I’d never hear the end of it.”

“I wouldn’t tease you about that. Okay, maybe I would, but not seriously.”

“Do you want some pancakes?”

“Do you really need to ask that, Anya?” Clarke sits down at the kitchen table. “I can’t believe Lexa went out for a run after partying last night and all the drinking we did.”

“Lexa never skips her workouts, she takes them very seriously. A few years back there was a time where she had a cold and she was coughing a lot, yet she still went out for a run.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “If I ever see Lexa getting sick I’m totally grounding her.” She won’t let Lexa work out and go outside when her wife is sick. “I have yet to see the day, but if that ever happens, she’s not going anywhere. I’ll tie her to our bed if I have to.”

Anya laughs. “Good luck with that, Clarke. Lexa is resilient.” Lexa is a stubborn woman. It would take a lot to convince Lexa not to work out.

Raven yawns and stumbles into the kitchen. “Good morning, babes.” She kisses Clarke’s cheek and Anya’s cheek. “Ugh, my head.” She rubs her temples to try and ease some of the pain.

Anya pours Raven a glass of water. “Do you want a painkiller for your headache?” She puts the glass down on the kitchen table.

“Ugh yes, just put them between my pancakes or something.”

Octavia snakes her arms around Raven’s waist. “The bed was cold without you, babe.” She kisses her fiancée’s neck. “Good morning. Mhm, pancakes.”

Anya puts a few plates down on the kitchen table. “Sit down, breakfast is served.”

Raven takes her painkiller and looks at the plate in front of her. “You made chocolate chip pancakes?”

“I know you and Octavia like those.”

“Thanks, Anya. You’re a total babe.”

“Yeah.” Octavia chimes in. “You’re a doll.”

Anya chuckles. Octavia and Raven are quite something. She watches as Luna emerges from the living room. “Good morning, Luna. Headache?”

“Hey, good morning, everyone.” Luna smiles warmly. “My head is okay, I think.” She kisses Anya’s cheek. When she’s about to move away, Anya tugs her closer.

Anya pecks Luna’s lips lightly. “I made pancakes, would you like some?”

“Mhm delicious, I’d love some.” Luna takes the chair next to Anya.

“So Luna, you spent the night here?” Raven asks with a smirk. She winks at Anya. That dawg might have finally gotten it on with someone.

“Yeah, I did. I had the bed to myself though.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is met by the smell of pancakes when she returns home from her run. She walks into the kitchen and hears everyone talking to each other. This morning before she left, she found Anya on the couch. She wasn’t surprised.

“Good morning, everyone.” Lexa greets them all at once. She sits down at the kitchen table next to Clarke. “Breakfast smells good, Anya.”

“Do you want pancakes or some toast?”

“Either is good, Anya.” Lexa won’t be too picky. “I had a good run, it was refreshing.” After breakfast she will take a shower.

Clarke gives Lexa a chaste kiss. “Where do you get the energy so early?” She leans closer to whisper in her wife’s ear. “If you still have some energy left, I can join you in the shower.” She trials her index finger up Lexa’s arm.

“You are being a distraction again, Clarke.” Lexa whispers back. “Okay, you can shower with me.”

Raven slowly gets up from the kitchen table. “I’m going back to my dorm.” She holds her hand out for Octavia. “You coming, O?”

“Yeah, babe.” Octavia accepts Raven’s hand. “Thanks for letting us stay over and for breakfast. Our party has been fun. We should do that again sometime.” She hugs Clarke, Lexa, Luna and Anya. “See you all later.”

Raven hugs them all as well. “I have a little idea about something.” She smiles at Luna. “Luna should join our group chat. She’s one of us now after all.”

“I agree with Rae.” Clarke says approvingly. “Luna is one of us now. It would be nice to have her join our group chat.”

Luna looks at Anya. “How do you feel about that, Anya?”

“Uh yeah, sure. I don’t mind. I’ll warn you though, sometimes Raven doesn’t know how to behave.”

“Hey, it’s not just me!” Raven defends herself. “Clarke can be bad as well, we all are at times. Tsk, tsk.”

Clarke grabs her phone. “Which screen name are you going to use, Luna?”

“Which screen names do you all have?”

“My screen name is Cgriff, I know I’m a Woods now though.” Clarke hasn’t changed her screen name and there’s no need to do so. She knows she’s a Woods. “Raven is RRbabe, after her initials and because Octavia always calls her babe. Octavia is Obaby, because of the first letter of her name and sometimes Raven calls her baby. Anya is cheekbones, because she’s been complimented about her cheekbones before. Lexa is commander, because back at Polis, the students call her the commander. So Luna, what will your screen name be?”

“Hmm, let’s see.” Luna licks her lips and takes her phone out of her pocket. “My name is Luna Lucky, okay, don’t laugh.” She sighs and shakes her head. “I told you all not to laugh. “My screen name can be Lulu. Is that good?”

Clarke nods. “Yeah, that’s good. I’ll add you to our group chat.” She likes Luna’s last name.

 

 **Cgriff:** Welcome to our group chat, Luna!

 **Lulu:** Thank you, Clarke.

 **RRbabe:** You’re a part of the cool people now.

 **Lulu:** Good to know.

 **Cheekbones:** That’s weird. Why are you here then, Raven?

 **RRbabe:** You bitch, haha. Love you too ;)

 **Obaby:** Be nice, kids.

 **Cgriff:** You’re literally the youngest one here, O.

 **Obaby:** Pft, as if you’re that much older.

 

“I’m almost nineteen, you know.” Clarke says earnestly. “You’re eighteen, O.”

“Ugh, I know, but in the summer I’ll turn nineteen as well. Okay, I’m going back to my dorm with Raven now. See you all later.”

“Nice to have you as a part of our gang, Luna.” Raven says. She hopes Luna will stick around. It’ll depend on what Anya wants and how things go between Luna and Anya. “Bye y’all.”

Octavia grasps Raven’s hand and leaves the apartment.

Anya grabs her coat. “Do you want to go to the park with me, Luna?” She wants to spend some time alone with Luna. Clarke and Lexa can stay at the apartment, if they want. It’s up to them.

“Yes, that sounds lovely.” Luna smiles and takes her coat. “I’ll see you later, Clarke and Lexa.”

“It was nice to have you around, Luna.” Clarke replies with a warm smile. “Don’t be a stranger!” She crosses her fingers, hoping it will work out between Luna and Anya.

“You are always welcome here, Luna.” Lexa adds. She wouldn’t mind having Luna over at their apartment more, as long as the girl is good to Anya.

When Luna and Anya are gone, Clarke turns her attention to Lexa. “So Lex… shower time?” She winks at her wife.

“Yes, a shower will be refreshing.” Lexa follows Clarke into their bathroom. “Are you going to let the water become cold again?”

“Mhm, it’s possible. Maybe we should shower quickly and take this into our bedroom.”

“Anything you wish, my love.”

“Anything you say?” Clarke husks. “That’s a very interesting offer. I’ll take you up on that.” She pushes Lexa up against the bathroom door and kisses her wife. “I want you, in every possible way. Have you ever uh…” She blushes shyly. “Tried toys?”

Lexa swallows thickly. She didn’t think Clarke would go there. “Have you?” That seems a better question.

Clarke blushes more and shakes her head. “Maybe we can… try it?” She wants to explore new things with Lexa and this is one of those new things. “If… if you want, that is.” She feels like retreating her suggestion.

“We can try it.”

"We should go shopping after our shower to uh... you know, buy some toys."

"You are adorable when you are flustered, Clarke."

"Shh." Clarke tries to hide her face with her hands. "You're making me blush more."

"It will be okay, my love. I will be gentle."

"I know, you always are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is joining their gang. Yay :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, love, love...
> 
> Lexa has a special gift for Clarke's birthday.

Clarke stares with wide eyes at the toys in the store. “Um this is… interesting.” Perhaps she should have thought this through. 

Lexa chuckles. “This has been your idea, Clarke.” She can see Clarke is being more shy than usual. “If you are uncomfortable, we can go home.” She doesn’t want her wife to feel uncomfortable in any way.

“No, no, wait. I want to give this a try. This is new and I want to try this with you. We just have to see which toys we will buy.” Clarke grabs a dildo from one of the shelves and holds it in her hand. “Hmm, maybe this?”

Lexa isn’t so sure. She’s a lesbian and she never actually tried a dildo. “That is quite… big and thick.” She’s not sure if she can stretch that much. It might hurt.

“Uh yeah, it is.” Clarke can see that as well. “I guess maybe I want to try it? I’m bisexual after all. Not that sexuality would have anything to do with this, I’m just saying.”

“You are saying you want the d-”

“Lexa!”

“-ildo. What?”

“Oh uh…” Clarke face palms. “Nothing, I just… nothing.” She shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions so fast. 

Lexa laughs. “I am not Raven, Clarke.” She can see what Clarke thought she was saying. Oh how wrong her wife was. 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Clarke blushes and stares at the floor. “Let’s just uh… move on and select some toys. Do you see anything you’d like?”

“Yes, those handcuffs.”

“Ohh, I like the way you’re thinking.” Clarke winks. “We should get those handcuffs.” She can imagine cuffing Lexa to their bed and vice versa. “Are we going to get a dildo or not?”

“If you want a dildo, then yes.” Lexa is okay with getting anything Clarke wants.

Clarke’s eyes twinkle. “Do you see those little costumes over there?” She points at a few costumes. “Any of those you’d like to see me wear?”

“By that look in your eyes I believe you have a suggestion, Clarke.”

“Well… I could get that little nurse costume and then when we get home, I can examine you.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm, thoroughly. I could begin with an oral exam.” Clarke takes the costume and has a good look at it. “Maybe you could get some type of leather costume that you can wear for me and perhaps a whip.”

Lexa’s eyes widen. “You want me to whip you?”

Clarke laughs. “I’m already whipped, Lex. I already was the first time I saw your eyes.” She kisses Lexa’s jaw and slowly kisses her way up to her wife’s lips. “Well, maybe you could do something with a whip. I’m not saying you have to go and be all rough, but maybe just a little.”

“If that is what you desire.” Lexa doesn’t want to be too rough on Clarke. “Okay, Clarke.” She will give in, but she’ll be gentle.

Clarke blushes deeply as they walk up to the register to pay for everything. Even though it was her idea, she feels shy about it. There are certain things that have been left unexplored and this has been one of them. It feels good to know that Lexa has been the first person she has been intimate with and her wife will always be the only one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is holding a big bouquet with red roses, clasped tightly in one hand behind her back. She got up extra early to buy them. “Good morning, Clarke.” She smiles as Clarke cracks her eyes open. This day is probably her favorite day of the year, although New Year’s Eve may be her favorite even more.

“Mhm.” Clarke lets her eyes adjust to the light. She knows what day it is. “Good morning, Lexa.” She smiles upon seeing Lexa so chipper. Her wife is always so full of energy, so full of life.

“Happy birthday and happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” Lexa reveals the bouquet of roses and hands them to Clarke. It will be special every year. She knows her wife likes roses. Red roses are typical for Valentine.

Clarke blushes and accepts the roses. “These are gorgeous, Lex.” She likes them. “So beautiful. Come here.” As Lexa leans close, she kisses her wife. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” It’s a double celebration for her, with her birthday being on the same day. “I have something for you, close your eyes.”

Lexa closes her eyes. She has some things for Clarke as well, wanting to spoil her wife.

Clarke leaps out of their bed and kneels down, grabbing something from under their bed. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.” She waits with anticipation for Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa gasps as her eyes scan over the canvas. “You painted us together. This is beautiful, Clarke.” Her wife is incredibly talented. “We will give this a special place.” She kisses Clarke briefly. “I have made breakfast for you, my love.”

Clarke had kept the painting in Octavia’s and Raven’s room until recently, when she hid it under the bed, to make sure Lexa wouldn’t find it earlier. Hiding things from her wife isn’t an easy task.

The kitchen table is filled with various things to eat and drink. There is orange juice, apple juice, milk, chocolate milk, bread, pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, bacon and much more.

Clarke’s jaw drops. “Wow, Lex this is… you really went all out.” There’s no way she can ever eat all of that.

“Today is special, Clarke. Only the best is good enough.” Lexa pulls a chair out for Clarke. “Here you go, my love.” Once her wife sits down, she gently pushes the chair closer to the kitchen table.

It’s nice that they have their apartment to themselves. Not that Anya needed to be gone, but it is better that they can each celebrate today without anyone else around. For tonight there is a surprise party planned for Clarke. Soon she will get her wife out of their apartment, to bring her back around nightfall. Clarke won’t know. Her wife thinks everyone is celebrating on their own accord and that her birthday will be celebrated by the rest on another day.

Clarke licks her lips. “I think I’ll go for some pancakes and chocolate milk.” She smiles at the heart shaped pancakes. “You truly are a sap, Lex.”

The doorbell rings.

“I will get it, Clarke.” Lexa motions for Clarke to continue with her breakfast. She glances at her watch. Right on time. It’s all going as planned so far. She opens the door and signs a paper. After thanking the person at the door, she walks back. “Close your eyes, my love.”

Clarke hears Lexa’s footsteps closing in. She shuts her eyes, waiting for her wife to tell her she can open them again.

Lexa wants to say a few things before she lets Clarke open her eyes. “I know that everything seems to have gone fast. We got married when we were together for exactly a year. It all feels right, it will always feel right. I remember all the times where we talked about the life we can build together. Since today is so special, I had been thinking about taking another step.”

Clarke listens to Lexa’s words while keeping her eyes closed. What her wife is saying is true. This all does feel right. It does seem as if everything went fast, but it doesn’t feel fast. She wonders what Lexa means with taking another step. They got married and they live together. So that doesn’t leave many steps left, or at least not that she knows of. Now she’s definitely curious. Her wife is being secretive.

Lexa takes a deep breath. “You can open your eyes, Clarke.” She feels nervous about how Clarke would react. The only one who knows about this is Anya, since Anya lives with them so she needed to know.

Clarke opens her eyes and gasps loudly. She brings her hands up to her mouth. “Oh my god. No way…” She’s shocked, but in a good way. “You got me a puppy??” She tries her best not to squeal. “A puppy!”

Lexa smiles at Clarke’s reaction. She hands the puppy to her wife.

Clarke eagerly accepts the puppy. “Hey, puppy.” She coos. “Who’s the cutest? You are, yes you.”

Lexa chuckles. “I take it you like him.”

“I love him!” Clarke kisses Lexa. “I can’t believe you got me a puppy, oh my god.” So this is what her wife meant with taking another step. “Wait, is Anya going to be okay with this?” This is Anya’s apartment as much as it’s theirs.

“Anya is okay with you having a puppy. I told her before I got him. You have nothing to worry about, he is all yours.”

“Does he have a name?”

Lexa shakes her head. “You can name him.” She wants Clarke to have the chance to name him. The puppy is her wife’s birthday present. The way Clarke is smiling right now will forever stay in her memory.

Clarke smiles happily at the golden retriever puppy. He’s so cute, she loves him already. Nobody ever got her a pet before. Her mother has a mild allergy to cats and dogs, that’s why she never had a cat or a dog. Dogs are her favorite, she has always wanted one. Lexa spoils her way too much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya wakes Luna up with a kiss. “Good morning, sleepy head.” She slowly lowers the blanket.

Luna opens her eyes. “Good morning.” She places one hand behind Anya’s neck and the other on the small of her back, pulling Anya down on top of her.

Anya doesn’t resist and leans down, kissing Luna. She has spent the night at her girlfriend’s place. Nothing significant happened. They kiss and cuddle, that’s mostly it. “Happy valentine’s Day.”

Luna plays with a lock of Anya’s hair. “Happy valentine’s Day.”

Anya feels nervous. She is planning to do something she has never actually done before. Lexa wouldn’t be able to believe her eyes and ears if she’d know about this. Clarke would probably be able to believe it, but she would be surprised. For the first time ever, she will allow herself to be all sappy and romantic. There have been times where she showed a spark of that, but never that much.

Luna stretches so she can get up. “You must have been up early.” She glances at the clock. “9am. I must have slept quite a while.”

“You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn’t wake you earlier.” Anya blushes because she spent the last hour simply watching as Luna slept, watching the rise and fall of the younger woman’s chest, peaceful and calm. It made her feel at ease. Today she’s going to take quite a big leap, or at least for her it is. “Wait here.”

Luna smiles and nods.

Anya walks out of Luna’s bedroom and returns with her guitar. She sits down on the edge of the younger woman’s bed. “This might sound a little rusty, but I’ll try.” She has never actually played for anyone, ever. Clarke overheard her once when she wasn’t supposed to, but that had been it. Rusty isn’t the right word, but she doesn’t dare to admit that she’s beyond nervous.

Luna lies down on her stomach and props herself up on her elbows, listening as Anya plays guitar and as the older woman sings.

 

_With your loving_

_There ain't nothing_

_That I can't adore_

_The way I'm running with you honey_

_Means we can break every law_

_I find it funny that you're the only_

_One I never looked for_

_There is something in your loving_

_That tears down my walls_

Anya selected ‘Sweetest devotion’ from ‘Adele’ purposefully. She never looked for Luna, never planned to meet the younger woman. Luna is sweet and gentle, tearing down those walls she has been building around her heart in fear to get hurt.

_I wasn't ready then_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm heading straight for you_

_You will only be eternally_

_The one that I belong to_

Anya has thought about eternally being too strong of a word, but who knows, maybe this could really be something special. She does feel more ready than she felt at first.

_The sweetest devotion_

_Hit me like an explosion_

_All of my life I've been frozen_

_The sweetest devotion I know_

_I'll forever be whatever_

_You want me to be_

_I'd go under and all over_

_For your clarity_

_When you wonder_

_If I'm gonna lose my way home just remember_

_That come whatever I'll be yours all along_

_I wasn't ready then_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm heading straight for you_

_You will only be eternally_

_The one that I belong to_

_The sweetest devotion_

_Hit me like an explosion_

_All of my life I've been frozen_

_The sweetest devotion I know_

_I've been looking for you baby_

_In every face that I've ever known_

_And there is something about the way you love me_

_That finally feels like home_

_You're my light you're my darkness_

_You're the right kind of madness_

_You're my hope you're my despair_

_You're my scope of everything everywhere_

For Anya, Luna’s love does feel like home. The way the younger woman loves her warms her heart. It burns pleasantly and lingers, never leaving her cold. Luna does feel like her light, like the one who is brightening the path for her after darkness tried to engulf it. The younger woman is her hope. It’s scary to hope, but she’s holding on to hope regardless of being afraid. With Luna, she can give love another chance.

_The sweetest devotion_

_Hit me like an explosion_

_All of my life I've been frozen_

_The sweetest devotion I know_

 

Luna has tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to spill. “Nobody has ever done something like this for me. That was beautiful. The way your fingers appear to move effortlessly as you play, and the sound of your voice, so soft and fragile with that tiny crack in it. I lo-” She clears her throat. “I like you, a lot.” She bites her bottom lip and looks down.

Anya lifts Luna’s chin up and caresses her bottom lip with her thumb, stopping the younger woman from biting her bottom lip. She feels a single tear rolling down her cheek. It makes her feel all the more fragile. She’s being vulnerable and opening herself up to Luna, giving the younger woman an easy way to break her heart if Luna would wish to do so.

Luna blinks her eyes until her tears are gone. She leans into Anya’s touch.

Anya brings Luna’s hand up to her chest, where her heart is beating fast. Surely the younger woman will feel that now. “I feel it too.” She swallows, hoping she’ll stop feeling so nervous.

“Are you as scared about this as I am?”

Anya feels a wave of relief to have the knowledge that she’s not alone in this. “Terrified.” She’s as terrified to feel this way as she is to admit it.

Luna cups Anya’s cheeks. Her lips softly touch the older woman’s lip. "I have one small comment about the song."

"Oh?" Anya feels even more nervous now. 

"Could you maybe head gay for me instead of straight?" Luna teases. 

Anya smiles and hits Luna with a pillow. "Shut up." She winds her arms around the younger woman and kisses Luna. Yeah, she definitely feels more and more each day. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia wakes up, nuzzled against Raven’s chest. If she moves two inches, she would roll out of her fiancée’s bed. It’s a small fit to sleep in a small bed together, but they always manage. She did fall a few times during the months they have been sleeping together in their dorm room. It’s crazy how they have two small empty beds, her bed and Clarke’s old bed. It’s good they didn’t get a new roommate, so they can have their privacy. For the next two years that may be different.

Octavia secretly wonders if Dean Lemkin would allow Raven and her to live somewhere together near the school for their next two years. After all, they are getting married this summer. She’s not sure if the Dean will allow them to, since they’re both going to Arkadia. With Clarke and Lexa, it is a slightly different situation. If the Dean won’t let them, at least she hopes they never get stuck with a random roommate.

“Good morning, O.” Raven mumbles. She tries not to move so Octavia won’t fall.

“Good morning, babe.” Octavia wraps her arms tightly around Raven. “Happy valentine’s Day.”

“Happy valentine’s Day.” Raven holds Octavia and gently tries to get up. “I have something for you.” Her leg feels much better. She’s relieved that she can slowly manage to run again.

“I have something for you as well.”

Raven hands Octavia a gift. “You can open yours first.”

Octavia opens the gift and smiles. “This is pretty, babe.” She admires the charm bracelet. “I love it.” She hands Raven the gift she has for her.

Raven opens the gift to see what it is. “Whoa, you got me a car plate?” Her eyes light up.

“I’m sure you’re going to nail getting your driver’s license very soon, so yeah.”

“I’m happy that this is our second Valentine’s Day that we get to spend together. It’s amazing that you’re my fiancée. Our wedding for the summer is slowly closing in.”

“It is.” Octavia smiles while thinking about it. “I’ll take your last name, if that’s okay with you.”

Raven feels tears slipping from her eyes. She’s happy. Octavia is her wonderful fiancée, soon to be wife. She has the greatest friends whom she can call family. Here at Arkadia she has a full scholarship. Everything is going well and compared to her past, things are looking up a lot.

Octavia holds Raven in her arms. “I’ll never let you go. You’re the love of my life, the one for me. Once we’re done with college we’ll have a house somewhere with a garden. Maybe we’ll get a pet and perhaps you’ll have your own shop or something. It’s going to be great.”

“I’ll never let you go either. With you, my life is complete. When I’m already breathless, you take my breath away again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa has a puppy now. :) 
> 
> I'm still pending between names, but it won't be fish. I often see writers calling a dog fish.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's birthday.

Clarke proudly holds Lexa’s hand as they stroll through the park together. She enjoys coming here. What makes it even better now is that her puppy is with them. A Blue leash is around his neck and she smiles as she walks him. Her wife has been so extra. Okay, she knows it is her birthday and Valentine’s Day, but Lexa has done so much already with the enormous bouquet of roses and the breakfast. It is a lot to accept a puppy complete with everything her puppy needs.

Lexa smiles as Clarke stops every few seconds when the puppy stops walking. “Have you found a name yet?” She doesn’t want to rush her wife, she’s simply curious. It’s understandable that Clarke wants some time to think about a name.

“Well I was thinking… since you gave him to me today, on Valentine’s Day…” Clarke pauses and hopes Lexa won’t find it ridiculous. “I could name him Romeo.”

Lexa raises one eyebrow. “You want to name him Romeo?” It’s not that she dislikes it, but it’s not anything she would have expected.

“Well yeah, either Romeo or Snuggles.” Clarke doubts again now. “I could name him Snuggles if you think that’s better.”

Lexa shakes her head. “He is yours, you can choose his name.” She wants to leave this to Clarke. This puppy belongs to her wife now. She will help to walk him and such, but certain decisions are for Clarke to make.

“I think I’ll name him Snuggles, because he looks so cuddly.” Clarke smiles at her puppy. “Welcome to our family, Snuggles.”

Lexa retrieves a small ball from her pocket. She throws it, but not far.

Snuggles excitedly chases after it, while Clarke runs to keep up with him. She’s happy to have a pet.

“How are things going at Arkadia, Clarke?”

“They’re going okay. I think I’ll make it through this first year, although I’m nervous for my finals. It is only a few more months before I have them. After that just two more years to get through.” Clarke can hardly wait to graduate, then she can work.

“Have you thought about what you want to do when you graduate?” Lexa knows that Clarke still has time to figure it all out, but it wouldn’t hurt to think about it.

“Uh yeah, a little.” Clarke hasn’t really made concrete plans yet, but she’s been toying with ideas. “I think I’ll be a nurse after I graduate and I might do some art on the side, as some sort of advanced hobby.”

Lexa nods approvingly. “That sounds like a good plan.” Clarke will do well with both, she’s sure of it. Her wife is talented. “You can do anything you set your mind to.”

“What about you though, Lex? How are things going at Polis?”

“It has been okay. I enjoy teaching a younger class. Fourteen to fifteen year olds are different than seventeen to eighteen year olds.” Lexa needed to adapt a bit. “This year is only my second year of teaching at Polis.” By now she’s used to it. Her students look up to her and they seem to behave well.

“I know you didn’t apply for a job at Arkadia because I’m enrolled there as a student.” Clarke understands why Lexa didn’t bother with it, but it feels wrong that her wife wasted that opportunity because of her. “Anya got accepted to work there and if you had applied, you’d have been accepted as well, I’m sure of it. I know you have higher qualifications than Anya.”

“I had to stay at Polis. I could not risk being your teacher again.” Lexa made the choice which she deemed was the best one. “We have been over this, Clarke. Polis is a decent place for me to work at.” She doesn’t regret not applying to work at Arkadia. “You are my wife. It has all been worth it.”

“Okay, let’s say hypothetically you wouldn’t have met me. Would you have applied for a job at Arkadia?”

“Clarke…”

“Please, just answer.”

“Yes, I would have.”

Clarke smiles and takes Lexa’s hand in hers. “Okay so when I graduate in a little over two years, you should apply for a job at Arkadia. It’s only ten minutes away from our apartment.” She wants her wife to grab that chance. “I know you won’t apply as long as I’m a student there.”

“I will apply for a job at Arkadia once you fully graduate.” Lexa assures Clarke. For now she doesn’t want to complicate anything.

Clarke crouches down to pet Snuggles. “How did you know Golden Retrievers are my favorite?” She never told Lexa that. It makes her wonder if it was a lucky guess.

“Anya is quite resourceful. She knows a lot about you. When you both are having breakfast during my work outs, she gathers information from you.”

“Oh my god that spy!” Clarke grins. “This explains why she was talking with me about pets a few times. It also reminds me of that day you proposed and she lured me into the park, saying she wanted to show me new ducks.” She also remembers how she ended up in the pond with Lexa.

“I will not forget that day either.” Lexa can never forget such a glorious day, although they shouldn’t have fallen into the pond.

“How did you get Anya to agree to have a dog in our apartment? She’s not an animal person at all.”

“Sometimes a lady needs to keep a few secrets, Clarke.”

“Aw come on, that’s not fair.”

“Anya likes dogs, but if she asks, I did not tell you.”

Clarke laughs at that. “Okay, my lips are sealed.” She should have known. Anya is secretly all mushy. “I’m happy for her that she’s at Luna’s place. Those two are great together.”

“Anya took her guitar with her.”

“Oh my god, really?” Clarke is pleasantly surprised to hear that. “That’s so good, she’ll definitely be able to make Luna swoon for her if she plays and sings.”

Lexa pretends to zip her mouth shut. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” She smiles at Clarke. “I said nothing.”

Clarke winks at Lexa. “I didn’t even know we were talking at all.” She won’t say anything about it. Luna has feelings for Anya, which is very clear. It’s positive that Anya may be falling for Luna. She wants her best friend to be happy. “Maybe we could watch a movie at home.”

Lexa shakes her head. She has to keep Clarke outside until nightfall, so their friends can set up her wife’s surprise birthday party. “I want to take you out to have lunch and there is a pet store I want to show you, where we could get a few things for Snuggles.”

“Oh okay.” Clarke will go along with Lexa’s plans. “That sounds good. Maybe we can watch a movie tonight then?”

“Of course, my love.” Lexa brushes her lips against Clarke’s knuckles. “As a compromise, you can choose where you want to have lunch.”

Clarke chuckles. “Lex, please, I know you were going to let me choose anyway.”

“That is true.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven fumbles with the key. “Wait, O, I got it.”

Octavia laughs. “You look like a burglar.” Raven is being so slow and clumsy that it looks as if her fiancée is trying to break in, all nervously.

“Lovely compliment.” Raven smirks and twists the key in the lock. She pushes the door wide open. “After you.”

“Aw, you’re so cute.”

“If you weren’t my fiancée I’d kick your ass for calling me cute.”

“Cute, cute, cute, cute, uh… cute.” Octavia chuckles and runs into the apartment. “I’ll stop teasing you if you help me to blow up all the balloons.”

Raven grins. “Oh sure, I’ll help you to blow up all the balloons. Blowing things up is my specialty, after all.” She rubs her hands together.

Octavia shakes her head and sighs. “They better not explode.”

Raven drags the helium inside. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

“You’re going to use some of that to talk higher, aren’t you?”

“As if you weren’t thinking of doing that.”

“Maybe I was a little bit.”

Raven laughs. “Liar, you’re totally thinking it.” She grabs a balloon and fills it up with helium. When it’s filled up, she holds it shut so it can’t escape. “Want some?”

Octavia nods and puts the balloon to her lips, inhaling some of the helium. “I love you, babe.”

Raven inhales some as well and laughs. “I love you too, O. You sound like a chipmunk.”

“Haha, so do you.”

Anya walks in and shakes her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She nudges Luna with her elbow. “The children are playing with the helium.”

Luna smiles. “Maybe we should join them.”

Raven smirks and hands the balloon to Luna. She winks at Anya. “I’m digging your girlfriend, she’s aight.” She has always known Luna is chill, but now it’s proven even more.

Anya sighs and gives in. “Okay, but not too much because it’s not healthy. One of us has to be responsible. We can do this, but only if we continue to arrange everything. Okay, so Raven, go on with those balloons. Octavia, you have to arrange the music. It better be good. Luna, you can help me in the kitchen?”

Luna nods. “I’ll help you.” She inhales some helium. “How do I sound, Anya?”

Anya bites her bottom lip, trying to avoid bursting into laughter. She pulls Luna close and kisses her. “You sound like my girlfriend.” She rests her hands loosely on Luna’s hips.

“Ah, I like the sound of that.”

Anya grasps Luna’s hand and disappears in the kitchen with her, so they can bake a birthday cake for Clarke.

Luna taps Anya’s nose. “You’ve got some flour on your nose, right there.”

“That’s because you just put it there with your finger.”

“Me?” Luna asks with a high-pitched tone. “I would never.”

Anya smiles and lifts Luna up, making her girlfriend sit on top of the counter. She wiggles herself to stand between Luna’s legs.

Luna wraps her legs around Anya’s waist and leans in to kiss her girlfriend.

Anya slides her hands under Luna’s shirt, slowly moving up higher. She stops, breaks their kiss and lightly pulls away. They haven’t gone further than kissing and cuddling yet.

Luna caresses Anya’s cheek. Her eyes are soft and understanding. She tilts her head to the side and smiles, while tracing the tip of her finger over her girlfriend’s lips. There’s no need to do anything Anya isn’t ready for.

Anya slowly slides her hands under Luna’s shirt, holding her girlfriend’s gaze.

Luna copies Anya’s movements and lets her hands slide under her girlfriend’s shirt.

Anya remembers they are supposed to bake a birthday cake. Now is not a good time. She stops and pulls her hands away. “Later.” She kisses Luna’s forehead with a silent promise.

Luna nods in understanding and drops her own hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke smiles as she sits down. “I’m bready for our lunch.” She wiggles her eyebrows at Lexa.

Lexa smiles back at Clarke. “You butter be.” She’s trying for her wife, knowing well enough that Clarke enjoys small moments with unbearable puns. Maybe her wife is simply contagious like that.

Clarke makes a suggestive sign with her index finger while leaning over the table.

Lexa leans over the table as well, meeting Clarke halfway.

Their kiss doesn’t break until the waiter clears his throat twice. “Welcome, can I get you two anything?” He holds a small note book and a pen.

Clarke doesn’t mind to express her love for Lexa publicly. She knows her wife isn’t all that big on public displays of affection, but so far Lexa hasn’t complained. “Uh yeah, I’ll have a glass of water and a tuna salad, please.”

Lexa smiles at the waiter. “Make that two.” When the waiter walks away, she looks at Clarke. “Water and a tuna salad?”

Clarke replies by shrugging. Sometimes she prefers to select something healthier.

“Does this mean you will be jogging with me from now on?”

“Don’t push your luck, Lex.” Clarke bumps her foot against Lexa’s leg. “You know I hate running.” She can’t imagine ever jogging for fun. “I’ll just uh, lift weights or something.”

“If you would jog with me sometime, we can get sweaty together and have a shower.”

“Nice try, but I’m not going to jog.” Clarke laughs at Lexa’s attempt to convince her to jog. “Although maybe I could run a bit behind you.” She winks at her wife.

“Perhaps you could run backwards in front of me.”

“Lexa!” Clarke blushes deeply. “You just want to see my breasts jiggle up and down.” That really hurts when she runs.

“You started this, Clarke.”

“W-whaaat, me? Pssh, I just want to run behind you because I’m slower and it will give me some time to uh… enjoy the view.”

Lexa presses her foot up against Clarke’s shin and slowly moves her foot up higher. She drinks from her glass of water, trying to appear innocent.

Clarke gasps and quickly brings her glass up to her lips to drink. Lexa always teases her back, but this isn’t fair. Her wife is better at teasing. She needs to up her game.

 

 **Cgriff:** Lexa is being evil.

 **Commander:** Clarke started this.

 **Cheekbones:** Ah, Clarke started something she doesn’t know how to finish.

 **Cgriff:** Hey, whose side are you on?

 **Lulu:** Poor Clarke.

 **Cgriff:** I suddenly like Luna more.

 **RRbabe:** Tsk, tsk, children.

 **Obaby:** Hang in there, Clarke.

 **Cgriff:** Lexa wants to see me jog backwards in front of her.

 **RRbabe:** Can’t blame her.

 **Cgriff:** Raven!

 **Commander:** Raven understands.

 **Obaby:** That sounds painful.

 **Cgriff:** Yeah, it really hurts when they bounce up and down.

 **Cheekbones:** So we’re just going to talk about your boobs then?

 **RRbabe:** Do your hands fit around them, Lexa?

 **Cgriff:** Oh my god you guys!

 **Cheekbones:** Don’t start what you can’t finish, Clarke.

 **Lulu:** I’m taking it that this is common?

 **RRbabe:** Oh yeah, totally. Clarke says stuff and then regrets it. Happens all the time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is relieved when the night falls. She walks Clarke back to their apartment. It has been slightly difficult to keep her wife away from their apartment for so long, without giving anything away. Luckily Clarke hadn’t grown suspicious.

Clarke smiles as Lexa lets her walk inside first. Her wife is always so polite. She notices it is dark. That makes sense since nobody is home. She searches for the lightswitch and flips it on.

“SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLARKE!!!”

Clarke jumps up as she takes everything in. There are so many balloons and decorations. She sees Octavia, Raven, Anya, Luna, Aden and her mother, along with other people.

Raven pulls Clarke into a hug. “Are you surprised?” She grins and kisses Clarke’s cheeks three times.

“I yeah… wow.” Clarke didn’t expect this. So that’s why Lexa seemed to try not to go home earlier. “This is fabulous.” She’s smiling as everyone whishes her happy birthday and kisses her cheeks.

Aden settles down on the couch, talking to Myles and Atom.

Raven nudges Octavia with her elbow. “Wanna say something to Atom?” She has noticed he’s been looking at her fiancée with sad eyes. “I think he still feels bad.”

“Well he should, he kissed me at Grounders when he really shouldn’t have.” Octavia huffs and crosses her arms. “Okay, walk with me.”

Raven links her arm with Octavia’s as they walk up to Atom.

Atom shrinks on the couch as he looks at them.

“You’re Aden’s roommate.” Octavia says knowingly. “And his friend. We used to be friends as well.” She knows why she stopped being his friend. “If you can be chill, we can be friends again.”

“Just don’t try anything funny.” Raven adds.

Anya hugs Clarke tightly. “Happy birthday, Clarke.” She kisses Clarke’s cheeks three times. “I hope you’ve had a good day so far.”

Clarke smiles and hugs Anya tighter. “You agreed to let me have a puppy, that’s so cool.”

“Anything to see you smile, Clarke.” Anya pulls away from their hug and reaches out for Luna’s hand.

Luna briefly hugs Clarke. “I can see what makes you so appealing, I definitely can’t blame Anya.” She smiles softly.

Clarke is confused. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, Anya told me.” Luna says it as if it’s obvious. “It’s totally cool, I get it. It’s nice that you two are best friends.”

“Okay, good and eh Luna, one thing…”

“Yeah?”

“If you hurt Anya, I will hunt you down.”

Luna smiles brightly. “Of course, Clarke. There won’t be any need for that though. I don’t plan to hurt her. She’s a keeper.”

Anya chuckles and takes Luna’s hand. “Done threatening, Clarke?” It’s sweet to have someone being protective over her, someone who isn’t Lexa for a change. Even Octavia and Raven threatened Luna, although they didn’t sound serious with the helium they used.

Clarke spins on the ball of her foot, feeling busted. Anya is a part of her family, and as the older woman always says, family protects family.

“Hey, honey.” Abby smiles at Clarke. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, mom. It’s nice that you’re here.” Clarke is happy to see all her friends and family. This is one of the best birthdays she ever had. It can’t be the best because last year can’t be topped, Lexa made sure of that.

“How has college been going?”

“It’s great, mom. Everything is going well.” Clarke has a good feeling that she’ll get through this year. “I bet the finals will be difficult, but it’ll be alright.”

Anya walks into the living room with the big birthday cake Luna and she made. “Happy birthday, dear Clarke.” She feels nervous as she sings. Luckily, everyone chimes in immediately.

Clarke tries not to cry tears of joy as they all sing her a happy birthday.

The cake is being placed on the table in the living room.

Lexa holds Clarke in her arms from behind her. “Make a wish, my love.”

Clarke smiles at the nineteen candles on the cake. As she blows them out, she wishes that those she loves will always be happy. There’s nothing she would want to change. Everything feels perfect the way it is. Her mother looks so happy with Kane. Aden seems to be close with Tris. Octavia and Raven are amazing together. Anya is smiling at Luna as if Luna is the sun that warms her. They all look so happy and she wants them to be happy forever. The best birthday gift they are all giving her are their smiles, their smiles that say that they’re happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll write a bit more about Octavia & Raven, and Anya & Luna. My main focus is Clexa, but I think it can be nice to write a bit more about the others as well. 
> 
> Thoughts? Agree/disagree? 
> 
> I still have a few things planned for this story, so this is going to end up with at least 30 chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenanigans. :)

Clarke jumps up from behind the couch, startling Aden who was kissing Tris. “Busted, little bro.” She grins at him. “So you and Tris? That’s sweet and adorable.”

“Stop it, Clarke.” Aden groans. “I’m not a boy anymore. I’m fifteen.”

Clarke teasingly ruffles his hair. “As long as you’re happy.” She holds her hand out to Tris. “Hey, it’s good to see you.” She knows Tris is one of Lexa’s students.

Tris smiles and shakes Clarke’s hand. “Hi.”

“Ah, you must be a bit shy. You and Aden are so cute together.”

Aden glares at Clarke until she walks away.

Clarke enjoys having a sibling. She knows Aden complains when she teases him, but in the past she never had a sibling, so there’s a lot of catching up to do with teasing. She looks up to her mother in certain ways. The fact that her mother adopted Aden when he was fourteen is one of the reasons why she looks up to her mother. Another reason is because her mother is an amazing doctor.

Abby is caught up in a conversation with Kane. “Clarke, honey, I want to talk to you for a second.”

“Sure, mom.” Clarke sits down next to her mother. “What’s up?”

“I know you don’t live at home anymore, but I was wondering how you’d feel about Kane moving in with me? I’ll never forget your father I promise you that, and this is not to replace your father. It’s been going well with Kane.”

“Mom, breathe.” Clarke takes her mother’s hand in hers. “You’re allowed to move on. I believe dad would have wanted you to move on and be happy. You like Kane and if it’s all mutual, you shouldn’t let anything stop you from being happy with him. I know you won’t forget dad, I wouldn’t think you’d forget him.” She squeezes her mother’s hand softly. “It’s okay, I’m happy for you.”

“Your dad would have been so proud to see the woman you’ve become.” Abby smiles sadly and tucks a strand of Clarke’s hair behind her ear. “You have grown up so much. It’s hard to believe you’re not a little girl anymore. I remember when you took your first steps. You were such a stubborn child, wanting to show me and your father that you could do it alone.”

Clarke catches her mother’s tear with her thumb. “I know it’s hard for you that I’ve grown up, but I’ll always be your daughter.”

“I see that Lexa gave you a dog.”

“Yeah, he’s in our bedroom for now, because of your allergies. I named him Snuggles.”

“You have always loved animals.”

Clarke nods with a smile. When she was younger, her dad used to take her to the zoo. As she grew up, she understood that her mother’s allergies were the reason why she couldn’t have a dog or a cat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia giggles as Raven takes a balloon and opens it so they can use the helium that’s inside it.

Anya shakes her head. “Not this again.”

Raven grins and holds the balloon out to Anya. “I dare you to inhale some helium and then you have to sing along with the music at the top of your lungs.”

“Hmm, so you’re challenging me.” Anya takes the balloon. “Fine, I’ll do it.” She won’t let a challenge slide. “After this, I dare you to startle Lexa.”

“You’re evil, I like it.” Raven runs up to the radio and grabs another CD, to select a song. She selects Let It Go.

Anya sighs deeply and sings. It’s tough not to laugh because she sounds ridiculous. It doesn’t help how everyone goes silent to listen.

Clarke laughs and glares at Raven. “This is all you.” She’s sure of it that Raven is the guilty one for this. Her friend just has that it-was-all-me look.

Raven grabs a cup and drinks. Okay, Anya did her part. It’s her turn now. She takes one of the balloons and a hairpin. Slowly, she sneaks up behind Lexa and pops the balloon.

Lexa jumps up at the sudden sound. “Raven!!” She turns around and pushes Raven against the wall. “I am going to kill you.” She wraps her arms around Raven’s thighs and hoists the younger woman over her shoulder.

“Oh fuck.” Raven shrieks. “Fuck, you’re strong.” She didn’t think Lexa would do this.

Lexa kicks the bathroom door open.

Clarke is laughing as she follows Lexa. “Oh my god, Lex, no. Don’t do that.” She gasps.

Lexa puts Raven down in the shower, clothes and all and turns the water on.

Raven screams as the ice cold water flows over her. “Fucking hell! This shit is freezing.” She shivers and reaches up for the knob to turn it off.

Octavia runs in and jumps on Lexa’s back, trying to tackle her down.

Clarke peels Octavia off of Lexa’s back.

“Oh gosh, babe.” Octavia grabs a towel and wraps it around Raven. “Let me warm you up.” She holds her fiancée close, not caring that the water that drips from Raven is soaking through her clothes.

Anya laughs while she leans against the door. “That was actually my fault, Lexa. I told Raven to startle you.” She offers Raven an apologetic look. “I didn’t think Lexa would push you under a cold shower.” She grasps Raven’s wrist. “Come to my bedroom, I’ll give you some dry clothes.”

Raven is still shivering while she follows Anya.

Anya closes the door of her bedroom and rummages through her closet. She tosses Raven sweatpants and a big shirt. “When you’re done taking your wet clothes off, you can put them in our laundry basket, you’ll get them back later.”

“It’s sweet that you’re helping me, Anya.”

“It’s my conscious telling me to. It’s kind of my fault that you ended up with a cold shower, although you did challenge me first.”

Raven tugs her wet shirt off. “Can you take this for a moment?” She doesn’t want to drop her wet clothes on the floor.

Anya takes the wet shirt. She watches as it drips on her floor. “You and Octavia can sleep in the guestroom tonight, if you both want to. You don’t necessarily have to walk back to your dorm.”

“Yeah, that’s cool. Our dorm isn’t that far really, but it’ll be nice.” Raven does like to sleep over from time to time. “It helps that you make one hell of a breakfast.” She strips out of her pants.

“I’ll never forget how Lexa gave you a cold shower.”

Raven uses to the towel to get dry. She doesn’t care that she’s pretty much naked now. “So, you and Luna. How’s that going?” She grabs the dry clothes.

“It’s going quite well. Admitting feelings is difficult.”

“Hmm yeah, it can be.” Raven knows that isn’t the easiest thing to do at all. “Have you used to L word yet?”

“Not out loud. I think some of my actions show it though. I’m just not sure if I can truly say it, not just yet.”

“Luna is a sweet girl. She fits you like a glove.”

“You were into Octavia for a very long time before you admitted to it. That must have been hard.”

“Well yeah, that’s true. It was difficult because Octavia has always been one of my best friends. Before she was mine, I just thought she’d never see me like that. Hell, I used to think she was straight for a long time. Falling for a friend is scary. I guess you know all about that.”

“How so?” Anya wonders if Raven somehow knows about the time where she was slowly falling for Clarke. That’s something she pushed away. Not even Lexa knows about that, because it’s irrelevant.

“You and Lexa.” Raven replies dryly. “You two had a thing in the past.”

“Oh yeah. You can’t really compare it though. My feelings faded and blurred more into seeing Lexa as family, whereas in your case, you have always loved Octavia and you still do in a way that says hey build a life with me.”

Raven sits down on Anya’s bed once she’s fully dressed. “We should talk more. I know you haven’t always liked me because you used to dislike me quite a bit, but you’re my friend and you’ve grown on me. You’re like a sister to me.”

“You’re like a sister to me as well, an obnoxious one.”

“Shut up.” Raven grins. “Just admit that you do like me.”

Anya shrugs and opens the door. “You’re not that bad.”

“Tomorrow I have my last driving lesson with you. I bet you’ll miss those moments.”

“Sure, I’ll miss you letting music blast through my radio while killing my ears with your wonderful voice.”

Raven laughs heartily. “You bitch, maybe you should sing. I know I can’t sing for my life.” She follows Anya out of the door, back to the party.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa wakes up at the crack of dawn. “Good morning, Clarke.” She kisses Clarke’s cheek.

“Good morning, Lexa.” Clarke stirs a bit. “It’s so early, too early.”

“You can stay in bed a bit longer, if you want. I am going to jog and I will take Snuggles with me.”

“Wait, wait, I’ll get up.” Clarke rubs her eyes and sits up. She’s still sleepy.

Lexa cocks her head. “You, Clarke Woods, are going to jog? Usually you do not even get up this early, let alone jog.”

“Shh, don’t get used to it.” Clarke smiles at Lexa and fists her hand in her wife’s nightgown. She meets Lexa’s lips for a languid kiss. “I want to try it, plus I want to walk Snuggles.”

Lexa nods and gets out of their bed. She opens the closet to grab a comfortable outfit for Clarke and one for herself. “When we get back, Anya will have breakfast ready.” That’s how it always is.

“I can’t believe you always let Anya make breakfast. She makes us breakfast every morning.”

“In the past Anya used to eat dinner at my place all the time. She does make breakfast, but do not forget that I usually make dinner.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Clarke’s lips. “That’s true, Anya makes breakfast and you make dinner. Maybe I should cook sometime. I have been improving.” She still needs to sharpen some of her skills, but she’s getting there.

Lexa attaches Snuggles’ leash once she’s wearing comfortable clothes to jog.

Clarke emerges from their bedroom wearing sweatpants and a top. “Okay, I’m ready to walk Snuggles.” She takes the leash from Lexa.

Lexa opens the door so they can go outside.

Clarke hopes she won’t be out of breath once they return. “Snuggles has way more energy than I do.” She smiles at the way he’s tugging at the leash, wanting to move faster.

Lexa did offer Clarke that she could sleep longer while she would walk Snuggles. Her wife is stubborn. “Ready to run, Clarke?”

“I take it no is not an option?”

Lexa chuckles and starts running. “If you reach the park before I do, you can choose what we do afterwards when we get back home.”

“Now that’s some motivation that I like to hear.” Clarke grins and sprints. “See you later, alligator.”

Lexa stops running for a moment, giving Clarke a head start. Her wife is adorable. It’s endearing to see Clarke sprinting to get to the park first. She should let her wife win this one.

Clarke tries to run faster when she hears Lexa behind her. Usually her wife is far more competitive than she is. Unbelievable, Lexa is letting her win on purpose. That dork. In that case she might as well crawl towards the park, rather than running until her lungs are burning.

Lexa claps her hands to cheer Clarke on. “Go, Clarke! Go, Snuggles! Yay team Woods.”

Clarke laughs. “You’re such a dork, Lex.” She’s deeply in love with Lexa. How is it even possible that she’s still falling in love more with each passing day? Her wife must have charmed her with a strong love spell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya pins Luna down as her girlfriend’s hair falls around her in a halo. She crashes their lips together while she straddles Luna’s hips.

Luna lifts the hem of Anya’s nightgown. She only takes it off once her girlfriend nods.

Anya moves down to kiss Luna’s neck, leaving a trial of open mouthed kisses that lead up to her girlfriend’s chest. Luna is different than the other people she has ever been with or ever had feelings for. Her girlfriend is a rough diamond with soft edges. Luna is not cute. Her girlfriend is a rebel, but a sweet one for sure. The age difference between them felt like an obstacle at first for her, but it doesn’t feel like one anymore. Luna is twenty, she is thirty and she will be thirty-one in the summer. Okay that gap isn’t nothing, but when she’s spending time with her girlfriend, she barely notices their age difference.

Luna moans as Anya’s teeth graze her skin.

“I’ll get up soon to make breakfast.” Anya glances at the clock. Usually she gets up by now, but there’s still some time. She plays with a lock of Luna’s hair. “Perhaps I have time for an appetizer first.”

Luna’s mouth runs dry. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” Anya is sure that she’s ready to take the next step with Luna. “You’re not a fling for me, I’m serious about us.” She has been dating her girlfriend for a few weeks now.

“I’m serious about us as well. If you want to take the next step, we can, but if not, you know I’ll wait for you.”

Anya kisses Luna’s hand. It’s been a long time since she has been passionate in a relationship. The last few relationships she had all seemed meaningless. The last time she had been tender was four years ago, when she had something with Lexa. Yet, what she has with Luna is different. With Lexa they were both seeking companionship because they were lonely. What she has with her girlfriend isn’t because she’s lonely, because she’s not lonely at all.

Anya takes a deep breath to steady herself. “I love you, Luna.” A weight falls off of her as those words leave her lips.

Luna encircles Anya’s waist. “I love you too, Anya.”

Anya’s heart is racing. When she said those words, she wasn’t expecting to hear them back. Just saying them would have been enough, but hearing them back truly warms her. She dares to love again, dares to open her heart. Now she needs to hope that Luna won’t break her heart, but whatever happens, happens.

Luna’s hands move over Anya’s body, wanton apparent in her darkened eyes.

Anya allows Luna to switch their positions. She’s happy she met her girlfriend, her flower shop girl who began taking her heart bit by bit by giving her roses. It’s been a while since she let anyone be this close to her.

Luna is rough yet gentle. She presses one knee between Anya’s legs, causing enough friction to make her girlfriend buck her hips upwards.

Anya weaves her fingers through Luna’s hair and tugs lightly, making her girlfriend kiss her. She holds Luna in a way she never held anyone before. In a way that says never leave me. Being here with her girlfriend, kissing until they have to break their kiss to breathe before deepening their kiss again, all she can think is, breakfast can wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven walk into the kitchen, wearing baggy shirts.

Raven smirks. “You have your shirt on backwards, O.” She probably should have told Octavia that before they left the guestroom, but they had been a bit occupied, so she hadn’t noticed up until now.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Well, we were in a hurry. Maybe nobody will notice.”

“That’s weird, the kitchen is empty.” Raven looks around. She doesn’t see Anya and she certainly doesn’t see any breakfast. “Isn’t Anya usually up by now, having breakfast ready?” She glances at her watch to see if they got the time wrong or something. “Hmm weird, she must be busy then.”

“I believe she went to her bedroom last night with Luna.” Octavia suffices.

Raven grins. “About time Anya gets laid.” She looks through the cupboards. “I’ll make us some breakfast then. How do spicy eggs sound?”

“Like you want to kill me? Spicy food isn’t my thing. Aside from you, only Anya seems to be able to stomach your spicy food.” Octavia scrunches her nose up. She tried some of Raven’s spicy dishes before, but they make her throat burn painfully. When her fiancée served a few things to the others, Anya was the only one who actually ate it all and seemed to like it.

“I’ll make you some regular eggs.” Raven grabs a few eggs and breaks them. “Don’t tell the others they’re spicy, I want to see their faces.”

“You’re the greatest friend ever, babe.” Octavia chuckles amusedly. “If this is your way to get back at Anya somehow for not making breakfast, it won’t work. She won’t mind your spicy eggs.”

“It’ll work if Luna can’t handle them though.”

“If Luna can’t handle your spicy eggs, Anya will do something that’s a lot worse than the cold shower Lexa gave you.”

“Pssh.” Raven won’t be intimidated so easily. “What can Anya possibly do?”

Anya clears her throat as she walks into the kitchen. “What I can do? Let’s see. I’m the one who’s been teaching you how to drive. I could say you can’t drive for shit and that you still need lessons for at least six more months.” She smirks as Raven gapes at her. “Oh and as your teacher, I could flunk you, but those two things are only the beginning.”

Raven gasps. “You wouldn’t do that.” Anya wouldn’t do something that bad. She laughs a little. “As if you’d do that.”

Anya takes Luna’s hand in hers. “It’s your risk to take, Raven.” She lazily kisses her girlfriend. “How do you feel about spicy food?”

“The spicier the better.”

“That’s a woman to my heart.” Raven grins smugly.

Anya pulls Luna close to her. “She’s mine.” She glares at Raven with a predatory look in her eyes.

Raven is pleased that they’re not so different at all. They both get jealous when it comes down to their other half.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things between Anya and Luna are getting more serious. 
> 
> Raven is always up to some trouble.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bond some more. :)

Clarke feels completely spent when she arrives back home with Lexa and Snuggles. Jogging so early in the morning is hell. Running is never fun, but this time it burned more than it does when she has to run during gym.

Snuggles looks like he really enjoyed it. He’s waggling his tail and bumping his nose against Clarke’s leg.

Lexa smiles as she sees that Anya, Luna, Octavia and Raven are sitting around the kitchen table together, eating breakfast.

“Wow.” Octavia is shocked. “We thought you were sleeping, Clarke.”

“Holy shit.” Raven says, equally shocked. “You jogged?” She’s surprised Clarke did that. “You hate running.”

Clarke slumps down on a chair. “Yeah, I jogged. I wanted to walk Snuggles.” Now she can eat some breakfast and then she’ll take a shower. “My lungs are on fire.”

Raven wonders if she should reconsider serving spicy eggs. She probably should, since Clarke doesn’t like spicy food at all. “I made breakfast, want some?”

Lexa narrows her eyes. “What did you make, Raven?”

“I made eggs.”

Lexa shakes her head. “You did not answer my question.” She knows Raven well enough. Usually when the younger woman does something, there is a catch.

“You don’t have to be all suspicious.” Raven knows that’s a blatant lie. “I made eggs, enjoy them. No need to be wary.”

Lexa shakes her head. “Yesterday you gave Clarke an extra cake for her birthday. You said it was special. Seconds later it blew up in her face, leaving icing all over her.”

Octavia laughs loudly. “That was a good one. I took some great pictures.” She had no idea Raven was going to do that.

Clarke sighs and stares at her plate. “What did you do to these eggs?”

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” Raven will continue as if she hasn’t done anything. “Anya, Luna and O are eating from them. So you see, it’s all good.” Of course Clarke doesn’t know that she has given Octavia regular eggs, and that Anya and Luna don’t mind eating spicy eggs.

Clarke warily takes a bite from her eggs. She immediately regrets doing so. “Oh god!! My mouth is on fire!” She empties her glass in one go and runs up to the sink, quickly filling her glass again.

Lexa glares angrily at Raven.

Raven winks. “Payback for that cold shower.”

“You might want to run, Raven.” Anya suggests. She knows Lexa will be on a warpath any second now.

“You knew!?” Lexa glares at Anya. “You all knew.” She can see it on their faces. “Guilty bastards.”

Clarke opens the freezer and grabs a handful of ice cubes. She walks up to Raven, holds her shirt back and tosses the ice cubes in Raven’s shirt.

“Oh fuck!!” Raven screams and jumps up. “This is so cold.”

Lexa quickly tugs at Raven’s underwear, slides an ice cube in it and lets go.

Octavia doubles over from laughing so much. She would help Raven, but her fiancée truly brought this upon herself. Of course Clarke and Lexa were going to pay Raven back with full force.

Clarke holds a few more ice cubes. She stands right next to Lexa. “Anya, Luna and Octavia knew about this. What are we going to do with them?”

“Hmm.” Lexa thinks for a moment. “The shower is still empty.”

“Uh-oh.” Octavia gets up from her chair. “Anya, Luna, I think we should make a run for it.”

Anya throws her head back and laughs. They’re such a ridiculous bunch. She feels like a teenager all over again.

Clarke’s laughter bubbles up from her belly. She loves her friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven turns the key to start her car. For her last driving lesson, she’s using her own car.

Anya fastens her seatbelt. She decides not to comment on the way Raven drives. For this last day, she’ll observe quietly. It’s doubtful that her friend would make any mistakes. Raven can drive.

Raven excitedly takes them for a spin. “I can’t wait to get my driver’s license.” It’s the last thing she needs before she’ll be all good to go.

“You’re going to ace it, I know you will.”

“That’s sweet of you to say, An.”

Anya stares at Raven. “Since when do you give me a nickname?” Nobody nicknames her, she’s always been Anya.

“We’ve been friends for a while. Maybe it’s time for that.” Raven replies with a shrug. She wonders if Anya will ever call her Rae, like her friends usually do.

Anya considers Raven’s words. “Maybe it is.”

“Maybe I’ll be your favorite family.”

Anya laughs. “Don’t bet on that. Lexa is my favorite. She’s been like a sister the longest.” Lexa will always feel like family the most, their bond runs deeper.

“Okay, fine. I can’t compete with that.” Raven knows Anya has a good point. “That’s pretty much how I feel when it comes down to Clarke.” To her Clarke feels more like a sister than Lexa and Anya do. “I grew up with Clarke and Octavia. During my last year at Polis, I lived with Abby because my mother always neglected me anyway. My friends looked after me a lot and so did Abby.”

“You were trying not to end up with a foster family.”

“Yeah, exactly. When it comes down to foster families, you never know where you’ll end up.”

Anya nods in understanding.

“I guess that also kind of explains why Clarke feels like a sister to me the most. Abby didn’t adopt me like she adopted Aden, because that obviously wasn’t an option, but I bet if it had been, she might have adopted me.”

“Abby is an amazing woman and I respect her. What she did for Aden and for you shows how big her heart is.” Anya has an endless amount of respect for Abby. “When I look at Clarke, I know that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Wow.” Raven stops her car and stares at Anya.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“It’s just…” Raven tries to stop staring. “It’s nothing.” She smiles weakly and waves her hand. “Okay so, one more spin and then we’re done?”

Anya knits her eyebrows. “Why are you trying to change the topic?” It’s clear to her that it’s not nothing. Raven is thinking something that she’s not sharing.

“It’s just… I don’t know, the way you talked about Abby and then about Clarke.” Raven tentatively places a hand on Anya’s knee. “I get that what Abby did is amazing, it really is and I respect her as well. When it comes down to Clarke, it’s just… I don’t know. When you talk about her, it’s like the air shifts and I’m asking myself why I haven’t noticed that before.”

Anya tenses up. What is Raven talking about? The air doesn’t shift when she talks about Clarke. “Clarke is my best friend, I respect her for the kind of woman she is.”

“Whoa hey, you don’t need to get all defensive.” Raven holds her hands up. “I know you care about Clarke. I’m just surprised.” She bites her tongue, holding back the rest of her words.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“If you don’t know what I’m thinking then how can you know it’s not what I’m thinking? And who says it’s not what I’m thinking? What if it is exactly what I’m thinking?”

Anya rubs her temples. “You’re making my head spin.” She would rather not think about what Raven is possibly thinking. Her guess is that the younger woman thinks she feels something else for Clarke, which she doesn’t. Okay sure at some point in the past she was slowly falling for Clarke, but that has all been settled. Clarke is her best friend, they’re like family.

“You can relax, I won’t tell a soul.” Raven isn’t always that bad. “You and Clarke are such a BROTP though.”

“Ready for that last spin?”

“Yup, I was born ready.” Raven grins and starts her car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia is outside with Luna, walking Snuggles. Raven is having her driver’s lesson with Anya, while Clarke is having her driver’s lesson with Lexa. Thus, she is left with Snuggles and Luna.

“So you and Raven are engaged?” Luna asks curiously.

“Yes, we are.” Octavia smiles. “I was going to propose once we’d get out of college or maybe during the summer or something, but then Raven caught me off guard and she proposed to me.” She doesn’t mind that Raven beat her to it, it was rather sweet. “It was when Raven was at the hospital. A car had hit her and she had a broken leg. When I walked into the hospital, I was telling her how I feel about her. Well, long story short, a guy kissed me because he had been wrongly informed about stuff. Raven saw it, it hurt her. I looked for her all night and then found out she was at the hospital. That’s how I ended up telling her how I feel.”

Luna is baffled that Octavia and Raven went through that.

“I needed Raven to know that she’s the only one for me, I love her to bits. Without her my world would be grey.” Octavia can’t be complete without Raven. It wouldn’t feel right. “After I confessed my feelings, she proposed to me. I was taken aback so much that I didn’t respond at first. She thought that was me turning her down. God, my heart was beating so fast. Of course I said yes. So uh yeah, we are engaged. I’m sorry, that answer was way more than you bargained for.”

“No need to apologize. It’s amazing that you and Raven went through all of that together and came out stronger.”

Octavia gives Snuggles a bit more of the leash so he has more space to run. They’re at the park now. “How’s everything between you and Anya?” She doesn’t want to talk about herself the entire time.

“It’s been going great. I love her and I know that she loves me. At first I was worried she’d never be into me. I thought that maybe I’d be too young. At Clarke’s and Lexa’s wedding, I tried to talk to her as much as possible, because she caught my eye. Then I got that job at the flower shop. I already knew in that moment that Anya loves flowers, especially roses, because at the wedding, I saw the necklace she has with the yellow rose. Back then I asked her what the story behind that necklace is.”

“Oh yeah, that necklace.” Octavia has seen Anya wearing it. “Clarke gave that to her on Christmas.” She knows that Clarke and Anya both seem to like roses.

“Yes, Anya told me about that.” Luna liked hearing Anya’s story that is behind that necklace. “When I got that job in the flower shop and saw Anya, I gave her free roses to let her know I wanted to get to know her better.”

“Hmm, roses to sweep her off of her feet. Not bad.”

“I was thrilled when Anya asked me out on a date. In the end it all worked out well.”

“I’m happy for you and for her.” Octavia says earnestly. “It’s good that Anya realized that age shouldn’t always matter. Sure, you’re quite a bit younger, but you’re an adult and you click with her.” She knows Anya can make a big deal out of someone’s age. Like that time where they spun the bottle and Anya refused to kiss her because she was still seventeen at the time, even though she was only a bit shy of turning eighteen. “You’re twenty, right? That’s not bad. How do you feel about Anya being ten years older?”

“Yeah, I’m twenty. I never expected to be into someone who is ten years older, but with Anya it just happened. When I felt a spark, I wasn’t thinking about the age difference. I’ve often felt older than most people my age. In the past I have been drawn to older women from time to time, albeit not ten years older.”

“Do you think you see a future with Anya?” Octavia knows everything is still fairly new between Luna and Anya, but it is possible that Luna has been thinking about it. “I’m just trying to make some small talk, feel free to pass up on answering if pry too much.” She knows her curiosity isn’t always welcome.

Luna smiles and blushes. “I know it’s still early for all of this, but I do see a future with Anya and I have a small shimmer of hope that I can have a future with her. Someday, I’d like to have a child, but I don’t want to scare Anya away. I’m not sure how she feels about children and I don’t dare to bring it up.” She can’t tell Anya about that, not yet. “It would be too soon to talk about things like that with her. We don’t even live together yet, because that’s too soon as well. If I would rush things, I would risk pushing her away and I don’t want that.”

“It’s sweet that you have it all figured out in your mind. I’m not sure how Anya feels about children. What I do know is that once upon a time, she tried to become Aden’s legal guardian, but that would have been as his older sister.” That’s the best Octavia can offer Luna when it comes to that topic. “It’s understandable that you don’t want to rush anything. Eventually if it’s meant to be, it’ll be, all in due time.”

“It is lovely to talk with you, Octavia.”

“You can call me, O. We’re friends and well, maybe we’re family. You’re a part of our gang, after all.”

“Good, I’ll call you O. You can call me Lu.”

Octavia winks. “Will do.” She kneels down and releases Snuggles from his leash. “How do you feel about sports?”

“I work out sometimes.”

“I hope you don’t mind running.” Octavia leans her hands on one knee and gets ready. “I’ll race you to that tree over there.” She points at a tree in the distance. “Are you re- hey wait!” She shouts as Luna sprints away. “Go get her, Snuggles.”

Luna runs faster as Snuggles and Octavia chase after her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke spins the wheel faster. “Sharp turn, sharp turn.” She squeaks.

Lexa grips the edges of her seat. “Hit the brakes.”

Clarke closes her eyes. “Oh my god.” She mutters to herself.

“Do not close your eyes, Clarke!” Lexa gasps. “Oh my god. Hit the brakes.”

Clarke opens her eyes and steps on the brakes. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. “Phew, that was close. Good thing I hit the brakes.”

“Oh yes, I wonder why you did that.” Lexa says, letting sarcasm drip through her voice. “It is not as if I told you twice. It is also not as if I told you that turn was too sharp to take with a certain someone named Clarke Woods telling me she could handle it.” Clarke is too darn stubborn at times, this moment being one of those times.

“Okay…” Clarke knows that Lexa is right. “You were right and I was wrong.”

Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks. “You tried. Next time better, okay?” She knows her wife can get the hang of this eventually. “I still love you the same, even though you are not such a good driver.”

“Is saying that I’m not such a good driver your polite way of telling me that I suck at this?” Clarke smiles and shakes her head. Lexa always tries to tell her things nicely. “Okay, no sugarcoating.”

Lexa inhales deeply. “You drive like a young child trying to ride a bicycle with training wheels and still falling into a bush.”

“Okay hey, first of all, that’s a tree, not a bush. Secondly, I didn’t hit it. See there’s still… uh… five inches left.” Clarke looks ashamed at how close she was to hitting that tree. Five inches is not something to be proud of at all. “Okay, I was wrong again, go back to sugarcoating.”

“Okay, uh…” Lexa thinks about what to say. “Good job on missing that tree by five inches. Try six inches next time?”

“Are you being sarcastic again, Lex?”

“No, I was being sincere, actually. Small progress is still progress, my love.”

“Uhuh.” Clarke points two fingers at her eyes and then at Lexa. “I’ve got my eyes on you.”

“Trust me when I say this, Clarke.” Lexa smiles brightly. “I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday Clarke will finally manage to drive properly. Lexa is patient. :) 
> 
> This story will definitely have more than 30 chapters. There are still some plans and twists, including some angst. *grins*
> 
> And of course, eventually the Octaven wedding, but not yet.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya gives her students an assignment.

Anya is waiting in her classroom with her hands clasped behind her backs. “Good morning, students.” It’ll depend it it’ll be a good morning or not. She watches as her students trickle in.

“Good morning, Miss Forest.”

Anya waits for her students to settle down. There is still one minute left.

Clarke sits down at the front row, as usual, right next to Octavia, Raven and Aden. They’re used to sit there.

“As you all know, your finals are coming up in a few months.” Anya says matter-of-factly. “Some of you may think that my class isn’t so important or that you can easily ace it. I’ll tell you now to take my class seriously. You will all write an essay of at least 500 words.” She ignores how some students groan. In this essay you will write about your take on the LGBT community. You are allowed to write about your own sexuality. You can write down what you label yourself as and why or why you choose not to label yourself at all. Write about the pros and cons. You are free to write down your personal opinion, but be respectful. You have a week to finish your essay.”

Clarke writes the assignment down so she won’t forget. Not that she would randomly forget it, but taking notes helps her. She’s relieved that she has a week to write that essay. Other classes are already filling her agenda up. She will have to spend the upcoming nights and the upcoming weekend to study and to make homework, especially since her finals are slowly closing in.

“Not writing an essay or not handing it over on time means you will fail it without further ado.” Anya warns. “If you think it wouldn’t matter, think again. Anyone who is here to slack may leave right now. The essay will count for your grades, as a part of your finals.”

Raven silently writes the assignment down. Here in college she doesn’t do anything to disturb the class. She may still feel youthful, but she’s not that high school girl anymore who loved giving Anya a rough time, mostly to amuse her fellow students. Here at Arkadia, she’s taking her education far more serious than she ever has before. It’s not that she didn’t take her education serious in the past, but she was more of a rebel back then. She wouldn’t want to lose her scholarship. She worked hard to get it. On top of all that, she respects Anya while the older woman is teaching. They all agreed at the beginning of their school year that they would be respectful.

Octavia holds her pen up. “Miss Forest?”

“Yes, Miss Blake?”

Octavia hopes her question won’t be a dumb one. “Do you want us to literally write it or is it okay if it’s typed?” She prefers typing essays, it’s faster and it looks better that way. Her handwriting isn’t exactly to write home about.

“Either is fine.” Anya doesn’t care much how they go about it. “Though I must say typing might be better. For those who opt to write their essay, make sure it isn’t sloppy. I will deduct points if words are scratched out.”

“Okay, thank you.” Octavia smiles politely and scribbles it down. She’ll type hers.

Aden chews on his pen, unsure of what he’ll put in his essay. This class is difficult for him. It feels as if in this class, he notices the most that he’s younger than everyone else. He’s not sure how he’ll end up writing at least 500 words, though he’s relieved he doesn’t have to write more. There have been essays for other classes where he had to write up to 5000 words.

Clarke holds her hand up to ask a question.

“Yes, Miss Woods?”

Clarke smiles as Anya calls her Miss Woods. It still gets her every time that she has Lexa’s last name. “I was wondering if I type my essay, is emailing it okay or do you want me to print it out?”

“Emailing it is okay, but for those who wish to email it to me, the deadline is Sunday. For those who hand it to me, the deadline is Monday.”

“Got it.” Clarke holds her thumb up. “Thank you, Miss Forest.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop while Lexa is making dinner. She wants to get this essay out of the way, so she can concentrate on her other classes. Wells gave her homework as well today. It will only become more and more, with just a few months away from her finals. So far it has been a bit of a breeze, but it won’t stay that way. This year should be fine if she studies enough. Next year she’ll have to try harder and in her last year even harder.

“It is kind of Anya to help Aden out.” Lexa says as she’s peeling potatoes for their dinner.

“Yeah, Aden is struggling a bit with her class.” Clarke appreciates it that Anya stuck around at Arkadia a bit longer to give Aden more information. “She’s being considerate, but I think it might also have to do with it being my brother. Not that I’m saying she wouldn’t help others, of course she would. It’s just that she has no obligation to help Aden like that.”

“I believe you are right. Anya is willing to help those who need it although I cannot disagree that Aden being your brother might play a role in this.” Lexa is relieved that Anya is helping Aden to get through her class. The boy has potential, he shouldn’t be held back due to one class. “How was your day, my love?”

“It was okay. I learned new things, the usual. More homework this time though.” Clarke sighs and stares at her laptop. This essay will take some time, but she’ll get through it. It’s not something she dreads. “How was your day, Lex?”

“My day was quite relaxed. Tris seemed distracted in my class. I found out that she draws, like you do.” Lexa had been amazed when she saw that Tris was sketching. “She was drawing Aden.”

“Awe, that’s so cute.” It makes Clarke smile that Tris draws and that the young girl has been drawing Aden. It reminds her of the days where she sat in Lexa’s class and drew her. Good old times.

“A few students were dissing Tris in the hallway because she is dating a college student.”

Clarke’s smile falters. “That’s not nice of them. I guess they don’t understand that Aden is only one year older than her.”

“You are right, they do not understand.” Lexa finds it saddening. “All some people see is a young girl with three more years of high school to go after this one, who is dating a freshman in college.”

“Well uh if you don’t look at their ages that could have been a bit disturbing and inappropriate, but it’s not.” Clarke can see how some people might think, but they’re wrong. “They probably don’t get that Aden is only a year older than Tris and that he’s in college already because he’s insanely bright.”

“There are also some students who are cheering Tris on for being able to date someone who is in college. They call it cool and wicked.”

Clarke laughs. She didn’t think she’d hear those words from Lexa, even though they’re not actually her wife’s words. “I’m going to work on my essay so I can wrap it up, to get it out of the way. I’ll walk Snuggles after dinner.” She can see that Snuggles is happy to see her, as he always is when she gets home. At the mention of his name, Snuggles jumps up. “After dinner, Snuggles. Mommy has to work on her essay.”

Lexa’s eyes shine as she looks at Clarke and Snuggles. “I still cannot believe you call yourself his mommy.” Her wife is really taking this whole pet thing very serious.

“That’s because he’s like a baby and he’s mine, so I’m his mommy.”

“I can walk him after dinner, so you can continue with your schoolwork.”

“Don’t you have those tests that you still need to grade?”

“Yes, I do.” Lexa hasn’t forgotten about those. “Anya said she was going to help me with those once she returns home.” It’s an old habit. Anya helps her to grade tests and papers, while she does the same for Anya. “While I walk Snuggles, Anya should be home and then she should eat dinner first.”

“Hmm okay.” Clarke decides to give in. “You can walk Snuggles after dinner. I’ll walk him tomorrow.” She won’t push his care fully onto Lexa. Snuggles is her dog. Even when her schedule is busy, she can still manage to find time to walk him and to comb him. She knows her wife wants to help her, but she also knows Lexa would be too quickly to take it all out of her hands.

“Sounds like a good plan, Clarke.” Lexa is happy that they always manage to agree. Once Clarke enters her finals, she wants to help out more with Snuggles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia purses her lips and balances her pen on top of her bottom lip.

“You’re being distracting, O.”

Octavia catches her pen in her hand as she’s about to speak. “I’m thinking about what I’ll put in my essay.” She knows Raven is trying to work on her essay as well. “My sexuality. Hmm. I guess I’ll have to go with no label. Maybe I can stick a label to myself, but to me it seems pointless to do so. Okay, first line. My sexuality by Octavia Blake.” She looks at her fiancée. “I am gay for Raven Reyes.”

“You’re not seriously writing that down, are you?” Raven grins at Octavia. “I’d love to see the look on Anya’s face, but I bet she wouldn’t give you a good grade for that.” If their essays could be written like that, she’d have to write that she’s bisexual, but definitely gay for Octavia.

“This stuff will be easier for you and Clarke. You both came out as bisexual long ago.”

“Eh.” Raven shrugs. “That doesn’t mean it would be easier for Clarke and I to write that essay though.” She knows she came out long ago, having fully identified who she is. “You know, when Clarke and I came out, I was kinda hoping you might come out as well.”

“Because you were into me?”

Raven blushes. “How do you think I found out I’m bisexual?” She hopes she’s not tomato red right now. Nobody knows the story of how she found out, but now Octavia will know.

“No way!”

“Way.”

Octavia is shocked. If she hadn’t been so nervous back then and would have said something, Raven could have been hers way sooner. It was around that time where Raven was being so flirty and began to see lots of people, which made her think she wouldn’t have a chance. Anyway, Raven is hers for well over a year now and they’re engaged. That’s what matters.

Raven bites her bottom lip and turns her attention back to her essay. She thinks about a decent way to write about how she found out that she’s bisexual.

“I’m super psyched for our wedding this summer, after we graduate from our first year here at Arkadia, babe.”

Okay, now Raven really can’t concentrate on writing her essay. “I’m thrilled as well.” They already sent invitations out and made a few other small arrangements. “You don’t mind that we’ll both wear a wedding dress, do you?”

“Babe, please.” Octavia rolls her eyes. “It’s perfectly okay for the both of us to wear a dress. There’s no need for one of us to wear a suit. You’re going to look so damn hot.”

“Once we’re married you’ll be stuck with me forever.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” Octavia pulls Raven closer towards her. “Right next to you is the only place I truly want to be for the rest of my life.” She pushes her fiancée down and kisses her.

“Mhm, O.” Raven mumbles against Octavia’s lips. “Our essay.”

“Shh, I want to write something on you with my tongue first.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya walks into the flower shop, right on time to pick Luna up from her shift.

Luna smiles at Anya. “Hey, fancy seeing you here.” She twirls a rose around and holds it out to her girlfriend.

“Hey, Lu.” Anya smiles back at Luna. She accepts the rose. “Dark red, passion. This is a dangerous one to hand out.” A dark red rose signifies a burning desire and volatility of the heart.

Luna winks. “Maybe I like danger.”

“Play with fire, get burned.”

“In that case you can burn me up forever.”

Anya grasps Luna’s wrists and takes a step closer. She kisses her girlfriend and bites Luna’s bottom lip rather roughly.

Luna laces their fingers together as they leave the flower shop.

Anya takes Luna to her apartment. Lexa probably has dinner ready by now. She’ll let her girlfriend sleep over, since she promised Lexa she’d help her grade some tests. Maybe tomorrow she can sleep over at Luna’s place. She realizes that lately they don’t sleep apart anymore.

Clarke is still working on her essay when Anya and Luna walk in. “Hey, dinner is in the microwave. There’s an extra plate for Luna.” She smiles briefly at them before looking back at her laptop. “Lexa is out to walk Snuggles.”

Anya puts her rose in a vase. “Working on your essay, Clarke?” She nods at Clarke’s laptop.

“Yeah, I’m working on it. I want to get this over with so I can concentrate on my tasks for my other classes.”

“That’s a good plan. Make sure to work methodically though.” Anya advices Clarke. “It’s good to want to get this over with, but make sure to plan out how much time you need for every task from every class. If there’s one that takes more time or is due earlier, you might want to get to that one first.”

“I know.” Clarke does try to do that as much as possible. “Your advice is always appreciated, An.”

Anya heats up Luna’s plate first.

Luna takes a seat. “What is your essay about?”

“It’s about sexuality and about my sexuality.” Clarke turns her attention away from her laptop to meet Luna’s eyes. “How was your day at the flower shop?”

“It was good, aside from a few moments, although that’s debatable.”

“Oh yeah, how so?”

“Well, there was a guy who walked in, all rude and asked which flower he could give to let someone know he’s breaking up with them because he’s been sleeping with someone else. Ugh, it’s frustrating. Anyway, when he had to pay he was complaining that the price was way too high. He said he wouldn’t even spend a dollar on it.”

Clarke scrunches her nose up. “That does sound frustrating. What did you do when he acted like that?” She wonders what it must be like to have such a rude customer.

“I gave him a cactus and said it was on the house, no charge.” Luna explains calmly. A smirk plays at her lips. “He asked me what it is for. I told him it was for him so he could shove it up his ass.”

Clarke laughs at that. She laughs louder when Anya’s jaw drops. “I’ve got to tell Rae and O about this, they’re going to love this.” She can already picture Raven high fiving Luna. “You’ve got some balls. I always thought you were so sweet, but damn, I did not see that one coming.”

Anya closes her mouth again. “What did your boss do, Lu?” She knows Luna’s boss is a sweet lady.

“She smiled at me and increased my paycheck.”

Anya laughs and shakes her head. “That’s my girl.” If she had been in Luna’s place, she would have done something similar. “Don’t take any shit from anybody, good attitude.”

 

 **Cgriff:** Guess what Luna did.

 **RRbabe:** Anya ;)

 **Cheekbones:** Get your mind out of the gutter, Raven.

 **Obaby:** What did she do?

 **Lulu:** I had a rude customer today. He wanted a flower that would say he wants to break up with someone because he’s been sleeping with someone else. When he had to pay, he said the price was way too high and that he wouldn’t even pay a dollar for it.

 **Obaby:** That sounds frustrating, geez.

 **Cgriff:** Wait for it, the best part has yet to come.

 **RRbabe:** Dammit, spill it already, I wanna know.

 **Obaby:** Yeah, what did Luna do?

 **Commander:** Patience is a virtue.

 **RRbabe:** Oh, hush, you sneaky reader.

 **Commander:** Being silent is not the same as being sneaky.

 **Lulu:** I gave him a cactus on the house, no charge. He was confused and asked what it was for. I told him it was for him so he could shove it up his ass.

 **RRbabe:** Oh my god, haha. Fuck, you’ve got some nerve.

 **Obaby:** You’re a badass, Lu.

 **Cgriff:** Wait, there’s more.

 **Obaby:** More??

 **Lulu:** My boss smiled at me and increased my paycheck.

 **RRbabe:** Holy shit. You’re my new hero, Lu. I’m mentally high fiving you right now.

 **Obaby:** Same.

 **Cheekbones:** Is my girl amazing or what?

 **Cgriff:** Yeah, she is.

 **RRbabe:** You’ve got a fine woman, An ;)

 **Obaby:** Yeah, I’d tap that.

 **Cheekbones:** You did not just say that.

 **RRbabe:** I can hardly believe it either.

 **Obaby:** What? You were thinking it, Rae.

 **RRbabe:** Thanks for ratting me out, O.

 **Obaby:** My pleasure.

 **Lulu:** Well, I’m flattered.

 **Cheekbones:** Get married already, Octavia and Raven, so you two can be gross together.

 **RRbabe:** Tsk, tsk. At least Lu took it like a champ.

 **Lulu:** We’re going to eat now, ttyl.

 **Obaby:** Peace out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter there will be some angst. Something is going to happen. The things one bad phone call can do... 
> 
> It'll play an important role for the plot in this story.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven receives quite the shock. 
> 
> This chapter is a part of more plot for this story. 
> 
> I don't think anyone will see this one coming.

Raven squeals as she passes and gets her driver’s license. Being so busy with school and working at Grounders as a bartender during some of her free time made her wait quite a while before going for it. Finally she planned it all and she aced it.

Octavia smiles brightly and hugs Raven. “I’m so proud of you, babe! I knew you could do it.” she has always believed in her fiancée. “We could go on a road trip or something during our summer break, after our wedding.”

“Maybe you’ll have your driver’s license as well by then, O.”

“Mhm yeah, we’ll see.” Octavia still needs more lessons, which Anya is giving her, but with college getting busier she’s been missing out on lessons. “It’s possible.” She’ll try once she’s ready.

Raven’s phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at it. “I don’t know this number.” She shrugs and picks up. “Hello, this is Raven Reyes speaking.” Formalities can feel foreign, but as long as she doesn’t know who it is, she has to be casual. She listens as she the voice on the other end talks.

Octavia sees Raven’s face changing. It’s not usual for her fiancée to barely say a word. She waits for Raven to hang up. “Is something wrong, babe?” A moment ago her fiancée looked so happy and now there’s a twinge of sadness.

“That uh… that was an attorney. She called me about…” Raven swallows and stares at the ground. “My mother died.” She’s not sure how to feel about that. There’s no way to say how she feels about hearing that news over the phone.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Rae.” Octavia wraps her arms around Raven, trying to offer some comfort.

“I don’t know what to say. It’s been so long since I heard anything from her and now I hear that she passed away. I moved into Abby’s house in our last year at Polis. Before that I rarely saw my mother anyway, so it didn’t make a difference. It often felt as if I had no mother at all and now I really don’t have one.” Raven can’t believe her mother is dead, she can’t believe that her mother is truly gone. It shouldn’t be so surprising since her mother lived unhealthy. “The attorney invited me over for some formalities. She said something about my mother’s funeral and something she has left me. I can’t imagine my mother had anything worth to pass on.” The only thing her mother could have left her is probably some debt.

“It’s okay to miss her, Rae. You’re allowed to process this. It’s been nearly two years, right? Maybe some things changed since then.”

“Hmm yeah, I guess so.” Raven still isn’t sure what to think. “Can do you something for me?”

“Anything, what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t want to go alone to see that attorney and to go to my mother’s funeral.” Raven is not sure how she would take that. “I want you to go with me, and I want you to ask Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Luna to go with me as well. We’re… we’re family? Right?” She wipes a tear away. In a moment like this, she needs her family. It feels strange to cry, her contact with her mother has been gone for nearly two years and before that it was pretty much non-existent already.

“Of course, we’re family.” Octavia kisses Raven briefly. “I’ll gather them all and then we can go.”

Raven nods sadly. “I’ll wait in my car. I just need to get some fresh air on my own for a bit.” She’ll see Octavia again once her fiancée has gathered the others. “The uh… my mother’s funeral is today and then I have to see that attorney.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia knocks on the door of the apartment. Lexa opens it. “Hi, can I come in for a bit?”

Lexa all but pulls Octavia inside. “What is wrong, Octavia?” She’s concerned by the sad look on the younger woman’s face. “Is it Raven?”

Octavia walks into the living room. She’s relieved to see Clarke, Luna and Anya sitting on the couch. “Okay so uh, I’ve got good news and bad news.” She waits until they’re all listening. “The good news is that Raven aced her driver’s license, which is great. The bad news is that she got a phone call from some attorney. Her mother passed away. She asked me to gather you all to accompany her to her mother’s funeral and to see that attorney afterwards for something her mother left her.”

Clarke gasps and holds a hand in front of her mouth. She can’t believe Raven’s mother passed away. That woman wasn’t really that old, younger than her own mother. As far as she knows, Raven’s mother wasn’t even forty years old.

Octavia fidgets with the hem of her shirt. “Raven really needs us today, she needs her family. It would mean a lot to her and to me as well if you could all come.”

Anya gets up from the couch and grabs her coat. “Of course, Octavia.” Family matters. She’ll be going.

Clarke and Luna get up as well.

Lexa is already at the door with her coat on and her car keys in her hand.

Octavia walks out in front of them as they walk towards the parking lot of Arkadia.

Lexa promised she’ll meet up with them there with her car, seeing as Raven only has place for five people in her car, not six.

Clarke would normally ride with Lexa, but she wants to be there for Raven as much as possible, including being in the same car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven looks around. Aside from her and her friends, there’s nobody at her mother’s funeral. It doesn’t take long, it all goes fast. When she’s asked if she wants to say a few words, she can’t.

What could she possible say? Her mother always neglected her, as if she didn’t even exist. It had been rough growing up like that, while trying not to get into the hands of the children protective services.

When it’s over, Raven doesn’t talk. She knows the attorney is waiting for her with whatever formalities there still are and for something her mother left her. If it’s a debt, she’ll pay it off in pieces.

Octavia, Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Luna have to wait in the hall while Raven disappears with the attorney. Knowing that they’re there is already helpful for Raven.

“You mother died poor.” The attorney says. “Here in her will…”

Raven zones out as the attorney talks. It doesn’t matter what’s being said. Her mother is dead, there’s nothing relevant. She hears something about something that’s left to her. The attorney is mumbling something about family. All she does is shrug every now and then, to pretend like she’s fully listening while she’s really not. Her mother was the only family she had, well, by blood at least.

The attorney slides a piece of paper in front of Raven. “Sign here and there.” She points at two places. “Once you have signed, everything will be settled.”

Raven grabs a pen and signs the paper. The sooner this is over, the sooner she can leave.

The attorney smiles and makes a gesture with her hand.

Raven turns around to see who the attorney is looking at. There’s a woman behind her, holding a baby. She hadn’t noticed that woman was standing there. Before she can think about what’s happening, the baby is being thrust in her arms. “Um…” Okay, she’s confused now. “What..? Who?” Her eyes shift between the woman and the attorney.

The attorney drops her smile and stares at Raven. “This is Riley, your sister, well half-sister. It is unknown who her father is. Your mother left her, since your mother passed away.” The attorney smiles again. “I told you about her.”

Raven blinks her eyes. She didn’t hear the attorney telling her about this baby. That’s what she gets from zoning out. “I have a sister? How old is she?” She wonders why the hell this baby is in her arms.

“Yes, Riley is your half-sister. She is eleven months old.”

Raven is very confused. Her mother had another child after she moved out? Her mother was only thirty-seven when she died. Her mother was young when she had her, and apparently quite a bit older when she had Riley. Okay so she has a sister and now she met her. Yeah great, she’d like to leave now. This so called sister is a stranger.

The attorney points at the woman who handed Riley to Raven. “Since you are of age, you are Riley’s legal guardian, because you are her only living remaining family that is known of. If you don’t wish to be her guardian and wish to give her up, we can take Riley back.”

“What would happen to her then?” Raven is wondering if this is secretly a joke, but it all looks too formal and too serious for this to be a joke. If it would be a joke, it would be horribly misplaced.

“She would end up in the foster system. People would be given a chance to adopt her.”

Raven doesn’t even know Riley, but she can’t pass her up and let her slip in the foster system. “Uh okay, so I can go…?”

“Yes, you may go.” The attorney hands Raven a card. “If you want to give Riley up, you can call this number.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Raven walks out with Riley in her arms. So she has a sister who is eleven months old. She is Riley’s legal guardian? She is nineteen and she’s in college. What is she supposed to do with this baby? She feels sick. This can’t be right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia frowns as she sees Raven walking back with a baby in her arms. The others look equally confused. “Rae?”

“My mother left me something alright.” Raven scoffs, diving directly into it. “Or should I say someone.” She looks at Riley. “Apparently this baby is my half-sister or whatever. Her name is Riley. The attorney said I’m her legal guardian and if I give her up they’ll place her in the foster system. I’m her only remaining family they know of.”

Octavia’s jaw drops. Okay so Raven’s mother had another child. Her fiancée is in college, they both are just getting through their first year, with two more to go. Their finals are coming up. They’ll have to study loads. Oh shit. Way to drop a bomb on someone.

Raven holds Riley out in front of her when her sister cries. “How do I make her stop? What do I do?” Her eyes widen and desperation sounds through her voice. She can’t take care of a baby, she doesn’t know how. Tears are welling up from her eyes. Crying along with Riley is probably not helpful at all, but she feels lost. “I don’t know what to do.” She has never done this before.

Lexa holds her arms out and takes Riley over from Raven. She supports the little girl’s head and holds Riley properly. She has seen mothers do this from time to time. It can’t be that hard. “Hello, Riley.” She gently rocks the little girl in her arms. “I am Lexa, a friend of your… sister.” She felt bad to see Raven struggling so much. It’s understandable that Raven doesn’t know what to do. All of this doesn’t feel right. Raven just heard that her mother died, then had to go to her funeral and now Raven has been given this child. “You are a pretty girl.” She smiles softly at Riley.

Clarke stares at Lexa as her wife is soothing Riley. She’s amazed at how great Lexa seems to handle this. “Lex, you’re a natural.” She feels herself falling in love with her wife even more. There is something about seeing Lexa hold a baby that’s truly enamoring. Children are adorable as it is. Seeing her wife with a child is making her melt.

Raven is sobbing on Octavia’s shoulder. “I can’t take care of her, I just…I can’t. Foster care is out the question, I don’t want that life for her, but I just…” She feels helpless. “I’m in college. My finals are coming up. I can’t juggle a baby with my studies. Plus, I live in a dorm.”

“Lexa?” Clarke asks gently. She looks at her wife and communicates with her eyes. There’s no need for words right now, her eyes will convey everything Lexa needs to know.

Raven watches as Clarke and Lexa talk without using words. It can be so confusing. Those two are quite the enigma at times.

Lexa’s eyes widen, understanding what Clarke is telling her and asking her. She sighs and nods, giving in to her wife’s last question. “Riley can live with us, in our apartment. We have a free room anyway.” She looks at Raven.

“Yes.” Clarke chimes in, nodding her head. “We can turn our guestroom into Riley’s room. Once you’re out of college, we’ll discuss what will happen.” She knows she’s in college as well, with finals coming up. “If we all help each other, we can do this.” Raven is one of her best friends. She will help, that’s what friends do and on top of that, Raven is like a sister.

Octavia speaks up. “Okay so we know where Riley will live, but who will watch her?” They can’t forget any details. She wonders who the child’s father is and more so where he is.

“I will watch her during the evenings and the weekends.” Lexa replies. Those are the times she isn’t working. It might not be easy at first and this is unplanned.

“I’ll watch her during my free hours.” Anya offers, wanting to help as well. She’s not sure how she’ll handle a baby, but surely she’ll figure it out. “In between classes, I have free hours.”

“I’ll watch Riley during the remaining hours.” Luna offers with a smile. “I could cut my hours back a bit at the flower shop, so I can watch Riley more, although my boss is a sweet lady who probably won’t mind if I take Riley there with me.”

“That’s true.” Anya agrees with Luna. She knows her girlfriend’s boss quite well. “Luna’s boss doesn’t seem like the kind of woman who would mind.”

Clarke places a hand on Raven’s shoulder. “See, it will all work out.”

Raven wants to see that with her own eyes first. They’re making it sound so easy now. “It’s like… it’s like they said here have a sister, yet it feels like they said here have a daughter.” Since she’s nineteen and her sister is eleven months old, Riley might as well have been her daughter. What was her mother thinking? Did her mother have Riley on purpose or was she an accident? She’ll never know.

Lexa places Riley on her hip. “We should go buy a few things for her. She will need a crib and other items.” She studies the little girl. “How old is she?”

“Eleven months old.” Raven replies.

“Hmm almost a year old then.” Clarke says. She caresses Riley’s cheek. “That shouldn’t be too difficult. It would have been a lot harder if she would have been younger.” She smiles at the little girl. “She looks so adorable.” Riley might be the cutest baby she has ever seen.

Lexa smiles and playfully bounces Riley a bit. Her smile widens when the little girl coos.

Clarke’s heart swells when Riley wraps one of her tiny hands around her index finger. “Oh no, I lost a finger.”

Raven stands there frozen as she watches Lexa holding Riley while smiling at her, with an equally smiling Clarke cooing at Riley. They look like a little family. It’s almost gross yet sweet somehow. She shares a look with Octavia, Anya and Luna to check if they’re seeing it too, or if it’s just her.

Octavia awkwardly clears her throat, pulling Clarke and Lexa out of their trance. “So uh, shopping then, to get things for Riley?” She can feel tension radiating off of Raven.

“Ah shit.” Clarke quickly puts a hand in front of her mouth.

Lexa shakes her head. They shouldn’t curse in front of Riley.

“Sorry about that.” Clarke mumbles. “I was just thinking how we don’t have a baby car seat.”

“I’ll hurry to buy one.” Anya offers. “Meanwhile you can wait here until I return. After that we can shop together for the other things we need.”

Raven glances at Riley. “She looks… healthy.” Her sister doesn’t look neglected. Maybe her mother actually took care of Riley, who knows. “I appreciate it that you’re all helping me. Without all of you, I don’t know what I would have done.”

Anya softly cups Raven’s cheek. “Family helps family.” She hugs the younger woman, despite not hugging people often at all. “Things may not feel okay now and they may not feel okay for a long time, but it won’t always be this messy. As your older sister, I’ll see to it that you’ll get through this and I know you can. You’re Raven Reyes, one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.”  If necessary she’d go through hell to pull Raven out of it.

Raven lets out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding. She feels Luna hugging her as well. It is comforting to be wrapped up in a hug like this. A hint of a smile appears on her face when they all hug her. Their outpouring support is making her emotional. She won’t have to do this alone. They’re always there for her. Her life will never be the same again. If someone would have told her a baby would be thrust in her arms with her as the legal guardian, she would have laughed. Since it is all real, it’s not funny at all.

Raven pinches herself. “I can’t believe that we’re really having a baby.” She feels as if this is Gracie’s choice, only with fewer children and a dead mother instead. Even though she could say she doesn’t have a choice, she does. She has the choice to give Riley up, but she’s choosing not to. It wouldn’t be right if her half-sister would grow up without any family and maybe having to hear that her only family gave her up.

Octavia hopes to lighten the mood a bit. “None of us even had to get pregnant for it.”

“This is so not how I imagined ever having a child. What if she grows up thinking I’m her mother?”

Lexa squeezes Raven’s hand. “We will figure everything out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah and now they have a baby. 
> 
> I always planned to toss a child into this story, because I like children in stories. 
> 
> Their lives are about to change. Stay tuned. :) 
> 
> Maybe some wonder how it's possible that Riley was handed to Raven, who is in college, but that will become clear soon. Let's just say the system isn't flawless.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrange a few things for Riley.

Clarke takes Riley out of the baby car seat Anya bought before they left. They have all arrived somewhere, where they can buy items such as a crib, a stroller and more. She holds the little girl in her arms as they enter the store.

Raven doesn’t say much. She can barely register everything that has happened today. At first her day began amazing when she finally got her driver’s license that she has wanted for so long. Then that phone call happened and her mother’s funeral. It’s shocking that she has a half-sister. It had been nearly two years since she last saw or heard from her mother. Why didn’t her mother try to contact her? Maybe Riley really was some sort of replacement because she was gone.

“Babe, are you okay?” Octavia is worried. She can see that Raven is lost in her thoughts.

Raven swallows thickly and nods. She knows she’s not exactly okay, but she can talk about it later. For now she wants to be silent for a bit.

Clarke walks through the store, scanning items. “I think we need to baby proof our apartment.” She says to Lexa and Anya. “Riley is eleven months old, so she’s going to be a crawler. Oh my god, Snuggles. We have to get her checked to see if she’s allergic or not.” She hopes Riley won’t be allergic because she doesn’t want Snuggles to be gone.

Luna can see Clarke’s concern. “Hey, don’t worry. If Riley would be allergic to Snuggles, then your dog can live with me.”

“Well I suppose that’s not exactly what I’d prefer, but it would be better than losing him.” Clarke sighs. They will all need to adapt. “Okay, we need a crib, a stroller, a baby bath, diapers, some clothes as well and uh…” She stops talking for a while. “Lex, are you making a check list?”

Lexa nods. “I am writing this all down.” She’s scribbling on a piece of paper. “This will help us to ensure that we get everything Riley needs.”

“It doesn’t look like Riley has any belongings.” Clarke hadn’t seen Raven carrying anything else other than Riley. Still, the little girl doesn’t look neglected, but then again, looks can be deceiving. “When we’re done shopping for items, I’m going to take her to the hospital, so my mother can examine her, to see how healthy she is or if there are any health complications.” She knows Raven’s mother wasn’t exactly healthy, so she wants to see if there is any trace of that with Riley.

Raven feels sick again. “I need some air.” She goes outside with Octavia who follows her.

Anya takes Luna’s hand in hers. “I could go to our apartment with Luna to get it all baby proofed and we’ll wait there for all the items to be delivered.” They can’t stuff it in their cars, so it’ll be delivered anyway. “I’ll take Raven and Octavia with me as well.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Clarke replies. “Lex and I will finish shopping. Then we’ll take Riley to my mom and later we’ll see you at home.”

Lexa is pleased to see how well Clarke is handling is. Her wife seems to know what needs to be done. It’s a good idea to take Riley to see Abby, to make sure if there’s anything they should worry about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya takes the car keys from Raven’s car. “Get in, I’ll drive.” She doesn’t want the younger woman to drive. Raven is shaken up from everything that has been happening, so it’s better if she drives instead.

Octavia slides onto the backseat with Raven. She holds her fiancée’s head close to her chest and fastens both their seatbelts. She’ll do all she can to be there for Raven.

Luna takes the passenger’s seat next to Anya.

Anya has a feeling this may be one of the most uncomfortable times they have ever spent in a car. It’ll take an hour to drive back to the apartment.

Octavia strokes Raven’s hair. “Do you want to go to our dorm, babe?” Her fiancée shouldn’t feel obligated to help out in the apartment to baby proof it and to install everything that will be delivered for Riley. It’s not like Raven asked for any of this.

Raven inhales and exhales deeply. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll park your car on the parking lot at Arkadia.” Anya says. From there she only needs to walk ten minutes to the apartment anyway.

Luna puts the radio on, hoping that might make this moment less uncomfortable.

Raven is relieved that nobody is launching a bunch of questions or trying to get her to talk. She listens to the music. It’s a decent distraction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke bobs her head at a baby carrier. “We’re going to need one like that, or perhaps a sling, so we don’t always have to carry her.” Riley isn’t too heavy, but after a while her arms get tired.

Lexa holds her arms out. “I can hold her for a while.”

“Yeah, okay.” Clarke smiles faintly and hands Riley to Lexa. “Maybe we can get a baby carrier and a sling, so we can decide later which one we want to use.” She has enough money on her anyway.

“Okay, Clarke.”

An employee from the store approaches them. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Uh yes.” Clarke replies. “We need, well, everything really. Clothes, baby items, the whole package.”

“That can be arranged.” The employee smiles at them. “What’s her name?”

Lexa softly caresses Riley’s cheek. “Her name is Riley.”

The employee looks at the wedding ring around Lexa’s ring finger and the matching ring Clarke has around her ring finger. “You two have a beautiful daughter.”

Clarke and Lexa are both taken aback. Riley isn’t their daughter.

Clarke stares at Lexa, whose eyes are widened. She’s not sure what to say. Is this how they’re seen? As a family? As the mothers of Riley? The employee is being sweet, that’s all. She’s in college, as a freshman. It’s not her time to have a child. She’s not opposed to have children in the future, just not yet. First she needs to get through college and then she needs to find a steady job. Riley is Raven’s sister, a little girl who will be living with them so they can help Raven out. That’s all. Since Raven is like a sister, maybe that sort of makes Riley her sister as well.

Lexa had not expected to hear those words, not even something close to that. She doesn’t even look like a mother, does she? No, impossible. She’s too aloof to be a mother. Well okay, she had conversations with Clarke about having children in the future, but that’s not for, well, five years at least, probably. As for her wife, isn’t it obvious that Clarke is too young to be a mother? Not that there would be anything wrong with a nineteen year old mother, but it seems obvious that her wife is in college. Oh god, she’s married to a freshman in college.

Clarke can see that Lexa is being thrown off guard because of the employee’s comment. Things got awkward quite fast. The employee seems unaware. Mistakes can happen. It’s a part of human nature. No harm, no foul. Riley looks completely oblivious, of course, the little girl is way too young to understand. That’s probably for the best. Riley doesn’t need a confusing environment.

Lexa knew what she got herself into the moment she began to date Clarke. It doesn’t bother her that her wife is in college, although it may be a bit unusual. So what if she’s twenty-seven and will be twenty-eight in the summer while Clarke is nineteen? That’s not bad. Lots of couples have an age difference. The closest example she has is Anya and Luna, with their ten years, almost eleven years age difference. Luna is twenty, while Anya is thirty, and Anya will be thirty-one in the summer. Okay, she needs to relax. She can’t let one comment from an employee throw her off. The employee was only trying to be polite.

The employee talks about everything they need. He even pulls out a checklist the store standardly has, to ensure they wouldn’t forget anything.

Clarke melts as she holds up baby clothes. “Oh my god, Lex, look. These clothes are so tiny.” She can’t hide her excitement. “Hmm, we should get a few one-pieces, some shirts, some leggings and pants, maybe some sweaters as well in case it’s windy outside. I wouldn’t want her to get cold.”

Lexa simply nods in agreement as Clarke rambles on about what they need for Riley. She can sense this is going to take a while. A baby is a lot of work. They will also need to feed the little girl.

“Look how tiny these socks are, Lex.”

Lexa smiles at Clarke. “Yes, I see, my love.” The look on her wife’s face reminds her of the time where she gave Snuggles to Clarke. Her wife has a similar smile right now. It’s going to be a lot to have a dog and a baby in their apartment, but they will be taking turns to look after Riley.

“Okay, I think we’re done selecting clothes.” Clarke watches as the employee puts everything in a cart. “Let’s move on to get diapers and a changing table. Yeah we’ll need all of that.” She shares her thoughts aloud.

Lexa peppers Riley’s cheeks with kisses until the little girl coos. In a moment like this she wishes she would have had a younger sibling. She doesn’t have any blood relatives, although Anya may as well have been her sister by blood.

“Which stroller do you like, Lex?”

“Perhaps we should get one we can easily fold.” Lexa isn’t entirely sure.

The employee shows them different strollers and explains thoroughly to inform them which one would be advised.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Abby’s jaw drops when she sees Clarke and Lexa with a baby. “I know you both got married sooner than planned, moved in together and got a dog, but Clarke, honey, don’t you think it’s too soon to have a child? When did you two even adopt her?”

“Mom, relax and let me explain.” Clarke sits down for a moment with her mother while Lexa is holding Riley. “Lexa and I didn’t adopt a child. She isn’t ours, okay?”

Abby sighs in relief. “Thank god, I know I said I’d love to be a grandmother someday and I was worried you suddenly made quick work of that.” She holds a hand to her chest and breathes. “Okay, so why are you walking into the hospital with a baby?”

“Her name is Riley. According to some papers her last name is Reyes.” Clarke knows Raven got her mother’s last name, since Raven never even knew who her father was and apparently the same happened for Riley.

“Wait, Reyes, as in…” Abby connects the dots. “Did Raven get a child?”

“No, mom, Raven didn’t…” Clarke sighs. “Okay, let me explain everything first. Raven’s mother passed away. We went to her funeral. There was an attorney who said Raven’s mother left her something. That something turned out to be someone, aka Riley. So you see, Riley is Raven’s sister. Raven is Riley’s only remaining family and Raven is Riley’s legal guardian.”

“Poor Raven, she already went through so much. Raven is in college though.”

“Yes, mom, I know. That’s why Riley will be living at the apartment. We all agreed we’ll help out with Riley. I’m here so you can examine her to see if she’s healthy or if there are any complications.” Clarke wants to get this over with. It’s not getting any earlier. It’s been a long day. “I also want you to see if she’s allergic to dogs.”

“Okay, wait in the lobby.” Abby gets up. “I’ll be back soon to examine her.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Abby makes quick work of examining Riley. “She’s not allergic to dogs. For as far as I can tell she seems to be healthy. If you’re worried, you can let her get examined regularly.”

Lexa nods. “How about her height and her weight? Is she on track for her age?”

“Well, she’s a bit smaller than an eleven month old child should be, but it’s not worrisome.”

Lexa doubts if it shouldn’t be worrisome. “Why is she so tiny?”

Clarke can see that Riley is tiny, but she probably wouldn’t see much difference between let’s say a three month old and a one year old, even though there obviously is a difference.

“I think she may have been born prematurely.” Abby explains. “Even though she is eleven months old, she has the height and weight resembling a nine month old. It shouldn’t be an issue if you keep a close eye on her.”

“What is it that you’re not telling us, mom?”

“Are you sure you want to let Riley live with you? A child is a big responsibility.”

Clarke sighs. “Yeah, mom, we know.” She knows this is important. It’s not the same as having a pet. “Raven doesn’t want Riley to wind up with a foster family, and I understand that.”

“You should be prepared in case a social worker stops by. Raven may be Riley’s legal guardian, but it won’t be a secret that Raven is in college.” Abby warns them. “When a social worker stops by, you will have to prove that Riley has a decent home.”

Clarke wonders who their social worker will be. Aden will be able to give her a few tips. After all, her brother is studying to become a social worker to help children who end up in foster families and those who are trying not to wind up with a foster family.

Lexa politely shakes Abby’s hand. “Thank you for your help, Abby. We have everything under control.” She accepts the papers that Abby is handing her. When a social worker stops by, she can show those papers. It’s important to keep medical records. She hopes the book she bought about how to take care of babies will be helpful as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Riley whines and doesn’t cooperate to eat. “Mama.” Tears roll down her cheeks. “Mama.”

Clarke’s heart breaks. “I think she wants her mother. She must be feeling lost, this is a strange place for her.”

“I will get her.” Lexa lifts Riley out of the high chair. “You need to study, Clarke.” She knows Clarke still has a bunch of schoolwork to do.

“Yeah, I know, but Riley is crying.”

“I will soothe her.” Lexa softly rocks Riley in her arms. “Hey, baby girl. Do you want to see our dog?” She carefully crouches down and lets the little girl sit. “Snuggles, come here.”

Snuggles runs up to Lexa as he’s being called.

Lexa takes one of Riley’s tiny hands to pet Snuggles. “Riley, this is Snuggles, our dog. Can you feel how soft he is?”

Riley still sniffles a bit when her fingers pluck at Snuggles’ fur. She holds both her hands out. When Snuggles licks her cheek, she giggles and buries her face in his fur.

Clarke looks up from her book to watch them. Raven’s sister is so adorable.

Lexa’s heart aches for Riley. The little girl is way too young to be left without parents. It will be difficult to explain everything once Riley grows up. The little girl is so innocent.

Their doorbell rings.

Clarke gets up. “I’ll go get it. You can stay here and watch Riley.” She goes to the front door and opens it. “Oh, hi, Rae.” She didn’t expect to see Raven.

“Hey, can I come in?”

Clarke isn’t used to have Raven over without Octavia, not that she minds. “Yeah sure, come in.” She steps out of the way so Raven can step inside.

Raven walks into the living room. “I’m here to see how she is doing.” She points at Riley. “Did she eat?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Not yet, Riley was refusing to eat.”

“She was crying.” Clarke adds. “And she…” She pauses, wondering if she should tell Raven. “She was calling out for her mama.”

Raven scoops Riley up in her arms. She walks over to kitchen table where she finds a small bowl. “What is this?” She looks at Clarke and Lexa.

“Potatoes with carrots.” Lexa replies. “I mixed it to make it easier for Riley, but she refused to eat.”

Raven nods slowly. “Mind if I use your kitchen for a bit?” When Lexa nods, she places Riley on her hip, freeing one arm. “I’m going to try something.” She remembers what her mother used to cook for her often when she was little. Maybe her sister will eat that.

Clarke and Lexa are silent while Raven cooks.

Raven can hear the wheels in their heads working. “O is studying, that’s why I’m here alone.” Octavia has a bunch of homework. Not that she doesn’t have any, because she does. It’s Saturday evening. When she goes back to her dorm, she’ll do her schoolwork and she also has time tomorrow. “Thanks for taking her in.” She appreciates it that they’re giving Riley a place to live.

“Don’t mention it, Rae.” Clarke smiles a bit and takes Riley over from Raven. “We’re family.”

Raven finishes up with the food. She places it in a small bowl and grabs a plastic spoon. It’s her mother’s spaghetti. It’s mixed so Riley should be able to eat it.

“Hola pequeña niña.” _Hello, little girl_. Raven whispers as she holds out the spoon for Riley with some spaghetti on it. Her mother used to speak to her in Spanish. Maybe Riley will understand her. She takes a bite for herself. “Mhm, delicioso.” _Mhm, delicious_. She holds the spoon out for her sister who now opens her mouth.

Riley reaches out for the bowl, her tiny fingers dipping in it. “Mama.” She smiles and pulls the bowl with the spaghetti towards her.

Raven sighs. Yes, their mother used to make that dish. It’s been so long for her, but probably not long at all for Riley.

“Good job, Rae.” Clarke says to encourage Raven. “You made her eat.” She hopes to make her friend feel a bit better, but it doesn’t seem to work.

“I’ll write the recipe down. I wouldn’t be surprised if she never got anything else to eat.”

With that, Raven leaves without another word.

Clarke shares a concerned look with Lexa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough times for Raven. 
> 
> Clexa is adorable with a baby, even if it's not their baby. 
> 
> There's some fluff coming up soon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A social worker comes around because Raven is in college and can't be Riley's legal guardian.

Anya pries Riley out of Clarke’s arms. “I know you still have a lot of schoolwork to go through, Clarke.” She looks at Lexa. “And you still got stuff to go through for your students. You two have been spending the whole afternoon and almost all evening with Riley. Luna and I got her now.”

Luna smiles and tries to tickle Riley. “Yes, An and I will put her pajama on and we’ll tuck her in.”

Clarke knows that Anya is right and they did agree they would all do this together. “Okay, fine.” She moves her attention back to her schoolwork.

Lexa nods briefly and skims through papers from her students, while holding a red pen.

Anya and Luna disappear in Riley’s bedroom.

Luna carefully takes Riley’s clothes off and changes her diaper. She accepts the pajama Anya is handing to her for Riley.

Anya smiles as she watches Luna. “This doesn’t look like your first time.” Her girlfriend is doing this with ease. “Have you babysat children?”

“I have siblings, so I’m used to taking care of younger children.” Luna explains. “I’m the oldest one. I have two younger brothers and two younger sisters.”

“You’ve never told me about them.”

“I know I haven’t.” Luna offers Anya an apologetic look. “At some point I was going to tell you.”

“Can you tell me about them now?” Anya is curious. Something like this is important. Luna could have told her sooner. “I mean, if you want.”

“My first brother is Lucas, he is thirteen. My second brother is Leon, he is eight. My sisters are twins, Lottie and Lily, they are five. I’ve helped out a lot with them in the past, so I know a lot about babies.”

Anya chuckles and stops as Luna glares at her. “I’m sorry. It’s just that…okay, so your parents began all your names with an L?”

“Yes, they did and I know what you’re going to say next, with our last name being Lucky.” Luna tucks Riley into her crib. “My family adopted me. I’m not related by blood with my siblings.”

Riley wiggles a bit while she’s in her crib.

Anya nods in understanding. Luna isn’t that different from her and from Lexa. “I’m going to grab my guitar, I’ll be right back.”

Luna waits as Anya leaves to get her guitar.

When Anya returns with her guitar, she sits down on the bed that’s next to Riley’s crib. This room feels like a mixture of a guestroom and Riley’s room. Once her guitar is properly tuned, she begins to play and sing a lullaby.

 

_Hey baby girl close your eyes_

_It’s time for bed for Riley Reyes_

_Maybe you can count some sheep_

_Or something else that helps you sleep_

_Your sister sometimes frustrates me a lot_

_But she and a few others are all I’ve got_

_When I look at her she looks just like you_

_Let’s hope you don’t get her temper too_

_You should know that your sister is smart_

_I’m sure Raven Reyes has a very big heart_

_Then there’s Clarke who shines like the sun_

_You and she are going to have loads of fun_

_Then there’s Lexa who may seem aloof_

_But I swear to you she’s one big goof_

_Then there’s Octavia with a contagious smile_

_She and your sister have been engaged for a while_

_If any of them ask I didn’t tell_

_I’m hoping you can keep a secret well_

_Then there’s Luna, soft and sweet_

_She’s one of the best people you can ever meet_

_Don’t smile like that you’re making me melt_

_Feeling like a mother is something I’ve never felt_

_That twinkle in your eyes must be a trick_

_You’re a Reyes alright, you’re pretty slick_

_Good luck if you want to try and win my affection_

_All I can offer you is the promise of protection_

_You must sleep now you’re just a little kid_

_Stop smiling cutie I’ve had enough of it_

Riley is staring at Anya with wide eyes and a toothy smile.

Anya stops playing and shakes her head. “Stop smiling at me, you’re not that cute.” She feels a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Stop it.” She whispers softly. “Okay, you’re cute, now stop staring at me and stop smiling like that. Close your eyes and sleep.”

Luna chuckles as she leans against the door. “It’s not a crime to like her. You like babies, so what? No biggie.”

“I don’t like children.” Anya stands up to put her guitar away. “I’m a lone wolf by heart.” She only sang that lullaby to help Riley sleep. That’s all there is to it. She doesn’t like children. Ha, y-no.

“What does that make me? Your mate?” Luna playfully winks.

“Something like that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke wakes up early, a lot earlier than usual. She can see that Lexa isn’t sleeping next to her anymore. Her wife must be out jogging and probably walking Snuggles. She slips out of bed and tiptoes towards Riley’s room. The door croaks quietly as she opens it.

Riley is staring at the ceiling, with her arms outstretched as if she’s trying to grasp the air.

Clarke picks Riley up. “Hey, baby girl. You’re up early.” She coos with a big smile. “You’re so cute. Let’s get you something to eat, how does that sound? It sounds good.” She babbles on as she walks up to the kitchen with the little girl.

Anya is sitting at the kitchen table with Luna.

“Good morning, An and Lu.”

“Good morning, Clarke.”

Clarke looks through the cupboards. “I’m going to prepare some milk for Riley.” She takes the formula and stares at it. “Hmm, okay let’s see.” She grabs a piece of paper that’s also in the cupboard. “My mom wrote it down for me.”

“I could make a bottle for Riley.” Luna offers. “I have experience with babies.”

“Oh, that’s nice, but I got this.” Clarke wants to do her part. It’s her turn to take care of Riley, she got this.

“Lu and I will take a shower. Then I’ll make us all some breakfast.” Anya can see that it’s still quite early, there’s still time. “If you need help, just call.”

Clarke smiles and nods. She puts Riley down for a moment while preparing her bottle. Once it’s heated up, she tests it on her wrist to see if it’s not too warm. She hisses at the hot milk dripping on her wrist. It’s too hot. Geez, thank god she tried it on her wrist first. It would have been awful if she’d have given it to Riley like this. She’ll have to let it cool down a bit. So much for saying that she got this.

“Hmm, let’s get you your bath.” Clarke grabs the baby bath and everything else she needs. She’s clearly been told everything needs to be within hand reach. Her mother gave her many tips and on top of that she has done some research.

Riley is playing with a plastic duck while Clarke fills the baby bath with water.

Clarke picks Riley up and undresses her for her bath. “Okay there you go, don’t splash at me.” She carefully lowers the little girl into the baby bath.

 

 **RRbabe:** I got an early phone call, anyone awake?

 **Commander:** I am out walking with Snuggles. Yes, I am awake.

 **Cgriff:** I’m a bit busy with Riley, but I’m awake.

 **Cheekbones:** I was just about to hit the shower.

 **RRbabe:** Okay, so we’re all up then.

 **Cheekbones:** What’s up?

 **RRbabe:** The call was from some social worker. There will be a visit this afternoon. I hope you don’t mind, but I gave the address from the apartment.

 **Commander:** I will be home. It is not a problem.

 **RRbabe:** It’s all such a mess. Yesterday they gave her to me and today they called with bullshit about me being a college student, so they’re sending a social worker over. They said it is standard procedure. They’re all assholes. They told me I could choose if I’d give her up or not, and now it feels like they’re threatening to take her away because I’m in college.

 **Obaby:** Rae and I will be at the apartment in an hour if that’s cool.

 **Cgriff:** Yeah, of course.

 **Cheekbones:** No problem. I’ll make breakfast soon.

 **Commander:** You are always welcome, Octavia and Raven.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven is tense while she gets dressed. “It all sucks, O.” She’s still seething from that phone call that woke her up. “It’s Sunday and they called at 6am. I hate this. Yesterday they were thrusting Riley in my arms and now they give me this social worker crap because I’m in college. It’s like they suddenly did their bloody research and figured ‘oh shit, we can’t give a kid to someone who is in college’. What a surprise.”

“It does suck that they’re handling it like this.” Octavia agrees. “I guess this is the way they work, but they should have figured a few things out sooner.” Clearly the system made a mistake. Could have been a glitch in their computer, but how the fuck do they make the mistake of handing Raven a baby and then the next day they’re like oh shit okay she’s in college? It’s a mess.

“I don’t know Riley. She’s a total stranger to me, but she’s also my sister, or half-sister, whatever. I’m not going to let someone take her away to drop her with some random foster family.” Raven is very displeased. They gave Riley to her, literally pushed the little girl in her arms. She signed papers. “If they try and take her I’m going to get a lawyer and I’ll fucking sue them for being dicks.”

“We’ll get through this, babe.” Octavia wraps her arms around Raven and softly strokes her back. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” She wants to make everything okay for her fiancée.

Raven shakes her head. “You can’t promise that, you just can’t.” She hates being this emotional. Yesterday has been gloomy enough. She doesn’t need another day like that. “I want to shut my eyes and when I open them, I want everything to be okay, but it won’t be.”

“Babe, look at me.” Octavia holds Raven’s chin with her thumb and her index finger, meeting her eyes. “I’m here for you. We’re going to figure this out.”

“Social workers are like vultures picking at dead carcasses.”

“They can’t all be bad, look at Aden and Myles, they’re both sweet guys who want to be social workers so they can actually help children.” Octavia tries her best to sound hopeful. Not all is lost. “There have to be more like them. Yes, you’re in college, but that social worker will see that Riley has a good home at the apartment.” She knows Riley has so many people spoiling her, taking care of her.

Raven sighs and continues getting dressed. She’ll see how it goes. Hopefully the social worker won’t be some sort of prick. At least the visit has been announced, even though it’s on a short notice. This is fucked up. She doesn’t have any experience with social workers. She always stayed out of their hands. Lexa and Anya do have experience with social workers. Maybe they can give her some advice.

Octavia grabs some clothes from her shelves. She opts for a decent pair of jeans and a plain black shirt.

“Should I let my hair loose or tie it?” Raven asks while holding a scrunchie. “I think tying it up would make me look younger, which I want to avoid.”

Octavia feels like that won’t make a difference. The social worker will be aware of Raven’s situation and her age. “Well, if you want to avoid looking younger, you can let your hair loose.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is sitting in her bedroom with Raven and Anya, while Clarke, Luna and Octavia are eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Riley is sitting on Anya’s lap.

“Okay so…” Raven takes a deep breath. “You both know how social workers and foster families work. That’s why I want to talk to you both.” She appreciates it that they’re taking some time to privately talk to her. “I mean, Aden is familiar with it as well, but I want to keep him out of it.” She remembers when Abby adopted Aden, it was after he ended up at the hospital because he supposedly fell, which was total bullshit. Aden’s last foster family was awful.

Lexa takes Raven’s hand in hers. “It is understandable that you want to talk with us.” She knows this is a rough time for the younger woman. “As your friends and older sisters, we are here for you.”

Raven wouldn’t have pictured her life sitting in a room with a baby sister, with Lexa and Anya as close friends who treat her like family. “I’m not sure what to expect. All I can imagine is some stranger who will try to take Riley away because I’m in college.”

“We won’t let that happen.” Anya assures Raven. “Riley belongs in our family, she’s one of us.”

Raven silently talks with Lexa and Anya. She’s relieved that she can share things with them. Octavia is pretty great and of course Clarke isn’t bad either, but there are certain things that they wouldn’t comprehend.

“It really feels like I got a daughter instead of a sister.” Raven finds it difficult to accept this situation. “I may not be that old, but I’m old enough to be her mother. It doesn’t feel right that so much is being pushed onto both of your shoulders, as well as on Luna’s shoulders and Clarke’s shoulders.” She feels guilty that the four of them are doing so much for Riley, while she lives in a dorm. What makes her guilt worse is that she feels like pushing herself away from all of this, like wanting to escape. Running won’t help, but it’s tempting.

Raven bites back tears. “I can’t tell that social worker how I feel because then it’ll sound as if I want Riley gone, but maybe that’s true. Maybe I do want her gone. I know you’re all helping, but it feels as if I’m messing up your lives. You’re all putting time and effort into taking care of Riley, while she’s assigned to me. I’m supposed to figure it all out and do whatever.”

“Yesterday you made sure Riley ate.” Lexa whispers softly. “You are trying the best you can. You have been thrown into all of this, unexpectedly and unplanned. Do not beat yourself up for feeling lost. You had no chance to prepare.” She holds Raven close to her chest. “We are helping because we all want to. You did not ask, we offered, willingly.”

“Lexa is right.” Anya chimes in. “We’re helping because we want to. We all got your back.”

“You two are chill.” Raven looks up at them and smiles. “It’s nice to have older siblings, I never had those.” With Clarke and Octavia as her best friends she was always the oldest one. “So about that lone wolf stuff, do you think you got room for one more?”

“Yeah, of course.” Anya replies. She finds Raven less annoying each day. “You should eat some breakfast. I made those chocolate chip pancakes that you like so much.”

“You’re the best, An.” Raven manages to crack a smile. “Your breakfasts are the bomb. I should eat here more.”

“Let’s go then.” Anya gets up and holds Riley out to Lexa. “We still got a few hours left before that social worker comes over.”

Lexa takes Riley in her arms. “She smells good. I believe Clarke used a few products for her bath.” She looks at what the little girl is wearing. “Riley looks like a princess in this pink dress.”

Anya chuckles. “Maybe Clarke thinks that Riley is a doll. She’s got it quite bad. Have you seen the way Clarke has been smiling each time she’s near Riley?” She has seen the way Clarke glows around Riley.

Lexa nods. She has noticed. It gives her mixed feelings. She knows Clarke would love to have children in the future and so does she, but this whole situation makes her a bit nervous. What if her wife suddenly decides to have that future a lot sooner? If she keeps worrying she’ll have to communicate about this with Clarke eventually.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’re all sitting on the couch, watching as the seconds tick away on the clock.

Raven can feel that her hands are sweaty. She has never been so nervous in her life, not even during complicated exams. It feels like she’s about to go into an exam which she didn’t study for. All of this is making her jumpy.

Octavia is holding Riley and tickling her to try and make her giggle. Each time the little girl giggles, it feels like a small victory. Children are cute. She’s slightly nervous as well, but that’s mostly for her fiancée. This has to go well.

Clarke has her arms circled around Lexa’s waist as they wait for that social worker to arrive. It’s unnerving not knowing what kind of person will be coming over.

Anya is sitting on the floor, wedged between Luna’s legs. Her girlfriend is sitting on the couch and is braiding her hair. At least it’s something to pass up the time. She likes having her hair braided from time to time. It helps that Luna is good at it. She knows what social workers can be like. In her youth she has seen quite a few. When she tried to become Aden’s legal guardian, she also saw one. That all didn’t turn out too well. In Aden’s case it did work out in the end, since Abby went and adopted him.

The doorbell rings.

Raven nearly jumps out of her skin. “I’ll go get it.” It’s for her anyway. She stops digging her nails into her skin and walks up to the front door. After taking a deep breath, she opens it.

“Hi, I’m Niylah.” The woman smiles faintly and holds her hand out. “The social worker.”

Raven shakes Niylah’s hand. “Hello, I’m Raven.” She drops her hand and steps out of the way. “You may come in.” She hopes that the tips Lexa and Anya gave her will help her through this.

Niylah is greeted by everyone as she walks up to the living room. She opens her briefcase and retrieves a clipboard with some papers and a pen. “Raven, you are in college, is that correct?”

“Yes, I’m a freshman in college.”

“You live in a dorm. Does Riley live here in this apartment?”

“Yes, I do live in a dorm.” Raven tries her best to be polite and calm. “Riley lives here with Clarke, Lexa and Anya. We all take turns to look after Riley. The apartment is baby proof, we have all the items Riley needs and there is a medical record from her medical exam.”

“Raven, you seem like a sweet girl. I’m going to be blunt.” Niylah puts her clipboard down for a moment and looks at Raven. “Since you are in college, you can’t be Riley’s legal guardian. You live in a dorm. Personally I’m fine with Riley living here and your friends helping out. I’m not trying to be the bad guy here, but you can’t be her legal guardian, not until you can fully settle with a job.”

“Riley is my sister. I’m the only family she has. I work as a bartender in my free hours, I make my own money. It isn’t that much, but I’m trying.” Raven doesn’t want Riley to be taken away. “Riley is being well taken care of.”

“I’m not here to take Riley away. If you can point a more suitable guardian for her, I’m more than happy to arrange everything.”

Clarke sighs. She’s a student as well, so she would be turned down.

It’s silent for a while until someone finally speaks up.

“I will be her legal guardian.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the song and I know it's lame. It's written for this story, so it's not even an actual lullaby. 
> 
> Who do you think spoke up about being Riley's legal guardian? I already know. :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia end up with a new roommate.

Octavia stares at the girl that enters her dorm. She nudges Raven, who is lying on her bed with a book to study.

Raven looks away from her book and up to Octavia. She follows her fiancée’s gaze and sees the girl. “Uh, this is our room.” She hopes it’s a polite way of saying get the fuck out. The girl must be lost or something.

“Hi, I’m Harper.” The girl smiles at them and puts her suitcase down. “The school put me in this room. I’m transferring from another school. I know it’s unusual to transfer right before the finals will happen.” She opens her suitcase on top of what used to be Clarke’s bed.

Octavia and Raven stare blankly at Harper.

Harper places her hands on her hips. “Can I get your names or do I need to buy you both drinks first?” She sends them both a playful wink.

Raven grins. “I’m Raven, flattered and engaged.” She winks back. Maybe she’ll get along with Harper. She seems like a fun person.

“I’m Octavia, I’m Raven’s fiancée.”

“Congrats you two. It’s so sweet that you’re sharing a room together.” Harper unpacks a few of her clothes. “Can I get a shelf?”

“Uh well yeah, there are nine shelves.” Octavia walks over to them to clear a few. “You can have three of them.”

“Sweet thanks.” Harper smiles and places her clothes on the three shelves that are being cleared for her. “If you two ever need the room, maybe you can hang a sock on the door or something? Or I could knock three times. I’m sorry that they’re making me share with you two. You’re both probably used to have this room without any intruders.”

“You seem chill.” Raven studies Harper closely. “If you hear a thump at night, it might be O rolling out of my bed. We sleep together and the beds are quite small.” She laughs a bit. It has happened more than once.

“If I meet a cute girl, is it okay if I bring her here?”

Raven smirks at Harper. “That’s fine. You should hang out at Grounders sometime. In some of my free moments, I work there as a bartender.” If that girl is going to be their roommate, they might as well become friends.

“How about we all grab some drinks Friday night?”

Raven looks at Octavia to see how she feels about that.

Octavia hadn’t really made any plans yet, not concretely at least. “Yeah, that’s good.” It can be fun and their roommate seems okay. She looks at her watch. Nearly 9pm. She should study a bit. Their weekend is over now. It was a very eventful weekend. “Oh, babe, we still need to celebrate that you got your driver’s license, so we can celebrate that Friday night.”

Raven nods and turns her attention back to her book to study. She wonders who will be watching Riley Friday night. Tomorrow she’ll see Clarke and Anya during her first class. Maybe she can squeeze a word in with them to discuss how they’ll arrange it. Even though she’s not Riley’s legal guardian anymore, which sure didn’t last long at all, her sister is still mostly her responsibility. She’s exhausted, but she doubts she’ll be able to sleep much. Something has been troubling her. She knew her mother was never truly healthy with the way she lived, but she wonders how her mother passed away. The attorney didn’t tell her and she didn’t ask. Or maybe the attorney did tell when she was zoning out so much.

Octavia moves Raven until her fiancée is positioned on her lap. “What are you thinking about, babe?” She whispers so Harper wouldn’t overhear.

Raven digs her nails nervously into her thighs.

It looks like Harper knows how to take a hint. She smiles at them and puts headphones on.

Octavia and Raven can hear music, but it’s not too obnoxious, just loud enough to let them know that Harper isn’t listening in on them.

“I don’t know how my mother passed away.” Raven’s hands relax when she feels Octavia’s hands on top of hers. “When I saw that attorney, I zoned out too much. I wasn’t really listening. I want to know how she passed away. Maybe it was an illness or an accident or… I don’t know, but I want to know.”

Octavia knows Raven’s mother was young. “It’s okay to want closure, to want to know the truth.”

Raven is painfully aware that finding out won’t bring her mother back. She wonders if she made a mistake when she left nearly two years ago. Did she break her mother’s heart? Is that why her mother had Riley, to fill up the emptiness, to close the void? Her mother never contacted her, never reached out for her. There was no warmth or affection. Everything with her mother was cold. She’ll try to find out what happened, but there are certain questions that will never be answered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luna sits Riley down on the counter at the flower shop. She places a bunch of daisies next to the little girl. “Look, Riley, these are daisies.” She holds Riley’s hand open and places one on her palm. “You look beautiful in that white little dress. Clarke really likes putting a dress on you, doesn’t she?” She thinks it’s very cute.

Riley stares at the daisy in her hand. She plucks the petals.

“Your brown eyes are gorgeous. You’re like a mini Raven.” Luna chuckles in delight. It’s clear that Riley is Raven’s sister.

Riley has big brown eyes. Her hair is dark brown, so dark it’s almost black. Her skin looks like she’s tanned, with a pigment similar to Raven’s. People could think that she’s Raven’s daughter rather than Raven’s sister, due to her young age.

“Daisies resemble innocence and purity.” Luna works on making a flower crown for Riley. “This flower crown is going to look so pretty to match with your white dress. Maybe one day I can teach you how to make one yourself. Raven is like a sister to me, but I think maybe someday you’ll know me as auntie Lu.” She feels like that would be the easiest way to go at it, to not complicate things for Riley.

An older woman enters the shop to buy a bouquet of flowers. “Is this pretty girl your daughter?”

Luna smiles and shakes her head. “I’m just babysitting her ma’am.” She places the finished flower crown on top of Riley’s head.

“She looks like an angel.”

“She even behaves like an angel.” Luna picks Riley up and places her on her hip. “That will be twenty dollars, ma’am.” She opens the register as the woman hands her a twenty dollar bill. “Have a nice day.”

“You too, dear.” The woman smiles and waves at Riley.

Riley stares at the woman with big curious eyes. Slowly, she makes a small movement with one hand, which probably looks like an attempt to wave back.

Luna lets Riley sit on the counter again. “When my shift is over, An will pick us up to go home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is preparing dinner, while cooking Riley’s food separately. She finds it important that the little girl can eat things fresh, rather than baby food from the store, because that looks gross. It isn’t that much trouble to make food for Riley. The little girl is a small eater.

Raven walks into the apartment with the spare key she’s been given by Lexa. “Hey.”

“Hello, Raven.” Lexa greets quickly. “I am making potatoes and vegetables with some chicken, hoping Riley will eat it. If not, I have some spaghetti in the fridge from your recipe.”

“Yeah okay.” Raven finds it a good idea to try and have Riley eat other things. Eventually her sister has to learn it. She opens her backpack to take a few papers out of it. “I went to the bank.”

Lexa turns around to look at the papers Raven is placing on the kitchen table.

“I opened a savings account for Riley.” Raven holds the papers out for Lexa to see. “It’s mostly for her college fund. I don’t know if she’ll grow up receiving a scholarship like I did and I don’t know if she’ll even want to study, but anyway, if she needs it, it’ll be there. I’ll put some money onto it every month.”

“Raven, you do not have to do that.” Lexa can pitch in when that day arrives. There are still so many years to go and she has a strong feeling the others will want to help as well. “You should save your money.” She knows Raven needs the money she has been working for, because the younger woman has big plans for when she gets out of college, plus Raven is about to get married this summer.

“You can’t talk me out of this.” Raven is determined to go through with this. “It’s already been arranged. It won’t be much that I’ll save for her every month, but by the time she’s eighteen, it will be a decent amount.” She should be able to save up enough for Riley by then to give her sister a proper chance of a good future. “I don’t want her to be poor. She’s my sister I have to look after her.”

Lexa can see that arguing would be futile. “Okay. Clarke is out to walk Snuggles. Would you like to stay over for dinner?”

Raven shakes her head. “I’m going back to my dorm soon. There’s a bunch of schoolwork I need to get through and a science project I need to work on.” She reaches for her wallet and holds fifty dollars out to Lexa. “I know this isn’t much, and I’ll give you more later.”

“Why are you trying to give me money?” Lexa isn’t taking it. She can’t take Raven’s money.

“You know why.” Raven glances over at Riley’s direction. “This is for Riley’s food. I’ll give you more money later for everything else you’ve been buying for her. I could pay you monthly or weekly, it depends on your preference.”

“I will not take your money, Raven.” Lexa can’t do that, she won’t. It wouldn’t be right. It’s not okay that Raven would pay for everything that involves Riley. She doesn’t have any issue to provide for Riley. “You know I cannot do that.”

Raven sighs and puts her money back into her wallet. “I just, I know…” She knows Lexa wouldn’t neglect Riley. “I don’t want her to ever…I just.” She wants to make sure her sister has everything she needs so Riley never has to be hungry or something, like she used to be when she was younger.

Lexa can see that Raven’s hands are shaking. She opens her arms and embraces the younger woman. Before Clarke walked into her life with Octavia and Raven, she never used hugs as a way to comfort someone, but it’s always oddly calming and comforting. “I promise you I will take good care of Riley.”

“This is my fault. I’m in college so I couldn’t be her guardian. I was supposed to be her guardian.”

Lexa gently caresses Raven’s cheeks with her thumbs. “I chose to be Riley’s legal guardian.” Nobody asked her or forced her to do that. She made that choice. Granted, someone had to do it, but she couldn’t possibly let Riley be taken away. She told Raven she would help her and so she did. The social worker accepted her because she has a steady job and her apartment is adapted to Riley’s needs. “Even though I am her guardian now, you will always be her sister.”

“I know you’ve already done so much for me, but…” Raven swallows and feels herself shaking all over again.

Lexa patiently waits for Raven to say what’s troubling her.

“You work at Polis and my mother lived nearby. I want to know how she…” Raven exhales and takes a step back. “I want to know how she died. Can you find out for me? I know it’s a lot to ask.”

“Tomorrow after work I will gather information.” Lexa promises. “It is okay to ask for help. You are always welcome here.”

“I have a new roommate. Her name is Harper. Friday night we’re all going to Grounders to grab some drinks and to celebrate that I got my driver’s license. I’m hoping Clarke will be there as well.”

Lexa doesn’t like the idea of Clarke going there without her, even though it has been safe. Leaving her wife out of her sight for a place that could have killed Clarke is worrying her. She doesn’t want to keep her wife from going, but she wants to keep an eye on Clarke. This brings up the question who will watch Riley Friday night. She made vows to protect her wife.

Clarke notices the uncomfortable tension as she arrives home with Snuggles. “Hey, Rae, are you staying over for dinner?”

“No, I was just leaving actually.” Raven grabs her keys, waves a bit and leaves.

Clarke turns her attention to Riley. “Hey, baby.” She picks the little girl and holds her above her head like an airplane. “Where did your pretty flower crown go?” She finds it adorable that Luna made a flower crown for Riley.

“I have placed it aside.” Lexa explains. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Did something happen, Lex?”

“Raven gave me some papers. She opened a savings account at the bank for Riley, for her college fund and other necessities she might need in the future.”

Clarke can understand why Raven would do that. It makes sense, although she shouldn’t have. They can all help. “Did she pick Riley up?” She knows that so far Raven has been rather distant, but it’s obvious that Raven cares about Riley.

Lexa sadly shakes her head. “She has a lot to process. I believe she needs time.” It didn’t seem like Raven wanted to hold Riley.

Clarke wonders if Raven is scared to get attached to Riley. The little girl is so cute. She nuzzles her nose against Riley’s cheek. “You know what it means now that you’re Riley’s legal guardian, right?” She smiles at Lexa.

“Clarke, no do not go there.”

“It feels like we adopted a baby together.”

Lexa can see Clarke’s point, but she disagrees. “We did not.” She’s Riley’s legal guardian, not her mother and neither is her wife.

“But Lexa…”

“Dinner is ready.”

Clarke laughs. “You’re trying to avoid the topic.” She puts Riley down in her high chair.

Lexa gets the plates. “Dinner really is ready, Clarke.” It’s true that she wants to change the topic, but she just finished dinner so they can eat.

Riley is not theirs and will never be theirs. Yes, Lexa signed papers to be the little girl’s legal guardian, but that doesn’t make her or Clarke Riley’s mother. The little girl is Raven’s sister. It’s not an adoption. Once Raven graduates, she is free to take Riley away if she so desires. Her wife will have to accept that this situation is temporarily.

“Is it so wrong if I would see it as if we adopted Riley?”

“You will end up feeling disappointed, Clarke. I know you are growing attached to Riley, but you have to understand that she is not ours.”

Clarke places her cutlery down and gets up. “I’m not hungry. I’m going to do my schoolwork in our room.” She can’t help it that she’s growing attached. “I’m sorry, Lex. Taking care of Riley together it just makes me feel… it makes me want.”

Lexa already knows. It’s as clear as the sky on a sunny day. She doesn’t blame Clarke for wanting a family. Her wife should get through college first, after that they can talk about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a case of baby fever.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has concerns.

Lexa is having an off day at work. She keeps thinking about Clarke. It’s becoming quite clear that her wife seems to be experiencing baby fever. Clarke is never an early bird, but since Riley has been around that changed. This morning her wife was already up when she woke up, which is crazy because she has to wake up an hour before Clarke during week days, due to her drive to Polis.

This morning when she walked into the kitchen, her wife was giving Riley her bottle. What caught her eyes the most was the big smile on Clarke’s face and the twinkle in her eyes, despite the fact that her wife looked very sleepy with her messy hair. She had tried to take Riley over so Clarke would be able to go back to sleep or take a shower, but her wife stubbornly held on to Riley, or well it looked more like clinging.

It had been a long night. She spent half of it staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that has been happening. It hurts when her wife didn’t eat yesterday. Her words have hurt Clarke, but she was only trying to be realistic. Riley is not theirs. That’s a fact. Her wife shouldn’t get hung up too much on a child that doesn’t belong to them.

She is Riley’s legal guardian because the little girl needed one. That doesn’t make her Riley’s mother. Clarke has barely said a few words to her since yesterday. It feels as if this is putting a strain on their marriage, which is very unfortunate. As long as her night has been, her day will be longer. She told Raven she would find out what happened to her mother, so Raven can have some sort of closure.

Lexa sits down on a chair in the teachers’ lounge. It is lunch break now, but her appetite isn’t cooperating.

“You look gloomy today.”

Lexa looks up at the sound of a familiar voice. “What do you want, Costia?” She isn’t in the mood for anyone bugging her.

Costia grabs two cups of coffee and places one down in front of Lexa. “I know you dislike me.”

“Can you blame me? The way you treated Anya wasn’t right.”

“You’re right it wasn’t okay the way I acted. You didn’t have to pour my drink over me though.”

Lexa tries hard not to roll her eyes. Costia deserved that one. “You did not answer my previous question yet, what do you want?”

“I just want to sit here and talk. We got off on the wrong foot, don’t you think? We used to be friends.”

“We were hardly ever friends, Costia.”

“Last year on my first day here you were a lot sweeter, Lexa. I used to think you were interested in me.”

“You thought wrong.” Lexa stares down at her cup of coffee. She wraps her hand around it, her wedding ring clearly in sight. “Last year I was being polite, like I am to all my colleagues, especially when it is their first day. It has something to do with oh wait, right, humanity.”

“No need to be all hostile about it. We’re both adults, lighten up already.”

Lexa wonders why Costia would bother to have a conversation. The dislike is mutual, it has to be. “I am trying to have lunch here, Miss Cole.” The tone of her voice is vacant of any emotions.

“Have your lunch, Miss Woods.” Costia points at Lexa’s wedding ring. “How’s marriage treating you?”

“It has been fine.”

“Only fine? That sounds more like it is bad. Maybe you got married too soon. Marriage is something that ties you to someone. Once you do it, you’re stuck and then you can’t even have fun with other people anymore. It’s boring.”

“How is any of this your business, Costia? Have I asked you for a lecture that I could not care less about? I believe I have not. Do us both a favor and do not talk to me.”

“Relax, commander. Take a breather before you pop a vein or something. I’m just trying to give you some friendly advice. How about we get some dinner Friday after school?”

“Which part of take a hint is not clear? I will not have dinner with you. In fact I do not even wish to have lunch with you here in the teachers’ lounge. The dumpster outside looks like a far more inviting lunch spot than anywhere near you.”

Maya walks in and sits down next to Lexa. “You should drop it, Costia. There are other people you can talk to and ask to dinner.”

Lexa dislikes how it is becoming obvious to other colleagues that there is a certain tension between her and Costia. Now, Miss Vie happened to walk in.

Costia’s chair screeches on the floor when she moves it. “Oh of course, one student banger stepping up for another student banger.” She sneers at Maya and Lexa.

Lexa is confused. Is that what she is being called, a student banger? Okay, perhaps that is fair. Her wife is in college and they did begin dating when Clarke was still her student here at Polis. No wait, that doesn’t make it okay for Costia to say that, and why would she say it to Maya as well? “Mind your tongue, Costia.” It’s not a smart idea when people make comments like Costia just did.

“Word is traveling, Lexa.” Costia makes it sound like a threat. “There is a rumor this began at this very school. Correct me if I’m wrong, but that’s illegal.”

“It will be your word against mine. My marriage is perfectly legal.” Lexa is not going to let Costia get away with threatening her like that. She’s not going to be scared by the idea that Costia might file charges against her about this. There is no evidence.

When Costia leaves the teachers’ lounge, Lexa looks at Maya who looks very distressed.

“Do not let Costia’s words get to you, Maya.”

Maya shakes her head. “I didn’t think anyone would call me a student banger.” She runs one hand nervously through her hair. “Nothing happened when Jasper went to school here, I swear.”

“I believe you.” Lexa wonders how Costia knows about this when she didn’t. “You do not have to defend yourself about this. What matters is that you know the truth. Costia cannot hold a lie above your head.”

“Try not to get yourself in trouble, Lexa. You seem like a nice person. Rumors can be harsh.”

Lexa isn’t sure if she would get in trouble or not, but everything should be safe. The Principal knows what happened, since Kane is having a relationship with Abby. He was at her wedding, so it was easy for him to put two and two together, but he didn’t mind. She’s not going to say that Kane would be okay with a relationship between a teacher and a student, that’s not what it is. If Costia is going to be a problem, she can hire a lawyer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke groans. She hates it when she has to run during gym. It’s always the same with having to run laps, which are a warm up. To her it’s not a warm up at all, more like a burn out.

Octavia smiles as she runs past Clarke. “Come on, Clarke. Work those legs.” She laces her fingers together with Raven’s fingers. “Even Rae is keeping up.”

“Hey.” Raven softly elbows Octavia. “Don’t sound so surprising, you know I’ve been working out a bit more.” She has been putting more effort into it and she doesn’t really hate gym anymore.

“Ugh, Rae, you used to be like me.” Clarke sighs deeply. “What happened to you? You used to dislike gym like I did. Now you’re leaving me hanging to dislike gym on my own?”

“You’re not the only one who dislikes gym.” Harper cuts in. “It’s not my cup of tea either. Having to run like this feels murderous.”

“See, your new roommate gets it.” Clarke smiles and looks briefly at Harper before looking back at Octavia and Raven who seem unimpressed. “I like her, she gets my vibe.”

Octavia rolls her eyes at that. “You mean your lazy ass? What a vibe.”

Raven winks at Clarke. “What an ass, it’s a damn fine one.” She grins as Clarke gapes at her.

Harper chuckles. “Are they always like that?” She asks Clarke.

“Usually worse. Prepare yourself for Friday night, with those two, you never know.”

Harper gives Clarke finger guns. “Duly noted.”

Clarke is okay with adding Harper to their group of friends. Harper seems nice and like the type of girl she can have fun with. It’s always pleasant to make more friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven is nervous when she walks up to the apartment. Lexa should have news now about how her mother passed away. It’s a small bit of closure, one last part that she needs. She turns the key in the lock and enters. Octavia is at their dorm, along with Clarke. They’re studying together. She’s not really used to Clarke not going to the apartment immediately, but at least Clarke can keep Octavia some company.

Lexa is walking around in the kitchen, preparing everything for dinner.

“Hey, Lexa.”

“Hello, Raven.”

Raven curiously looks around. “Where’s Riley?” She doesn’t see her sister.

“She is with Luna and Anya, so we can talk.” Lexa didn’t deem it appropriate to discuss certain things with Riley around and figured a private conversation with Raven would be the best approach. “If you sit down, I will tell you what I found out.”

Raven nods and sits down, as Lexa sits down across from her.

“I went to gather information about your mother, as you asked.” It has been a long day for Lexa, after the whole situation with Costia and her worries about Clarke, plus finding things out for Raven. She also still worries about Friday night, not wanting her wife to go without her to that bar. Anyway, she needs to focus now. “Your mother passed away due to a malfunction of her heart. Her heart could not pump her blood around fast enough. She had been trying to receive treatment for it, which did not catch on well. Your mother died in her sleep, peacefully, as painless as possible.”

Raven is relieved that her mother didn’t suffer when she passed away. “Thanks, Lexa. It means a lot to me that you went to gather information for me. Closure is what I needed.”

“You will always have a family, Raven. I assure you.”

Raven smiles a bit. “Will you always be my sister? It’s nice to have a big sister, it really is.” She wouldn’t want to pass her family up, not for anything.

“Yes, always.”

“I feel like I just asked you to be girlfriends or something.” Raven grins. “Hey uh, about my wedding with O this summer.” She’ll ask Clarke to be a bridesmaid. “Could you, do you think you can…” she swallows hard.

“It would be an honor to be the one to give you away.”

Raven leaps over the table and hugs Lexa. “You’re a really nice person and I enjoy talking to you.” She takes Lexa’s hand in hers. “Now do you want to tell me what’s wrong or will you keep frowning and pretend everything is fine?” She’s not sure how long she’s been managing to read Lexa from time to time, but it happens.

“To put it in a simple way, Clarke is having what one would call, baby fever. It scares me. I worry she will get too attached to Riley, but I fear she already is. Riley is your sister, once you finish college, you are free to take her away.”

“I should have known Clarke would get attached.” Raven really isn’t surprised. “Clarke melts when she sees a baby. It’s okay to be scared, but if you’re really concerned, you should talk to her. She’s your wife. In this marriage, you’ve got to talk things out together. Tell her how you feel. It’s okay to admit that fuck, yes, you’re scared. We all get scared sometimes.” She knows Lexa isn’t always as strong as she seems. “I’ll see what I’ll do once I finish college. Clarke can get attached to Riley without that being an issue, you know? Even if Riley lives with me someday, she’ll still be a part of Clarke’s life as well as yours. We’re all family.”

“You are right. I should voice my concerns to my wife. When Clarke gets home, I will talk to her.”

“Good, I’ll smack her when I return to my dorm for hiding out from you.” Raven knows Clarke well enough to know that it’s not random after all for Clarke to study with Octavia. “You both need to get your shit together.”

Lexa still needs to get used to how often Raven uses expletives. She knows the younger girl means well. “It will be okay.” She will work things out with Clarke, they always do.

“Good, now what’s that other thing on your mind?”

Lexa has the smallest of smiles tugging at her lips. It’s surprising how Raven is creeping closer and knowing her better. The younger girl can be quite mature, aside from the language at times. “Today at Polis, it was rough. Costia knows about Clarke and I feel like she was threatening me. She called me a student banger.” She didn’t expect Costia to act in such a rude manner.

“Want me to go cut that bitch up?” Raven hates it when someone threatens her family. “I think Costia is being jealous. She envies you, so she gives you empty threats.”

“She tried to ask me out to dinner, I told her to take a hint.”

Raven holds her hand up. “High five, Lex.”

“I am suddenly Lex in your book now?”

“I call Luna Lu and Anya even lets me call her An, so yeah, you’re Lex. Okay so what else did that Costia bitch do?”

“She reminded me that my relationship with Clarke began while Clarke was still my student at Polis, and informed me that it is illegal. I know it is illegal. The past has been wrong, but it always felt right to me. Clarke was never a mistake. I know teacher/student relationships are prohibited, but it was different, in a way.”

“Yeah, I get you.” Raven remembers what it was all like. Sure it’s illegal, but Clarke and Lexa were always in love. “You’re married and Clarke isn’t your student anymore. No illegal stuff now, it’s all perfectly legal.”

“I told Costia it will be my word against hers. If needed, I will hire a lawyer.”

“If she dares to pull anything, we’ll tear her down, family style. We all make a good team. O would be your lawyer for sure. I know she’s just getting through her first year, but yo, my girl is talented.”

Lexa chuckles amusedly.

“I’m being serious, Lex.” Raven says with mock-offense. “What’s so funny?”

“You sound like a… what do the children call it… a gangster.”

Raven winks. “I’ve got that swag.”

“Well, Miss swag, are you staying over for dinner?”

“Nah.” Raven waves her head. “I’m all good, I don’t want to impose.”

“I was going to make homemade pizza tonight.”

“What time do we eat, my dear?”

Lexa lets out a raspy laugh. “You are unbelievable, Raven. Dinner is at six. Octavia can come over as well, if she wants.” She knows Raven can’t resist pizza.

 

 **RRbabe:** Lex is making homemade pizza! You should get your ass here, O.

 **Obaby:** Mhm pizza. Great, I’ll be there in twenty. Just got to wrap up here.

 **RRbabe:** Clarke, you better be here too. Dafuq you at.

 **Cgriff:** Chill, Rae. You know I’m studying with O.

 **RRbabe:** You coming or what?

 **Cgriff:** I literally live at the apartment, so yes? Duh?

 **Cheekbones:** Lu and I will be right there with Riley.

 **Cgriff:** I’ll be there in ten.

 **RRbabe:** Oh sure, now you’re hurrying.

 **Cgriff:** Riley is cute okay.

 **RRbabe:** Right now Lex is wearing a tightly fitting black pencil skirt and her blouse has a few buttons open. She looks a bit sweaty. I think she’s going to take a shower soon.

 **Obaby:** Babe, wtf?

 **RRbabe:** Shh, wait for it.

 **Cgriff:** Out, gimme five.

 **Obaby:** What the actual fuck? It’s a ten minute walk. Dis bitch just fucking ditched me.

 **RRbabe:** The thirst is real.

 **Cheekbones:** I’ll be a bit late, busy vomiting right now.

 **Lulu:** Rae, you sly fox ;)

 **Commander:** I shall prepare a cold shower. Now all behave, or no pizza.

 **Obaby:** Aw, come on Lexie-poo. I want pizza. *pouts*

 **RRbabe:** Haha, Lexie-poo.

 **Commander:** Pure evil.

 **Obaby:** Uh-oh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa needs to talk. 
> 
> The story will be wrapped up soon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *grabs tissues*

Clarke is breathless when she bursts through the door. She takes big steps to enter the kitchen, and ah yes, there is her gorgeous wife.

It catches Lexa by surprise when she’s being spun around and soft lips press against her own. She quickly realizes Clarke walked in and is kissing her. While cupping her wife’s cheeks, she reciprocates the kiss.

Raven is laughing loudly, highly entertained by Clarke’s reaction. “You thirsty fucker.” She grins and winks at Lexa.

Clarke growls. “This is your fault, Rae. You got me worked up with your description of my very attractive wife.” She snakes her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Lex, we need to talk.” She wants to discuss her behavior involving Riley. Her thirst will have to wait.

Lexa agrees. “We will talk.” She takes Clarke’s hand and walks to their bedroom, where they can talk privately.

“I’m gonna start making dinner!” Raven yells from the kitchen. “Take your time! To talk, I mean! Unless hey, you know, all good!”

Clarke rolls her eyes and closes the bedroom door. “I’m sorry if I was being too much when I said stuff about how it feels like we adopted a baby.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Clarke. I should apologize to you. You are allowed to get attached to Riley. I was being scared, and I still am.”

Clarke’s expression is soft. “Because of the whole baby thing?” She didn’t realize she was scaring Lexa. Maybe she should have known that.

“I do want children with you someday, but for now it all feels too fast, too much, too soon. With Riley I have been scared you would grow too attached and get hurt when Raven takes her away in the future.”

“We can take our time, Lex. We don’t have to rush anything at all. I love you and I’ll wait. You’re right that it would be too soon.” Clarke doesn’t want to rush anything. She’s happy with Lexa and she can wait for certain things. It doesn’t all need to happen right now. They have time. “It’s just that having Riley around made me want to be a parent. I love taking care of her.” Taking care of Riley makes her melt. The little girl is adorable.

Lexa can understand that. “We will always be a family. Riley will always be a part of it.” She has been enjoying taking care of Riley as well, but she’s just not ready yet to actually have a child with Clarke. Taking care of the little girl feels okay because Riley isn’t their child and because it’s temporary. It’s different.

Clarke smiles. “Yeah, we’ll be her aunties. She’ll like me the most of course.” She’s okay with being Riley’s auntie, that’s still worth a lot.

“Oh, of course.”

“I’m happy that we were able to talk, Lex.” Clarke holds on tightly to her wife. “I love you so much.” She shouldn’t have tried to avoid this earlier, when she was studying with Octavia. Not that she studied much because she kept thinking about Lexa. Their communication is decent, but she knows that she still needs to work on it here and there.

“I love you too, Clarke. Forever and always.”

Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa deeply. Her wife is her happiness. Their whole family is.

“I am worried about you going to Grounders Friday night, Clarke.” Lexa wants to be honest about it. “I do not like the idea of you going there without me, without me being able to protect you.” Now that they’re talking, it’s best if she puts all her cards out on the table.

“Lex, my love, I know you worry about me. I know you want to protect me and that’s appreciated, but you also have to understand that I know how to take care of myself. And yes, I know, it’s not really that which you are questioning. Danger could be anywhere, but I can handle it and I won’t be there alone. My friends will be there with me. If it would ease your mind to come with, then sure. We’ll just have to figure out who will watch Riley.”

Lexa doesn’t know who to ask to watch Riley. It feels like asking someone not to go to Grounders, unless… “Would you be okay with Aden watching Riley Friday night? He will be sixteen soon and he is not old enough to go to Grounders.” She knows Aden usually plays video games with Myles.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Lex! Yes, we can ask Aden to watch Riley. That way the rest of us can go to Grounders.” Clarke really likes that idea. Aden is an excellent choice. Her brother is sweet and he’s studying to be a social worker anyway.

Lexa takes a deep breath to place her last cards on the table. She’s worried that she’ll worry Clarke. “Costia was being frustrating today. She tried to ask me out to have dinner, saying we started off on the wrong foot. I told her to take a hint.”

“Costia should stay away from you, she’s trouble.” Clarke hasn’t forgotten what Costia did to Anya. She doesn’t want that woman near her wife.

“She was making comments about marriage, not so good ones. According to her, I am a student banger and she told me that I have been with you since you were still my student, which is illegal.”

Clarke gasps. “She called you a student banger? What the hell is wrong with her?” She’s angry at Costia for calling her wife that. “That’s a low blow of her. Is she jealous or something? Seriously what’s her deal?”

“It is possible that she is jealous. Raven told me she thinks Costia is jealous, and she seemed ready to go cut her.”

Clarke stares at the floor. “Oh… you told Raven before you told me.” She thought Lexa always told her things first.

“Raven had been asking me what was on my mind. So yes, I told her. Raven is like a sister to me. Does it upset you that I told her first?”

Clarke shrugs. “I guess not, but if something is going on, you know you can talk to me, right?” It’s her fault because she didn’t go home right away, like she should have. “I’m glad that you get along with Raven.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead. “I know and I will.” If something is up, she’ll talk to her wife. She holds her pinkie out. “No secrets.”

Clarke smiles and locks her pinkie with Lexa’s pinkie. “No secrets.” She has nothing to hide from her wife. "Now that there won't be any secrets, I may or may not have burned your last candle."

"Clarke!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aden smiles sweetly as he picks Riley up. “Mini Raven is cute.”

“Hey!” Raven groans. “Why do you call her that?”

“Octavia told me to.”

“Traitor.” Octavia laughs. “I told you that privately.” She winks at Raven. “Come on, babe, you’ve got to admit it. Riley is like a mini you.” She thinks it’s adorable. Maybe her fiancée doesn’t like hearing that, but it’s true.

“Can you put Riley down for a minute, Aden?” Clarke asks impatiently. “I taught her something.” She kneels down and holds her arms out. “Come to me, baby girl.” She beams as Riley slowly takes steps. “Look how cute she is!” She squeals in excitement. “Gash, I love her!”

In matter of seconds, they’re all crouching down, calling out for Riley.

Riley stumbles down into Raven’s arms. “Mama.” She smiles and touches Raven’s cheek.

Raven’s eyes widen. “Oh dios mio.”  _Oh my god_. She’s not Riley’s mother. “No, niña.” _No, little girl_. Her sister has it all wrong. She’s a bit surprised that Riley stumbled in her arms first, especially since Clarke and Lexa spend more time with her than she does.

Riley plays with Raven’s hair. “Mama.” She coos.

Raven sighs and gives up. “I suppose I do look like her mother. Riley really does look like her, like two drops of water. It’s slightly creepy, but not in a bad way. She lets her sister walk again. This is something she’ll have to think about. Riley will probably grow out of it once she’s old enough to understand that they’re sisters.

Aden promises he’ll take good care of Riley while they’ll be at Grounders to celebrate. He doesn’t mind babysitting the little girl. Soon he’ll graduate from his first year at Arkadia, with two more years to go after that. He likes his classes. Becoming a social worker is his dream. He hopes he’ll have Myles and Atom as his roommates again next year and for his last year as well. They’re both good friends, who don’t bug him about the age difference.

Nobody at school is giving him any trouble for being three years younger. They also don’t bug him for being Clarke’s younger brother. His sister also doesn’t get any trouble for sharing three classes him. He notices that college can be quite difficult, but he has a positive feeling that he’ll get through it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Luna and Anya sit down around a table once they enter Grounders.

Raven waves as Harper walks in. “Over here!” She smiles as their new friend sits down. “Okay bitches, the first round is on me for getting my driver’s license.”

“The second round is on me.” Harper says. “For making new friends.”

“Now that’s a good reason.” Octavia agrees with Harper. “I’ll buy our third round, to celebrate that my wedding is closing in.”

“I’ll buy the fourth round.” Clarke offers. “To drink up some courage before our finals began.”

“Boo.” Raven kicks Clarke under the table with her foot. “Party pooper. Now is not the time to remind us of that. The night is young we have to celebrate fun stuff.”

“If we all buy a round we’re going to end up with seven rounds.” Anya points out. “That sounds like a bit much. I think my limit is about five glasses before I cross the border of getting tipsy.”

“Hmm.” Clarke hums. “And I never go beyond two glasses. I’m pretty much a lightweight when drinking. I don’t think I can handle much more than that.”

Lexa is pleased that Clarke always sticks to her limit. Her wife is right that she doesn’t really need protection, but she still prefers to be close, just in case. She trusts Clarke. It’s others that she doesn’t trust.

“So you’re all couples then?” Harper asks. “That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, we’re all taken.” Raven replies with a smirk. “If you want, we’ll find someone for you to set you up with.”

“Just say what type of girl you’re attracted to.” Octavia chimes in. “Okay so, hair color, eye color, age?”

Clarke laughs. “You talk like we’re going to some market to get a girl, O.” Sometimes Octavia and Raven are unbelievable.

“Shh, we’re trying to help Harper to set her up with someone.”

“It’s a shame Raven is taken.” Harper says bluntly. “You look like the kind of girl who can be my type.”

Raven grins. “I’m very flattered, but I’m engaged and I’m getting married this summer.” Her wedding with Octavia won’t take that much longer. Their finals are right around the corner, then graduation and then her wedding.

Octavia shifts a bit. She doesn’t want any problems to happen. “How about that girl over there, Harper?” She points at a girl who is sitting on her own, drinking.

“You should totally ask her.” Raven pitches in. “She’s a bartender like me, during her free hours. That’s Monroe and she’s 200% gay.”

Harper winks and gets up. “I’ll see you all around at school.”

Raven high fives Octavia.

Their night is quite relaxed. When they walk back to the apartment, Octavia is slightly tipsy.

Octavia is leaning on Raven and Lexa. “Hey, pretty ladies.” She hiccups.

Raven snorts. “Shush, we’re going home.” Octavia can be so cute. “You better sober up by tomorrow, we got a shit ton to study for our finals.” Her fiancée has been groaning about her law studies and she doesn’t blame her, those law studies are boring. At least her studies are interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke laughs. “O, stop squealing, I know you’re excited.” She’s amused by the big smile on Octavia’s face. Seeing her friend so happy is amazing.

“I’m thrilled, over the top!” Octavia is so happy. Her finals had been stressful, but she got through them and graduated from her first year. Today she’s getting married. “Raven is going to look drop dead gorgeous. She’s the most beautiful woman in the world.”

Clarke feels like Lexa has that title, but that’s her opinion. “You have to stand still for a bit, I can’t fix your hair if you keep bouncing like that.”

“You’re a pretty bridesmaid, Clarke.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me wear pink, after not wearing pink on my wedding.”

“Hey, red was totally suitable on your wedding, with the holidays and all that.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’m going to be Raven’s wife!!!!”

Clarke smiles brightly. Octavia is really happy and she knows that Raven is happy as well. She’s happy for them, but her ears on the other hand, are not. “Can you just stand still for five seconds? How many sugar did you have, geez.” She tries to tie the bow, but Octavia keeps moving. “I can’t tie that bow in your hair like this.”

“Okay, I surrender.” Octavia nervously bites her bottom lip and tries to stand as still as possible. Today is huge. She’ll be marrying the love of her life.

Luna is grinning from ear to ear. “You look cute, O.” For today she won’t mind that she’s wearing pink. Octavia and Raven asked her to be a bridesmaid and she said yes.

Octavia looks in the mirror. Her wedding dress is as white as snow. There are no straps on it. There is a bow tied in her hair, which looks pretty.

“Okay, you have to stand really still now.” Luna instructs. She needs to put the roses properly in Octavia’s hair. Red roses, to match Raven’s dress.

“You know more about flowers than I do, but shouldn’t I go with white roses?”

Luna shakes her head. “Red roses resemble love.” It’s not a lie, but that’s not why she’s putting red roses in Octavia’s hair. The younger woman will find out soon enough.

“Oh okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven turns around. “Zip me up, please.” She can’t quite reach her zipper herself.

Anya smiles and steps forward, zipping Raven’s dress. “You look insanely hot in this red wedding dress.” She doesn’t compliment the younger woman often, but Raven deserves that compliment.

Raven blushes and looks into the mirror. Her wedding dress is red, her favorite color. It is wine red, to be precise. It’s small fitting and has an open back. Octavia hasn’t seen it yet, just like she hasn’t seen Octavia’s wedding dress. She’s getting ready with Lexa and Anya, while her fiancée is getting ready with Clarke and Luna.

Lexa massages Raven’s shoulder to ease the tension there. “How are you feeling?” She knows that this is a big day for the younger woman.

“Absolutely terrified, but in a good way.” Raven has been looking forward to this day for so long. “O has always been the one for me. Today she’ll become my wife and I can’t be happier.”

“O is going to melt when she sees you.” Anya assures Raven. “You look stunning. Truly gorgeous.”

“I never heard you giving me so many compliments before.”

“It’s the dress, it’s made for you.” Anya smiles because Raven is beaming so much today. “The prettiest thing you’re wearing today is your smile.”

Raven wonders if Anya will stop gushing about how beautiful she looks. She’s not used to this. It was already hard to believe that Octavia is interested in her and she’s not used to getting many compliments.

Anya deftly moves her fingers to do Raven’s hair and to place white flowers in it, to match Octavia’s white dress.

“Hmm.” Raven stares at the white roses in her hair. “Are you sure I should have these roses?”

“Luna said white roses are perfect for a wedding, so yes, I’m sure.”

Lexa watches on in silence and says nothing. She’s wearing a suit today. It’s an honor to be the one who will officially give Raven away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The weather at the park is sunny today. Chairs have been placed, where all the guests are sitting. There is a small choir, playing music.

A red carpet is rolled out in the middle of the aisle.

Raven is taking deep breaths while she’s standing there, waiting for Octavia to walk over that red carpet. This is really it. Today she’ll be marrying the girl she has loved for many years. They have been together for nearly two years. Her eyes get teary when she sees Octavia. Her fiancée is a vision of perfection.

Octavia tears up while Anya slowly walks with her over the red carpet. The people from the choir are singing beautifully. She couldn’t have imagined a more beautiful place and time to get married than right here today.

It’s silent when Octavia and Raven are standing next to each other, both with watery eyes.

The officiant opens his mouth to speak. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two people present come now to be joined. If anyone can show why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

There is a moment of silence where people have the chance to voice any possible objections, but nobody does.

When nobody says anything, the officiant goes on. “Who is giving Octavia Blake away to be wed?”

Anya stands up. “I do.” When Octavia has asked her to, she had been speechless.

“And who is giving Raven Reyes away to be wed?”

Lexa stands up with a smile on her face.  “I do.” It’s really an honor that Raven asked her.

The officiant looks at Octavia. “You may share your vows.”

Octavia clears her throat and looks at Raven. “My sweet Raven, I have loved you long before we began dating each other. I’ll never forget that night at Clarke’s place, when we were singing together. You really are my flashlight. No matter what happens or what crosses our path, I’ll always be by your side. When you get sick, I’ll be there to take care of you. Every day I will remind you that you’re beautiful and that I love you. You’re the smartest person I know. One day you’re going to do big things, I just know it. When you struggle to believe in yourself, I’ll believe in you enough for the both of us. You always know how to make me laugh and when I’m down, you manage to make me smile again. Having you in my life is a blessing and I can’t express how happy I am that I’m marrying you, right here, right now. Even if we end up living in a shoe box, it wouldn’t matter because you’re my home. You will always be my home. I respect the amazing woman you are. My heart and my soul are yours. Even that last cookie that I kept aside is yours now.” She smiles as Raven chuckles at that. “I love you so much and I’ll make sure you will never forget that, not even for a second.”

Raven is tearing up when it’s her turn to share her vows. Everything that Octavia told her truly touched her heart. “My precious Octavia, the first day I met you, we clicked. I’ve had been nursing a crush on you for so many years, always thinking it could never be mutual. That night where we were singing together, the rest of the world was fading away. In that moment all I saw was you and all I heard was you. There was nothing else other than the two of us and I realized that’s exactly what I wanted, just us. You get me through every night and every day. I’ll do anything to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I’d run to the other end of the world for you if all you want is a bar of chocolate. I’d jump through fire for you, if it means that our flame can continue to burn. You’re endearing and truly loveable. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and I can’t fathom how lucky I am because you’re mine. My home is in your heart, that’s where I live and you live in mine. One look into your eyes and I know everything will be okay. You are strong and you can accomplish so much. I believe you can do anything you set your mind to. Even when we’re old and wrinkled, you’ll still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I love you so much.”

The guests are weeping along with Raven and Octavia.

Octavia can’t take her eyes off of Raven. Every word made her feel so much. She’ll be able to hear those words over and over again, because Raven is making Lexa video it.

“Raven Reyes, do you take Octavia Blake as your lawfully wedded wife?”

Raven feels more tears welling up. “I do.” She’s going to cry so much today, so many tears of joy.

“Octavia Blake, do you take Raven Reyes as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Octavia tries to wipe a few tears away. She’s so emotional today.

The officiant waits for the exchange of the rings.

Lexa fishes a small box out of her pocket that has two rings in it. She holds it out.

Raven takes a ring and holds Octavia’s hand. “I, Raven Reyes give you Octavia Reyes this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” She slips the ring around Octavia’s ring finger.

Octavia takes the other ring out of the box and holds Raven’s hand. “I, Octavia Reyes give you Raven Reyes this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” She slips the ring around Raven’s ring finger. It makes her feel special that her last name is Reyes now. That’s exactly what she wanted.

The officiant locks their hands together. “Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws, it is my honor to now pronounce you wife and wife.” He lets go of their hands. “You may kiss the bride.”

Raven places her hands tenderly on Octavia’s hips and leans in to kiss her. Their kiss is passionate and sweet. She can’t help but trace her wife’s lips with her tongue.

Octavia cups her hand behind Raven’s neck and deepens their kiss. She knows the kiss is supposed to be brief, but she can’t help it. It’s addictive to kiss her wife.

When their kiss break the officiant speaks again, loud enough for everyone to hear. “I present to you Mrs. Raven Reyes and Mrs. Octavia Reyes.”

The guests all stand up and clap for the newlyweds.

Octavia takes Raven’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. She lifts both their hands up in the air with a big smile on her face.

“Let’s get drunk, bitches!!”

Raven grins as some of the guests gasp upon hearing Octavia’s words. There’s no doubt that she’s madly in love with her wife.

Octavia smiles at Raven and she knows now that true love does exist after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a wrap. Octaven got married. 
> 
> There won't be more for the right or wrong series. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	36. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this epilogue to have a final closure for this story. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Anya calls out for everyone. “Breakfast is ready!” She had been preparing it all in the kitchen for about an hour now. It’s quite the labor at times, but she loves doing it.

Clarke huffs a little as she walks into the kitchen. “Good morning, An.” She bounces Jake on her hip. “Say good morning to auntie An, Jake.” She’s still a bit sleepy, but breakfast will make up for that.

“Good morning, auntie An.” Four year old Jake says as he smiles. “Pancakes!” He shrieks excitedly.

Anya smiles. “That’s right, little guy.” She ruffles Jake’s hair a bit. “Like mother, like son.” She knows the little guy likes pancakes as much as Clarke does.

Clarke is beaming. She knows that Jake is a lot like her, including his blonde hair and blue eyes. She named him after her dad. Her mother had cried when she told her she’d name her son Jake. It’s been six years since she graduated from Arkadia, at age twenty-one. Now she’s twenty-seven and she has her beautiful perfect little family, which she wouldn’t give up for anything.

Lexa walks in with Alex in her arms. “I think she is hungry.” She hugs the little girl tightly. “She is growing up too fast. I cannot believe she is eighteen months already.” She wishes Alex would stay little, since Jake is already growing up fast. If only they could stay little forever.

Alexandria has a mop of brown curly hair and green eyes. She coos when Snuggles jumps up. “Snuls!” She claps her hands together and tries to reach out for him.

Clarke smiles, completely enamored. Snuggles is no longer a puppy. Their golden retriever is almost nine years old. He’s getting a bit old. The children adore him. Little Alex always calls him Snuls, instead of Snuggles.

Clarke and Lexa are happy with their two beautiful children. They each gave birth to one, making sure to have a mini version of themselves, as they always said they wanted to have.

Anya watches as everyone slowly enters the kitchen. After Clarke, Octavia and Raven graduated from their last year, they all bought a big house together to live together as one big family. Her days of being a lone wolf are long gone. It was a big step to live together like that and it gets crazy at times, but it’s fun. The house is big enough to grant them each enough privacy when they need it.

The house they bought together counts eight rooms and four bathrooms. Each couple has their own bathroom and the fourth is for the children and possible guests.

Luna kisses Anya passionately. “Good morning, my gorgeous wife.” She would have helped her wife with breakfast, but Anya beat her to it once again.

Anya smiles against Luna’s lips. They got married five years ago. Luna proposed to her with a giant bouquet of roses, while her entire bedroom floor was covered in a thick blanket of rose petals.

Luna cuts a pancake in tiny pieces and places it down in front of Kai, their three year old son. His hair is dark and unruly.

“Good morning, aunties!!” Riley smiles widely as she walks into the kitchen.

Raven walks in right behind her nine year old sister along with Octavia.

Octavia is holding Ryan. She gave birth to him four years ago. It was a mutual decision she made with Raven to have a child. She always adored children, so it was an obvious decision for her. During her pregnancy, she bonded even more with Clarke, who was pregnant around the same time. It’s cute that Ryan and Jake can grow up together like that.

Riley stretches her arms out. “Mommy, can I hold him?” She gives Octavia pleading puppy eyes.

“Okay, baby.” Octavia hands Ryan to Riley. “Be careful with your brother.” She and Raven have long stopped correcting Riley when the little girl got used to referring to them as her mothers. It’s all the same to her. She adores Riley as if she were her own. “You can put him down though. I think he’d rather walk.”

Riley grins and shares her pancake with Ryan. She loves her younger brother.

Raven feels Riley tugging at her sleeve. “Yes, baby?”

“Mama, when can I have a sister?”

Raven swallows thickly. Technically Riley already has a sister, she is Riley’s sister. “You have a brother. I think your mommy and I have enough children.” She smiles at Octavia and takes her wife’s hand.

“Yes, baby.” Octavia chimes in. “Your mama is right.” Two is enough for her. She knows it’s a sensitive topic for Raven when Riley wants a sister, since the girl grew up, convinced that she and her wife are her mothers.

Lexa lowers Alex onto a high chair. Her life has been good. She’s a teacher at Arkadia, ever since Clarke graduated there. It’s a good job and it pays well. Their house is close to the campus, barely five minutes away. Anya is one of her best colleagues. Indra is a good colleague as well, who always speaks highly of Octavia, the top of her class student. 

Clarke peppers Jake’s cheeks with kisses and moves on to pepper Alex’s cheeks with kisses as well. When Lexa pouts, she chuckles and kisses her. After she graduated, she began to work at a hospital. She works on the children’s floor, making her patients laugh is one of her favorite things to do, as well as sending them home healthy. Harper is one of her colleagues, who also likes to make the children smile.

Aden is still yawning a bit as he walks into the kitchen with his Fiancée, Tris. “Sleeping over here is worth it when I wake up to pancakes for breakfast.” He glances briefly at Riley. When he graduated, he became a social worker. Riley is one of his cases, but the little girl doesn’t know that. He took her case over from her previous social worker, Niylah. They keep it all on the downlow. Raven and Octavia have been doing an amazing job.

“I always get roped into making breakfast for this entire bunch.” Anya groans lightly. Her smile deceives her.

“You love making us all breakfast.” Clarke counters. “You’ve been making us breakfast since forever.” She knows it is Anya’s habit, while Lexa always prepares dinner.

Their house is quite full, having three couples in it and five children. Aden regularly sleeps over with Tris.

Each couple has their own bedroom. Riley has her own bedroom, which she is happy about. Alex has her own room with her crib. Jake, Ryan and Kai share a room for the time being, even though they have enough bedrooms. With only six bedrooms taken, they have two that aren’t taken, which are being used as guestrooms.

Clarke smiles at Riley and hands her a glass of orange juice. When Raven graduated, she took Riley out of the apartment they used to live at, before all of them bought this big house. She adores the little girl and she’s happy that she can be Riley’s aunt.

Luna owns her own flower shop. Business is going well. Her customers love it when she informs them about the meaning behind each flower, like a dictionary. It’s her passion. Her most loyal customer is her wife. Anya walks into her shop every day, for roses.

Octavia works as a lawyer. Ever since she graduated, Indra gave her a recommendation letter, which got her hired with Trikru. She is a well-respected lawyer and has never lost a case. She fights for what she believes is right. Most of her cases have been pro-bono, for those who can’t really afford a lawyer and are victims of dishonest people. The hardest cases she has had are custody battles. It’s unfortunate when a child is in the middle of a battle like that.

Raven works at Arkadia, as a science teacher. Her grades had been so impressive that the dean personally offered her a job to teach freshmen. She always makes sure her students wear safety glasses, so they don’t burn their eyebrows off or something. It’s a great job and at the end of each day, she comes home to her family.

Tris is a kindergarten teacher. She sees Jake, Ryan and Kai a lot. When Alex is old enough, she’ll be seeing her a lot as well. In her free hours, if their parents want a couple moment or something, she babysits them. She is twenty-three and she adores children.

Aden is happy that Tris said yes when he proposed to her. They have been dating for a good eight years. He has never been with anyone else. His fiancée has always been the only one for him. Someday he wants children with her, and he knows she wants children as well. For now they have time, he’s only twenty-four after all.

Clarke chuckles when Jake has chocolate all over his face. “Come here, my little man.” She grabs a tissue to clean his face. Her dad would have loved little Jake, she knows he would have. “Guess what’s going to happen today?”

Jake frowns and looks like he’s in deep thought. “I don’t know, mommy.”

“Nana and gramps will be visiting today.”

Jake’s face lights up. “Nana! Gramps!” He shrieks happily.

Clarke knows that the children love to see her mother and Kane, because those two always spoil the children. They’re unbelievable. As a child she could barely get a second candy bar out of her mother, let alone one. When it comes to Jake, she has to reprimand her mother not to give him so much sugar because her mother always gives him extra cookies, even right before dinner.

The doorbell rings, speak of the devil.

Raven opens the door. “Hey, Abby, good to see you. You too, Kane.” She smiles and lets them in.

Abby smiles and kneels down. “Where is little Jake?” She smiles more as Jake runs into her arms. “Look what I have for you.” She holds a cookie out.

“Mom.” Clarke groans. “He just ate breakfast. He shouldn’t eat a cookie right now.”

“I only have one grandson, Clarke.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to get him hyperactive with sugar again, mom.”

Lexa takes the cookie away. “We will keep this for later, okay, my little darling?” She caresses Jake’s cheek. “It is a bit too early for cookies and you just ate pancakes.”

Jake pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and looks up at his mother.

Lexa melts and quickly looks away. Having a mini version of Clarke is too much sometimes. She has to keep her foot down, no cookie right now.

“Don’t give your mama that look, Jake.” Clarke warns with a soft voice. “You can have your cookie later.”

“Yes, mommy.” Jake sighs and gives up.

Clarke points a finger at her mother. “We’ll talk about this later.” She turns around and adds. “Again.” She has told her mother many times by now.

Riley tugs at Lexa’s pants. “Auntie Lex.”

Lexa looks down at Riley. “Yes, sweetie?” She kneels down to be at eye-level with the little girl.

“Can I hold Alex?”

“How about you hold her hand, how does that sound?” Lexa lifts Alex up from the chair and puts her down.

Riley nods and takes Alex’s hand. “I wish my mommies would let me have a sister.”

Lexa bites her bottom lip. She hopes Raven didn’t hear that. Maybe someday Riley will know, but for now they have an agreement not to tell her. “Sometimes people have sisters in different ways.” She sits down and beckons for Riley to sit down as well.

“What do you mean, auntie?”

“Well, your auntie An was not born from the same parents as me. We are friends and we call each other sisters. I am not related to your mommies, but I call them my sisters. Sometimes people are family like that. When you are older, you will understand, little one.”

Riley knits her eyebrows together while she thinks it over. “I have a best friend at school, so she can be my sister then? I think I like making my own family, but I love this family.”

Lexa smiles and caresses Riley’s cheek. “You are a smart girl. It runs in your family.” The little girl is so much like her sister.

“Someday I want to be as smart as mama.”

“I have no doubt that you will be. Can I tell you a secret? But you cannot tell anyone.”

Riley’s eyes widen and she nods.

Lexa leans closer to whisper in her ear. She adores childlike innocence like this. “Someday you will be even smarter than your mama.”

Riley’s mouth shapes into an o. “How do you know that?”

“Because your mama makes every light fall out every year on Christmas.” Lexa finds it amusing how that still happens every year, and each year Raven says that she’ll get it for sure the next year, but then she doesn’t.

“I brought a surprise for the children.” Abby announces with a smile. “It’s for all the children. Kane, can you go get the surprise from our car?”

Kane walks away for a moment to get the surprise. When he returns with the surprise, the children are screaming, filled with joy.

“Oh, no, no, no.” Anya says as her eyes widen. “No way.”

Lexa sighs. Now Abby has really done it. Dammit that woman. Abby needs to learn to discuss things like this with them first. She watches as Clarke screams along with the children. This is unbelievable.

Clarke is excited. The others probably won’t be.

Raven groans. “Abby, you should have discussed this with us. Isn’t our house full enough already?”

Riley is jumping up and down. “A puppy! A puppy!” She crouches down to pet the puppy. “Please can we keep the puppy? Please?”

Clarke pouts along with the children. “Please?”

Lexa crosses her arms, next to Anya and Raven who do the same. “We already have a dog, Snuggles.” Abby shouldn’t have brought a dog. That will only make this household crazier.

As the children are cooing and petting the puppy, nobody can find it in their heart to say no.

“It’s a girl.” Abby suffices, so they can choose a name.

“Can we name her Roxy?” Riley asks. She smiles and pets the puppy.

Raven nods to give in. “Welcome to the family, Roxy.” She hopes Abby doesn’t have any other surprises like that.

Lexa whispers to her wife. “We should make a list for your mother about what not to give the children.” Abby keeps giving things she shouldn’t.

“A list? Lex, please, try a book.”

Lexa wraps her arms tightly around Clarke. “Even though this house gets crazy sometimes, I love everyone in it.”

Clarke hums in agreement. “I love our family and our beautiful children. All of this is perfect. This is all I could possible wish for.” She has everything she ever wanted. “I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

“Yes, my love?”

Clarke takes a deep breath. “I know our house has gotten quite full, but I’m wondering how would you feel if… you know…”

“Clarke…” Lexa adores Jake and Alex. They are perfect. Being pregnant and giving birth to their baby girl has been a tiring experience. It’s not something she would ever want to go through again, although it had been worth it and she doesn’t regret it. “We have two beautiful healthy children.”

“Yes, we do. How would you feel about a third? I think deep down I’ve always wanted a big family, since I used to be an only child up until I was eighteen.” Clarke’s mother adopted Aden when she was eighteen. She has always been a bit fond of big families.

“Look around, Clarke.” Lexa gestures at everyone in the room. “We have a big family and we all live together. Six adults and five children in one house. That is a lot.”

“Well, I was thinking… if we have a third child, we can have another baby shower and then people can gift candles again.”

“When are you due?”

Raven grins, having overheard the conversation between Clarke and Lexa. “You and your candles, god, Lex.” She can’t believe how much Lexa likes candles. “We still got a closet full of candles.”

“Shh.” Clarke holds a finger to her lips. “We’re planning our third child.”

“What are you going to do if you have twins or something?”

Clarke shakes her head. “That’s not going to happen, Rae.”

“If you say so, doc.” Raven teasingly winks at Clarke. “It’s not exactly optional.”

Clarke ignores Raven’s comment. She’s happy that she can plan a third child with Lexa. In her mind she’s already thinking about names. She knows that their house will only get fuller, because she knows that Luna and Anya have plans to have more children, which is very clear because Luna is pregnant.

Anya clears her throat. “Attention everyone, if you will all sit down now.” She waits for them all to sit. Today is the baby shower. “Lu and I will announce what we are expecting.” It has been a secret up until now.

Everyone quickly sits down, curiously waiting to know.

Anya holds Luna’s hand. “Some of you think it will be a girl, while some others of you think it will be a boy. When we personally found out, it was quite surprising news. As you all know by now, my dear wife has always loved children and well, I also love children.” In the past she always claimed she didn’t like children, but that wasn’t true. She does like children. “Tell them, Lu.”

Luna smiles at everyone and places a hand on her stomach. She’s halfway into her pregnancy. “An and I are expecting… okay, don’t freak out. We’re expecting girls, triplets.”

“Oh my god.” Octavia’s jaw drops. “No way.”

Raven is shocked. “You’re pulling our leg, isn’t it?” She thinks they’re definitely joking.

Lexa stares at Anya in disbelief. The woman who used to claim to be a lone wolf is going to have three more children? No way.

Clarke gapes at Luna and Anya. “Are you really expecting triplets?” She whispers to her wife. “Maybe we should reconsider that third child.” Raven is right that she could end up with twins.

Anya smiles and kisses Luna’s cheek. “We’re not kidding. We’re going to have triplets, three little girls and we’re really happy.” It’s a big step to have four children soon, but she’s happy.

“Congratulations!” Clarke is happy for them. “Did you choose names yet?”

“We sure did.” Anya’s smile reaches up to her ears. “We will name them Rose, Lily and Violet.”

“Oh gosh, you’re naming them after flowers. That’s so you and Lu, it’s perfect.”

Anya is happy. Luna is perfect and she’s absolutely smitten. Their son Kai is the apple of her eye and soon they’ll have their three little angels to welcome into this full house. Life is good.

Raven hugs Luna carefully and then hugs Anya tighter. “I’m so happy for you both. I’m going to be the best aunt in the history of aunts.” She smiles and looks at Riley. “Did you hear that, baby? Your aunties are going to have three girls.”

“The title of best aunt in the history of aunts is for me.” Octavia says, convinced that she’ll be a great aunt. “It’ll be so cute to have three little girls crawling around in the near future.”

“Thank god our house is baby proof.” Clarke sighs relieved. “But about that best aunt thing, that’s totally going to be me.”

“Uhum.” Lexa clears her throat. “You are all wrong. Clearly, I will be the best aunt.”

Anya laughs as they argue about who the best aunt will be, while the children bicker about who can hold the babies first.

Just a typical day at the Woods – Reyes – Forest household.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is definitely over now. I've enjoyed writing it, it has been quite the ride. 
> 
> They're all happy. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people asked me for an epilogue for the wrong kind of right. Instead I decided to write a sequel.


End file.
